Watch out for the Green Eyes
by chayron
Summary: Complete. Yaoi. Yuuri x Wolfram. Although this is sort of the sequel of "Working out the Paradox", it can also be read as a separate story. Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years. The story will mostly concentrate on Wolfram.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money by writing this fic.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings (all yaoi).

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?

**A/N 2**: Greta doesn't exist in this story and don't pester me about her.

**A/N 3**: Don't get confused by that "**power swapping**". It's something from the first story and is completely fictional. The explanation is as follows: an average Mazoku has the ability to control one of the four elements. I'll give an example while using Yuuri and Wolfram. Yuuri is able to control all four elements. While exchanging liquids and other stuff (don't pretend that you don't know what I mean) Mazoku are able to swap the power. Let's take Wolfram – so he would be able to use all other three elements that Yuuri is able to use. But, the elements still obey the person who has the contract with them. So if Yuuri decided not to allow Wolfram to use his…let's say water element, the element wouldn't listen to Wolfram, only to Yuuri. Now in case they both have the same power (in this case fire element) – Yuuri wouldn't be able to use the shared power that is already in Wolfram's body – he would simply supply Wolfram with more power and as Wolfram himself has contract with that element, Yuuri can't forbid him from using that power. All the exchanged power is exhaustible and one needs to recharge it constantly (the funny part ^_^).

Well, if this explanation isn't enough – you can still ask me, but I simply recommend reading three last chapters of "Working out the Paradox" where everything should be explained much clearer.

**A/N 4**: Started – January, 2007

**A/N 5: This chapter contains a sex scene. Due to FanFiction net policy, I had to edit it. Go to Adultfanficion net, Mediaminer org if you want to read the original chapter. I write under the same pen-name everywhere.**

**Summary**: Although, this is sort of the sequel of "**Working out the Paradox**" it can also be read as a separate story. The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "WOTP". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years. The story will mostly concentrate on Wolfram. The introduction of the story is slowpaced and will gradually lead to the main events, but I must warn you that it's not an action fic.

Now, if asked, I can't really give a normal summary. I have it all in my head and most of the story prewritten, but I don't really want to spoil things for my readers. I didn't really bother to give any summary for "WOTP" and, as far as I remember, nobody had been complaining. So let me lead the way once again and simply use your imagination.

All questions, advices and comments are welcome and, as usual in my fics, I'll start posting the sequel with answering the reviews to "WOTP" first. So here we go:

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 1

Arachi Diuman was new to Blood Pledge Castle. He had been transferred from The Kingdom of Kojona into the elite squad that was responsible for guarding the Shin Makoku king himself. It was a part of a treaty made between Shin Makoku and Kojona: as a sign of trust and the further cooperation and collaboration, both countries exchanged several important politicians and skillful soldiers.

It was his first day as the king's bodyguard. The people in the castle were friendly, the guards that he was working with helpful and polite. Kojona was well known for blood-mix between Mazoku and Humans and most of the rest Mazoku population hated the fact. He had been uneasy thinking that he might be looked down upon by the local people but nothing of that happened. It seemed that Shin Makoku wasn't prejudiced against blood-mix. He was really relieved as it seemed that people didn't mind him much.

As the elite guard he had gotten a bright red uniform. Other guards and soldiers that he had seen were wearing different kinds of uniforms. He had seen blue, khaki and brown colored. Of course, he had surveyed the situation beforehand and knew that each of the princes had their own counties and men to command.

The most influent from the princes was the king's husband, Wolfram von Bielefeld. The king and Wolfram von Bielefeld married four years ago. He wasn't sure about any other facts. He had heard that the king's husband was a real beauty and a skillful wielder of fire element, but the rumors didn't reach much farther.

After Bielefeld followed Gwendal von Voltaire, the General of both his and Shin Makoku armies. Conrart Weller was the least influential of them. Arachi had also been surprised to find out that the man had mixed blood. Maybe that was the reason Shin Makoku and Kojona were able to smooth their corners and the things had finally worked out between them.

He had never seen the king earlier. He had heard many things about him of course; half of them sounded like a complete nonsense. The man's name was well-known throughout the entire planet. People hated and loved him. The name caused anger and smiles, was uttered with respect and distaste.

When Arachi came to his post in the early morning, he didn't know what he had been expecting to see but was surprised to meet a handsome young and tall man who greeted him cheerfully and asked him how he was doing and how his mood was. The oldest the king could be, Arachi guessed, was in his twenties, but he was made to wonder even about that. But mostly he was surprised by the fact that the king was of mixed blood and had black hair. He finally knew the real reason why nobody in Shin Makoku seemed to care about blood-mix.

Nothing unusual happened while he and other three elite guards had been accompanying the king to the throne, nothing happened in any of the meetings or in the king's study while His Majesty was doing His paperwork. Only in the evening, a knock echoed on the study's door and a blond snuck in.

Arachi had crossed the path for the blond who, without a stop, had intended to go right to the king. The man's beauty astounded Arachi for a moment. While he had forgotten all about professionalism and was silly gaping at the blond, the blond simply pushed him aside and went to the king's table. Getting over his surprise, Arachi threw a quick look at his comrades but they just stood stone-faced. Arachi rushed after the blond.

"Yuuri, why the heck does this one get in my way?" Wolfram motioned with his right hand behind his back while seating himself gracefully onto the table at the right side of the king.

From his paperwork Yuuri raised his head to look at Arachi who had stopped, confused. "Ah, he's a new one from Kojona. Don't mind him, he's my husband," Yuuri told Arachi while patting Wolfram on his thigh, already lowering his head back to the papers.

Wolfram snorted. "Don't mind him…" he repeated mockingly. "Whatever. So I gather you did research the intelligence from Cirihan? And what do you think of that?" Wolfram asked after Yuuri nodded.

"You were right," Yuuri rummaged through the paper scattered desk to look for the mentioned documents. "We have a big problem. We have to necessarily send someone to watch over the Count; the machinations are obvious."

Shifting on the desk, Wolfram leaned back on his hands, his thoughtful look cast to the ceiling. Arachi had never seen anyone so… True, the king was a very attractive man, the stature, athletic body and that calm aura surrounding him and that mysterious dark hair, but von Bielefeld... He couldn't believe that such people existed.

"Who do you think would be the best to send there?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri leafed through the papers then looked at his husband with a bit taunting smile. "I'd recommend Kyota – he'd have the Count wrapped around his finger in ten seconds, but you would be against it, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would."

Yuuri shrugged. He lowered the papers back to the desk and stretched himself in his armchair. Putting his hands behind his back, he leaned into the armchair to give his husband an appreciative gaze: Wolfram looked tired; he had just returned to Shin Makoku from Jihara where he had been running several errands for him. He had been there for two weeks, but his husband came back earlier than he had expected.

"Well, aren't you done for today?"

Wolfram's demanding voice shook Yuuri out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure," Yuuri nodded, standing up. He held out his hand to help Wolfram off the table then tugged the blond to himself wrapping his arm around his waist. "Have you already seen Annissina? She invented another scary thing. It seems that this time it has something to do with changing one's hair color."

They left the study, the guards following them. It was a bit too early for dinner so they went outside and started rounding a leisure circle around the castle.

"Asami is coming to pay us a visit," Yuuri said while they were taking a darkened path in the direction of the gardens.

"Ah, that depressed friend of yours…"

"He's not depressed, he just sounds melancholic."

Wolfram shrugged. "He hates me."

Yuuri scratched the back of his head. "Well, not really." He looked in front of him at the garden where only darkened shadows were seen and decided to turn back into the castle. "He just doesn't like you…" he sighed motioning for Wolfram to follow him.

"Not that much of a difference… Oh, Kyota is coming over for several days, too. There's some competition or something – like I care anyway -, so he wants to train together with me."

"Okay," Yuuri shrugged. "It will be a good practice for you too."

"Yeah, there's that combination we have been working on the previous time…" The prince suddenly stopped in his way, the guards behind them tensing. "Yuuri…?"

"Umm?" Already knowing that there was something on Wolfram's mind, Yuuri also stopped and turned to look at Wolfram.

"Asami hates me, Kyota hates you… Does Asami like men?"

Yuuri burst out laughing. He shook his head in disbelief. "Nah, it really won't go that way. Putting aside that Asami is the straightest person I have ever met, they'll be at each other throats immediately. While Asami is calm, melancholic and sensitive, Kyota is almost your copy."

The blond looked at Yuuri from the corner of his eye. "Are you saying that I'm not sensitive?"

"No, I'm saying that Kyota's very presence will piss Asami off. You are sensitive…in a bit other way."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. He silently followed Yuuri through the heavy wooden door into the castle. While climbing upstairs, to their chambers, Yuuri shared the news and events from Shin Makoku that happened during those two weeks while Wolfram was absent.

After relaxing in the room and Yuuri changing into another jacket, they went downstairs again to have dinner. Once in the dining-room, Yuuri stopped in unexpectedness. The dining-room was empty. The table was pilled up with food, set for two and there was not a living soul around. He turned to Wolfram who just shrugged then walked over to the table and sat down.

"I asked them to let us have supper alone," he explained, reaching for a bottle of white wine on the table.

"Ah. Okay," Yuuri nodded. He went to the table and sat down opposite Wolfram where another set of plates was put. "Then what about the guards?" He motioned at Arachi and the other three red dressed guards that were drawn up at the door behind them.

"Well, I can't risk your life, can I?" Wolfram said while opening the bottle. The cork gave in with a pop and Wolfram reached his hand out for his husband's glass that Yuuri immediately held up for him.

"You are exaggerating," Yuuri chuckled as he watched the liquid swirling in his glass. This was his favorite wine and he couldn't wait to taste it.

Wolfram shrugged and started filling his own glass. Then he put the bottle back onto the table and held up his glass over the table to clink it sonorously with Yuuri's.

His breath held, Arachi watched the blond bring the glass to his full lips to take a sip. Like hypnotized, he watched the emerald eyes closing in pleasure as he enjoyed the wine. The thick black eyelashes fluttered against the pale cheeks. He couldn't tear his gaze away from those unbelievably green eyes that soon were sparkling behind the elegant wineglass again. Mesmerized, he followed the tip of a pink tongue that darted out to brush along the lower lip to catch a sweet runaway droplet.

"So how was business in Jihara?" the king asked.

Arachi almost choked, the sensuous picture ruined. He what – didn't have anything else to ask this beauty? –Who cared about that Jihara?

Wolfram shrugged. "It was fine. The prince is young, inexperienced and indecisive, the adviser having taken over the whole kingdom. The prince doubted the treaty, but the adviser was for it, so we ended up signing it. I also bargained for the silk - they will sell it to us with thirty percent discount."

Yuuri gave a surprised look to his husband. "What did you promise for that?"

"Nothing much. I had invited the adviser to have dinner in my room and discuss the further cooperation. We had a nice chat. I also invited him to visit me in Shin Makoku. It seems he liked the idea," the blond shrugged.

"He tried to seduce you?" Yuuri asked while filling his plate with mushrooms and potatoes soup. That was really nothing new – Wolfram attracted everyone's eye and he stopped reacting to that long ago.

Wolfram shook his head in denial. "Not really. He's too old for that – I doubt he can get it up. We just had a nice conversation. During which he tried to match one of his daughters with you," he added. "It seems they believe that you have a harem here. I said I'd try to convince you."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. Wolfram just let the old man cheat himself out. "He'll realize soon enough that you had lied."

"But by that time we'll have enough silk to line the entire kingdom."

"I hate it when you are lying, Wolfram. I have sent you to make a treaty under my name and you go around making empty promises…"

"If he tries to hitch any of his bitches on you again, I'll not only lie but I'll also declare war upon that idiotic kingdom!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes again. "Fine." He didn't intend to argue over this – with Wolfram it was pointless, his fiery character not quenching a bit after six years together; arguing with Wolfram usually brought only an opposite result. Besides, Wolfram wouldn't really do that. "So the situation in Jihara is under control… Good. Now we need to do something about Cirihan…"

While listening to the further conversation, Arachi cast his eyes over the blond once again. Wolfram hadn't changed his clothes but they were less formal now. From his uniform the blond was only wearing trousers and the white shirt with a golden rim on the collar that was usually hidden underneath the blue jacket. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the prince obviously feeling more comfortable this way. A golden wedding bracelet with the royal emblem was sparkling on his wrist distinguishing him as the king's wedded husband.

At first Arachi felt uncomfortable and quite ashamed for his wandering eyes then he noticed that his colleagues didn't lower their eyes off the blond even for a second either. The blond was really something to look at.

Wolfram had cut his chicken leg into small pieces then added some salad into his plate. He took a silver spork and started eating. Silence settled over the table, only forks and spoons scrapping the porcelain dishes. Then, after finishing the meat, he took the bone in his fingers and began nibbling on it with his fine white teeth.

When he was done, Wolfram wiped his lips and fingers with a napkin and placed it onto his plate next to the picked bones. "Some more wine?" he asked the king before reaching for the bottle again.

Yuuri nodded. "Thanks." He took the filled glass that the prince held out for him. Sipping his wine, the dark-haired man leaned contently into his chair.

Arachi couldn't understand how the man hadn't jumped the blond so far. The king didn't even seem to be interested, tasting his wine and concentrated on food, conversing idly about politics again.

Arachi tensed involuntary as, after several minutes, the king finally put his empty glass down, stood up and slowly circled the table. After having approaching the blond, the emerald eyes not leaving the dark ones even for a second, Yuuri took the glass with a little liquid from the delicate fingers, finished the wine and put the empty glass away.

So the king was only a man after all – leaving the dessert for the very end.

The king leaned over the chair to press his lips to the blond's, his right hand snatching at the prince's nape to massage the skin and bring the prince closer. Yuuri ruffled through the blond strands there as Wolfram eagerly answered the kiss his mouth opening wide, letting him in.

Arachi watched the king's knee coming up and pressing between the blond's thighs, making von Bielefeld jerk in his seat and gasp, his head falling back with a soft thud onto the backrest. The black-haired man immediately used the opportunity to graze and nibble on the column of pale neck.

His eyes closed in delectation, the blond's hands reached forward to search for the buttons on his husband's jacket. Blindly, his fingers started undoing the black garment. The king's lips found von Bielefeld's again to tease and play with those rosy and plump petals. The black-haired man's left hand slid down to the prince's waist then to his hip to squeeze the flesh there. His other hand soon started unzipping his husband's blue trousers eagerly.

Arachi could almost hear the blond moaning into the king's mouth. Von Bielefeld had finally finished his fervent fumbling with the king's shirt and splayed his palms out onto the broad chest to feel more of the skin there. The dark-haired man's hands meanwhile slid even lower, the prince lifting his hips to let him push the trousers down.

Arachi hadn't even felt how he tiptoed to see better. An involuntary gasp left his mouth as his eyes were met by two dark orbs.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The king's voice was low and hoarse with lust but there was an unmistakable anger behind it. Startled, Arachi looked around. His breath stuck in his throat as he realized that he was the only one left in the dining-room, the other guards having somehow unnoticeably disappeared earlier.

"I…" Arachi mumbled, flushing all scarlet but at the same time feeling blood in his veins turn cold at that black stare.

"Get out."

"Yes, Sir!"

His hands pushing the white shirt out of his way, Yuuri's lips descended back onto Wolfram's shoulder. "Another one to your admirers' collection, ne?" he muttered after Arachi had shut the door behind him.

When Yuuri nipped on the collarbone underneath the pale skin, Wolfram's eyes closed at the pleasurable feeling crossing his body. "You can't really blame me for having sexual appeal…" he said shakily.

Yuuri grinned into the pale skin, his chuckle ghosting over Wolfram's neck, "Modesty isn't one of your good qualities…"

**A/N 5: This chapter contains a sex scene. Due to FanFiction net policy, I had to edit it. Go to Adultfanficion net, Mediaminer org if you want to read the original chapter. I write under the same pen-name everywhere.**

Yuuri rolled off Wolfram then turned to his side, the blond not reacting to him. "You okay?" He stroked Wolfram's lower stomach soothingly, concern marking his voice.

With his eyes still closed, Wolfram nodded but his jaw set firmer. Even after so many years it didn't become that easy for Wolfram to adjust, his body simply not being able to deal with quick swapping of all elements at once. Yuuri sighed. He curled around his husband then reached his arm out for the green cover from the couch and covered them.

After several minutes, he felt Wolfram's tension disappear, the blond soon settling into comfortable sleep. The bigger intervals between Wolfram's absences were, the harder was it for Wolfram's body to accept all of that power again.

Wolfram had mastered all other three elements as much as he could master them while this ability was restricted by Yuuri's own ability to control the elements. Wolfram was only able to reach the same level Yuuri was at, any other tries being futile as it depended only on Yuuri's control over the element.

Fire element was something Yuuri wasn't good at. He could summon it, having even much more power than his husband for that, but controlling it was giving him headache, he only being able to send huge fireballs in one or another direction. With much lesser amount of power, Wolfram could do so much more than him, the prince having reached perfection in controlling fire element.

Yuuri, and naturally Wolfram, were good at wielding air element, it being second favorite element of theirs, Wolfram even being more accurate with it than Yuuri. Wolfram rarely used water element. The water element was the most powerful from those he could borrow from Yuuri but it was the most difficult for him to master. The only thing Wolfram found useful in it was his newly acquired ability to create healing majutsu. He wasn't able to create a very high quality healing majutsu but it worked well enough. Otherwise, controlling the water element took too much strength from him. Fire and water didn't mesh well after all.

Controlling earth element was simply a pain in the ass for them both. Yuuri was able to feel the ground in ten miles radium around him but Wolfram wasn't really able to merge himself with the element and couldn't tell anything even if a horse trampled behind a corner. To tell the truth, even if after that he needed a day or two to regain his strength, Wolfram had surprised Yuuri by managing to create quite powerful earthquakes and ability to split earth. Yuuri had silently decided that this was due to Wolfram's nature and temper. Even without summoning any of the elements Wolfram could make everyone feel as if they were in the middle of a storm.

XXXXX

The maids that came later to clean the table, found the two men in the same position as they were before falling asleep. Not wanting to disturb, they quickly gathered the dirty dishes and left the room. Early in the morning Yuuri woke up first, woke his husband up and they both snuck upstairs into their chambers while the guards were grinning inwardly in their wake at their disheveled hair, their clothes in disarray and the scents that followed them.

TBC


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**A/N 3**: I'd like to introduce Kyota and Asami to those who are reading this fic without reading "Working out the Paradox":

**Kyota Docharo** is Wolfram's childhood friend who has been in love with Wolfram for a long time and that hadn't changed up until now, he having a fiery character and tolerating Yuuri only because it was Wolfram's choice to marry him.

Kyota's picture can be found here: http:/yaoi./view/263567/

Kyota is several years older than Wolfram and is a fire wielder just as his friend, even though Kyota isn't very good with his sword. Kyota grew up together with Wolfram, his mother, Katarina, being Cecilie's good friend and after her husband/Kyota's father's death staying in Blood Pledge Castle for a long time. Kyota has a younger stepbrother, Arisu, who is the child of Katarina's second husband, Edohi. Arisu is just an episodical character.

Currently Katarina is the Duchess of Delam which is on good terms with Shin Makoku and Kyota is the General of the Army. His stepfather doesn't interfere in Delam's politics as he himself has just recently inherited the county after his father's death.

**Asami Rivu** is Yuuri's former classmate. They are good friends, Asami knowing all about Shin Makoku and Yuuri's position there. Yuuri likes him because of his straightforwardness, insight and calm, melancholic character. Asami is quite sensitive and good with emotions and at reading people. He's of average height with short dark hair, wears glasses. Asami hadn't played any important role until now. Just that you would know and wouldn't need to ask me: Asami is absolutely heterosexual.

You can always ask in case I forgot to include something ^_~

**A/N 4: This chapter contains a sex scene. Due to FanFiction net policy, I had to edit it. Go to Adultfanficion net, Mediaminer org if you want to read the original chapter. I write under the same pen-name everywhere.**

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 2

Wolfram lay still in the bed turned on his side and gazed through the window at the darkened sky. It was going to be a rainy day again. Thinking over his plans for today, he closed his eyes. Kyota was coming in several hours, so he would have enough time to have a decent bath and breakfast. Kyota probably would want to spar right away. The man was always full of energy.

Wolfram's eyes opened after he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Yuuri's fingertips slid smoothly over his skin and down his arm until they met the covers. The bed shifted behind his back and soon he felt Yuuri's breath wash over his shoulder. Yuuri's lips pressed to it, invoking shivers from deep within him. He wasn't sure why but his husband liked his shoulders, they taking a big part of Yuuri's attention during preludes.

They had sex frequently, Yuuri, as having bigger sex drive, usually ending up being the one to initiate it. Some time ago they had several spats because of that, Yuuri believing that he didn't want him anymore, found sex with him unpleasant or had found a lover. It also took several months for things to settle down after he had admitted that he simply didn't feel the need and didn't think about sex that frequently as Yuuri himself did. Later, he had regretted telling that because it threw Yuuri off balance and his husband was disturbed and not really sure how to act thinking and feeling as if he'd force him to have sex, finding it even close to rape. They had problems after that, Yuuri being afraid to touch him at all or simply experiencing a total fiasco during the intercourse. Yuuri was really too sensitive after all.

He really had a lesser sex drive than Yuuri but he always liked Yuuri's attention and initiative. It took some time and much effort for him to reassure his husband completely, but once he did, everything got back to normal, the routine coming back.

Yuuri's left hand slid over Wolfram's arm and under covers to perch on his husband's waist then moved lower to the round hip to squeeze the buttock firmly. The king's teeth grazed lightly on the pale skin then his mouth moved forward to the exposed neck. His palm left the buttock and moved to the other side over the front of Wolfram's pajama pants. Wolfram's morning erection was present as usual, the morning being mostly that time of day when Wolfram would want sex.

**This chapter contains a sex scene. Due to FanFiction net policy, I had to edit it. Go to Adultfanficion net, Mediaminer org if you want to read the original chapter. I write under the same pen-name everywhere.**

When Yuuri left, Wolfram's green eyes opened to stare at the door that had softly shut behind Yuuri. Sighing, his head still in a daze, he turned onto his back and cast his eyes to the white ceiling.

It was always like this now. It wasn't bad but there was something…missing. The taste wasn't there. He knew that Yuuri didn't cheat on him – he simply didn't have time to look for another male or female, at least not in Shin Makoku. It was probably because of the same endless routine: they would get up in the morning, go through all that usual stuff and then just work all day, Yuuri not giving him more attention than his adviser or paper case. They had breakfasts, lunches and dinners together during which they discussed the cases and matters they were dealing with. Only in the evening they could spend some quality time together, but it rarely went like that. Yuuri always was saying that he was tired and didn't want to go anywhere, so they stayed indoors having sex or simply lounging around.

Yuuri visited Earth frequently and was gone for a week or even months then come back and everything just went the same, Yuuri didn't even showing any sign that he had missed him or was glad to see him again. Earlier he used to follow Yuuri to Earth but he knew that he was taking most of Yuuri's time that way and simply being a nuisance and burden there, so he stopped. When they traveled someplace in the kingdom together, it all went the same – he had to act as Yuuri's adviser and there was no place for being Yuuri's lover and husband.

Long ago he got the impression that he had become a simple convenience, just something Yuuri was used to having around and stopped noticing: during the day he acted like Yuuri's adviser and only in their chambers he turned into Yuuri's lover. The sex was good, but it was only sex after all and he could hardly feel any emotional attachment from Yuuri anymore. He had tried to talk to Yuuri about that but Yuuri either tried to smooth everything up with sex or simply didn't have time to listen to him.

Two weeks ago he got shouted at for trying to talk Yuuri into taking a break and going away for some time. Then was the first time after he and Yuuri got together that he had been crying because of their relationship. He knew Yuuri had mountains of work, the same went for him after all, but it felt like everything was collapsing around them.

A soft wince leaving his mouth, Wolfram sat up in the bed. He shifted closer to the headboard and leaned his back on it. Slightly spreading his legs, he pushed a digit into himself to spread the healing majutsu inside. As much as he could say while not having a comparison, Yuuri was an attentive lover but twice in a row still left its traces. He didn't mind a slight limping in his step that much but it could be a problem if he wanted to spar with Kyota.

XXXXX

When Kyota Docharo, the son of Delam Duchess and also the current general of Delam army arrived at Blood Pledge Castle the next day, Arachi learned another lesson: the king didn't like Docharo, and Docharo didn't like the king. The men avoided each other's eyes and when black and blue would meet accidentally, it seemed as if a flash of lightning passed the room.

Kyota Docharo was a handsome man with long straight blue hair and sky-blue eyes. He wasn't a bulky man but something about his tall and lean stature was telling that the man possessed more than enough strength to rival that of a bulky man. His presence also felt…a little intimidating, those blue eyes crossing the air like a whip. Kyota seemed as if he was born to command.

If at first Arachi thought that the men didn't like each other because of some poorly transpired political errand in the past, it soon was clear that it was not because of that and that von Bielefeld was standing in the middle of it all. Arachi was fast to notice the quick possessive glances from the king, and discontent and challenging ones from Kyota's. Von Bielefeld ignored the entire atmosphere and, not waiting for long, took Kyota to the training hall to have a spar.

"Make sure that they aren't left alone."

Surprised, Arachi looked at the king who came back to dealing with the documents. Then he paid respect quickly and hurried out of the study to follow the two men.

"Your husband is being sensitive lately…" Kyota commented after noticing the elite guard following them down the corridor. "Did you give him any reason?"

"I didn't, but you probably did."

Kyota chuckled softly. "True." He followed the prince who opened the door to the training hall.

XXXXX

Yuuri all but reeled back in his armchair when Murata burst into the room in a quick stride. Exhaling deeply and rubbing his chest were still some fine tremors were quivering, Yuuri started gathering the scattered papers around him that he had tossed into the air in that unexpectedness.

"I demand a break!" Murata declared in one breath as soon as he had reached Yuuri's table. His fist neared the table surface but at Yuuri's curt look stopped several millimeters over it. Yuuri hated noise.

"Really?" The king's eyes left the fist that retreated back to rest at Murata's side. Yuuri leaned over to reach for the document that had floated under the table.

"Absolutely!"

Yuuri put the documents down onto the table and rubbed his forehead. "It didn't appear to me that you had been working too much anyway."

Murata spluttered in indignation. "That's an utter lie!" he spat.

Yuuri rubbed his temples with his fingers. It wasn't, but there was no point in arguing with Murata, besides Murata rarely burst into his study like this – there must have something serious happened. "So what do you want me to do – to give you vacation?"

"Great god, no!" Murata waved his hands in front of his chest aghast. "Anything but that!"

Yuuri's right brow rose. "Then what the hell do you want? And be quick about it – I have a meeting in two hours and I still have to take care of these before that," he motioned with his hand at the documents on the table.

"Send me somewhere to represent the kingdom or something."

Yuuri scratched his black-haired head. "Ehhh… Okay. Actually, Wolfram and I discussed the case in Cirihan yesterday – you'll fit perfectly."

"Cirihan?" Murata drawled, thinking. "Okay. I'll read the intelligence on it."

The king leaned back into his armchair, sighing, "So what happened?"

Murata gave him a grim look then plopped onto the chair that stood opposite Yuuri's worktable.

"You know perfectly well what happened. -Kids happened!" he snarled.

Yuuri could hardly suppress his smile. "Well, seven is a lucky number…"

Murata shot him a glare. "Not funny at all. That entire bunch is driving me crazy!"

Yuuri chuckled inwardly again. He knew that Murata was being only half-serious – he loved his big family. But Murata had never been a family man and, from time to time, he needed to escape from all those unending problems and overly noisy ball.

Sometimes he felt a little guilty, but then seeing Murata smile or playing with his children would wash all the regret away. Five years ago he had listened to Wolfram's advice and let Murata have his own harem. It had really been a good decision. Just as Wolfram had predicted, the three maids had been the first to enroll into the harem. Later it didn't matter how hard Murata tried to increase the size of his harem, nothing worked – all the newcomer women didn't last long – the three former maids were a power to reckon with. Then the kids started popping out and then the marriages followed. So now Murata had three wives and seven children.

Sometimes Wolfram's ability to scheme unsettled Yuuri. To have Wolfram for an enemy was the worst thing that could happen to one. Wolfram's brilliant mind and his looks were deadly weapons. Just as Murata had predicted – Wolfram had become the sword of the kingdom, proving its sharpness to the ones closest to him. Even Kyota didn't catch up with him anymore.

"Start packing your stuff, then," Yuuri said to Murata who now was staring through the window.

Murata nodded.

"Ah, before you go – after several hours Shori is going to open the gates just outside the castle. I'd be grateful if you met Asami and kept him busy while I'm in that meeting."

"Wolfram can do that."

"You know that Asami doesn't like Wolfram and Wolfram finds him annoying."

Murata rolled his eyes. "So they still don't get along?"

"Well, Asami telling Wolfram that he is a pompous blonde and Wolfram almost breaking his nose didn't improve the situation much…"

"But that was long ago. It doesn't seem that Wolfram took it to heart…"

Yuuri shrugged. "You may never know with Wolfram. But he seems to simply ignore that."

"Well, Asami is your friend; Wolfram knows you treasure him. If Asami doesn't provoke, he will behave."

XXXXX

Arachi watched the prince jump aside to avoid Kyota's kick, drop to the ground and sweep the blue-haired man off his feet. His elbow stopped a millimeter from Kyota's solar plexus. They stood up again, Kyota nodding to acknowledge his loss; Wolfram was swifter than him.

The two of them had been going at it for almost an hour now. This was one intense training that had changed his opinion about the blond. Von Bielefeld surprised him by using some strange fighting technique. He had expected Docharo to best von Bielefeld in five seconds, leaving him knocked on his ass. The blond had stunned him, confirming those few rumors he had heard about the prince, his fighting abilities equaling and even surpassing Docharo's. But the blue-haired man had more strength to his advantage, von Bielefeld counting more on his fighting skill than muscle. The men were almost equal in the fight.

The next round started with Kyota taking offensive, Wolfram staying on defensive, but the space between reducing immediately, his fist diving for the blond head. The prince was just in time to duck but Kyota's knee caught him on his chest, tossing him back. In a blink of an eye the blue-haired man was on top of him.

Wolfram coughed to regain his breath then bucked to throw the man off. Instead of that he felt Kyota wedge in between his legs and securing his hold. He gritted his teeth but his tries to kick Kyota off were futile. His muscles bulging, he tried to wiggle out and free his arms, but his spar partner didn't let go of him, the man's hold only increasing. It hadn't changed – Kyota was still stronger than him.

Wolfram's golden wedding bracelet rubbing against his palm where he was holding the blond's wrist pissing him somewhat off, Kyota grinned at the blond underneath him, Wolfram's struggles still not ceasing even if the prince knew that he had lost. But soon the blond stopped squirming and blushed faintly after realizing that the friction was working them both up. Giving up, he turned his head to the side and let his muscles relax completely.

"Kyota…" The blond muttered as his spar partner didn't show any intention of letting him go.

A forced chuckle left Kyota's mouth at the display of submission; it made him hot all over. "You look the best from this angle…" he said.

Wolfram flushed red. "Moron," he muttered, pushing Kyota off. He grunted as Kyota's sleeve caught up on his wedding bracelet. He tugged his arm to the side to free it. Kyota let himself be moved and the two of them seated themselves onto the floor to catch their breath, Wolfram's face still covered in a faint blush.

Arachi felt the unbelievable urge to step closer to listen what the two men were talking about. The voices were hushed now, the men sitting side to side.

"It hadn't been like that earlier."

Arachi's head whipped around to one of the guards that were standing at the entrance to the training hall.

"Actually the whole matter is about a decade old," the guard continued after Arachi looked interested. "Kyota Docharo is a close childhood friend of the prince's. As far everyone can remember he has always been contending for the prince's heart. For some time he had even been the King's competitor. Until von Bielefeld chose the King over him."

"Figures… It's the King after all," Arachi snickered, being concentrated on the couple, not noticing the guard's disapproving look given him.

"Well, after that the matter was settled," the guard continued. "But recently the prince started spending more and more time with Docharo. Von Bielefeld does have a weakness for him… Docharo probably feels that there might be a chance for him after all."

"And the King?" Arachi interested. He had no idea what he would do if he had a lover or husband like Wolfram von Bielefeld. That would be really troublesome to keep an eye on this beauty that it wouldn't stray aside. In the castle at least there were plenty of guards to follow every von Bielefeld's step.

"The King ignores it. Well, as the King's lifespan is shorter than that of Bielefeld's, Docharo doesn't really need to hurry. He can just sit back and wait."

"I doubt one can wait that long," Arachi said.

"You'd be surprised," the guard chuckled, his eyes following the blue-haired man.

Arachi watched the two men stand up and move into their fighting stances again. Soon the series of movements issued forth again.

XXXXX

Murata was leaning on the defensive wall outside the castle and inspecting his nails with a bored expression on his face. He already had been waiting for half an hour. When the air near the gate finally rippled and quivered, he pushed himself off the wall and walked over where a black-haired man suddenly appeared.

"Hey," Murata greeted.

"Hi," Asami nodded while looking around and ruffling through his shortly cut hair. This time everything seemed alright – the previous time Shori had accidentally opened the gate on the castle roof. It took a good half an hour until he managed to get to the ground.

"Where's Yuuri?" he asked while they were walking into the castle, the guards opening the door for them.

"He's having a meeting, so asked me to occupy you."

Asami nodded. "Ah." Last time he visited the Blood Pledge Castle was a year ago. He saw Yuuri not that often, but mostly on Earth. Asami turned his head to Murata and pushed his glasses up. "So what are you going to do to occupy me?"

"Nothing. I still have to pack my things and make several arrangements. Yuuri is sending me to Cirihan. Bless him." Murata grinned.

"Umm?" Interested, Asami turned to look at Murata for explanation.

"You can't imagine how it can get to you – three wives is the worst thing possible. Can you even imagine what noise comes from seven kids?"

"Well, my grandmother had ten of them, and believe it or not, she was the one to take care of all of them, including her husband. You complain too much, Murata."

Murata frowned. He could have presumed that – Asami was always straight to the point. "I perfectly understand my responsibilities, Asami, but…"

"Responsibilities have no "buts", Murata."

Murata just glared at the carpet in front of him.

They passed the guards that stood drawn at the door leading to the guest room. Murata seated Asami there, called a maid and left Asami to do as he wished.

Asami tasted the food he was offered, listened to the maid playing harp then just sat staring through the darkening window. Finally he got up from the couch and left the room. He wandered through the castle until he heard shouts wafting from somewhere. Asami turned to the door where the sounds were coming from. After opening it he found himself in an enormous hall. He stopped in surprise realizing that the two people fighting in the middle of it were Wolfram and Kyota.

True, Wolfram had punched him once, and six years ago he did see Yuuri's adorned face, but he had never imagined the blonde like this. Dangerous. Wolfram's whole presence screamed about it. Usually Kyota was the one to have that air about him, but now Wolfram's matched and even surpassed his. In disbelief, he watched the blonde's bare foot connect with Kyota's chest, the high kick throwing the man good three meters away, Kyota yelping in pain.

Yuuri was the first to marry from all of his former classmates. Most of their friends still were single. He could see that wedding day as clearly as if it were yesterday. He doubted this marriage then, he still did. Wolfram was still the same loud and obnoxious blonde he had been six years ago when he first met him. There was one quality he couldn't deny, though – Wolfram's beauty did attract everyone's eye.

That day everyone was cheerful, people happy, lined at a small altar in the temple of the Goddess of Love, waiting for the couple to show up. He had been explained earlier that usually marriages were arranged in one of the temples of God of Fertility, but as Yuuri and Wolfram were both male, as usual in such cases, the Goddess of Love was chosen.

The two of them showed up twenty minutes late, flushed up and quite disheveled, Wolfram ruffling through his hair non-stop and smiling apologetically while Yuuri was just blushing thickly. They were ushered to the altar and the ceremony started.

Yuuri was wearing his usual black uniform only this time there also was a red cape attached to his shoulders. That was also first time he had seen Yuuri with a crown. It was a marvelous piece of artwork: the golden crown not big but skillfully etched and decorated with jewels.

Wolfram was wearing his usual uniform too. This time he also had a cape just like Yuuri, only his, to match the uniform and county he was from, was blue with a golden rim on its edge. The blonde was stunning, really. With that bright smile, blond lengthy hair and unbelievably green sparkling eyes he was shading Yuuri.

The ceremony didn't last long. The priestess made the preparations, said some words and praises in the name of the Goddess then held out a golden bracelet with the royal sign for Yuuri. Yuuri put it on Wolfram's right wrist. Then Yuuri lowered his head and Wolfram put a pendulum with von Bielefeld family sign onto his neck, the golden pendulum resting on Yuuri's chest. After that they both turned back to the priestess. She blessed them and gave a chalice filled with some reddish liquid to drink for them both. That was it. Nobody even asked them to kiss.

After the ceremony the ball and merriments started. People were dancing, laughing and congratulating the new-wedded couple. He also congratulated them, he really wished them everything what's best. Wolfram only nodded courtly to answer his greeting and Yuuri seemed somewhat sad. The staff was busying themselves, running with trays filled with glasses and foods.

All the time and the day of the marriage he had been afraid that Yuuri was blinded by that varnish and that the blonde was chasing Yuuri's title and power. But six years later he could tell that it wasn't that. He still couldn't understand how the things worked between the two but they still were together, Yuuri not even thinking about a divorce and Wolfram going mad with jealousy and making a scene as soon as he thought that someone was after his husband.

In reality Wolfram and he hadn't interacted much but he felt an instinctual distaste for the blonde. He had visited Shin Makoku only seven times and three of them Wolfram had been absent on a mission. Although, he could hardly imagine what mission the blonde could carry out. Wolfram did mature somewhat, but it wasn't much.

Asami turned to look at the door opening behind him and saw Murata entering. He turned back to watch the men fighting. It was hard to tell which of them was better – Wolfram was more agile, his reaction quicker, but Kyota seemed stronger and having more experience in fighting.

"Ah, the depressed one and our pride in raising the population!"

Frowning, Asami and Murata looked at Kyota who waved at them, grinning. Wolfram's green eyes concentrated on the men standing at the door.

"Asami," Wolfram nodded in acknowledgement, still panting from his exertion. Brushing sweat off his forehead, he turned to Murata. "I heard that you're leaving tomorrow; you probably have many things to take care of. You can go if you wish – I'll take over until His Majesty returns from the meeting." He continued to pant loudly.

"That would be great, Your Highness," Murata said, bowing his head. Not stalling any further and risking Wolfram changing his mind, he turned to the door and left.

Wolfram dropping to the floor none too gracefully, exhaled loudly. Leaning back onto his hands, he rested for several seconds while Kyota was standing next to him.

Finally, the blond's emerald eyes set back on Asami. "So what brings you to this backwater planet?"

Kyota groaned. "That shit again?" Each time Wolfram and Asami met, they were at each others' throats. Yuuri was the only one who didn't know that, Wolfram and Asami not wanting to disappoint him and trying to tolerate each other around Yuuri. Asami was pissing Wolfram off with his comparisons and examples with Earth and constant worry about Yuuri's life, and Wolfram was pissing Asami off with his… Hell knew what it was, but Asami hated Wolfram. Maybe it was because Wolfram was male and was with his best friend, maybe it was some pheromones Wolfram exuded or maybe he simply hated Wolfram's looks. Heck knew, but there was always tension around the two.

After Wolfram's words Asami rolled his eyes. "Don't worry; really not you. I could really do without the ones like you."

"Want me to count your teeth again?" Wolfram grinned up at him, his eyes narrowing.

Asami looked at him calmly. "Really, there're not many things besides your fists and face you can boast of."

"Now, now," Docharo stepped in between the two as soon as Wolfram got up from the floor. Kyota could feel Wolfram's fire element fluctuating – the blond was really pissed. Wolfram was dangerous in that state. "You are the guest here, so behave like one," Kyota said to Asami. "He's the guest here, so accept him like one," he said to Wolfram.

Wolfram cocked his head to his shoulder and gave Kyota a long searching look. Then he laughed suddenly. "Since when do you care about…" He grinned. "Why don't you occupy him while I take a bath?"

"Trying to set us up?" Kyota snickered, a bit angered.

"Huh?" Asami looked at Kyota then Wolfram.

"Well, you obviously like him more than I do," Wolfram chuckled.

"But I obviously like you more than him."

Wolfram sighed. He waved that off dismissively. "I'm off to the baths."

"Me too," Asami glared at Kyota while already following Wolfram.

Confused by Asami's behavior, Kyota scratched his head. What the hell did he say? –Surely, Asami couldn't have been insulted by him saying that he liked Wolfram more – it was a well-known truth anyway… And did Asami just say that he was going to the baths with Wolfram?

TBC


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 3

Kyota perfectly knew what to expect while following Wolfram and Asami in the baths but he got none of it. The prince took his towel and clean clothes with him and moved to the other side of the pool, ordering the two of them to stay at this one. Well, to tell the truth, Wolfram had also expected him to expect it.

Asami watched Kyota's hungry eyes following the blond to the other side, the blue-haired man not looking very pleased when Wolfram's figure disappeared into the thick vapor. He hated Wolfram, true, but Wolfram was his best friend's husband after all and to have Kyota stare like that got on his nerves, too.

Asami and Kyota hadn't interacted much earlier. He found Kyota annoying, but not that much as the blonde. He knew the whole background story between Kyota and Wolfram and it only made his opinion about Kyota deteriorate – no sane man would chase this worthless blonde for more than ten years. Currently he was waiting for Yuuri to come to his senses and see what a nuisance he had married. Yuuri's blindness was really lasting too long.

"You are not right about him, you know…"

Asami blinked at Kyota's blue eyes; he had been staring and daydreaming. He turned away from Kyota. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

"You know," Kyota started to unbutton his brown jacket, "you are not depressed, as Wolfram says. You're simply churlish. Having manners haven't hurt anyone so far." He shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and went to the wall to hang it on a hook there. After turning back, his eyes met with a dark glare. Kyota just grinned at him while pulling a band off his hair, the blue river streaming over his shoulders and past them.

Asami lowered his eyes. "Show-off," he muttered.

Kyota smirked. He chuckled, shaking his head. "A weirdo," he countered, grinning widely.

Kyota finished undressing himself and slipped into the blissfully warm water. Asami soon followed him. He put his glasses on the side of the pool. He squinted to see some contours on the other side of the pool that reminded of something washing his hair.

"Hey, Wolfram, don't be shy; come over here," Kyota shouted. "You are in the water anyway."

A snicker came from the other side but soon the water rippled, Wolfram swimming towards them.

"Do you know that public baths can be a perfect place for trading diseases?" Asami asked.

Wolfram cocked his head to the side while blinking the water out of his eyes. "And just how many do you carry?"

Kyota groaned. "Will you stop, you two? Like damn children!"

Wolfram dunked his head into the water again to wash the rest of the shampoo off. It had probably been a simple observance from Asami's side, but the guy just got on his nerves with his comments. And recently he wasn't good at dealing with it.

"You're really snappish lately," Kyota said as soon as Wolfram's head emerged. "Does it have something to do with Yuuri?" He sighed at the reddish glare Wolfram gave him.

Wolfram started rubbing the shampoo out of his eyes. "Yuuri's and my relationship is none of your concern," he muttered.

"You know that I care about you and…"

"Will you fucking quit it?" Wolfram growled at him, his head snapping up to the older male. "Get a life, Kyota!" His hand froze on his eye at the hurt he saw on his friend's face. "I… I'm sorry," he muttered ashamed, lowering his hand back into the water.

Asami snickered. The blonde was showing his true colors; the ungrateful bastard.

"You are all stringed up lately," Kyota shook his head. He reached out to brush the blond curl out of the reddish eyes. He knew that there was something up – Wolfram's was out of balance, one moment calm, another shouting and then apologizing in a blink of an eye.

After catching a revealing expression on the blonde's face after his touch, he'd have embraced him if not for the fact that they were completely naked. Wolfram didn't react well to that level of intimacy between them. Neither did the king. Yuuri would simply crush him after witnessing something like that. So he simply rubbed the pale shoulders to at least get rid of some stress. Maybe Wolfram would have talked if not for Asami with them.

"Well, who will wash my back?" he asked after letting go of the blond.

"Only if later you wash mine," Asami declared to Kyota's surprise.

"Fine with me," Kyota tossed the sponge to him. Asami caught it and walked over to Kyota who turned his back to him. Taking a bottle of shower gel from the side of the pool, he poured some of it and started rubbing Kyota's back. Interested, he noticed several scars running down the blue-haired man's shoulders and back. He wondered where Kyota had gotten them but didn't ask. The man would probably let it slide smoothly or simply lie, anyway.

Wolfram took another sponge and started cleaning himself. After rubbing the gel into his skin, he walked to the edge of the pool to climb up. Before doing that, he turned around to see Kyota's eyes locked on him. Without any command, Kyota turned his head to the other side. Climbing up onto the edge, Wolfram continued washing himself.

Accidentally catching the sight of Wolfram outside the pool, Asami's hand faltered. Damn…

"Fascinating, isn't he?"

Asami turned to glare at Kyota's shoulders in front of him.

"Why are you so overprotective over Yuuri? It isn't as if you are in love with him, is it?" Kyota muttered only for Asami to hear.

Asami startled in surprise. "Of course, it isn't!"

"Then what is going on in that dark head of yours?"

Asami frowned at the tanned shoulders in front of him. He blinked as Kyota turned his head to look at him. The two sea-blue eyes watched him curiously.

"I… I just don't like him."

The blue in those eyes dimmed in disappointment. "You're only hurting them both. You're hurting Yuuri by not accepting the way he chose to lead his life. And Wolfram…it bothers him too. If you weren't Yuuri's best friend, he'd have sent you to hell long ago."

"He already sent me long ago," Asami muttered after a pause. He glared at Kyota after he laughed at his words.

"Oh, sweetheart… You'll know the very second he'll send you," Kyota chuckled, clapping him on his arm, the loud slaps echoing in the baths, making Wolfram turn his head to their side. "Believe me, our prince is not for you to handle. Lately the only thing Wolfram seems to care about is Yuuri… He doesn't see you as a serious threat, but if you become one and if you lose Yuuri's favor, Wolfram will get rid of you instantly, not leaving you any chance to fix your relationship with Yuuri. He'll do anything to keep Yuuri by his side."

Asami stared at Kyota's smiling face. The man's blue eyes were deadly serious. "What about you, then?"

"Me?" Kyota looked a bit surprised. "I have nothing to do with it."

"But you…"

"Feelings are one thing and reality is another," Kyota shrugged. "And reality is that Wolfram loves Yuuri."

Seeing the men converse peacefully, Wolfram finished his bath and went to one of the cupboards where he had left his clean clothes. Once dressed, he turned to the exit. Wanting to simply rest, he went to his and Yuuri's chambers. The rooms were empty, the dark windows throwing dark shadows on his just lighted candelabra. Carrying the candelabra with him, he approached the bed. After putting the chandelier on the nearby bedside-cabinet, he tugged his boots off and lay down on Yuuri's side of the bed.

The linen was fresh, without a trace of his or Yuuri's scents, the maids having taken care of the mess the two of them created in the morning. Hugging a pillow, looking for the familiar scent, Wolfram inhaled deeply, Yuuri's scent reaching his senses from deep within the pillow. Closing his eyes, he turned over onto his stomach and slept.

XXXXX

Kyota knocked on the door softly. It was dinner time and everyone had gathered except Wolfram, and Yuuri who had gone to the baths before eating.

As no one answered his knocks, Kyota pushed the door open. There were no guards at the chambers and he became uneasy.

"Wolfram? Are you here?"

He was met by a feeble light inside, the candles on the candelabrum almost burnt out. Looking around in the half-light, he spotted a figure on the bed, a fair mop of hair sticking out.

"Wolfram?" He went the bed when there was no answer. Rounding the bed, he approached Wolfram from the other side. The blond was asleep, his face all but buried in the pillow, the blond hair hiding everything that wasn't covered by the pillow. The white shirt was unbuttoned and rumpled up, one leg of the gray sweatpants rolled up to his knee.

"C'mon, it can't be comfortable to sleep like that," Kyota sighed. "Dinner is ready." He shook Wolfram by his shoulder gently. "Wolfram?" He shook again.

Kyota only managed to grunt as he was suddenly thrown to the floor, Wolfram grabbing him by his neck. He was just in time to block Wolfram's left fist directed in his face. He wheezed as Wolfram's fingers started crushing his windpipe. But suddenly the pressure was gone.

Disoriented, Wolfram stared at Kyota on the carpet. "-the fuck?" Wolfram muttered, falling back onto his hunches. He brushed his hand over his forehead then raised his eyes at Kyota who was rubbing his neck and coughing. "Why didn't you say anything?" Wolfram muttered. Kyota was lucky it was Yuuri's side he had been lying on – he had a dagger stashed under his own pillow. Any different scent than Yuuri's in their bedroom always made him alert.

"How do you expect me to do that while chocking me?" Kyota glared at him, still rubbing at his throat, his eyes reddish. He suddenly froze. "Wolfram, have you been crying?"

"Huh?" Wolfram blinked at him. Then he raised his hand to brush over his eyes. Indeed, they were wet. "Must have been dreaming something." Frowning, he wiped his hand onto his sweatpants.

"Wolfram, what the hell is going on between you and Yuuri? I have never seen you so…distracted." Kyota moved closer to Wolfram to look at his face.

Wolfram lowered his eyes, ashamed. "Yeah. I'm sorry for snapping at you in the baths. It has nothing to do with you and…"

Kyota shook his head. "It's okay. But there's really something going on, Wolfram, and I want to know it."

"No, it's nothing," Wolfram shook his head. "Really."

"Hell, Wolfram, since when did you start lying to me?"

Wolfram flushed red. "S-ssory." He couldn't stop wondering how Kyota managed to reduce him to that boy Kyota had been growing up with. "I… I'm afraid that…"

Kyota watched Wolfram fumble with his hair nervously and biting on his lower lip. "Hell, sweetheart, come here." He reached for the blond. Wolfram moved to him instantly, burying his face in his shoulder. For fuck's sake, what did Yuuri do?

Stroking the soft hair to calm the agitated prince down, he laid his head on Wolfram's shoulder. Wolfram wasn't crying, but he was able to feel some nervous tick coursing through his body. He was almost regretting having woken the blond up. Sighing, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. That pale neck, the warm scent that he knew so well. He could hardly keep himself from tasting that satin skin. His desire for the blond hadn't lessened a bit during those years, making him live in a shameful and bittersweet hope that Wolfram and Yuuri would part.

Until now, Yuuri seemed to have treated Wolfram well, the blond usually happy and smiling. Of course, like any other couples, they had had their spats and even fights. He had heard that once Wolfram set their bedroom on fire, Yuuri having to quench the flames with his water element. He had simply laughed at that then and even teased them about it during his next visit.

Wolfram had never been the one easy to handle. From the first sight one could never tell that the prince was such an emotional creature, his emotions flaring up and going down just in a blink of an eye, usually giving the wrong impression that Wolfram lacked control over himself. Oh, Wolfram had enough of it, had even more of it than any normal person, but he simply had the tendency to let it all out instead of carrying it inside. He reacted sensitively to most things, especially the ones concerning Yuuri, Yuuri being the center of his world. He knew all that because he knew Wolfram just as he knew himself, the prince having become the center of HIS world.

Kyota soon felt a slight push at his chest. After raising his head, Kyota saw a faint blush covering Wolfram's cheeks. Then the prince's palms pushed at his chest again indicating for him to let go. Of course Wolfram was able to feel that he was hard.

"Just let me hold you for a little longer…" Kyota murmured.

His face falling, Wolfram closed his eyes. He had not many friends, in fact only one. Probably it was because of the lack of social contact. He was traveling a lot, true, but the contact outside the castle was limited only to either people wanting to get him into their beds or hating him. Even Kyota.

He didn't show it, but all that distress accumulated heavily in his stomach. He used to feel much better while with Yuuri, Yuuri being the one who seemed to love him simply for who he was, but several years later the contradictive feeling returned and didn't stop following him, lately even muddling his senses.

He could feel Kyota's hot breath washing over his neck and nape, the man still hard at his thigh. The repulsion that he suddenly felt was overwhelming.

Feeling a shiver pass over Wolfram's body, Kyota pulled away to look at the prince. He was besides himself with shame after seeing the look of utter disgust on the blond's face. Wolfram tried to hide it quickly, but it didn't come off right away and he turned his head to the side to hide it.

Immediately letting go of the blond, Kyota scrambled aside. He waited for Wolfram to say anything but the prince was silent, his head still turned, his gaze cast towards the carpet, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry," Kyota apologized, his voice thick with shame. "I crossed the line."

With the back of his hand, Wolfram brushed over his forehead and stayed silent. They both perfectly knew that Kyota crossed it long ago.

"What did Yuuri do? Did something happen during the sex or…?"

The side of Wolfram's face that was turned to Kyota flushed red but Kyota could see that he was not far from the truth.

"I… We'll solve it between us," Wolfram muttered, getting up from the floor.

"Did he force you to have sex with him?"

Angered Wolfram's eyes snapped to Kyota. "What shit are you spewing? You know that Yuuri isn't capable of that!" His anger faltered when he saw a relieved face expression on Kyota. Frustrated, Wolfram rubbed his forehead. "Listen, Kyota, I appreciate your worry, but there's nothing you can do about it. And never ever touch me again like that!" he snapped. "And if you do, it will be the last time you are here, got it?"

Wordlessly, Kyota nodded.

XXXXX

Silence reigned at the dinner table. That wasn't so strange because usually Yuuri and Wolfram enjoyed calm and silent meals. Of course, except when Cecilie was present. They rarely ate alone, the dining-room being the place for everyone staying at a castle to gather. But Murata's family usually ate separate in their chambers, Cecilie was mostly absent - staying with some new lover of hers, Conrad had bought a house and moved in with Yozak farther in the city – and Gunter with Gwendal were quite silent. Gunter not so, but there was nothing Wolfram's glare or Yuuri's raised brow couldn't fix.

But the silence that hovered in the dining-room today was quite different from the usual one. Yuuri was quick to notice everyone's dark moods at the table, especially Wolfram's and Kyota's. Others were quick to catch it from them and the uneasy cloud hung over the table.

The distressed vibes that Docharo was emanating were simply choking. As usual, there was a barrier between them, but this time it was something else. Docharo didn't interfere between him and Wolfram, he had never heard Kyota comment on anything concerning him and Wolfram, but the looks Docharo was giving him right now were filled with something akin to accusations. Wolfram had said something to Kyota.

He trusted Wolfram, but it still always aroused a spark of jealousy, Kyota's presence near his husband. He didn't restrict Wolfram and Kyota's interaction but recently it was becoming too much. When he came back from his baths, he noticed that there were no guards at their chamber's door. Someone had dismissed them. Still quite jumpy after the last attempt on their lives, Wolfram didn't ever do that without a good reason.

Just as suspected, after entering the chambers, he found Kyota there. They were simply sitting, seemingly even in an uncomfortable silence just like now, but it still got on his nerves. As usual, he couldn't wait for Docharo to leave.

Asami was also silent, his usual melancholy mood bordering on a depressed one. The man was picking his salad with a spork absentmindedly. Yuuri hoped that tomorrow the things would go smoother – he had much work but there were no meetings tomorrow and he hoped he'd spend some quality time with Asami.

XXXXX

Arachi knew he had made a very serious mistake by taking orders from an outsider. He also got to know another serious thing too: never ever mess with Wolfram von Bielefeld. That became much clear for Arachi after Wolfram scolded him for obeying Kyota and leaving the chamber's door. The talk was short but after it Arachi's heart didn't stop thumping for half an hour after it. He had never imagined that the prince could be so intimidating, those emerald eyes burning with anger. It was clear that the king's husband was not the one to forgive any of the tiniest mistakes.

XXXXX

Yuuri blinked his sleepy eyes open at the sound of someone pounding loudly on his chamber's door. He felt the bed shift, indicating that his husband was also awake. Yuuri saw Wolfram turn his head in the direction of the door.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" In times with his pounding, Gunter's voice wafted from the other side of the door.

"What is it, Gunter?" Yuuri yawned loudly.

"There's someone waiting to see you, Your Majesty!"

"His Majesty will have a day off today!" Wolfram shouted back. "Gods, it's so early…" he groaned after looking at the still dark windows.

"The King can't have a day off!" Gunter yelled, aghast.

Wolfram only snickered.

"Quit it, Wolfram," Yuuri sighed. "Who is it?"

Silence settled behind the door. "I can't say that. His Majesty has to see that for Himself," Gunter said in a much softer voice.

A frown set on Wolfram's face.

"Gunter, you know I have no secrets from my husband," Yuuri sighed. "Spit it out!"

"Well…" Gunter swallowed loudly. "A girl came from Hinatra village. She claims that His Majesty is the father of the child she's carrying…"

Yuuri stared at the door, his eyes wild. Then a deep frown set on his face. This was not the first time when people claimed he had scattered his children all over Shin Makoku. "I have never been to that damn village…" he muttered. Then Yuuri's eyes snapped to Wolfram at his side. His husband was hissing softly.

Yuuri reared back when the emerald in Wolfram's eyes seemed to overflow the pupils. "For fuck's sake, Wolfram! I don't even know her!"

"You… You… Cheater!" Wolfram yelled. "Goddamn you!" He reached to grab Yuuri by his throat but his husband rolled off the bed into the opposite side from him.

"Wolfram, I swear!" Yuuri waved his hands in front of him as to ward Wolfram off. "I don't know her and have never been to that Hinatra! Wolfram! Calm the fuck down!"

"So it's not enough of me! Yuuri! You go off to some fucked up village to look for someone else to fuck! You disgraceful wimp!" Wolfram screamed. "You're so fucking dead!" he roared, drawing his majutsu all around him, the fire springing up in his both palms. "Such a disgrace!"

Yuuri ducked the first blast. It sped past his head and burst onto a wall, catching up the expensive wallpaper immediately and flaring up to the ceiling. Yuuri jumped out of the way of another shot. He called on his water element and the water sloshed all over the room to put out the fire tongues.

All drenched, Wolfram stood in the middle of the room, his eyes turned to slits in that fury. A fire lion started forming over Wolfram's head. Automatically, the water rushed forward to Wolfram to quench the fire. Wolfram hissed as he was hit by a powerful stream of water. He was thrown back into the bed, hitting his head on the headboard painfully.

Yuuri approached a dizzy Wolfram. "C'mon, sweetheart..." With a loud splash, Yuuri sat down onto the completely drenched bed next to Wolfram. "Do you really think that I…?" He fell silent when Wolfram's emerald eyes flashed up at him. Yes, even if Wolfram didn't really think he had gone and got someone pregnant, he still believed that such rumors and things had a base. Wolfram had never reacted well to any of rumors about him having a lover or anything of that matter. In addition to that, all tries to argue and prove his innocence were futile – they just led to them screaming at each other or even fights like now. Long ago he had learned that it was much wiser to skip that "yelling-phase" and go directly to sex which was way more effective.

"You…! Mphh!" Wolfram gasped, not finishing. "Yuuri!" he turned his head away from the fierce kiss. "Don't change the topic! You…!" He tried to push Yuuri away, but despite six years ago he way stronger than Yuuri, it had somewhat changed Yuuri growing much more muscle than him. "Get off, Yuuri! I'm in no mood for that! First explain how y…! Mphhh! Ahh! Yuu…! Mnnnhhh!"

After finally breaking the door down, Gunter rushed into the room. "Your Maj…!" Gunter stopped in his way. He shielded his eyes against Yuuri's naked backside. "Is everything okay, Your Majesty…?" Through the gaps between his fingers he watched Yuuri pull Wolfram's pajama pants down.

"Gunter!" Yuuri turned to snap at the peeking man.

"Get the hell out of here, you pervert!" Wolfram yelled from under Yuuri at the lavender-haired man.

Gunter's eyes widened at a huge fire lion that was coming for him. "B-but the woman…" He moved back towards the broken door.

"Can't you see that I have no time for that now?" Yuuri yelled at him. "Throw her into a cell! I'll take care of that lying bitch later!" Yuuri growled, lowering his head back to Wolfram's neck to suck and bite on the pale skin.

"I can't believe that!" Yuuri panted out amongst their grunts and moans and skin slapping against skin several minutes later. "It's eight years now you know me. Four of them we have been married, mind you, and you still don't trust me a bit!"

"I would, but…ohhh…you're only thinking…ah…ah…about how to get laid! Goddamit, it hurts! Use the fucking lube next time!"

Yuuri shifted his hips to change the angle. "Yes! But…ughh…only with you!"

"Ha! Haaaa…" Wolfram groaned incoherently when Yuuri struck that spot deep inside him head-on. "And you want meeeehhh to believe that?"

"Yes! I want you to trust me!" Yuuri wanted to pound in earnest but knew he'd only hurt Wolfram and he had no idea where the lube was stashed; usually Wolfram took care of those things.

"Then…then…ummh!" Wolfram gasped, his body writhing. "Then… prove it to…oh, god!" Wolfram tossed his head back, his back arching. "Yuu-Yuuri!" His sharp nails dug into Yuuri's skin piercing it. Wolfram felt hot liquid rush inside him and the world around him exploded.

They lay panting on the soaking wet bed next to each other, Yuuri's right leg thrown over Wolfram's. "So did I prove it to you?" grinning, Yuuri asked after several seconds. Usually after sex Wolfram was much more amenable, as most men.

"Asshole," Wolfram smacked Yuuri on his grinning head. "For now," Wolfram panted out, sated and relented. "It's wet and getting cold," he complained then.

"And whose fault is that?" Yuuri shook his head, climbing off the drenched bed. "It's already the fourth scorched and flooded room …" He held out his hand for Wolfram to help him off.

Wolfram stood up on the ground and sneezed violently. "Yes, and whose fault is that?" He turned to Yuuri. "Who the heck is that pregnant woman?"

Yuuri regretted saying anything and just pressed his lips tightly while pulling his pants back on and went to look for someone to take care of the mess they had caused and find a new room to stay for the night in.

XXXXX

"I heard someone had flooded one of the rooms tonight…" Asami started innocently when they all were sitting in the dining room and having their breakfast.

"It was me," Yuuri muttered resigned.

"Because I set it on fire," Wolfram mumbled while reaching for a pear. He knew he had a serious attitude problem in that department and he wasn't going to let Yuuri take the blame for his jealousy fits.

Several minutes of silent eating passed.

"Why?" Kyota interested finally.

"Some bitch claimed that Yuuri got her pregnant."

"Ah." Kyota went back to calmly eating his sandwich. This happened at least one time a year, someone announcing that the king had gotten them pregnant. It wasn't even funny anymore.

"Say what?" Asami turned to stare at Yuuri.

Yuuri just shrugged, praying that Asami wouldn't ask if the woman was telling the truth – no one knew what Wolfram might do then. The blond was really short-tempered and snappish lately. He heard Wolfram talk to Arachi yesterday and was sure that now Arachi would never make a step without Wolfram's approval, the prince's authority exceeding implicitly that of the king's. Arachi had made a mistake, true, but Wolfram's reaction was too much. He had no idea what was going on with the blond lately.

But Asami stayed silent and Yuuri thoughts slowly went away to the stacks of papers that were awaiting him on his worktable. He hoped he would deal fast and then would have plenty of time to share it with Asami.

XXXXX

"Yuuri?"

"Umm…?"

Wolfram watched Yuuri who hadn't raised his head from the papers. He had really become invisible to Yuuri.

"Remember we had been thinking about whom to send to Cirihan to take care of the situation there?" The prince made a pause but as Yuuri was just leafing through the papers waiting for him to continue, he went on, "I thought about going there myself. You can send Murata somewhere else."

"Umm? What are you talking about? I need you here to help me deal with that Horan issue. What do you think I'll do if I send you both off?"

Wolfram leaned heavily on the wall. "Yuuri, I want to go there."

"Why are you so obsessed with it? Stop kidding, Wolfram, it would take about a year to deal with that."

"I know."

As Wolfram didn't say anything else, Yuuri finally pushed the papers aside. Discontent, he looked at Wolfram who now was gazing out of the window, the blond's face melancholic. "What is wrong with you lately?" Yuuri asked. "You just seem withdrawn. And what is that nonsense about Cirihan?"

Wolfram shrugged. He walked over to the chair that stood at the wall and sat down.

"I was thinking a lot. I think it would be the best if we spent some time separate. I think it will help us both to come in terms with…" he faltered, "…with this relationship."

Yuuri stared at Wolfram, stunned. He hadn't really managed to grasp what was happening yet.

"And…" Wolfram fumbled with his shirt then just sighed, closing his eyes. "Well, in case you already thought…well about divorce, I wouldn't mind it that much."

Yuuri felt like Wolfram had just kicked him in the balls. Something in his chest constricted painfully.

"Divorce…?" he stuttered finally, gob-smacked by the word. "Wolfram… No… What are you talking about, Wolfram?" He shook his head, hoping that Wolfram was just joking. Nonetheless, Wolfram's face was serious, the blond was avoiding his eyes, but he could see the emerald eyes watering.

"Jesus, Wolfram, if it's because of that stupid girl… I have never seen her in my life! Wolfram, seriously… The same repeats each year but…" He fell silent as Wolfram just shook his head.

Wolfram startled as Yuuri suddenly was against him, squatting down to look at his face. Still avoiding meeting Yuuri's eyes, he turned his face to the window. "It appears it has been a mistake after all, hasn't it?" he muttered.

A loud yelp echoed in the room as Yuuri slapped Wolfram across the face. Holding his right cheek, he stared at Yuuri. Yuuri had never ever…

Furious, Yuuri stared right back at those emerald eyes. "Quit it, Wolfram!" he hissed. "What mistake? What mistake, Wolfram?" He shook his husband by his shoulders violently. "How dare you call all these six years a mistake? Are you fucking insane? What do you think you are doing?" he screamed at the prince's face. "What are you doing to us? What do you think by just declaring that you want a divorce? Wolfram! What… Wolfram! I don't… Wolfram!"

Wolfram watched his agitated husband who wasn't really managing to string a coherent thought except continuing to shake him violently. He pushed Yuuri's hands off his shoulders and rubbed his cheek that was blooming red, feeling his eyes water again. "Yuuri… It's… I don't think I can go on like that… I'm tired of being your accessory. I… Yuuri, I want to walk away with my head raised, instead of waiting for you to finally realize that there's not much left between us except sex and finding someone else."

Shakily, Yuuri sat down on the rim of the armchair. His thoughts reeling, with the back of his hand he brushed his hair off his damp forehead. "Do…do you really feel that way? Wolfram …do you really..?" He fell silent when Wolfram nodded. "Why didn't you tell me anything? I could have…I would have…"

Wolfram gave Yuuri's side a sad smile. "You didn't listen to me once, brushing it all off. I'm tired of it, Yuuri. I became one of your things here, in the castle. Just…something convenient to have. It hurts me. I tried to fix it, to…" he sighed, shaking his head. "You started shouting at me after I suggested going away together for awhile. I think it's all said by that."

Yuuri stared at one spot just right in front of him on the carpet. Then he muttered, "I didn't think it was…that serious…" He rubbed at his eyes, his thoughts reeling desperately. "You think I don't want to be with you anymore? But it's…" He fell silent as Wolfram shook his head in denial.

"No, it's not that. But it's rather the affection that one feels to his dog. I can't and I won't accept that, Yuuri. I'm not a dog and I want a normal relationship."

"Wolfram… I… I'm not sure why you think all that but…it's nonsense, Wolfram. I love you… If you leave me… I just…"

"I don't think it's love, Yuuri," he muttered softly. "Keeping someone around because you are used to it, isn't love. Love is long gone, Yuuri. Now it's just a habit. Sex is great, but I need more than that."

It felt as if Wolfram was tearing his heart out and trampling on it. Yes, he felt something dark accumulating over them for a while, but he hadn't thought that it was that bad. He would have never thought he might hear such words from Wolfram's mouth. The seriousness of the situation was making his hands shake. It was his fault it seemed, simply taking Wolfram for granted. The blond had always been the one chasing after him, and it seemed he had forgotten that Wolfram… Yes, it was just as Wolfram had said – he got used to that, made a habit out of it.

Yuuri inhaled deeply, his breath sounding sharp in the long lasting silence. He slid off the armchair and squatted next to Wolfram again. "Look at me, Wolfram. Most of what you said is true," Yuuri told him after Wolfram's emerald eyes concentrated on him. "But I really love you, Wolfram. I just… It's the routine probably… I… It's that I was sure that everything was okay… I like spending my time with you, either when we work or are together. I know I got used too easily that you are by my side. But it's… It's just the way I imagined it all…us being like one unit. If you had just said what's wrong… I…

"Wolfram," Yuuri leaned forward, reaching out to stroke the blond locks at Wolfram's nape, "I promise I'll do something about this," he pulled Wolfram closer to him. "If only you gave me…another chance… Sweetheart, I promise it will all be okay." He was relieved when Wolfram let himself be embraced. It meant that not everything was lost yet. Wolfram was just…lost and reminding him and…

Suddenly, the realization hit Yuuri. It was unbelievably relieving but shocking and painful at the same time and he could hardly suppress the urge to punch Wolfram a few times. Wolfram had taken him by surprise. The insensibility that Wolfram sometimes showed was infuriating. Sometimes he was afraid to even think what it would be like to have Wolfram as his enemy – his husband was a power to recon with, his mind sharp and cunning.

"Jesus, what affright you gave me…" Yuuri chuckled bitterly, ruffling through the blond hair. "I thought my heart will jump out of my throat. But I suppose I deserved most of it…even if you are a manipulating bastard… I'll be sure to make that you would be requited like for like…" He promised seriously. He felt Wolfram shrink in his embrace then the prince nuzzled his shoulder – Wolfram knew his threats were never empty. It was Wolfram's turn to apologize.

"I'm sorry for pulling a stunt like this… I… I'm really sorry… I didn't think you would..." He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck, pressing his head into Yuuri's shoulder and inhaling deeply. "Yuuri, you don't see anything anymore except work, work and work." Wolfram exhaled in his king's neck then kissed the shoulder lightly. "I just wish to spice it up, to do something together. To…simply appreciate each other and what we have, not to let it disappear. It hurts and scares me to see that we became stagnate, somehow everything disappearing... We have to do something about it or I'm afraid that we might end up just like I said or even worse."

Yuuri continued to play with the soft locks between his fingers. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm really sorry for making you worry and that you had to resort to such measures…"

"You didn't pay me attention any other way… I… I didn't even know what to do. I was afraid, Yuuri. This time I was really afraid."

"I'm sorry." Yuuri pulled away then leaned to Wolfram's face to plant a kiss on his lips. He leaned away, smiling. "Sometimes you scare me, after all… I'm afraid to think what might happen if we turn into enemies one day."

"That will never happen," Wolfram promised while nuzzling Yuuri's neck. "Are you in a hurry?" he asked then.

"I'm always in a hurry," Yuuri chuckled, "but I could spare an hour or two to mend my marriage…"

"Good…" Wolfram purred while tumbling with Yuuri's zipper. "Take your pants off."

"Always straightforward…" Yuuri chuckled.

His hungry eyes watching Yuuri slipping his pants off, Wolfram freed himself too. His palms molding around Yuuri's firm and naked globes, he tugged his husband forward and onto his lap with Yuuri's legs spread.

"I'm going to fuck you good, Yuuri."

Muffling his laugh at the dirty wording, Yuuri pressed his mouth to his husband's. "I sure expect that from you, Wolfram," he said after letting go of Wolfram's swollen lips after several seconds.

TBC


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 4

Asami could smell it all over Wolfram and Yuuri when they passed him and made their way to the baths. As if sensing his discontent, Yuuri gave a sheepish smile and stopped to inform him that after the bath he and Wolfram would take him outside the castle. With that said, he hurried after his husband.

Kyota tapped his chin with his fingertips contemplatively while Asami's narrowed eyes were fixed on Yuuri's limping step. "No, seriously – one would think that you are in love with him."

From Yuuri's backside, Asami's glare set on the blue-haired man. "I'm simply sure that your unrequited love will pulverize everything Yuuri had been hoping and working for!"

Kyota scratched his head then turned his index finger next to his temple several times to indicate that Asami had one screw lose; he was losing his patience with the man. "Go to see a good specialist or something…" he muttered. He turned around and went to look for a snack; it was lunch time.

Humpfing under his breath, Kyota turned toward the dining-room. He didn't like what he had seen either but Asami implying that Wolfram wanted to ruin Yuuri was ridiculous. The prince was obsessed with Yuuri and was making every effort in supporting his husband and king. Kyota couldn't believe Asami was that prejudiced not to see this after all this entire time. Not that it was his business or he cared.

About half an hour later Yuuri and Wolfram joined the rest of the company at the table. During the meal it was decided that they would go to Hotamu Lake. It was the same lake that Wolfram showed Yuuri long ago, and the same lake near which the Farington army had invaded Shin Makoku. Yuuri had still some documents to take care off, so he sent his husband, Kyota and Asami to the lake first and promised to join them later.

XXXXX

Wolfram plunged forward into the cool water then resurfaced shaking his head. He looked towards the shore where Asami and Kyota were trying to drown each other. Kyota not so, but Asami looked serious and that probably had something to do with Kyota pushing Asami off his airbed and trying to take over it. Kyota didn't like deep waters – as a child he was rescued from a pond once and the experience stayed with him in his adult life, and Asami said that he couldn't swim, so the two of them were staying near the shore.

Despite his promises it seemed that Yuuri wasn't coming. Frowning, Wolfram started swimming back to the shore. Yuuri was going to get it for this one. He waded out of the water and motioned for one of his guards to bring him a towel then sat down onto the shore to dry his hair. He turned his head to the sound of horses approaching. It was Yuuri with several of his bodyguards.

Not saying a word, Wolfram threw a light shirt on, stood up and went to meet him. "Well?" he asked as soon as Yuuri jumped off the horse. Yuuri looked at his husband, Kyota and Asami who had gathered around.

"I'll have to go away for a month," Yuuri said. "We have just gotten a letter from Jiahona telling that they request a meeting with me. They are thinking about entering a pact. They said they would negotiate only if I am present." Yuuri inhaled to say the thing that he knew would be the most unnerving for his husband. "You are not going with me, Wolfram, – I need someone to take care of the situation here. With Murata, Gwendal and Gunter currently absent, you are the only one I see fit to take over."

Asami opened his mouth to say something, but after taking a look at Wolfram, closed it. Wolfram wore a serious expression on his face, his green eyes pinning his husband. For a moment Asami thought that Yuuri looked just like a trapped animal. "It's a treachery," Wolfram said, his voice leaving no doubt about that.

"Not necessary. The country was in rebellion several days ago. The letter was sent by the new governor."

"Might it be that he is the general of the army who seized the power?"

"Yes." As always, Yuuri was impressed by Wolfram's deduction.

"Then it's an obvious trap. Such men can't sit idly and live happily. He will promise his men power and money. After killing you they will create a war situation."

Yuuri frowned. "For god's sake, Wolfram! They would be stupid to be at war with us! We have half of the planet behind our shoulders!"

"My naïve, Yuuri..." Wolfram stood up. He crossed his arms over his chest, giving Yuuri a serious look. "Nobody knows how it will turn out after you are dead. I suspect that the world would become even a bigger mess than it had been before you coming here. Panic would settle in for long…"

Sighing, Yuuri leaned back onto his palms. He raised his head to look at Wolfram's back. His husband was angry and worried. He knew that everything what Wolfram said was possible. "Wolfram…" But he trailed off when Wolfram shrugged. His husband turned around to give him a smile that was gradually turning sour.

"I know there's no chance that I'll talk you out of it. But if anything happens to you, I'll kill the fucker and destroy his allies one by one. I'll ruin them. It's a promise, Yuuri, so think carefully before going there."

Yuuri sighed. He moved his arms to the sides and lay down onto the grass to stare at the sky. "You are really annoying, my love."

Wolfram looked down at his lying husband. "You are more so. Risking your life because of your naïve vision of peace..." He frowned in distaste.

Yuuri watched his frowning husband, a soft breeze ruffling through his soft blond hair and lifting the light material of the white shirt. He looked up at the peaceful sky then. "Come here, Wolfram," he patted the place next to him. He also sat up as Wolfram sat down next to him. He put his arm over the blond's shoulders. "Don't be so brash. I know there would be no stopping you, but leave the common people out of it."

Wolfram snickered but didn't shrug his husband's arm away. As if Yuuri needed to say that! -He knew Yuuri's views on that matter and would not betray them. But he knew that his husband knew that if anything happened to Yuuri, it might turn out so that he wouldn't be able to think rationally. That didn't leave a chance for him to be angry with his husband for using his authoritative voice which in fact meant that it was an order. "I'm worried," Wolfram said simply.

"I know," Yuuri leaned in to give a light kiss the blond on the cheek, "and thank you for that."

"Don't think you are getting away only with that," Wolfram muttered, frowning slightly but his voice having lost that sharp edge it had earlier.

"He is lovely, isn't he?" Yuuri chuckled softly, giving a look at Asami then he plopped back onto the grass. He put his hands behind his head. He had several minutes before everything was ready for departure and he wanted to use this spare time together with his husband.

Asami watched the two men beside each other. It was the first time he felt as if they were…overflowing with something…something thick and wonderful.

XXXXX

In the late afternoon Yuuri set off for a journey. Not wanting to spoil Asami's vacation he talked his friend into staying in Shin Makoku for longer and sent him together with Wolfram and Kyota fishing. Asami loved fishing and he had promised him earlier that they would go, so he wanted to keep his promise at least partially. He wasn't sure about Kyota but Wolfram hated fishing, finding it a waste of time. All times when he went fishing and Wolfram was with him, Wolfram simply dozed under a tree or read a book. He knew that if Wolfram would ever need some fish, he would use a net or his air element and fry half of the fish in the lake with electricity in a second instead of sitting for half of a day with a rod in his hands. Of course, Wolfram knew it wasn't about that and never used his alternative methods for fishing – fishing simply calmed people down.

Yuuri sighed and leaned his back on the carriage. A long journey awaited him and he was glad that he and Wolfram managed to clear things between them and his mind was at ease now. He would have been not able to give all his attention to work if he knew that there were still some dark spots left, but now he was calm.

Without noticing Yuuri dozed off then was woken up by the noise. He stuck his head out of the carriage. They were bypassing a village but it was not the usual tumult – he could hear the shouts and scared screams somewhere farther. After raising his head up he saw a black smoke rising into the sky.

XXXXX

Wolfram's head rose to the sound of hooves smashing against the ground. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he stared at the wood in front of him. Soon Arachi appeared from it. His horse was panting heavily, grinding the snaffle between its teeth. Not slowing down the pace, he turned to the small party.

"Your Highness!"

Wolfram stood up immediately at the note of urgency in the guard's voice. Alarmed, Kyota and Asami forgot their rods and turned their attention at the guard.

"What is it?" Wolfram demanded.

"The King!"

In a second Wolfram was at Arachi's side, his right hand grabbing the reins, tugging at them so that the horse snorted in pain and reared back. "What's with him?"

"He has disappeared! There was fire! I mean, the house was burning and the King just ran inside and didn't come back!"

His head thrown back, Wolfram stared at Arachi, his eyes wide. "He… He burnt?" he stuttered in disbelief, feeling the ground slipping from under his feet. Grasping on the reins firmer and getting a grip on himself, the prince shook his head. "He can wield fire element! He can't burn! What happened, tell me!"

"We put out the fire but there was nothing inside. He just disappeared. There are no bones, nothing at all!" Arachi spilled quickly, urged by those desperate eyes that burnt green.

Wolfram inhaled deeply. He let go of the horse finally. "Bring me there," he ordered Arachi.

The elite guard nodded. He waited for the prince and the other two men get onto their horses then urged his horse back in the direction he came from to lead them back to the village.

XXXXX

Already from far away Wolfram could smell the smoke. Urging his tired horse forward, he was the first to get to the house that now was nothing else than a bunch of black and burnt balks and planks. Ignoring the people and Yuuri's suite that were surrounding the pile of brands, he jumped off the horse and ran into it. His heart beating madly, his eyes skipped from one side to another. Some of the bigger piles were still smoldering. He was panicky afraid to see something poking from the black ground. On the other hand, he couldn't smell burnt flesh either; being a fire wielder and having used fire to kill not once he was perfectly able discern that disgusting smell from all others no matter how faint it was.

"Stay back!"

Kyota startled at Wolfram's hysterical voice. It was the first time he heard panic in Wolfram's voice so clearly. The blue-haired man's foot faltered not reaching the burnt step. He watched Wolfram's back while the blond was frantically looking around and checking every plank in his way. The prince fell on his knees and pressed his palms to the soot-covered ground.

Kyota stared at the shaking shoulders. "Wolfram…"

"Stay the fuck back!" Wolfram yelled without looking at him.

Kyota yelped and jumped away in unexpectedness as the ruins suddenly burst into searing flames. Automatically, he called on his fire element. He managed only to gasp in pain as it was quenched so suddenly that he was left shivering at the abrupt loss of contact, his fire element being completely overwhelmed by something much more powerful. Gasping for air, he raised his head to look at hardly discernable Wolfram's back behind that wall of fire. There was some eerie feel to the air all around him, as if it was shifting somewhere. Was it…was it Wolfram who…?

The flames soared up even higher, forcing them to cover their faces against the heat. With a swift motion of his hand, Kyota ordered for Asami and Arachi to retreat from the raging fire. He startled and ran forward after seeing Wolfram collapse. Suddenly, the flames were gone. Arachi and Asami followed Kyota who now was shaking Wolfram to get him respond.

Kyota was relieved when Wolfram's fickle look concentrated on him. He stumbled as Wolfram suddenly pushed him away. Wolfram stood up shakily.

"Away!" Wolfram screamed at him. "Get away from the circle!" He tried to chuck Kyota away but the man simply caught his arms and shook him to stop him from shouting hysterically. "Kyota, let go!"

The air rippled and, not comprehending, Kyota looked around quickly. The fire sprung back up again, showing what circle Wolfram had been talking about.

"What the fuck is this?" Kyota stared at the circle of flames that now were surrounding the four of them. He let go of Wolfram. He grabbed Wolfram's wrist to hold him down as that tried to push at his chest again. He shook the hysterical blond unceremoniously. "Quit it!"

Just as suddenly the circle of flames sprung up, it suddenly was down and gone to reveal a completely different landscape than that which was a minute ago. Hot and stuffy air pressed them to the ground, making it difficult to breathe.

The men looked around. Kyota lowered his head to look at the ground. There was not a sign of the burnt house. Sand, there was yellow sand all around them just as far as the eye could see and a sizzling sun above. Stunned, Kyota looked around once again. Nothing changed from that. Then his gaze fell on Wolfram who was equally wide-eyed but seemed to understand what happened.

"Care to explain?" Kyota managed finally.

The prince turned to look at Kyota who had let go of him. Having forgotten that his hands were all dirty, Wolfram brushed over his forehead leaving a black trail of soot. "I… I'm not that sure…"

"Shit," Kyota sprung forward to catch Wolfram when that swayed. "Wolfram! Hey, Wolfram!"

"Okay, I'm okay," Wolfram muttered leaning on Kyota, his body suddenly feeling leaden.

Kyota adjusted his hold then raised the blond head to look at Wolfram's face. Wolfram's dizzy eyes concentrated on him. Wolfram didn't seem to be okay. Squatting down, Kyota lowered Wolfram to the ground gently, resting the younger male's upper back on his lap. He pressed his palm to the prince's forehead. It was cold.

"What… Where are we?" Asami demanded after coming over his surprise. Nothing like this had happened to him earlier. All he had ever seen was Yuuri or Shori opening the gate between the worlds and it always happened on the same place – he always appeared near the gate or somewhere around the castle.

Kyota looked at him then his eyes fell on Arachi who was standing behind Asami and looked no less surprised than they all, then turned back to Wolfram.

"Well?" Kyota asked.

Silently, the men watched Wolfram stand up and try to dust his trousers off. Kyota also stood up. He could immediately tell that Wolfram fell into the survival mode.

"Judging by the element that had been summoned in this place earlier," Wolfram motioned at the sand around them. "We are on Ekara. I…I'm not sure what happened. Earlier, someone had summoned fire element on this side, here just right where we are standing right now. At exactly at the same place because of that the house in our world caught fire and Yuuri must have summoned his own fire element to try to control the fire that was raging in the house and the gate somehow opened and Yuuri…was taken... Probably…" Lost, the prince looked around. "I don't know… It's one of presumptions… I'm not that sure how it works…"

Kyota stared at him. "Ekara…?" he drawled. "And just how did WE get here? And what the hell is this Ekara?"

Wolfram rubbed his forehead again, smearing his face with soot even more. "I…I think that I had accidentally summoned the gate."

Kyota didn't even manage to say anything to that. He was just staring at Wolfram. "No one can summon the gate accidentally!" he stuttered finally.

Wolfram shook his head in protest. "You see… I just followed the trail Yuuri left… We use the same elements after all and I didn't…didn't really think that it would be so…easy to pick up on the trail."

Kyota gaped at the prince. Wolfram must be kidding him. "So where in the hell are we now? Can you at least tell if Yuuri is here?" The blue-haired man threw his hands. He gritted his teeth when Wolfram looked around, ignoring him. "Where the hell did you drag us and how do we get back?" he repeated.

Wolfram's emerald eyes snapped to him. "You know, if you hadn't been so clingy and had listened to me when I told you to get out of the circle, you would still be on Mearan. And you had dragged those two with you!" he pointed at Asami and Arachi. "So shut the fuck up and let me think!"

Kyota inhaled sharply but kept his lips tightly pressed at the insults. Wolfram was still edgy because of him losing control and the display in the bedroom. He must have fallen several notches at once in Wolfram's eyes after that. At times like this it was better to stay silent. Wolfram had never reacted well to reprimands and accusations. The only one he listened to was Yuuri anyway and with Yuuri gone it was better to keep one's mouth shut. Besides, right now no reprimands could change anything.

They stood and waited for Wolfram to finally say something. Several minutes later, the prince turned around and went to them. Muttering something under his breath, Wolfram simply passed them and went forward, to the west. His arms crossed, Kyota gazed at the blond's retreating back. Unsure, Arachi looked from Wolfram at Kyota then at the prince again. Giving Docharo an uncomfortable look, his boots sinking into the sand, the elite guard scurried after the prince; to protect the Shin Makoku King's husband was his main priority after all.

"Just fine," Kyota shrugged while rolling his eyes. He turned his head to Asami who was standing at his side. "You know, as much as I'd also like to beat the shit out of him, there's nothing left for us to do except to follow that idiot."

Asami glowered at him. "And why is that?"

"Well, he's the only one who is able to open the gate," Kyota shrugged. "And unless you are planning on staying here and trying to open it for the next fifty years of your life, which, I can tell you, is impossible for a Human anyway, you should also follow him…"

Silently, the two of them caught up with Wolfram. Not saying a word, the four of them continued through the dunes for about ten minutes.

"Well, sweetheart, so do you care to clarify the entire thing with this Ekara?" Kyota's patience snapped finally.

Wolfram turned his head to him then sighed. "I just know the basics. I overheard Yuuri talking with the Great Sage. It was long ago, just before Yuuri learned to open the gates." Stopping for a moment and covering his eyes with his hand, Wolfram looked forward at the endless sand. He reclined his head to look at the sizzling sun above.

OoOo_**Flashback_**oOoO

Murata was comfortably sitting in Yuuri's huge armchair while the king was standing in front of him and leaning on the table, his back turned to the door.

"It's about time you started teaching me how to open the gates. You promised me long ago," Yuuri declared.

"I will be some time until you're able to open the gates to Ekara and Aliran. You still lack power and I'm not that sure you'll manage to open them at all," Murata said.

"Huh?" Yuuri gave him a confused look. "What "Ekara" and "Aliran"?"

"Yuuri, you didn't really believe that there are only Earth and Mearan…?"

"Mearan?" Yuuri mouthed becoming even more puzzled.

"Yes, the world where Shin Makoku is," Murata spread his arms wide around him. "Here." He winked.

Yuuri stared at him for some time. "So what you mean to say is that there are other worlds besides Earth and…Mearan…?"

"Yes."

Yuuri continued to stare at Murata. "Why the hell has nobody ever told me that?"

Murata gave him a long serious look. "Because nobody knows that. Earth and Mearan had a close connection for a long time, but even now there are only several who know about the existence of Earth – it's that it's a seemingly insignificant fact in a daily life. Nobody cares about that. The rulers of Earth and Mearan have been on friendly terms for a long time, so there was no need in informing the masses – each world lived its own life. I suppose it would be different if Earth suddenly became aware of a different world, but Mearan…" He shrugged. "I don't think that if it's not a war situation, anyone would care about it.

"Aliran and Ekara are perfectly aware of each other. I suspect they also know about Mearan. But I don't think that they know about Earth. There might be some changes, Yuuri. You'd better be ready for them. The four worlds, like the four elements were each to its own, but that might change soon.

"Each world has its own representative – a King. You are Mearan's representative and your brother soon will become Earth's representative. Any of you and not even necessarily a King, if gained knowledge of it, can open the gate to the other worlds. Actually it had been done several times – remember the way the Kingdom of Farington dispatched the soldiers into our territory? Whoever did it, he had the gate open to one of those worlds, creating the inconsistency in time and space, allowing him to move such a great amount of troops. He did it, but luckily didn't really know how it worked. We might have some problems if some of our foolish counts decided to send their troops to raid the newly found world… The clash would be inevitable.

"Now, Yuuri, think of what would happen if suddenly, someone, on one of those worlds, realized that there are more worlds? Or maybe they already know. Greed is a great motivator. You wouldn't manage to even blink as we would have a war here. No, Yuuri, the original King wasn't a fool choosing you to become the leader of this world – one day you and Shori will have to unite your power to fight the intruders."

Yuuri watched Murata for some time then sat down onto the table. "Okay. Give me some time to digest all this." He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't say I like this development…" Yuuri muttered finally.

Murata shrugged. "Don't sweat it. It may happen that the worlds will never "meet" or at least not during your reign. I have just warned you."

"Knowing my luck," Yuuri scratched his chin, "we'll be at war in a year or two."

OoOo_**End of** **Flashback_**oOoO

The three men continued to stare at Wolfram even after he had finished talking.

"I should say…" Kyota drawled after a minute. "So Mearan, Earth, Ekara and Aliran. And we are on Ekara. What do you know about Ekara and how do we get back?"

Wolfram started walking again. "I know nothing about it. I am not going back without Yuuri," he said resolutely. "And I'm not going to send anyone back before he is safe – I've wasted enough of my power already. It might be that Yuuri is in trouble, and without power I can do nothing."

"Then you know that His Majesty is here?"

"Not really."

Kyota sighed heavily. "So in other words…"

"In other words we are screwed but Yuuri's life comes first anyway."

"I just love the way you put things," Kyota mumbled. But Yuuri was the king of Shin Makoku after all, and he would have done the same – Wolfram's decision was flawless. The only thing he wasn't that sure about was Asami. The guy was a Human. As far as he knew, the king's friend had no fighting skills, no survival skill and actually knew nothing about taking care of himself in situations like this. The three of them would have to baby-sit the man or he would die on the first day.

Asami was just looking from Wolfram to Kyota and back. He hadn't quite caught up with the situation yet, not comprehending if it was he mad or it was Kyota and Wolfram who were seemingly discussing about them being stuck here in the vast desert without the possibility to come back. Was it for real? Why was everybody so calm about it?

A sudden thought entering his mind, Wolfram stopped abruptly. He turned to Kyota. "Try to summon your fire element."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Wolfram ordered, pulling his jacket off and starting to wrap it over his head to prevent sunstroke that he felt was approaching – despite being a fire wielder, he had never liked the sun that much and was sensitive, his white skin getting sunburn easily.

Kyota shrugged and called on his fire element. It didn't respond. All Kyota could feel was calmness and heat around him. He felt panicky. It has never happened so that his fire element wouldn't respond. He felt…empty.

Wolfram cursed softly. "Now you," he ordered the guard.

The elite guard tried to summon his wind element but had no more luck than Kyota. Wolfram snapped his fingers and a streak of fire jumped up high into the air.

Wolfram muttered something under his breath while extinguishing the flash. "So I'm the only one able to summon the elements…"

Kyota stared at Wolfram's hand where there was no sign of fire already. "I'd like you to explain this phenomenon," he hissed softly, his blue eyes charged with anger.

Wolfram rubbed his forehead and a part of his jacket, smearing his face with sooth all over again. Kyota was on his limit. No Mazoku ever reacted calmly to loss of his element. It was something that they were used to from childhood and the loss of contact was frightening, making one feel as if he were naked and defenseless just as a newly born babe. He could remember how he felt without his fire element on Earth. Kyota was not that good with his sword either, leaving him much more vulnerable.

"We are in a foreign territory. In Shin Mokoku we were able to use our elements because Yuuri didn't restrict people from using it. On Earth, Shori was the one to give us permission. Until we were given one, we weren't able to use our power on Earth either."

"And what about you using your power here?" Kyota asked.

"It's not mine – I can't use mine either. It's Yuuri's," Wolfram said, starting to walk forward again. "Any of the representatives, in other words, the Kings, can use their power anywhere, so Yuuri's power isn't restricted. It means Yuuri should be somewhere on this accursed planet because I doubt I'd be able to use it otherwise. The problem will arise when it siphons out completely…"

"Are you okay?" Kyota asked Asami after a good hour of walking through the dunes in the sizzling sun. "Say something," he said after Asami ignored him. He felt better after Asami turned to glare at him – after Wolfram had explained how the things worked, Asami didn't say a word.

"There's not much left to say, is it?" Asami snorted. "I'm going to die."

Kyota scratched his head then retracted his hand quickly. His hair was almost on fire. "I'm glad you are so optimistic. But yes, if Wolfram needs to choose between saving you and saving his power…"

"No need to rub it into my face." Asami glowered at him.

Overhearing their conversation, Wolfram slowed down to side with Asami. "Here," holding a short dagger by the blade, he held it for Asami to take. He always carried it in his right boot. "Not much, but at least something."

Without hesitation Asami took the dagger but then realized that he didn't have where to put it. Although the thought that he would probably hurt himself instead of managing to hurt someone else crossed his mind, he didn't give it back. The hilt felt reassuringly in his palm.

"Never stab from above and down. It's the opposite," Kyota advised.

Despite the sizzling sun Asami paled a little.

"Arachi, give him the strap from your leg," Wolfram said.

"Yes, Your Highness," Arachi nodded obeying immediately and stopping to unwrap the thin leather from his right leg where his dagger was hanging. He was surprised that the prince actually knew his name.

After taking the strap off, he held out it for Asami and after the black-haired man took it easily chucked his own dagger behind his belt.

"If attacked, keep close to any of us," Wolfram told Asami. "Your best choice would be me."

"I think we'll die from thirst first," Asami muttered.

"Shut up," Wolfram said.

"Might happen," Kyota nodded and Wolfram glared at him for endorsing Asami. Kyota just shrugged and started unbuttoning his brown jacket to wrap it the same around his head as Wolfram had done earlier. "I wonder how cold it gets here when the sun is down…" He kicked the sand with his boots wondering if Asami's sneakers didn't dissolve by this time. "The temperature might be minus thirty degrees…"

"Cut it out," Wolfram muttered. "All I need in addition is hysterics…" He motioned with his head at Asami who was pale again.

Kyota sighed nodding. He knew that Wolfram knew all the possibilities anyway. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little…well…worried."

Wolfram chuckled softly. Gods, he was glad that of all people he got here with Kyota. In such situations there was no better person to rely upon – the two of them were perfectly in tune.

A couple of hours later they were still climbing over the dunes. Their shirts were wet with sweat and the thirst was becoming an annoying thought sticking to everyone's back of minds. Asami was dragging his feet through the livery sand, Arachi walking by his side, ready to give a hand in case he stumbled.

Wolfram brushed sweat off his brow for the hundredth time this day and squatted down. "Let's rest," he panted out. Several hours more and they would simply fry here.

The heat wafting from the sand made Wolfram stand up again. He looked at the vast space in front of them. His breathing was rash and lips were starting to chap, it felt as if his every pore would be giving away water. Despite his earlier words he would have to open the gate in several hours – simply dying here without any purpose would be stupid beyond reason. But there was another thing that bothered him – he wondered if he would be able to open that gate. He hadn't done it purposely or specifically and had no idea if it would work.

Several hours later of walking, the sun started setting down, the heat lessening noticeably. After one more hour they unwrapped their jackets off their heads to dress them. It was becoming cool.

Kyota stopped in his way abruptly. He raised his hands indicating for others to stop. He turned to Wolfram. "Can you hear that?"

Wolfram listened closely, looking for any sound that caught Kyota's interest. He nodded finally. "It's rather… A murmur of a mob?" he looked at Kyota unsure.

"Sounds something like that," the blue-haired man nodded.

Asami looked around, not hearing anything. Yuuri explained to him long ago that Mazokus' senses were more sensitive, Yuuri, being a half-blood, also better at many things than Humans. After reaching another dune and climbing on the top of it, a spectacular sight was revealed before their eyes: farther in the distance two armies stood against each other, the shouts echoing from both sides.

Amazed, Asami stared at the masses of people that started moving toward each other, war-cries shaking the air.

"I think we'll just wait for a moment."

Asami turned to Wolfram whose emerald eyes were calmly taking in the sight before him. Asami heard Kyota murmur something in agreement, the man crossing his arms over his chest, watching the collision of the armies. Arachi simply stood at his side, seizing up the armies, his right hand twitching on the hilt of his sword. Arachi didn't seem to be worried, the man's right hand probably twitching in reflex after hearing the swords collide. Only now Asami noticed that Arachi's eyes were of different colors - the right one was hazel while his left was dark brown.

Noticing Asami stare, the brunette turned to him, his calm eyes asking the reason for staring. Are all brunets so calm here? thought Arachi remembering Conrad having the same calm and warm eyes. Why I'm thinking about this right now? he wondered. His eyes slid off Arachi to the battlefield but on their way they met Wolfram's. The blond gave him a weird look then turned back to watch the fight.

"Wolfram."

"Yeah, I see them," Wolfram hissed through his clenched teeth. A party of about ten riders separated from the end of one side and darted towards them.

"They don't seem to look for friendship," Asami muttered, his wide eyes concentrating on the raised swords, the aggressive shouts reaching his ears.

"Stay behind me," Wolfram ordered him, drawing his sword. After seeing Kyota and Arachi also draw their swords, Asami fell back behind Wolfram, the dagger also ready in his hand.

"Do you really plan to go with swords against horsemen?" Kyota muttered. "I beg you to reconsider. Your death won't do Yuuri any good."

"Kyota?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Sir."

Wolfram watched the quickly approaching men. Kyota was right of course – he couldn't take the risk to be killed here.

Arachi raised his eyes to Wolfram's back as suddenly the blond was surrounded by light. A fire lion was forming over Wolfram's head. With a light flick of his wrist, the blond sent it toward the riders.

"Try to catch the horses," he said to Arachi who nodded at that.

"Let's hope there aren't any element wielders amongst them…" Kyota muttered.

"That doesn't make any difference."

From the corner of his eye Kyota looked at Wolfram but didn't say anything. From spars with his friend he knew Wolfram's abilities but this element wasn't Wolfram's, it felt entirely Yuuri's and there was no way to tell its power. But soon he knew what Wolfram was talking about – the fire lion simply knocked the first rider's head off his shoulders, its hind leg shooting out to slash over the nearest soldier's neck. Soon after it was done, the lion stroke its fangs into the other's neck.

Kyota ran to the horse that was galloping towards him, its eyes mad with terror its nostrils flaring at the scent of lion and blood all around it. Managing to grab the reins, Kyota didn't even try to stop the horse but immediately swung onto its back and into the saddle. He didn't have time to get rid of the corpse that was hanging loose caught in the noose and being dragged behind him as he pulled the reins and shushed calmingly to try and stop the horse before he was taken back to the place they had appeared at today.

Arachi went after another horse and Asami was left alone with the prince. He didn't even notice that, his stomach churning at the sight of blood spraying up from under the lion's paws. When the lion almost disemboweled one from the riders and the delirious horse sped hardly a meter past him, Asami heaved spasmodically, emptying his stomach onto the still sizzling sand.

After noticing Asami's pale like a sheet of paper face, Wolfram refused the idea of lunging onto the speeding horse. Even if he was more than sure that his fire lion wouldn't let anyone approach Asami, he couldn't leave the man alone. After turning away from the vomiting male, he concentrated back on the several terrified men at hand.

A second later it was over, the lion hissing softly and trotting back to the prince to stand at his side. Wolfram reached his hand out to ruffle through the flaming fur to compliment and calm the hissing animal down.

His hand stroking the flaming animal absentmindedly, Wolfram watched the further events on the battlefield. The battle was in a full swing now, nobody paying any attention to them. Sensing the calmness from his master, the animal puffed out a small cloud of fire contently and curled up into a ball at Wolfram's feet.

Trying to gather his senses back, Asami stood with his eyes closed. He could hear the sounds of battle farther, screams and shouts crossing the air. The lion with a rider's entrails stuck on its claws resurfaced from his memories and he heaved again.

A little anxious, Wolfram watched the slightly swaying man but despite feeling faint Asami didn't faint and soon was wiping his mouth with his sleeve. His step shaky, he approached Wolfram cautiously, not to disturb the huge animal at the blond's feet.

"You okay?"

Asami nodded meekly then looked around. Kyota was riding back towards them, Arachi still staying farther and trying to calm his panicking horse down. Asami looked forward again. The remains of the squad were scattered between them and the battlefield. He felt everything coming up again, but after some struggle managed to keep it down.

"It won't attack you," Wolfram said after noticing Asami keeping safe distance from the lion. "Stay close to it until it disappears. Don't even think of fainting on me; I have enough trouble as it is," he added seriously after Asami turned pale again after Kyota reached them with the horse whose back was covered in curdled blood.

"Thank you for your concern," Asami breathed out dizzily.

Kyota urged his horse forward. "Be quiet and don't distract him; majutsu like this requires much concentration," Kyota muttered to Asami who turned away from the horse. "There's no time for whining."

Asami gagged at the metallic smell wafting from the horse. "Excuse me for not being used to seeing splashed guts and rolling heads."

"I'll punch you."

With a snarl Asami raised his head up to look at Kyota but his words died in his throat at the look on Kyota's face. Kyota would not only hit him, but also would probably kill him if he uttered one more word.

TBC


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**A/N 3**: WhiteYoukai drew a picture based on chapter 3 and which is showing what happens when Wolfram's jealousy gets out of control. There you can find Kyota, Asami, Arachi and, of course, Wolfram with Yuuri. It is quite big and I recommend enlarging it: .com/deviation/54389737/

Don't forget to leave a review for the girl!

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 5

The end of the battle was decided. As much as they were able to see through the curtain of dust, the count of men who were standing was lessening and Wolfram thought that it was about time to assure that the ones who were left standing were manageable. The riders that had attacked them earlier had been wearing blue bands on their arms but that most likely had been a misunderstanding, they thinking that they were siding with other men. Either way, Wolfram didn't want to rush.

"Let's move," Kyota ordered when it was over and the winner's side started taking care of their wounded, finishing off the dying ones and tying up the enemy.

"Off the horse," Wolfram ordered Arachi who had been watching the battle astride. "You'll ride with Docharo. Asami, come here," he motioned with his head after the elite guard slid off the horse and handed him the reins.

Still feeling a little dizzy, Asami didn't have enough strength left to protest and obeyed wordlessly. He approached the prince who had already saddled the horse and held out his hand for him. The pale hand pulled him up with a surprising strength and he found himself straddling the horse behind the blond's back.

"Hold onto me," Wolfram said already urging the horse and Asami was just in time to wrap his arms around the blond's waist before the horse sprung forward. "Have you ever ridden before?" Wolfram asked after Asami nearly fell off.

"A few times."

"Make sure to have a sure hold on me."

Pressing himself to Wolfram's back, Asami stayed silent. Over the prince's shoulder he watched the mob that they were quickly approaching. To his immense relief he saw that those were the ones without the blue bands. Wolfram didn't draw his sword or falter. The prince held his horse before the crowd of armed soldiers. His fire lion stepped forward, in front of the horse, its head lowered threateningly and growling softly. The startled horse reared back, but Wolfram's firm tug on the rein gave him no chance in retreat. Wolfram cast his eyes over the cautious men that were watching him in return then his eyes set on the man who was standing in front of the crowd.

"Are you in charge here?"

"Yes," the man nodded, his eyes taking Wolfram's with soot smeared face in with an unconcealed interest and even admiration.

"We come with peace. I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld. This is my comrade-in-arms, Kyota Docharo," he motioned at the blue-haired man, "and these two are my servants. We got lost. Could anyone show us the way to the nearest settlement?"

The commander gave him another long searching look. "I'm Nahi Reden." He was considering Wolfram's words for a short pause then nodded. "Alright. Even though it's an obvious lie." He let his eyes drift demonstratively over the four men and the flaming lion at the horse's feet. "We will spend the night here then head back." His dark observing eyes came back to the lion. "I have seen what this creature is capable of; it's quite an interesting species you have here…? We would not only show the settlement but also welcome you in our ranks."

"The suggestion is tempting, but I'm afraid that I must decline it. This is not my war."

The commander's face hardened. "Then you are with Faraya?"

"With what?"

The commander gave Wolfram a disbelieving stare. "Faraya is the self-proclaimed king of these lands."

"Oh."

"Wolfram, what are you talking about with them?"

Wolfram turned to Kyota. "What do you mean what?"

"I don't understand the language you are talking in."

Wolfram stared at Kyota for some time then the confusion in his eyes started to clear. "You'll have to bear with it for a little longer," he said then. He turned back to the commander who meanwhile had dispatched his soldiers back to take care of the wounded and dead. "So Faraya is the king? Is he able to wield fire element?"

"A what? Oh, fire? Yes, he can summon fire. I have seen with my own eyes how he set the entire village on fire with only a snap of his fingers!"

There were heard affirmative murmurs from the crowd.

"He has burnt the entire village down? Might it by any chance have happened today?" Wolfram questioned after his blind shot was into the bull's eye, even though the answer he got was a little weird.

"No, no," the commander shook his head. "It was…what? –About five years ago?"

Wolfram didn't say anything to that. Once again he observed the hustling men. All of them had black hair and dark eyes. Their skin was also much darker than theirs. Already while approaching the crowd he knew that the men wouldn't believe a thing he would say – they were too distinctive to be from somewhere around here. Unless Asami, but Asami's skin was much fairer than theirs. Besides, Asami was wearing glasses.

"So that self-proclaimed king, as you said, is trying to take over these lands?" Wolfram decided to keep his thoughts to himself about him not seeing that as such a bad thing – a sword was an alternative way to Yuuri's to unite a country and make it capable to stand up against other nations' incursions.

The commander withheld any comments he wanted to make after Wolfram's words and nodded simply. He could have refused to answer all of the blond man's questions but he expected to be well rewarded after getting these half-witted concubines to their owner, whoever it was and didn't want the blond to have any complaints.

"And you are?"

"We live in this territory."

"I know that. Who unites you?"

The commander looked at the unbelievably green eyes. "There are several men from different villages who… We also get support from neighbor kingdoms."

Wolfram could perfectly understand the commander's reluctance to share the information with a complete stranger; he couldn't be trusted yet. He nodded. "Then we'll wait for you to lead us to the village."

The commander nodded and vanished out of his sight quickly. The fire lion yawned loudly then wrapped up at the horse's legs startling the horse again.

"It doesn't seem that your lion is very bright…" Kyota sighed at the sight of Wolfram wrestling with his horse. Asami was hanging on the prince for dear life.

"Kyota?"

"Umm?"

"We need to talk," Wolfram said. He sent the fire lion farther away from the horse and it finally calmed down.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what you have been talking about with that man," Kyota nodded. He slid off his horse, leaving the reins for the elite guard.

"Let go of me," Wolfram said after he tried to climb off and Asami didn't seem to want to let go of him. "Asami! Let go!" He tried to pry Asami's hands off his clothes but without much luck.

"I'm sick…" Asami groaned, nuzzling his face on Wolfram's back.

"Then let go of me, for god's sake!"

"Arachi, take care of Asami," Wolfram said after he finally managed to peel Asami's arms off his waist. He jumped off the horse and walked over to Kyota while Arachi went to Asami. "Take the horse," Wolfram motioned with his head at the horse whose reins were in the elite guard's hand.

"Why?"

"Don't question me, Kyota."

Kyota rolled his eyes but took the horse by the reins and led it after them while they distanced themselves a little. Wolfram motioned for Kyota to come behind the horse where they wouldn't be seen by others.

"He's scared out of his mind," Kyota said after looking at Asami's figure on the horse then at the lion a bit farther from him.

"He'll get over it," Wolfram sighed. "He's alive, that's what counts."

"Let's hope he'll stay that way," Kyota said. "Now, what information do you have on the situation?"

"They live somewhere near and united several villages to fight a new king, someone named Faraya. I heard he is able to wield fire element. Although, the answer was rather…strange…" Wolfram filled him in then he also informed Kyota about the arrangements he had agreed with the commander on.

"Kyota?" Wolfram turned to the other man after he had finished relating.

"What?"

"Close your eyes for a moment."

"What?"

"You heard."

"Umm… You aren't going to hit me, are you?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to hit you, I would like to do that with your eyes open."

"Logical. So why do I have to keep my eyes closed, again?"

"We are going to kiss. Sorta."

Kyota stared at Wolfram stunned. "W-why?" He managed after a minute.

"Because I'd rather it make similar to a kiss than make you drink my spit otherwise."

Kyota stared at his with soot smeared face for another minute. "I don't get it," he said finally. "It's a dream, right? Uhhh…" He swallowed involuntary after Wolfram stepped closer.

"You can think that if it makes you more comfortable. I'll just ask you not to ever mention this to Yuuri."

"Umm… No problem. But…but I'd really, really like to know the reason behind this. It's not that I'm complaining, I just don't want to…" Kyota wasn't that sure if he wanted to move towards Wolfram or backwards.

"Power-swapping. Such thing as understanding the language doesn't require the king's permission, only a slight push, so if you get some Yuuri's power through me, you'll be able to understand the language too."

Kyota stared at him for a second, the realization lighting his face. He frowned then. "Ewww… It's sorta like kissing your husband, then…"

"Well, you can't deny that Yuuri is attractive," Wolfram chuckled, glad that Kyota wasn't making a fuss but rather making it easy for them both; he didn't want Kyota have any wrong ideas.

"I'm not denying that, but I rarely kiss my rivals. Ewww…" Kyota chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Gods, I have never thought we might come to this..." He made the last step to cross the distance between them. "It's awkward and I feel stupid," he said. "I am starting to blush like an idiot…" he added.

"Stop fooling around, Docharo, and suck," Wolfram said, tiptoeing to press his mouth to the taller man's.

"Gods, your words sure make a man's imagination run wild…" Kyota couldn't help grinning at up close Wolfram's offered glare then lowered his head to meet the readied lips.

It did feel like a real kiss, Wolfram realized after a second when his and Kyota's tongues met. He felt himself blush brightly and regret not having simply spitting into his palm or somewhere and making Kyota drink it. The bastard was really enjoying that!

"Are you sure that it's enough…?" Kyota grinned down at Wolfram after they parted. He knew that the prince would know that he was only teasing.

Trying to appear as much nonchalant as possible, Wolfram wiped his lips and tugged a loose blond lock behind his ear. "We are done. I leave Asami and the guard to you," he said while turning away and starting to walk back to the men. On his way he took the horse by the reins.

"To me…?" Kyota repeated, confused. His eyes widened then. "No way…" He groaned. "Arachi is fine, but Asami will kick me in the balls and then report me to your husband as the most perverted creep in Shin Makoku's history!"

Wolfram turned around to smirk at him. "Hn. Then make it more pleasant for him…"

"Bastard," Kyota muttered. He sighed and went after Wolfram.

The soldiers were finishing gathering their wounded and burying the dead. After about half an hour they all moved a kilometer away from the battlefield and started setting a camp for the night. Wolfram and Kyota had taken one of the big tents that was offered to them by the commander and started setting it up. They could feel soldiers' curious gazes on them and knew that tomorrow it would be even worse. Right now the men were tired out by the recent battle and their only thought was to rest. Later they would face a rather different treatment – already the looks that the soldiers were giving Wolfram and Kyota were disturbing, and the blue-haired man was worried that they were in for much bigger trouble that they were able to handle.

Soon the tent was done and Asami was first to accommodate there. The man simply dropped onto the sleeping-bag as soon as Arachi had finished laying them out in one row at the end of the tent. He felt feverish and after snuggling into it was soon asleep. Wolfram's green eyes swept over him then he motioned with his head for the guard to stay with Asami.

"We need to ask for some food," Wolfram said to Kyota. The two of them were standing outside the tent, the fire lion a bit farther, guarding the entrance into the tent. It was almost dark.

"I'll go. You shouldn't show your face around the camp too much," Kyota said. "There's a weird atmosphere around. And the commander…the way he talks to us... I don't know what but there's something wrong."

Wolfram nodded. "Yes, I have noticed it. And before you go – isn't there anything that you have forgotten to do?"

With a loud sigh, Kyota nodded and vanished from his sight quickly to get back into the tent while the prince was left standing near it; Arachi and Asami still needed a short lesson to learn the new language.

Once he was outside again, Kyota gave Wolfram a meaningful look after which the prince slapped his forehead but didn't comment. Motioning for Kyota to proceed with his second task, he went back into the tent to see what was up.

Kyota noticed that it had become even cooler. After making several steps away from the tent he became aware of the lion following him in a light trot. Kyota wrapped his cloak tighter around him. Fires were lit here and there, the soldiers still hustling around but the life in the camp was already sleepy. Some groans of the wounded were heard in the cool air. The darkening sky was starred but he couldn't spot any of the constellations that he was used to see. They really were on some other planet.

Kyota turned around to whistle as the animal started lagging behind. The farther it was from Wolfram the less influence Wolfram had on his summoned fire element. He hoped that the animal wouldn't start behaving strangely.

The commander's tent was empty. After circling the camp Kyota found the man wandering around and checking over his men. Loud groans of the wounded were heard near where Kyota found the man. He took a slow walk with the commander back into his tent. On his way he laid out his request and it was met with a nod.

"Yes, of course. You don't need to worry about that – I'll provide you with everything you need. But I'd like to talk about a different matter," the commander said while brushing the material aside and entering the tent. He started looking around for a candle.

"Oh?" Kyota took his sword off and sat down onto the offered bundle of a spare sleeping-bag. "And what would that be, commander?"

"You can call me Nahi," the older man said. He had finally found a candle and was trying to light it. He put it onto the ground then sat down himself. "I'd like to ask you whom the three of you belong to."

"I beg your pardon?" Kyota frowned, confused.

"Oh, don't play with me, kid," the commander gave a serious look to the blue-haired male. "Did you really think that after running off, the three of you would manage on your own? It's a damn war going on and you took only a servant with you…" he shook his head in disbelief. "And this masquerade," he pointed at Kyota's sword lying at his side. "You are asking for a serious trouble. You are lucky enough that we will simply return you to the owner. But you should be careful around the camp, especially the blonde, - the soldiers always thirst for…well…"

Kyota stared at the man for several long seconds. He started getting the picture. He smiled then. "I think I need to discuss this with my superior," Kyota said still smiling, simply being not able to suppress it; he could already see Wolfram's facial expression after he told him.

"I have noticed that the blonde is as stubborn as a mule. I think it would be better to simply solve this here and now," Nahi said.

"I must decline."

Nahi gave an insistent look to the blue-haired man but it was obvious that the man wasn't going to agree. "Very well. Here, take what you wish," the commander stood up and showed at the box in the corner of the tent. After opening it Kyota found several stacks of dried meat, several loafs of bread and some vegetables. He looked around, found a rag that was lying around and, while the commander stared wide-eyed, put everything into it, knotted then threw it over his shoulder, said his thanks and marched out of the tent. Kyota noticed that the commander didn't reply anything. Shrugging that off, the blue-haired man turned towards his tent; he was hungry as hell.

Once in the tent, he untied the knots of the cloth and spread the goods out. From the other side of the room Wolfram took several water-skins that they had gotten from the commander earlier then sat down next to Kyota to browse through the food.

"Well?" the prince interested after taking a loaf of bread into his hands. He turned to the corner were Asami was soundly asleep. "Arachi, wake Asami and bring him over here."

"Maybe we should let him sleep…?" Kyota wondered.

"He needs to regain his strength," Wolfram said. "Already he is half delirious and we don't know how the situation will turn out." Waiting for report, he turned back to Kyota.

"You won't believe this," the blue-haired man grinned at him. "They think the three of us are concubines or something like that and that Asami is our servant. The commander actually said that you should be careful with your face in the camp… "

Wolfram stared at him, not really comprehending that. "I don't really get it," he said finally.

"Neither do I, but the commander said he was going to bring us back to our owner. I presume he expects a reward for that. He also asked me where we are from and tried to negotiate with me."

"I'll gut him," Wolfram snickered. He turned to the left corner of the tent where it suddenly became overly noisy. "Quit fooling around and come here!"

Ignoring Asami's protests, the guard used more force and dragged him to the "table". Asami was half-asleep, his face turgid and flushed, eyes reddish.

"Give me your dagger," Wolfram held out his hand.

"Yes, Sir," Arachi nodded and got his dagger from under his belt.

Wolfram started slicing the bread then the reached for dried meat. He held out the food for Asami but the man shook his head for no.

"Take it, Asami, and eat. You are not sick. It's rather a psychological thing and the more strength you will have, the better it will be," Wolfram said. "Now, take it or I'll force-feed you."

"You are a creep," Asami said, reaching his hand out for the food. "I can't even start understanding how Yuuri married you!"

"You will ask that after we find him," Wolfram said calmly. "Now eat."

With his numb jaws Asami chewed on the dried meat. It wasn't good, all he could feel was salt and musty taste. From the corner of his eye he watched the other three men eating with appetite. Kyota was telling something and the blond frowning the entire time at his words. After finishing the slice and the crust of bread Wolfram had given to him he ate a fruit that was similar to an apple and crawled back to his sleeping-bag. To his relief the blond didn't try to stop him. He buried his head into the rough material and tried to disconnect from the absurd world surrounding him.

"Give me that mug," Wolfram pointed at the mug behind Kyota. He took the mug that Kyota held out for him, spat into it several times then reached for water-skin and started filling it with water.

"You can't be serious…"

Wolfram raised his head to look at Kyota who was frowning in distaste. "He's my responsibility. I can't have him walk around without understanding what's said."

Kyota sighed. He drew his knees up and put his chin on them. "You are right of course but… It just…seems kinda wrong… And not even esthetical…or ethical…"

The prince snorted, "Then will you try one more time?"

Kyota fell silent and shook his head in distress. "He probably thought that I was sexually harassing him… I have never seen anyone freak out so much… It was close that he would start screaming…"

Wolfram motioned for Arachi to take the mug then showed with his head at Asami in the corner. The guard nodded and took the mug over there. The sleeping-bag rustled, Asami muttering something, but then he sat up and took the mug between is palms. After drinking he turned back to the corner and slept further.

Kyota shook his head. He turned to the side and, leaning back on his hands, stretched his legs contently. "What are we going to do?"

The prince chewed on a hard piece of meat for some time then shrugged. "We will go with them and then we'll see. I'm not sure but for now we should simply pretend to be what they want us to be."

Kyota reclined his head to look at the top of the tent. He wondered how those two mosquitoes managed to get here. "Yeah… It's our best choice for now." He got up and clapped several times. Frowning, he wiped his hands into his trousers then turned to his sleeping-bag. Pulling the band out of his hair, he kicked his boots off and soon was inside it.

A couple of minutes later Wolfram joined him. While Arachi was putting the food away, the prince snuggled into his sleeping bag then sighed heavily. He could hear Arachi hustling with food then the light went off and the elite guard took his sleeping-bag next to him and went to sleep, too. Outside the tent people were talking, some groans were heard then someone went past the tent. A second later he heard a loud growl and a yelp then the steps turned into a quick run. The lion was made of fire element and it didn't require for him to sustain it anymore. It was taking orders and responding quickly but its awareness lessened as soon the lion went farther from him.

Wolfram turned on his other side. It was absolutely dark in the tent. He could hear Asami's breathing – it seemed that the man still was somewhat feverish. The guard was already fast asleep and Kyota…

"We'll find him, Wolfram, really. What do you think could have happened to him with a power like this? You summoned only a fire lion and look… It's…"

Wolfram turned around to face Kyota. He wanted to tell Kyota to shut up and go to sleep but just sighed instead. He freed his hand out of the sleeping-bag then reached out to smack Kyota lightly on where he supposed his head was. "Of course he's okay. Now let me sleep." He heard Kyota chuckle.

"Rest, Wolfram. Our Majesty is not a baby any longer. – He will take care of Himself."

Wolfram sighed again and closed his eyes.

XXXXX

Asami was woken up by his bursting bladder. Silently, he climbed out of his sleeping bag and went outside. The lion was sitting calmly at the entrance of the tent and didn't follow him or showed him any other attention. Several meters away from the tent Asami relieved himself. After tucking himself back in he intended to go back but then heard someone shout.

"Hey, it's one of those whores!"

"Where?"

"There!"

Asami turned around to see a pair of drunken soldiers staggering to him. They had probably somehow gotten to the wine supplies and decided to celebrate their victory. Asami wasn't sure what they were talking about and what they wanted with him but when they began approaching him, he started to walk away. When the two went after him, he increased his pace. Some of the soldiers were patrolling in the camp but nobody paid any attention to them. What was worse, he suddenly bumped into someone who had just appeared from a tent and got in his way. Asami skidded back and plopped onto his ass ungracefully, pain shooting up his spine. Someone grabbed him by his arms and pulled him back up. Asami paled as he was met by two dark eyes. It was the same drunken man that had chased after him. He turned his head to the side where another man stood.

Asami jerked his arm. "Let go!" He felt panic engulf him when the man only squeezed his arm tighter and several soldiers that were around didn't even think about doing anything to help him. Asami grabbed the dagger that was still hanging at his thigh and brandished it at the man's face. "Let go of me!" he threatened.

"Put it away; someone might get hurt."

Asami's head snapped to the side and saw Wolfram walking over to their cluster. The blond took the dagger from Asami and seized his arm. "And why do you wander in the middle of the night?" he asked loudly. He tugged Asami to him but the man who was holding Asami didn't let go.

The other man shoved Wolfram away, making him stumble. "Go back to sleep, blonde, nobody is touching you. We are not greedy - we'll settle for this one; I doubt your owner would mind to pay such a tiny sum as this one for returning you to him," he winked at Wolfram.

"Or maybe we are jealous of the friend here…?" purred the other. "You must be missing a cock…"

Wolfram stared at him for a second. Then he turned to the one who was holding Asami. "Let go of him or I'll kick your teeth out," he said then.

"An insolent one, aren't you…?" the man chuckled. He suddenly grabbed Wolfram by his chin, tilting his head up. "Such a beautiful face and such a bad character…"

"Get your hands off me," Wolfram demanded.

"Or what? You will scream, cry?" the man laughed.

"You must have confused me with someone else," Wolfram smiled before punching him in the gut, making him drop to the ground with his hands wrapped around his waist. Before the soldier who was holding Asami could reach the sword hanging at his side, a dagger was already at his neck. "Just move it and I'll slit your fucking throat open," Wolfram hissed. "Kyota, bring Asami back into the tent."

Kyota appeared from a shadow, the lion trotting lightly after him. He walked over to the men, motioned with his head for Asami to follow him and the two of them disappeared into the night, the flaming lion following them.

With Asami's dagger still at the drunken soldier's neck, Wolfram's eyes set on the men who were still lingering around him. Some of them muttered something, others shifted from one foot to another then they started to disperse in all directions.

"You are going to regret this, blonde!" the soldier who was still on the ground with his arms wrapped around his stomach spat.

Wolfram's calm emerald eyes concentrated on him. "Raise your head," he said. He kicked the man directly in the face, tossing him about a meter away where his back hit the sand. "The ones like you should eat sand and stay quiet," Wolfram spat. "It's you who is going to regret ever meeting me." From the coughing, blood and teeth spitting man the prince turned his attention at the one he had under his dagger. "I hope in future, when you have such itches, you'll settle on your right hand instead of chasing my friends all over the camp. If not, I'll make sure you won't have what to scratch anymore, got it?"

The soldier nodded slowly. Wolfram removed the blade, the heel of his boot connecting with the man's jaw. Muttering under his breath, he went back to look for his tent. He was going to teach Asami a lesson for wandering through the camp alone. If not for the lion which had noticed Asami wandering away, the man would have ended up raped or killed or both. The damn idiot.

Wolfram entered the tent to find Asami and Kyota seated in the middle of it, at the candle, Arachi farther from them, fidgeting with his hair and yawning.

'"Go to sleep, Arachi. This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, Sir." The elite guard was immediately back in his sleeping-bag.

Wolfram turned to Asami, his eyes burning with anger. "How in the hell did you get the idea to walk around in the camp at this hour? Alone? You are damn lucky the lion saw you traipsing about! You are not to leave alone! From now on you will report your every step to me!"

Asami glared right back at him. "Even if I want to pee?" he snickered.

"Even if you want to masturbate!" Wolfram spat.

Asami stared up at him, blushing lightly. Suddenly he became aware that he was probably the only one straight guy in this group. Wolfram was absolutely gay – he had never seen the guy look at a woman in the way a man looks at a woman. Kyota had been chasing after Wolfram over a decade and yesterday tried to kiss him motivating with something about some languages. Arachi was always staring at Wolfram, his face all dreamy.

"I think he took it the wrong way…" Kyota drawled, grinning across the tent at the prince. He didn't know how Asami hadn't so far noticed that he started to understand what was said around him in the camp, but it was probably a good thing.

Wolfram frowned at Asami. He couldn't see the man blushing in that half-darkness but his silence was a proof enough.

The prince walked over and sat down opposite Asami. "Asami," he started, "I'm sorry that you got involved into this mess – I wish it didn't happen. But it did, and you are with us. I am responsible for you, Asami, so don't make my job more difficult than it already is. The four of us are a team. I can't assure your safety if you just walk off without telling us where. We have to trust each other or we won't survive here. Do you understand that?"

Asami nodded. "I got it," he sighed. "I'm sorry for causing trouble."

Wolfram rubbed his forehead. "If those morons try something again, tell me or Kyota. Never ever wander here alone. The dagger is all good and well," he reached into his boot to get it then held it out for Asami who took it, "but there's a certain responsibility after using it. That man would have broken any of your bones or killed you. If you pull your dagger out, it should be only with intention to kill. You won't scare the guys like them with only brandishing it at their faces." Wolfram stood up then. "We are done. Let's go to sleep."

Asami stared up at Wolfram's receding back and started to understand why Yuuri married this man.

XXXXX

When Asami woke up he found himself alone in the tent. He wasn't sure what had him woken up but there was some hustle outside the tent. He was sleepy and wouldn't have minded to nap for longer but grew alarmed. He climbed out of the sleeping bag and went outside. It was still dark but the soldiers were already taking their tents off and saddling the horses.

"Morning."

Startled, Asami turned to the side where he was met by two cerulean eyes. Kyota grinned at him and waved his hand. From Kyota's head where he was tying a ponytail from the man's long hair, Wolfram raised his eyes to look at him. Asami noticed that the prince had finally washed the soot off his face.

"You look better," the prince said and started plaiting a braid. He held his hand out and Kyota gave him the second band. Wolfram tugged Kyota's head back and started tying the black band at the end of the braid.

"Morning," Asami muttered. This was really surreal. He was still here, in the middle of a camp, in the middle of soldiers, yesterday he saw a battle, people died, he got harassed, today Wolfram was plaiting Kyota's hair.

"Thanks," Kyota nodded after Wolfram was done. "You okay?" he asked Asami as the younger male seemed to be daydreaming.

"Not really," Asami shrugged. "Actually I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It was rather…"

"That's fine, Asami," Wolfram cut him off. "There's still some food left in the tent. Have your breakfast and soon we'll move out. I'm not that sure how it will be with you riding a horse – you said you aren't used to that. It's a long distance we are going to travel and I thought about letting you ride first and then you'll have to walk anyway. This will be problematic."

Asami wasn't sure what Wolfram wanted him to say or maybe he didn't want him to say anything, so he simply nodded and went back into the tent.

"Well, he definitely looks better," Kyota said after Asami was away. "I was afraid he might have some mental breakdown or something…"

Wolfram snickered. "Asami? If anything, he might become less depressed after this. It might do him good, this change. If he stays alive, that is."

"You are being nasty," Kyota chuckled. "But I know that you'll watch over him like a mother after her newly born babe…"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "I expect exactly the same from you."

"Yes, Sir," Kyota grinned.

Wolfram tugged him on the braid lightly. "No flirting while on duty."

Kyota laughed then disappeared back into the tent after Asami. Wolfram whistled loudly to call the lion to him; he hadn't seen the animal after getting up, but could still feel its faint presence somewhere in the camp. A few minutes later, the fire lion trotted to him. The lion was smaller now, its mane and fur much lighter and almost transparent. Already it was hardly responding to Wolfram's orders and the prince was thinking about dispersing it before the lion did something unpredicted. With a light flick of his wrist Wolfram dissolved the fire element.

"A mage?"

Wolfram turned around to see the commander behind him. He frowned not really understanding what the commander had meant by that. The man had a very strange expression on his face. It even seemed rather fearful.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were a mage," the commander apologized bowing his head.

Wolfram gave him an intent look then shrugged. He had no idea what the man was talking about but didn't feel like explaining. It was the best to leave the man thinking what he wanted. The prince was just surprised that the man seemed to really think that the animal had been real. This implied that there might be some similar species on this planet. The thought of flaming lions or any other kind of predator wasn't very comforting.

About half an hour later all the tents were packed and put into several carts, the horses tackled and they set off. The wounded were being driven in the carts together with the tents and pots, some of them being dragged on stretchers made of several sticks and a solid fabric extended on them. Their occasional groans and moans accompanied higher bumps in the small army's way.

For about five hours they walked non-stop then stopped to have a break and to eat. After that they continued their journey. The soldiers were tired and wanted nothing more than to reach the settlement as soon as possible. The beasts were also tired, sweat running down their backs, their heavy and loud breathing stirring the stuffy air. The worst it was for the wounded – several of them were silently buried during their previous stop.

Asami had ridden for two hours but his backside felt as if someone had given him a thorough lashing with a stake and he had to continue the journey on foot. Wolfram and Kyota took the horses, leaving Asami and Arachi to walk in front of them.

"It seems that there are no element wielders on this planet," Wolfram said an hour later. "Look at their wounded – they have been dying like flies and nobody has ever used the healing majutsu on them."

"Then what about that man, Faraya?" Kyota wondered.

Wolfram told him about his short conversation with the commander. "It seems that they are not used to that. I remember that after getting to Shin Makoku Yuuri reacted to it exactly the same. He had called it "magic". So this is the same as on Earth – people can't use any of the elements here."

"Then who has summoned the fire element? The one who set the house in Shin Makoku on fire and "probably"," he stressed the word, "took Yuuri here?"

"And this is the part we have to figure out…" Wolfram muttered. "Somewhere, on this accursed planet there has to be the representative, the king. Maybe it's that Faraya – the commander said he had set a village on fire only with a snap of his fingers after all. Maybe it's him. On Earth, there are also several people who are able to use some of the elements. But all those people are originally from Shin Makoku or have a mixed Mazoku's blood in them. You see, I have a theory – all of the representatives, or the kings, probably are originally from our world, Mearan. What if nobody except Mazokus is able to use elements?" Wolfram faltered. "Although, I'm not sure about the last world. But so far it seems like this."

Kyota contemplated the prince's words for some time then shrugged finally. "The only thing we can do now is to get to that village and then we will see."

Four hours later they finally saw sparse vegetation, several gnawed bushes and yellowish half dried plants. In the evening, when the sun started setting and the air grew cooler they finally reached the village.

TBC


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**A/N 3**: The chapter starts earlier than the previous one finished. Here (in the beginning) you have the opportunity to watch some of the events from Asami's POV.

**A/N 4**: WhiteYoukai drew a picture based on chapter 3 and which is showing what happens when Wolfram's jealousy gets out of control. There you can find Kyota, Asami, Arachi and, of course, Wolfram with Yuuri. You can find the links at my profile.

Don't forget to leave a review for the girl!

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 6

The journey tired Asami out. For a half an hour he had been riding a horse and it felt more or less fine, but then, despite he was trying to follow Kyota's advice about how to properly ride a horse, the bumping started making him sore. In spite of that Wolfram told him to sit in the saddle for another half an hour and to try to get used to that. Deciding that Wolfram knew better, he didn't protest.

There were not that many soldiers who were riding horses, only those high-ranking. From a bit over a hundred men there were about ten on the horses. Other horses were pulling carts with tents, sleeping-bags and goods they had taken from the defeated enemy, the rest were dragging stretchers with the wounded.

He had also caught a glimpse of the same two men who had chased him through the camp last night. Actually it was them who noticed him. One of them glared daggers at him and the other's smirk was promising. Asami didn't even want to think what it might promise - one soldier seemed to have his jaw broken, the other's left eye was all black and swollen; Wolfram was going to kill them all with his damned temper. He couldn't understand where the blond was hiding so much strength in that slender body of his.

He had heard Wolfram mention to Kyota that local people were weaker than an average Mazoku. Obviously Wolfram had made that discovery while beating up those two. That didn't encourage him any – any other time if anything happened it was either to hide behind Wolfram's back or run - he would still be weaker than an average soldier here. He had fought only two times and those were in kindergarten because of toys.

When he climbed off the horse, his muscles seemed to have declared war upon him. They walked for another three hours but even it was sheer torture, he didn't ask to be put back onto the horse.

Asami had much time to think about various things while they were crossing the desert underneath the sizzling sun. All he could do now was to count on Wolfram and Kyota to get them out of this mess. It had been not encouraging either when the prince had said that he had no idea if he would be able to summon the gate. He had said it had happened accidentally… The thought was scary. If in the end it appeared that Wolfram wasn't able to do that, their only hope would be Yuuri, Yuuri whom they didn't know if he was alive or dead and if they never found Yuuri… He didn't even want to think about it.

He also had enough time to start suspecting that Wolfram was the reason why he was able to understand the language that was spoken around him now. Kyota had explained him earlier all about the requirements to understand the language but he had strictly refused – there was no way he would kiss a man. Yet he was able to understand the language now. How? He didn't know, but was sure that the blond had something to do with that – as far as he had noticed nothing was happening without the blond's knowledge, Kyota and Arachi obeying his every word.

For some reason he was getting dark and angered looks, while meanwhile Wolfram, who was actually the one to beat those soldiers, was followed with admiring gazes. The golden wedding bracelet wasn't on the prince's wrist anymore. They had figured it out that the bracelet was exactly the reason why the soldiers had thought that Wolfram was a concubine and automatically presumed the same about the ones who were following him. They had noticed earlier that the bracelet had been attracting the soldiers' gazes, however they thought that it was because of the bracelet's value – it was made of pure gold. Only today they figured out that a bracelet on one's wrist must be a distinguishing mark for a concubine. With that revelation, even if reluctantly, Wolfram unclasped it from his wrist and put it deep in his pocket; he knew that it was probably the only source of money they had right now and they would probably sell or exchange it for something. Right now it didn't change anything of course – people considered them concubines anyway, but the four of them hoped that in future there wouldn't be such a misunderstanding anymore.

Asami brushed sweat off his forehead and sighed deeply.

When they finally stopped for a break, three soldiers rushed to the blond's side to help him off the horse. For a second Wolfram stared at them surprised then his stare turned into ice and, ignoring their offered hands, he slid off the horse on his own. Kyota watched the entire commotion with an amused face - it was long ago when Wolfram would get so much attention - nobody in the castle ever did that anymore because everyone knew that the blond hated that and his anger was something to be afraid off, and a rare soul tried to court him outside the castle –Yuuri's power was well-known throughout the entire planet.

They rested, ate and watered the horses. The wounded people were treated, the ones who went under to wounds and heat were buried. Half an hour later the journey continued.

Kyota himself didn't lack attention either and contrarily to the blond rather enjoyed it, returning quite a few glances and winks to several men. Asami had noticed earlier that Kyota indeed was a show-off, although there was much lightness and amusement perceivable in his actions. Asami accepted it rather as a stress reliever than a real flirt. He had also noticed that Wolfram seemed not to pay any attention to that. Not once he had thought that there was something between him and Kyota, actually he was sure of that. But now, after a couple of days spent together he was perfectly able to see that it was one-sided. Wolfram was used to Kyota running after him and teasing him the entire time and Kyota seemed to be used to the blond rolling his eyes and giving out dismissive sighs. Asami wondered how long it would last – there was no way a normal man could handle his beloved's ignorance. But Kyota was good at that and was good at hiding his discontentment and pain. The damned fool.

Wolfram and Kyota were riding in front of him and Arachi. The men were conversing about possible outcome of this unplanned visit to Ekara and thinking about their further actions. They were talking in the language that was used in Shin Makoku and no other person except him and Arachi was able to understand them. The elite guard was listening carefully, his mismatched eyes resting on the back of the soldiers that were walking before him. Arachi also got his share of attention but ignored everyone around him whose name wasn't Wolfram, Kyota or Asami. There was some calm aura surrounding the man and Asami couldn't help admiring him – the guard didn't seem to be affected much by this happening, was always by his side, always was ready to carry out any orders Wolfram or Kyota gave him. Despite his obvious infatuation with the prince, Arachi held his distance and actually was self-sufficient, rarely asking and simply doing what he thought was to be done.

Wolfram had asked around and got to know that the army had been on foot for seven days now, most of men coming from Redek, a city farther in west. Their spies had gotten information on the army moving towards Redek. The leaders had decided to intercept them on the move before they could raid all the villages in their way. But all this meant that if the four of them wanted to see Faraya, they needed to go the opposite way from the one they were heading for. But they weren't even sure that they needed to meet that Faraya and that he had anything to do with Yuuri.

Four hours later they finally saw sparse vegetation, several gnawed bushes and yellowish half dried plants. In the evening, when the sun started setting and the air grew cooler they saw Dara, the village they had been thinking about during the entire day. High from the hill an unbelievably welcome sight opened before their eyes: the settlement was situated on both sides of a river. The river was probably the only thing that maintained life here. From that far away it was hard to discern it very well but it seemed that there mostly were mud huts. Scattered in the settlement there also were some houses made of wood and stones visible. Those probably belonged to wealthy people in Dara.

There were crop and grass fields crisscrossed with irrigation ditches all around the village. A bit farther from the village there was a small wood. The greenness that suddenly opened before the tired and exhausted men was a tremendous sight making hearts beat faster and relieved sighs escape mouths. Even beasts rejoiced and hurried towards the settlement with renewed pace.

When Wolfram rode up to the commander to ask the name of the river, Asami noticed that the man had his eyes glued on Wolfram. The soot washed off his face, Wolfram's beauty had come to full bloom. He had expected that people would simply get used to Wolfram's looks but it was quite the opposite – now not only most of the soldiers were openly leering at the blond but also the commander. Wolfram's already striking looks must have been exotic for the local people. The way the man's blond locks shone in the setting sun, the soft breeze ruffling them leisurely and the unbelievably green eyes that now sparkled with excitement and even the reddish freshly burnt skin were attracting everyone's eyes.

He would be blind if he didn't see that Wolfram had a lovely figure too. The blond wasn't tall - rather a bit shorter than average, but his body was proportioned very well. When in the baths or the lake he had seen that the prince was quite muscular, his limbs toned. Wolfram was one of those people who looked very slender in clothing. In reality, if compared, Wolfram had more muscle than him. He had also compared Kyota to Wolfram and to his surprise realized that Kyota looked more slender than Wolfram.

Together with the small army they entered the village. People were running from the houses and fields they had been working in and turning towards the road the soldiers were walking down. Cheers and greetings surrounded them. Some of the warriors drifted off the ranks and joined their wives and children. People and commotion following the army as it reached the end of the wide street where the house of the chief was standing. After a small talk about food and the place to stay overnight, the army was sent outside the village.

They set the tents near the river. Even if they were tired, the soldiers' moods were high, some of them going to hunt, some looked for berries and edible plants. They were also promised some fresh food from the village and now were waiting for it.

Wolfram had asked around if anybody had seen a newcomer or a passing man with black longish hair and big dark eyes. The description was nothing of worth, because all of the local people looked similar to this. The children who had been running after the army and tried to at least touch or poke someone or something was the most trustful source which had informed Wolfram that nobody had seen any strangers in the village since the same army went past it several days ago and now the only strangers in the village were them.

After looking around and having a word with the commander, Wolfram, Kyota and Asami went to the river to wash. Crossing a field where several strange creatures were grazing on the grass they reached the bank that was overgrown with reed, algae and weed. Several meters away there was a normal beach but there were several women doing the laundry, waving with the beaters, the water churning all around.

Wolfram shed his clothes on the shore then splashed his way through the mud and grass to get into the deeper water. As the air around them grew cooler, the water in the river seemed to be warm enough. But even if it were freezing, he would have taken a swim. Once deeper, he plunged in then resurfaced a little farther. The loud echoing sounds that were being carried over the river by the soft wind made him nostalgic.

While plumping and combing his hair with his fingers to get the sand and sweat out of it, he wondered what Kyota and Asami would do. After turning around he saw that the two were following him; as much as they didn't like deep waters they probably hated sweat too and lately they didn't do anything else except sweating under that sizzling sun which made them smell like pigs.

Trusting for Kyota to drag Asami out to the shore in case he started to drown, he turned forward again and with languid strokes swam further. When Yuuri and he used to go for a swim the water body usually turned into a battlefield both of them training with their water elements, trying to subdue each other. Water would spray everywhere, the water dragons roaring and trying to get through past defenses. Sometimes there were walls and columns of water as high as thirty meters. He loved those spars, both of them did. Most of them ended with sex, usually winning the one with most energy left after the spar.

Wolfram shook his head to disperse the naked images of flushed and perspired bodies that flashed in his head; it was neither time nor place to think about that now. But a wicked smile set up at the very corner of his mouth. He had never won against Yuuri with the water element.

After swimming for some time Wolfram turned back to the shore. When he approached the shore closer, the sight surprised him – it was quite crowded. When did all those people get here? Probably the commander let them go for a swim after setting the tents up.

After swimming towards the shore for about a minute Wolfram suddenly realized that they were looking at him. A little worried, he turned his head back to look behind him, but it seemed that nothing was following him, besides Kyota was calmly standing on the shore, wringing his hair and not giving any of the emergency signs for him to get out. Asami looked like he was about to vomit. This was going to be a good one.

Wading through the mud Wolfram motioned for Kyota to get his shirt for him. He felt like his sunburnt skin started to peel off at those stares. He took the shirt that Kyota held out for him. The cloth was almost solid with dried sweat and he had intended to wash it, and goddamn him if those leering faces thwarted with his plans.

Ignoring the audience of the men who were pretending to not be ogling him, Wolfram took the shirt but instead of putting it on walked over to his blue uniform and gathered it from the grass. Flinging the jacket on, he took his boots in his left hand and gave a look at Kyota, indicating to follow him. He was glad he had decided against swimming naked or now wouldn't know where to put his eyes. Intending to wash the shirt and the mud off his legs he turned towards the shore where some of the women were still washing clothes.

Someone coughed politely. A vein popped out on Wolfram's forehead. After turning around it appeared that it was Kyota trying to get his attention. With his index finger, he was pointing somewhere behind himself.

"He has brought you a chicken," Kyota said in one of Sin Makoku tongues. From Kyota, Wolfram's eyes slid to the side to the soldier who smiled sheepishly and held out a pot. It was a large seemingly heavy pot that was still steaming. The man also had a thick piece of cloth on his hands not to burn. Wolfram's lips pressed together tightly and, slowly, he lowered his boots back to the grass. In a minute he put his hands on hips. He couldn't believe it.

"And what the hell does he want now? He sure as hell can't think that I'm THAT cheap. He should at least have brought a herd of camels or at least a horse…"

His eyes wide in disbelief, Asami stared at Wolfram whose one hand was still akimbo and the other was scratching his head while he was looking at the steaming pot. Wolfram was grinning widely. Kyota was laughing, too. Asami didn't find it funny - somehow it seemed to him that the two were close to hysterics. It simply felt…wrong, all that laughter and the grin.

"Well, if he had known that once you have refused a county that was worth hundreds thousands horses…" Kyota shook his head, still not stopping to laugh.

"I was already married at the time, mind you," Wolfram chuckled ruffling his hair to get the last of water out of them. "I sure as hell would have sold myself for that county if not for Yuuri coming along earlier; that old codger was pretty hot stuff too."

"You really ask high prices for your goods," Kyota grinned, winking. "True, why do you need a county when you have the entire kingdom?"

"Pfffft…" Wolfram rolled his eyes. "I doubt it will bring me much benefit – it's hard to enjoy the money when you are dead, you know. And sure as hell Yuuri will be the death of me."

"It seems like it," Kyota chuckled. "We will be damn lucky if we get away alive."

Asami watched the two men grinning at each other, then their amused faces started to sober up slowly. With a jerky and somewhat edgy movement of his head, Wolfram broke the gaze. There was something dark in his eyes.

"So what do I do with these two chickens?" Wolfram muttered.

"Two?" Asami blinked.

"The one in the pot and another before me," Wolfram answered. "I can't believe he has no guts to talk to me personally and asked Kyota to talk to me."

"Oh, c'mon," Kyota said, "he's just very polite. Or shy. Or maybe we simply don't know the etiquette here…"

Wolfram sighed. He turned to the soldier. "You are welcome to join us at the dinner table. I'll just wash my shirt and legs first."

Several whoops and catcalls were heard from the soldiers that were flocking around. A content smile appeared on the soldier's face. Asami remembered that he had seen this one earlier – the man had been trying to keep around Wolfram. Asami frowned. Men chasing men! -Jesus, he was sick of this nonsense!

"Do you realize that now you'll have them flowing into our tent in force…?" Kyota drawled.

Wolfram gave Kyota a curt look. "He's a high-ranking soldier. If others think that I'm his, then they will keep away."

Kyota ducked his head at the admonishment. Wolfram had always been good at similar games. The blond had never been interested in them, but he was the best at them. A deadly strategist. If wished, Wolfram could wrap any man around his little finger: he used dirty tricks, he lied, he manipulated, actually did all those things a good politician did. The thing was that after the prince had gotten Yuuri, he didn't need any other man anymore.

They walked over to the shore where the ground consisted of sand and small stones. The three of them waded in to wash their legs. The women stopped doing the laundry and stared at them.

Kyota had no idea how it happened but during that time while he was beside Yuuri, the blond had only become more cunning. Yuuri wasn't like that – even if Yuuri had become much firmer and wiser, the man was honest and prideful, always tried to compromise and tried to solve problems directly and so that there were minimal losses. How did it happen that Wolfram had become like that? Kyota knew the answer - Wolfram was just keeping balance. While his husband was softer and rather worked like a shield for his kingdom, Wolfram was the man who was not afraid to use force and was the one whom Yuuri would send if the situation required a sword. Yuuri had made Wolfram like that. Not intentionally of course - Wolfram always had much more fire than Yuuri and much of it was Cecilie's and his father's genes – but during those years of serving under his king that Wolfram's other side came into full view. It was not that Wolfram became a different person, not caring or cruel, no, he didn't change that much and appreciated all the same things he had appreciated earlier but now he started seeing a different shade to them. It was that Wolfram learned and was not afraid to use the weapons he had.

But Kyota couldn't even start thinking what would become of Wolfram if they never found Yuuri. Kyota wished that they'd rather found Yuuri dead than look for him forever. The prince would go mad and there would be no stopping him until he got his revenge but it was only for the better, because otherwise Wolfram would simply fade away slowly. The blond wasn't able to see his life without Yuuri anymore.

It was darkening fast, the air growing cooler and mist gathering over the wide river and spreading further into the fields. Swarms and plumes of tiny flies hung over the river; with vigor, mosquitoes started to turn towards the village and into the fields for fresh blood. Far away, the last sunrays were seen in the horizon.

Kyota slapped a mosquito then scratched his bitten cheek. He turned to look at Wolfram and Asami who were beside each other and finishing washing the mud off their legs. Asami had stopped sending glares to Wolfram each time he thought Wolfram couldn't see and actually even then when he knew the blond must see them. It was as if after this night someone had switched something on or off in Asami. It appeared that there had been so little needed that Asami would finally recognize Wolfram as his best friend's husband. There still was some reluctance from the dark-haired man's side and even a bit of anger, but very likely it was because Asami felt helpless and angry with himself in this situation and that all he could do was expect from Wolfram, as their leader, to defend his interests and even his existence.

The soldier was standing on the shore, still holding the pot and watching the three of them in the river. There was a bag tossed over his shoulder and the blue-haired man wondered what there was. The soldier looked up and blushed fiercely as he was caught staring at Wolfram's backside while that one was leaning down and washing his shirt. Kyota couldn't help smiling. The man returned the smile with a sheepish and tentative one of his own.

Kyota waded back to the shore and stood beside the soldier while Wolfram was still washing his shirt. The blue-haired man nudged the soldier in the side; and it was a pleasant sight indeed.

Finally Wolfram was done and together with Asami returned to the shore. Barefooted, their boots in their hands, they turned back into the camp. After walking for several minutes through the darkening fields, sounds of merriments that were wafting from the village reached their ears: songs, shouts and laughter. A pleasant smell of frying meat was spreading around. The soldier related that the grateful villagers presented the army with several beasts and tons of vegetables. Not waiting for anything, the beasts had already been slaughtered and now were boiling in pots and were skewered on spits all over the fireplaces. The soldier explained that chickens were given to all the higher ranking soldiers.

Wolfram listened to him half-heartedly then asked his name. The soldier flustered visibly and apologized for not introducing himself sooner.

"Moara Dehin," he nodded at Wolfram. As he didn't ask his name, the prince presumed that the man had heard it the first time when he introduced himself to the commander. He remembered seeing him around. The soldier had caught his eyes - the man was attractive. Actually, exactly his type – big and well-built, with large dark eyes and longish black hair, with full lips, a pointy chin and skin darker than his.

Once in the camp, Wolfram spread out his shirt over the tent to dry then sent Arachi out to the river to let him wash himself (the man had been left to guard the tent) and then started looking for the candle. He would have preferred to eat outside but was sure that in that case they would not avoid curious gazes – he simply wanted a little peace.

The soldier put the pot with the chicken onto a cloth that had been soon spread in the middle of the tent. He took the bag he had been carrying off his shoulder and shook out a heap of vegetables. Kyota brought the rest of food that they had still left from earlier. Wolfram motioned for everyone to sit down then took the dagger from Asami and, while Moara was cutting the chicken into the pieces, got started on vegetables. A piece of plank they had found near the lake served for that just right.

Asami watched the dagger in Wolfram's hand. The sharp blade was moving over the vegetables in such a speed that it seemed that Wolfram had been doing this day in and out. Thin slices of the vegetable similar to cucumber were rolling from under the blade then some red vegetables followed. After Wolfram yelped, his hand jerking, Asami realized that the prince really hadn't really been doing that day after day.

Wolfram cursed softly and looked around for something to wipe the blood off. His eyes wide, he stared at Moara who suddenly had his finger in his mouth, sucking lightly. It was warm. Wet. Warm.

Stunned silence settled in the tent.

"H…" Wolfram stuttered. "D…" He blinked not managing to string his thought. "Give it back!" He tugged to pop his finger out of that moist mouth. Continuing to stare at the soldier, he cradled his finger. "What the fuck was that?" he muttered, his eyes still wide.

"He disinfected it," Kyota said in a serious tone but he could hardly hold his laughter at the sight of Wolfram cradling his finger against his chest protectively while the soldier didn't know where to put his eyes after realizing that the blond didn't really appreciate his gesture. Wolfram seemed to be shocked that the man dared touch him, less suck on his finger. A light blush was creeping up Wolfram's features.

Chuckling, Kyota took the dagger from where Wolfram had dropped it and finished cutting the vegetables.

Wolfram watched the blue-haired man work then motioned for Moara to start eating. He took a piece of chicken for himself while indicating with his head for Asami to take one too. Trying to ignore Moara's wandering eyes, the prince nibbled on the bone. If Yuuri were here, Moara would be in trouble. His husband wasn't very jealous what came to stares and flirting and rarely reacted, but when it came to touching… Moara would be picking his teeth from the ground right now. It was such a shame that Yuuri wasn't here. He loved when his husband was jealous and the sex after those jealousy displays was the best. Yuuri was so fierce when jealous, taking him ruthlessly.

Wolfram closed his eyes. Gods, what was he thinking about? Yuuri… What if Yuuri… To tell the truth he was so scared that didn't even what to think about that.

Sucking on his stinging finger absentmindedly Wolfram suddenly noticed that it was deadly silent in the tent. Confused, the prince raised his eyes from the remaining chicken in the pot and was met by two sets of staring eyes. He suddenly realized that Moara and Kyota were staring at the finger in his mouth. The same finger that just minutes ago was in Moara's mouth.

The finger popped out of Wolfram's mouth. "Ewww…" the prince frowned.

Kyota cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the bone he had in his hand. Moara grinned at the blond. Wolfram felt the urge to strangle someone.

"You are spilling pheromones all around you," Kyota muttered in Shin Makoku tongue. "What the hell have you been thinking about?"

Wolfram's head snapped to him; his mood was darker than black. Why couldn't Kyota keep his observations to himself? His own fault then. "I remembered how good it is when Yuuri fu-" the blond's eyes fell on Asami who was looking at him intently and he shut his mouth with a loud snap. "Keep your stupid observations to yourself," he said instead.

Asami stared at Wolfram. He couldn't believe it. Was just Wolfram going to say what he thought he was going to say? He turned to Kyota who was frowning at the blond. Take that. Even if he could smell nothing of those previously mentioned pheromones, with a mild surprise he realized that he was happy for Wolfram telling Kyota off; the bastard shouldn't be using the opportunity and sticking to Wolfram when Yuuri wasn't around.

The four of them turned to Arachi who had just entered the tent. The guard had a plate with a steaming chunk of fried meat on it. The guard went to the "table" and put the plate on it. It smelt good.

"Where did you get it?" Kyota wondered.

Arachi sighed. "Some guy asked me to bring this to a blue-haired concubine…Sir, I hope I was not too forward thinking that the person has meant you…?"

Kyota let out a sound that was between a chuckle and a sigh in annoyance. "Nope, you weren't."

"Whoohoo, more food! It's a good thing to be considered a whore after all," Wolfram said.

Kyota glared at him but said nothing – Wolfram's patience was already hanging on a thread, the man snappish and hardly managing to keep his tongue in check. The prince must have been thinking about Yuuri before. Frustration caused by Yuuri wasn't something Wolfram was good at dealing with.

Kyota motioned for Arachi to join them and the guard sat down next to him. Wolfram took a piece of fried meat that Moara offered. The soldier's dark eyes watched the blond sink his sharp teeth into the chunk then tear a small piece of it. As for a concubine, Wolfram was not all that well mannered, had a loud mouth and glared too much, Moara decided. But it was understandable – the blond must be used to attention and was self-confident – and that only added to that exotic feeling the blond was giving off. He had also heard rumors about the blond threatening and even beating up two of his soldiers but that couldn't be true, of course; nobody would ever teach a beauty like this to fight – it would be unforgivable to damage such a body.

"Do you intend to go back to your owner?" the soldier asked.

Wolfram raised his eyes to meet the dark ones. "No," he said.

Moara nodded. "I have some property down in Redek, also a house in Olin. You would lack nothing."

Wolfram looked at him then lowered his eyes to his lap. "And how about the commander? I know that he's lying - he's not going to send me back…" Wolfram's emerald eyes rose back to meet Moara's who now seemed concerned.

"Did he say anything to you?" the soldier asked. "Questioned you?"

Wolfram shook his head for no. "He just asked whom we belonged to and where we were from. But it's obvious that he's considering keeping us. As he wants as less commotion as possible he hasn't told us anything yet but once we are in the city…"

Moara gave him an observing look. The blonde was cleverer than he seemed; in his eyes the man had just climbed several steps higher. Moara's resolution increased even more. "If you declared me your new owner," he said, "as the one who had missed his chance, the commander would have no say. But yes, then, in revenge, he'd probably try to contact your previous owner, send you back and get the reward."

"Ah…" Wolfram's facial expression turned into an indescribable one. "It's not…like that. You see…our previous owner died. There was a raid – Faraya's intelligence got to know that he was involved in leaking the information and killed him. Just before it happened, even if we know nothing about his operations, afraid that we might be punished for his actions, he had sent us four away."

Moara watched green watery eyes before him. He held himself before he could reach out and touch those pale cheeks tinted with sadness. "I think he needn't have worried – nobody would harm you."

Moara shook himself out of the enchanted stupor and looked at three other faces. Docharo was handsome too and, as soon as he found someone with enough influence and power to take care of him, with that exceptional blue hair and those sky blue eyes of his wouldn't have any trouble either. The one who acted like he was their servant and emanated calmness also had very unusual looks which would surely be marketable. The last one, with a gloomy cloud over him, was the least interesting – he was wearing some weird glassy thing on his nose and despite his exclusive pale skin didn't catch one's eye. But maybe the four were very close and didn't want to be separated in any way. To take them all in…? He would want to (what man wouldn't?) but…his salary wasn't that big…and there would be too much jealousy from around. Besides, his wife would skin him alive for taking them four in… One was fine, but four of them…?

Kyota watched the man struggle with himself. Alarmed, he noticed that Asami was staring at the prince openmouthed, disbelief written all over his face. If Moara saw this… Quickly, he turned his head to the soldier. He needn't have worried – the man was looking only at Wolfram, his eyes not leaving the blond's face even for a second. Moara was being seriously tempted.

"I… I'll think about this," the soldier nodded finally. "But it would be in your best interest to split. There's hardly a man who can afford all four of you…"

Kyota gave him a soft smile. "Oh, the business is all about Wolfram. We are only an additional prize. For free." Then his smile turned cunning. "Actually, how much can we get for him?"

Wolfram choked on the chicken leg he had been gnawing on. Afraid that he might start roaring with laughter, he lowered his eyes to his lap shyly.

"Ehh…" Moara scratched his head. Unsure, he looked at Kyota. It was the first time he heard about concubines selling concubines. "Well…" he turned to look at the blond again and cast an appreciative look over him. The blond not only had exceptional looks but also seemed to be quite clever. "I'm not that sure but it would be a lot…something about fifty thousands or maybe even more. You'd only need to wash and perfume and teach him some proper manners," he added, completely weirded out by the fact that he was telling that to another concubine.

"Do you have that much money?" Arachi asked. He put the bare bone onto the board they had been slicing the vegetables on. He had no idea how much money that was and knew that the same was with his superiors and it needed to be cleared. Just for cultural explorations. Only. He really didn't think about selling the blond and then running away with all that money and buying an island. Really. There was no way he would think about it. Absolutely.

The soldier shifted uncomfortably. "No."

"Could you save it up?" Arachi questioned. An island somewhere near Shin Makoku, he mused, the climate was good there… A ship…

"No."

Arachi looked at Wolfram but his head was still lowered, his shoulders shaking in anger or laughter - he didn't know -, so he turned to Kyota who nodded taking over.

"Well, we could make a discount…" the blue-haired man said. "We will add our horses. The more you buy the cheaper it is… How about forty-five thousands?"

Moara stared at him then frowned. "I didn't come here to be mocked at."

"Forgive him," Wolfram said finally raising his head. "He has always been jealous of my beauty." Kyota had no idea how the prince managed to keep a straight face.

"I can understand why…"

Wolfram gave him an amiable smile. "Money never comes in first place. It is more important that a man would be honest and honorable."

Kyota watched this exchange of pleasantries. Moara's face had lightened again.

"I'll think about it," the soldier repeated before standing up. Wolfram also stood up and followed him to the exit. He thanked Moara for the chicken and didn't protest when the soldier kissed him on the cheek.

Kyota grinned at Wolfram when he returned. "How long do you plan on keeping him on satisfied with only that? His friends will start laughing at him…"

Wolfram gave him an amused look. "There's one thing about men, and you know it, Kyota. That innocent gesture in his conquest stories will turn into a passionate kiss. Next time he touches my bosom, it will turn into a passionate petting…"

"Hey, not all men are like that!" Kyota protested.

Wolfram grinned, nodding. "Sure. I know two who aren't. It's Yuuri and…" his eyes swept over Kyota and the rest of the men in the tent theatrically, "oh, me?" he pointed at his own chest.

Kyota rolled his eyes. "What do you intend doing with him?"

Wolfram shrugged his shoulders. "He might be useful." He looked at the empty pot and gnawed bones then yawned. "I'm going to sleep. I was working very hard to get that chicken," he winked, "you clean up now."

"Spoiled brat," Kyota sighed.

"A freakin' madhouse," Asami added.

TBC


	7. Part 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 7

A low grunt crossed the sleeping tent and fled then it came back again, this time together with a strained curse. Kyota's sleepy eyes blinked open. Yawning, he rubbed them and wondered why he had woken up – it was still dark and silent outside. He turned to the source of a new noise. It was dark but he could make out some contours next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked after seeing Wolfram in an unnatural position: his back bowed out, his legs drawn up, the sleeping-bag kicked to the side.

"Nothing," Wolfram gasped out. "I just have a cramp in my leg. Go back to sleep." He rubbed his right shin to ease the pain and pressure. He used to get cramps frequently but then Yuuri brought a bottle of what he had called vitamins from his world and made him drink the pills. The cramps had almost disappeared after that.

Wolfram yelped and fell on his back as his leg was pulled up by Kyota. Wolfram's head connected with something behind him painfully. The guard cursed and then the coppery smell of blood filled the tent.

"Look what you have done!" Wolfram snapped, wincing. With his other leg he pushed Kyota aside. "You okay there?" he turned his head to his right.

"Yeah, it's just a little blood," Arachi muttered, holding his nose to stop the bleeding.

Kyota looked around for a rag then held out one to the guard. "I'm sorry."

The brunette took the cloth. "It's nothing," he mumbled.

"Can we finally sleep?" Asami complained from the other side of the tent.

In the darkness, Kyota waved his hands apologetically. He leaned over the prince again intending to massage his cramped leg but Wolfram pushed him away none too gently telling him to cut it out. Kyota moved away silently. He settled back into his sleeping bag. Wolfram wasn't shifting or wincing anymore and it meant that the cramp had lessened or was over. All he had wanted was to help.

XXXXX

When Asami woke up it was a bright day already. Stretching contently in his bag, he yawned. After looking around it appeared that the other men were already gone. A little alarmed, he disentangled himself from the sleeping bag, found his jacket and already intended to go outside but the hushed voices at the tent's entrance stopped him.

"It's five more days to Redek. Are we really going there?" Kyota's voice wafted from outside.

"Do you see any reason to stay here?" It was Wolfram's sarcastic tone.

"You know what I mean. If nobody has seen Yuuri here, then it means that he is in the opposite way of Redek."

"And how do you imagine we get into Beshan, then? Just march into it and ask if anyone has seen Yuuri?"

"No, but…"

"I've been thinking, Kyota. I perfectly know that Yuuri is not in Redek. But it's risky. It's not clear how people in Beshan would treat us. We were lucky to get here while there was a battle and we earned the commander's trust by disposing of those riders. But nobody knows what the people in Beshan will do when they see us. We look completely different than them. Even if we dye our hair, we still have our eyes to cover. Hell knows what they will think. Maybe we will need to get the hell out of there because they might want to put us on stakes or simply burn alive. I say we stick to the situation we have right now."

Silence followed then Kyota spoke again, "Wolfram, do you…" There was much heard disbelief in his voice. "Do you really plan on..?"

"Yes."

"But it's not our war!"

"Yuuri is my husband. I'll wipe this stupid planet clean if it's what it takes to find him."

Kyota fell silent again. After a pause he asked, "How long will your power last?"

"If I don't use it, it will completely siphon out after three or four months."

"Not that much time… It might be possible to defeat that Faraya, but we don't know many details, such as how many men both sides have or how or why the war started… We…"

"Kyota."

Kyota hushed. "Yes, of course, I'll follow you," he said after a second. "You know that I will never abandon you or my King."

They both were quiet for some time but then Kyota spoke again, "I have questioned around and heard that Faraya lives in a heavily guarded palace in the very middle of Beshan city; the entire kingdom is called Bianlu. The city is huge, at least they said so. There are counties all around it and his reign reaches all across the land meeting the Haimano Sea in the East and Juon Mountains in the North. Each count was appointed by the King himself. The neighbors, Sahan and Dirushi kingdoms in South are on good terms with Bianlu and often send their troops to support them. Of course, it's obvious that they don't want Dakhra – yes, it appears it's the kingdom we are in right now," Kyota explained, "-spreading further and threatening their borders. It's said – better the devil you know than the one you don't.

"Almost all of the other countries around Dakhra," he continued, "support it. The King, Rean Jikra, has made many treaties with them to improve his position, he had also married two of his sons off on the daughters of the neighboring Kings. He's quite old, but he has three sons, the firstborn already taking care of many political errands.

"I asked about Rean but there's nothing particular about him; nobody has mentioned an element he might be wielding, although it might be that the soldiers don't trust us and didn't give all information on him. But to tell the truth, I doubt that Rean is the one we need. We need to seek out that Faraya." Kyota paused then when he started again, his voice had a strange shade. "Faraya is known for collecting 'colorful' concubines."

"Colorful?" Wolfram asked, unsure.

"You have noticed that all locals have black hair and eyes, haven't you..? Not that much of variety, I would say…"

Wolfram let out a bitter chuckle. "And just how many men will I need to sleep with before I am accepted into the palace as a concubine?"

Kyota cleared his throat. "I didn't…"

"I think that at this rate it will be faster to form an army of our own and take him down by force."

Kyota cleared his throat once again. "I wasn't suggesting anything like that. I just wanted to say that we should have that in mind. You know that your husband would kill me if I let you do something stupid like that."

Wolfram snorted. "Since when do you…"

"Cut it out, Wolfram," Kyota said seriously, probably knowing that if he didn't shut the prince up right now, there would be no end to this. "Your safety which," he stressed, "also includes your lower regions, is my responsibility, so please, let's not come back to this again because I'll simply belt you."

"How dare you!" Wolfram hissed, agitated.

"If you behave like a child, then there's nothing left for me to do except to treat you like a child. Cut out these your smart-talks and bristling," Kyota said seriously. "I know the only thing you have in your head is Yuuri but there are limits. Prince or not, you are my friend and you should know better than to talk to me in that way. You implying that I have just suggested to you sleeping with half of a country isn't something I'm fond to hear."

"Friends don't…!" But Wolfram shut his mouth sharply, not finishing. It was silent for several moments again. "I'm sorry," the blond's voice was repentant. "I went too far."

Asami hardly heard the last part of their conversation. He was still thinking about the very beginning when there were months of staying here, on this planet, mentioned. Two days and a half were already quite too many, but months..? And were those two planning to involve themselves in a war here? Yes, Yuuri had to be found, but…

Nothing was said after that for a long time and Asami decided that it was about time to leave the tent. He greeted the two who were still standing at the tent's entrance. If they knew that he had overheard them, they didn't show that and greeted him quite cheerfully. Gloomily, he answered the greetings. Wanting to relieve himself he looked around then followed Wolfram's finger that pointed at some strange structure in the other side of the camp. After coming closer to it he saw that it was three sticks with a worn and holey cloth thrown over them. Luxury. Yesterday he was walking all around the camp and trying to find a bush. The food, especially the vegetables, here didn't seem to suit his stomach and his bowels were protesting harshly – at first he had constipation now there was something whirring and bubbling inside him and he couldn't wait to get it out.

There was a queue of three at that lovely construction. Asami fell in behind the last soldier. Pointedly looking at the clear sky or back at the camp or anywhere except at the men who were curiously staring at him, he had to admit that Wolfram was incredibly good at ignoring and pretending not to notice people gaping at him.

Thinking to himself silently, Asami had jumped two feet into the air when he thought that someone had suddenly dropped a bomb onto the camp. Then another loud roar seemed to tear the poor wobbling construction apart. A stinky cloud spread through the surroundings. There was a contented sigh inside it then some more musical noises followed.

Waving his hand under his nose, Asami wondered why the wind happened to blow from the toilet. Of course, they were all men here, but seriously – what had the bastard eaten?

A minute later a round man left the structure. He blushed lightly after catching Asami staring at him. Asami ignored him and, even if with great reluctance, moved forward in the queue. Yes, they all were men, except him who, for some idiotic cultural reason, was considered almost a woman. The reaction had been the same. Idiocy.

After Asami finally had the business with the toilet done, he came back to his tent. He had wanted to go directly to the lake and wash himself but then decided to tell Wolfram about his plans at which the blond only nodded and sent Arachi with him.

Arachi's nose was fine, Asami noticed, a little bluish and swollen, but more or less okay. According to the sound that he had heard in the darkness, he had expected it to be broken or at least to be black.

"Are we really going to stay here for months?" Asami asked while walking through the fields.

The brunette looked at him, interested. "Really? I haven't heard about that yet." He asked then, "Do you still have your dagger with you?"

Asami frowned but nodded his head for yes.

"Don't worry," the elite guard clapped him on his shoulder friendly, "those two will do everything that is in their power to keep you safe."

Asami frowned even more then pushed his glasses up his nose. "I hate this feeling – to be completely dependant on others… It's…"

"Don't worry," the guard repeated. "You can't change the way you are. Your world is different than this. You are quite sharp, I've noticed, but you seem to pay too much attention to muscle. Look around. If you want to be of any help, you should stop complaining and do something – gather information, look for food or do other things that don't require much muscle. It is a different world and you can't afford to be depressed and do nothing. Just as the Prince had put it – we are a team."

It was the first time when Asami heard Arachi saying so many words at once. He continued to walk beside the brunette silently. Arachi was right of course. The intelligence Kyota had gathered and reported to Wolfram probably hadn't been beaten out of the soldiers. They probably hadn't even noticed that Kyota was questioning them. He could do that. If it meant that that way he would be closer to Yuuri and home, he could be cunning and of some help.

Several minutes later they reached the river. The dark-haired man set on pulling his boots off. Watching the man fumble, Arachi cleared his throat. "You made a mistake then."

His arm halfway out of the sleeve, Asami turned to look at the guard questioningly. He was a little surprised when he was met by Arachi's amused face.

"You shouldn't have freaked out and refused then," Arachi grinned at him. "Docharo is damn good at kissing." The guard couldn't help laughing at Asami's facial expression. Taking his boots off, he shook his head in disbelief. He waded into the cool water, leaving the younger man on the shore.

XXXXX

The four of them followed the army further to Redek. They had been three days on their feet now. It was a little easier now as they were following the river, the heat at least subconsciously seeming lesser. They had passed another village on their way where eleven men had left the ranks and gone back to their families. Now the army was heading straight to Redek. There was not much left from Asami's resolve, the youngest man was overcome by tiredness. Despite the stop at the second village, the scorching heat and that much of physical exercise was new to him and left him drained.

Wolfram didn't fare much better – he had always hated heat. The skin on his face had finished peeling and it seemed that it would start to peel for the second time. He never tanned, he just peeled off, which hurt. In addition to the heat the prince had gotten loose bowels, which right now was making him more snappish than he usually was and the three other men were trying to keep away from him and to not do anything that would anger him. Deep down Wolfram was thankful for that and only worried about himself losing liquids and the soldiers staring at his back when he rode up every higher dune for his business.

Even Moara had noticed that the blond's temper was sizzling as brightly just as the sun over his head, so the man would just smile or wave from far away instead of trying to approach the prince. It was safe only when the sun would start setting and the heat lessened. And even then, despite Wolfram's obvious struggle to be polite, one could see that he couldn't wait for him to go away. The blond was very whimsical it seemed, but that could be fixed. He wasn't sure about the other three concubines, but he was determined about this one. He just had to figure out what to do with the rest of them. That was a puzzle he had been working on for three days now.

XXXXX

On the fourth day's evening, when there was one day left to Redek, Wolfram sided to Kyota's horse.

"Kyota?"

"Umm?"

"I have been thinking…" Wolfram drawled in a serious voice that made the blue-haired man alert. "Remember how in Yuuri's world time goes much slower than in ours…?"

Kyota turned to Wolfram sharply, his mouth hanging open. "Shiiiiit," he said after a second. "Then the time reserve between Yuuri and us coming to this world might be hours or days or even months or years…"

Wolfram nodded slowly. "We reached that burnt house about four hours later after Yuuri had disappeared in it. It has been bugging me, the fact that we didn't find any footprints on the sand after we came to this world. We came to the same place, yet there was no evidence about Yuuri even setting his foot there. All I can tell is that I am able to use his power, which lets me presume that he should be here…" He looked towards the horizon where the last rays of the previously sizzling sun were still seen.

"It might be that he has already come back and is just going back to Blood Pledge Castle while that short journey of his for us might appear like weeks or, as you have said, a much longer period of time…"

Kyota stayed silent for a long time, just thinking. "No wonder all locals look like Yuuri…" he said finally. "I bet he had scattered his children all around just to use opportunity while you had not been around."

Wolfram cracked a tired smile. "Not funny in the least," he said.

"But it's an interesting theory, ne?" Kyota grinned.

Wolfram urged his horse forward and left the grinning man behind. "Idiot," he mumbled. "I'll skin him alive if he does something like that, the bastard!"

Behind him, Kyota chuckled, amused. Unlike Yuuri who took measures only if there was a serious threat, Wolfram was very territorial. He did trust Yuuri, but it took only a small fragment to blind him and Yuuri had to suffer his husband's wrath. Wolfram stopped making scenes in front of everyone quite a while ago, but Kyota could only imagine how Yuuri got scolded, shouted at and maybe even punched when they were alone in case Wolfram had assumed something earlier; he knew all about the burnt bedrooms after all. Wolfram was not the one to let it slide aside.

Smiling, Kyota cast a look over the prince who now seemed much livelier than several minutes ago. Jealousy had always worked on the blond that way.

XXXXX

They spent a peaceful night and on the fifth day finally saw Redek. The impressive huge walls with high turrets stood out from afar. The deep yellow color of the stones was the same as that of the sand they had seen all around during the week. The magnificent city was spreading on both sides of the river Tamlu, its walls enclosing a huge territory together with several villages around it.

The glory of the city left the four men astounded. It was bigger than Wolfram's home city and the blond acquired the feeling which made him rather feel as if he were from the backwaters. Frowning, he squashed it.

"I wish I had a camera…" Asami sighed. "It's like a Discovery Channel…"

"The river is called Tamlu," Kyota informed him from aside.

Asami just waved that off, not bothering to explain.

"He's talking about television," Wolfram sighed. "It was the only channel worth watching while I was staying at my mother and father-in-laws'. I wanted to take that box to Shin Makoku but Yuuri said it would be no use because… I didn't understand much of what he had said next," Wolfram admitted, being a little uncomfortable about his ignorance of something that his husband was perfectly familiar with, "but that was something about some wave mechanics and some recipients missing in Shin Makoku…"

Asami rolled his eyes. At least here he was better than Wolfram. The prince might know everything about survival and leading armies, but he was studying computer science and was quite interested in mechanics and electronics after all. That made him feel better, although the chance of finding a computer in Redek was equal to zero.

Two hours later they finally reached the city. Once the huge gate closed behind them, endless streets and houses opened before their eyes. There was a huge square at the gate and there weren't many people but one could see them busying farther in the streets some of which in fact were markets with people hustling and praising their goods, negotiating, selling and buying. There also was another thing that they became aware of as soon as they entered the city – the stench.

The army moved toward one wide street and Wolfram immediately noticed that he and the other three men were suddenly surrounded by a circle of soldiers who isolated them from the rest of men and started to steer them towards another street. Questioningly, he turned to look at the commander.

"They will lead you to my residence," Reden said, urging his horse again and riding together with other soldiers in another direction.

Kyota gave Wolfram a grim look. The prince had guessed right the man's intention towards them. Then Kyota cast his eyes over the soldiers trying to find Moara in that mingle mangle of them but he couldn't see him – either the man had decided that it was pointless to go against his superior or it might have happened so that he had been bought or threatened.

Wolfram looked around. If he let them to be lead into the commander's house, it would push them all several steps back. His gaze fell on the men surrounding them. "Make some room for me," he said in Shin Makoku tongue. "Asami, fall back behind Arachi and stick to him."

"Nahi Reden!" Wolfram shouted toward the backs of the soldiers who had already receded. He drew his sword when soldiers' heads whipped around. He tugged the reins when he saw the commander looking at him. Wolfram pointed his sword at him. "I'm the crown prince of my country and a day when I'm your whore will never come!" He kicked the stunned soldier next to him, who was gapping at him, out of his way and urged his horse forward. Behind himself he heard shouts and hits; Kyota and the guard were taking action.

"Fight me and I'll prove to you that here the only whore is you!"

He heard the commander's loud laugh. "You have been too long under the sun," he shouted towards Wolfram chuckling.

Wolfram stopped his horse in the middle of the empty square, grinning. He squeezed sword handle in his hand then jumped off the horse. Standing all too wide and wrong, he beckoned the man with his other hand. "Come here you, coward. Are you that worried I might be more than you've bargained for?"

"Me? Afraid of a whore? What should I be afraid of? – Of that your stick that you don't even know how to handle?" the commander chuckled. "Get him back onto the horse and into my house," he motioned for several soldiers.

Wolfram's emerald eyes narrowed. "Do you hear that? Do you hear how he calls the ones who help him win the battles?" he shouted, his voice crossing the air like whip, his eyes counting every soldiers face before him. "I'm no whore! I'm your comrade-in-arms! I fought the same battle as you! I destroyed the same enemy as you!" His burning eyes set on Reden's back. "Do you always sell out your comrades-in-arms? Do you even have the right to call yourself a man, a soldier? Come here and fight me like a man would!"

"I'll shut that trap of yours!" gritting his teeth in anger, Reden plowed his way to the blond. Motioning for the soldiers whom he had sent to get the blond earlier to stand aside, he drew his sword. "Little slut, you'll regret your every word!"

Wolfram smiled. "Make me." His awkward fighting stance suddenly turned into a honed one, the tip of the sword pointing at the commander. "You'd better win this one or I'll have all of your army following me in a wink," he said with a smile that made the other man's blood run cold. The eyes and the smile that Reden was seeing before him right now were those of a killer.

Wolfram attacked first. His sword was blocked but the sheer power of the impact pushed the other man several steps back, leaving him unable to counterattack and his hand numb. Wolfram used the opportunity and slashed his sword at the man's side. The commander jumped away avoiding the blow and thrust his sword forward at the blond's unprotected stomach. Wolfram whisked out to the side. He fell to the ground and kicked his opponent's feet from under him. The prince's sword cut at the ground where a second ago the commander's neck was.

The older man rolled over and jumped to his feet. Assessing the situation, he circled the youngster. Despite much younger age, the blond was a formidable opponent. The blond was serious, deadly serious and unbelievably strong, his shorter height being supported by the sheer strength and accuracy of his blows. He had not expected that.

Wolfram outwatched the commander's movements. The man was hardened in battles and already before challenging him he knew that it would be not that easy.

The swords clashed again, the commander being tossed back, Wolfram coming after him in a second. The man defended himself but was too late to parry the other slash and the prince's sword left a gap in his shirt, the tip coming out from his side splashed with several droplets. Reden managed to avoid the next one then ducked again and the blond's sword swept above his head while Reden slashed at his side. Wolfram dropped to the side and rolled over being just in time to deflect the sword directed at his chest. The swords screeched against each other again.

The commander gasped in pain as Wolfram's foot caught him in the stomach. Doubling, he was forced back and didn't manage to even orient himself as another high kick to his jaw tossed him backwards. Trying to land in a crouch and not succeeding, he fell on his side. In a second the blond's boot was squashing his wrist, the bloodied tip of his sword pointing at his neck. Still blinded by the pain in his jaw, Reden wiggled, but then felt the tip pierce his skin and stilled.

"And how do you like my stick from below?" the prince asked casually, reminding Reden of his earlier mockery. "I won," the blond said then. With his other foot he kicked the sword the commander had let go of farther.

Reden was glaring up at the prince. "So what now?"

"Bring me to your King," the blond demanded.

"Aren't you jumping too high?" the commander spat. "It's not that easy to get into the castle. I myself have seen him only once."

"Then you'll think of something to get me there, won't you?" Wolfram smiled at him. "And meanwhile we'll be your most honored guests." His emerald eyes looked right into the dark ones beneath him. "Right?"

The commander gritted his teeth. "Right."

"Good." Wolfram lifted his foot off the commander's wrist then removed the sword off his neck. He looked for a handkerchief in his pocket, wiped the sword quickly and sheathed it.

Reden stood up slowly. Glaring at the blond he passed him and went to gather his sword. It was silent in the ranks, the men following the events in the square. But once farther from Wolfram, the commander indicated with his head for his soldiers to seize the blond.

"You are under arrest for treason," Reden said.

Wolfram's face was sour. "You really are a lowly coward, aren't you?" He saw the commander spilling orders and about ten men separated from the army's tail to intercept him. He raised his sword higher and closed his eyes shortly.

The city fell silent.

When Wolfram opened his eyes, there was a huge dragon hovering over him. The flaming beast let out an ear-splitting screech and flapped its wings soaring higher into the sky. It opened its maw and Wolfram raised his hand. Panic shouts followed and people in the further streets started taking cover and running away from the dragon. But the soldiers were still staring at the flaming beast.

"I can turn this city into a pile of ash in a wink," he said to Reden in a complete silence that reigned in the square. "If you do not wish it to happen, lead me to the King," he said to Reden. Then he cast a look over the soldiers. "I'm no whore! I'm your comrade-in-arms! I fought your enemy! Can you still follow this man?" With his sword he pointed at the commander. "The man who can't keep his word? I won fairly and squarely! He showed today that he is a coward and liar! Can you still trust him?"

Wolfram's emerald eyes flashed over the hushed soldiers. "He had led you to the victory, but can you trust your lives into his hands for the second time knowing that he has no pride and can sell you out any time to the one who will offer the highest price? Just as he was trying to sell us!" he motioned at himself then behind him. "Can you follow him knowing that there's no justice to his actions?" His sword rose back to the sky and the flaming dragon roared loudly.

"The ones who hunger for justice, fortune and fame," he shouted, shaking his sword, "stand beside me and with this power I'll lead you to the victory! I'll destroy Faraya!"

It was silent for some time, the dragon's heavy breathing and flapping wings heard during the soaring wind and dust in the square.

"All hail Wolfram von Bielefeld, the new commander!"

Wolfram recognized Moara's voice; the man was quick for his own good. Soon his voice was joined by others, hails shaking the air.

Casting his green eyes over the ranks, Wolfram greeted his soldiers.

XXXXX

Kyota plopped onto the bed. Still bouncing, he took a look around the room they had been accommodated in. He whistled. Luxury. It was so different from the tents they had spent the last week in. The huge room had four enormous windows covered with cream-colored curtains. The heavy draperies were almost shutting out all the light to the room, keeping it cool even there was such heat outside. The expensive bluish tapestry was coating the stony walls.

There was an oval table made of heavy dark wood in the middle of the room. It was holding several decanters with strong drinks and a vase with a bouquet of varicolored flowers.

There were only two beds so far, one of them double, but they had been promised two more; they had been suggested a room each, but for safety's sake they had decided to use one. A soft sand-colored carpet was laid out on the floor and Kyota with Wolfram had previously kicked their boots off and already were using their feet to feel the softness.

Kyota turned his head to look at Asami and the guard. Asami was looking around in admiration meanwhile the elite guard was longingly looking at the decanters on the table. Motioning for the guard to get himself one, Kyota turned his attention to the room again.

With a red dragon hovering over the city they had been accepted into the castle without any questions, however they were told that the king would grant the audience only tomorrow morning. Wolfram had accepted that as a natural thing and dispersed the dragon – a king was a king after all and also had his principles.

Surrounded by a handful of armed guards they were led into the castle and showed into this room.

Falling down onto the bed onto his back, Kyota rolled over between the silky covers and turned to look at Wolfram who was browsing through the drinks on the table.

"We were lucky that they didn't ask you to prove your words… That illusion was pretty good. I had no idea you can do that…"

From the glass where he was pouring some water for himself, Wolfram raised his eyes to the blue-haired man. "Walls have ears," he said.

Kyota nodded, although he doubted that someone would listen to them, less would know one of Shin Makoku tongues. Besides, instead of using only a fraction of needed power to recreate the contours of a dragon, Wolfram indeed was able to summon one and turn the city into ashes. It hadn't been only an empty bluff. It was the way to get attention and give them the status they needed to start acting finally. Wolfram had caught the opportunity just in time.

Wolfram churned the water in his glass then sat down onto the chair. "If we were given the army to command, it would be a good thing that you would be in charge of it."

"But y-"

"You are much better at it than me, General," Wolfram said, looking at Kyota and raising his glass with water to salute him.

Kyota cast his look at the ceiling. "Fine," he sighed. He knew that he was better than Wolfram at managing an army. Wolfram could spout nice speeches and raise spirits but even if he was a good strategist, he lacked warmth and was too aggressive. Wolfram had never been one to communicate much and one needed to find a way around him or learn to tolerate his character. The prince could communicate and knew all the possible etiquette but soldiers needed to follow someone real, someone they could touch. Wolfram always seemed to be on a pedestal. That was all good and well but soldiers would fight for him but not with him because he just felt different than them, too…beautiful, too pure.

The four of them turned to the door where the servants carrying a bed appeared. A second later another bed swam in after the first one. The servants followed Kyota's directions and put them near the other two. Once the beds were set out, Wolfram was asked if they wanted anything to eat. After getting an affirmative answer they left.

Asami crawled onto the newly fetched bed and threatened to fall asleep. Arachi sat down near him then Wolfram and Kyota walked over to them. By the time the food was brought they had enough time to discuss their further actions. They had dinner then went to sleep.

XXXXX

When Kyota woke up it was the early morning, the sun just showing itself from under the heavy curtains. Sleepy, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Wondering about what had him woken up, he looked around. Asami was sleeping soundly, the covers all but wrapped up around him. The elite guard had taken the bed closest to the door; he also seemed to be asleep. Wolfram's bed was empty, the linens all rumpled up and left without care.

Disturbed, Kyota slid off his bed and snuck out of the room. There was no one outside the door. Alarmed, he quickened his pace. The first thing where he wanted to look at was the bathroom. It was at the end of now seemingly unending corridor he was walking down. After finally approaching the door, Kyota pushed it open. It was quite dark in the bathroom, the rising sun hardly sharing its light. The water-closet stood lonely in the middle of the room surrounded by buckets of water. He had been in here earlier and knew the way it worked now.

Another door that was leading into another small room behind this one was open a crack. Kyota knew that there was a huge window and a mirror with a dressing-table that was filled with various perfumes, soaps, combs and other toiletries. Kyota reached for the doorknob but his hand faltered at a soft sound coming from the other side of the door. His heart pounding, he stood there rooted for a moment. Swallowing involuntary, he looked through the crack. Yes, it was Wolfram. He was sitting on a stool with his pants down, his hand moving up and down his length. His back was leaning on the wall behind him, head was thrown back, mouth open and eyes closed. Wolfram was far gone already – his wrist was moving faster and faster, his breath turning into short pants. Wolfram's left hand slid down deeper between his thighs.

Kyota stood frozen. He knew he should have turned away and gone back to their room. He knew but he couldn't look away, his eyes following every movement. His breathing caught in his throat, he stared, transfixed at Wolfram's left hand, at the fingers that now…for some reason suddenly slipped out from between the blond's thighs.

"Close the door, Kyota. We are not kids anymore."

From the hand that now was resting on the blond's thigh Kyota's eyes jerked up to Wolfram's face. His cheeks flaming, he stared at Wolfram. The blond's half-lidded eyes stared right back at him. Despite he was panting and still in that lustful daze, his body denied relief, Wolfram's emerald eyes were serious. Then they closed and Wolfram's right hand began to move up and down again.

Kyota closed the door quickly. His red face rapidly bleeding into pale color, he left the bathroom in swift strides. Almost running, he entered the room and, kicking his boots off, flopped into his bed and tried to sleep.

TBC


	8. Part 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 8

The atmosphere was charged in the room, Asami noticed. In addition to that he could tell that it wasn't the nervousness that had to do with the fact that they were about to meet the king, no, it was something different. All of them were sitting at the oval table in the middle of the room and eating breakfast that had been brought by the servants. The tension between Kyota and Wolfram was almost tangible. But the most of the strain was wafting from the blue-haired man. That cutting silence of scraping spoons and forks while they were eating was dancing on Asami's nerves. Something happened, but he had no idea what or when – they just went to sleep and when he woke up in the morning, there was that weird atmosphere between the two. He could see that the elite guard also was feeling awkward.

They finished their breakfast just the same as it had started – silently and exchanging only several necessary words. After the servants had cleaned the table, they just sat at the table and waited for someone to show up and tell them that they can meet the king.

Kyota looked at Wolfram sideways. The emerald eyes met his, the look telling him to cut this out. Kyota's brows furrowed and he lowered his eyes back to the table stubbornly. He knew he had no time for this, he knew he was an idiot to even think about it – that was no big deal, really, because all Wolfram did was jerk off after all, just to relieve the pent up frustration and tension. But still… Wolfram's indifferent look and the cold voice then… But, on the other hand, he didn't know what he could have expected – for Wolfram to smile or laugh embarrassed and pull his pants back up? Just as the prince had said – they weren't kids anymore. The times when they masturbated together in Wolfram's room were long gone. Really, what had he expected? –For Wolfram's invitation to join him? Wolfram had made it clear for him, and more than one time, that there was nothing possible between them anymore. Then why did he…why did he still hope? Why would he still bristle at Yuuri's sight and go mad each time Yuuri touched Wolfram? Why did he feel so hurt now? Why wasn't there a button that he could push and end all these useless and stupid feelings?

Kyota stole a glance at Wolfram again. He doubted that the blond had ever told Yuuri about those not so innocent things they used to do together as teenagers. Actually he was sure that the prince didn't because in that case Yuuri wouldn't have been so slack around him. His king wasn't an overly jealous person, but, as any other man, he was possessive of his lover and Yuuri wouldn't have let him visit his husband so freely. This private piece of information used to make him grin inwardly, but today it only annoyed and hurt him because he was the only one still living in those moments. Wolfram was married and moved on a decade ago. And he…was he really that stupid to still expect, to still hope for Wolfram to...? He really was a fool.

Asami's gaze shifted from Kyota to the prince. He thought about asking straight out what was going on, but he knew that Wolfram probably wouldn't answer and Kyota…with that look on the man's face he was afraid to even glance at him. Kyota was seemingly a calmer man than Wolfram, but only on the outside. In reality, Kyota was almost the same as the blond, only more patient and had a better sense of humor. But one just needed to dance on the blue-haired man's nerves a little longer and he would erupt like a volcano – he had seen Kyota's eyes then when Wolfram summoned that fire lion and he started complaining to Wolfram, hindering the blond from fighting.

Asami hadn't interacted with more fire wielders, so he doubted he could take it as a rule, but it seemed that the most of fire wielders had similar characters – explosive. That tangible authoritative air that Kyota emanated was also found in Wolfram, but under several layers of his personality and once it resurfaced, there was no doubt left who was in charge here. He had been so wrong about the blond earlier. Exactly because of this character feature he had deceived himself thinking about Wolfram as someone not capable of doing any serious work and only managing to wave his fists and sword about - he had thought of Wolfram as an unneeded addition to Yuuri that was encumbering him. Knowing that he didn't like his husband, Yuuri rarely spoke of Wolfram near him. That was probably where Yuuri had made a mistake, letting him think further about Wolfram as he did. In addition to this, Asami knew that it would have been absolutely different if Wolfram were a woman – he would have probably accepted him immediately.

Asami lowered his eyes to the table as the emerald ones concentrated on him, questioning his attention. Irritated by the entire atmosphere, Wolfram stood up abruptly to get himself the decanter of water. His head turned around at the sound of the door opening. A guard bowed in the doorway and asked them to follow him. Wolfram's fingers let go of the decanter, and the four of them left the room.

After walking down several long corridors they were led into a large hall. The king and his three sons were at the end of it, waiting for them to approach. After entering the hall Wolfram and others were surrounded by a handful of guards. The nobility were wary while Wolfram and others were advancing to them. Finally, they were stopped near the throne. Bowing, Kyota, Wolfram and the guard greeted the royal family. Kyota jabbed Asami in the back.

The king was sitting on a throne, his sons standing at his sides. The king was an old man, his hair and moustache gray and long, curling around his dark robes. He seemed to be still in good health and strong. As all locals, he and his sons had dark eyes and skin. His sons were young, this showing that very likely leaving a successor hadn't been the king's first priority. The two youngest sons were twins, only one of them wore his hair long, the other had his cut quite short. They were quite tall and skinny. The third, the eldest, had big penetrating eyes, his facial features being similar to his brothers' and father's, but somehow sharper. His body was also larger, more similar to his father's than his brothers'.

The king accepted the greeting and motioned for them to stand straight. "Welcome," he nodded, making a graceful wave with his hand.

"It's a great honor to meet His Majesty and His sons," Wolfram said, bowing his head again. He was sure of one thing – there were never too many of ceremonies when one didn't know the culture.

"We heard that you are a great mage…?" the king asked, casting his eyes over Wolfram's humble stance.

Wolfram considered the question. "Yes, I'm quite good," he said after a second. He smiled after catching a flicker in the king's eyes. "Modesty isn't one of my good qualities."

The king returned the smile then his face became serious. "Let's talk business now," he said. "First, I'd like to know who you are and what relation you have to Faraya."

Wolfram nodded. "As probably the soldiers we have been traveling with," he started, "have informed His Majesty, we are from Beshan. We used to…stay together with Reashu Degrass. He was one of His Majesty's upholders. After he had been killed by Faraya's men, we fled. We expect to be more useful here. We want to avenge our…friend."

The king observed the blond after he had finished. He didn't miss the pauses that were made by Wolfram in a couple of sentences. "I don't remember anyone talking about you…" the king pushed. He wasn't interested in Degrass' personal relationships; he simply knew that there was something wrong here.

Wolfram lowered his eyes to the ground humbly. "His Majesty must be familiar with what the feeling of jealousy does to a man… Reashu Degrass was a wise man…"

Content with the answer, the king nodded. But the fact that the blond had so much power and at the same time used to be a common concubine didn't settle well within him. It didn't make much sense - the blond was too clever for that. The blue-haired one was just smiling politely, his stance neutral and not giving anything off. The brunette seemed hardly interested in the conversation and had an aura of tranquility surrounding him; he seemed as if he might fall asleep anytime. The last one, with undoubtedly a fortune costing glasses, was sweating profusely, his eyes shuttling all around the hall as if he were locked in a cage and being readied for slaughter.

"How powerful are you? And what kind of power is it?" the king asked.

"The power isn't something I can freely manipulate," Wolfram said. "It was given to me by God and only He decides when I use it."

"By a god?" the king seemed flabbergasted. His sons, for the first time, showed some reaction and also appeared to be quite shocked. "Which god is it?" he asked.

"The God of Fire."

"The same who supports Faraya?" one of the twins, the one with short hair, stepped forward, his look almost mocking.

Wolfram merely smiled. "Yes."

"And what do you have to say to justify yourself?" he snorted.

Wolfram's smile lighted the entire hall. "I don't think I have done anything yet that would need justifying, Your Highness."

Another twin frowned at the blond. "Then how will you explain the fact that you are able to use the same power as Faraya? There are no more men who can use it!"

"Gods are playful creatures," Wolfram smiled at him. "Faraya stands on one side and I am on another one. Who will win? The first point goes to Faraya, but we have an opportunity to get another one."

The royal family looked at each other then considered Wolfram's words for a minute. Then the short-haired twin shook his head. He raised his dark eyes, the look in them hostile.

"You are just a spy," he said to Wolfram. "You would be waiting for an opportunity to knife us."

Wolfram smiled. Everyone in the hall jumped in that unexpectedness as a huge fireball struck the wall just behind the royal family, the splinters and sparks spraying off the wall and onto the shell-shocked men who scattered around trying to avoid them.

Wolfram lowered his arm back to his side. The guards regained their senses and, drawing their swords, hurried forward to the blond. But their king's raised hand stopped them.

"Your Highness, were I your enemy," Wolfram looked at the short-haired twin, "all of you would be dead and I'd be ruling this kingdom now, so please, let's forget this silly talk and let's turn the other page now," he said to the twin who was staring at the scorched and still smoldering wall behind him. Wolfram turned his attention to the king. "Your Majesty," he bowed, "please, forgive me for taking such drastic measures, but time is our enemy – we can't lose any of our precious minutes while debating irrelevant things."

The king measured Wolfram from head to toes then nodded. "And what about them?" he said looking at three other men next to Wolfram.

"They are my most trusted companions and friends," Wolfram said. Smiling, he patted Kyota on his shoulder. "This man is the best strategist I've ever known." He turned to look at other men. "Arachi used to be my bodyguard in Beshan and he has followed me here. Asami," he pointed at the man who looked aghast, "is our prophet." Wolfram grinned at Asami who now was wide-eyed. "He can tell everything about the future and the newest technologies."

The eldest son took in Asami cautiously. "And yet it seems he wasn't able to predict that you would have to run from Beshan…" he drawled.

Wolfram shrugged. "One can't really tell the ultimate result when gods are involved…"

The king came back to his throne and sat down. "We will need some time to think the information over. We will give our answer tomorrow."

"Thank you for hearing us out, Your Majesty," Wolfram bowed. After that he straightened and went to the door, the guards stepping back to let him through.

Kyota, Asami and the elite guard followed his example and went after him.

"Why do you think the God has chosen you?" the king's voice stopped them.

Wolfram turned around to meet the king's eyes. "Because Faraya is my brother," he said.

XXXXX

The guards led them back to their room. Before they were left alone Wolfram had requested new clothes and asked for permission to visit baths. Soon one of the guards came back and said that the requests had been satisfied.

While waiting for the clothes they sat down at the table, had a drink and relaxed somewhat.

"Let's hope you won't forget all that bullshit you said to them," Kyota muttered softly. "I've never heard you lie so much in one breath…"

Wolfram frowned. He churned the dark liquor in the glass then raised it to swallow some of it. "Yeah, and it has a really bad aftertaste," he said after putting the glass back onto the table. Kyota had gathered all the information he was able to about Faraya, his followers and opposition and the local gods while they had been traveling to Redek. They had discussed most of their actions beforehand, but there still were many things he had interpreted as he wished today. He hoped they wouldn't meet any of people who had known Reashu Degrass because they would be in much trouble then. They had simply taken the first best name of those who had recently been hunted down by Faraya's intelligence.

"You know," Asami started, "Yuuri would never approve of your methods. To say nothing of you wishing to conquer Bianlu and maybe even its neighbors…"

Wolfram raised his glass to his lips to sip again. "Asami, if you have an idea how to get to Beshan in any other way, please share it with me." His green eyes concentrated on Asami's dark ones. "As long as it helps me find him, I don't give a damn about what he thinks."

The words were said in such a tone that Asami didn't dare say anything more. Wolfram was resolute. He was ready to submerge the entire planet into bloodshed just to find Yuuri. Yes, there was a huge risk that the locals in Beshan would simply burn them on stakes as demons because of their different complexions. Another risk was that as soon as they started questioning if anyone had seen Yuuri, they would be accused of spying, tortured and then killed. And if they entered the city with an army, then they would be free to do as they wish.

Sighing, Asami broke the eye-contact and sipped his drink.

"He will punish you," Kyota said, frowning at Wolfram's glass.

Wolfram nodded. "Yes, and it won't be anything nice. Very likely he will send me somewhere to a remote village and I'll have to stay there for several decades…"

Kyota smiled at the hardly believable thought. "Nah, he loves you too much for that. –He'd come running to you after a month."

"War is something that he really hates," the prince said, sighing.

"Don't worry, he…" Kyota fell silent when Wolfram raised his hand for him to keep quiet.

"It doesn't matter. I'll do what I have to do," the blond shrugged. "I'll deal with consequences later."

XXXXX

The baths were steaming, huge and lighted by the sunrays that were falling through stained-glasses in the roof. There were several separate pools. Not staling any further, they shed their clothes and climbed into the nearest one.

It felt good to wash off all of the throughout the week accumulated sweat and get rid of tension in their sore muscles.

Wolfram shampooed his hair and leaned on the wall of the pool. Simply wanting to soak for awhile, he reclined his head against the edge and closed his eyes. He knew that this was the last of peace they had, he knew what the answer will be tomorrow. The war was inevitable. The king and his sons would never pass the opportunity to get rid of Faraya once and for all. They had wanted this for a long time and he was playing the role of a catalyst.

The emerald eyes opened to cast an observing look over Kyota who was chasing after Asami with a sponge in his hand and demanding Asami washed him. Kyota would lead them to the victory. If there was any chance to win, Docharo would do it.

Kyota didn't speak to him today. They had exchanged information and had decided on their actions but he could feel that Kyota was still affected by yesterday. He didn't feel any wish to talk about it but Kyota was his best friend and comrade – he had to.

As if on cue, Asami and Arachi seemed to finally have enough of water and soaking and climbed out off the pool. Wolfram's eyes watched them go to get the new clothing were neatly folded and lying farther on a cabinet. Those were colorful tunics and sandals that Wolfram had seen local people wearing. Asami and Arachi seemed to get along finely and it was a good thing because he didn't want his husband saying that he didn't take care of Asami – Yuuri was protective of his friends.

Leaving the men to their privacy, Wolfram's eyes went back to the blue-haired man. This was getting too frustrating. Wolfram scratched his shampooed head. He dunked his head under water to wash the shampoo off then, once he was done, approached the man. Kyota rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Wolfram could tell that his friend wanted to apologize but couldn't find the needed words which wouldn't make them both feel awkward.

Wolfram's gaze was indescribable; he stared at Kyota for several long seconds and then opened his mouth. A moment later he seemed to change his mind and closed it. When Kyota frowned at him then lowered his eyes, he opened it again.

"I can understand your frustration, Kyota," he started softly, "and…well, the most of it seems because you feel as if I have shut you off. Probably I shouldn't have said those words then in the bathroom - they cut too deep into our past and…but they were supposed to do that. There's a deep connection between us and I treasure it and want in no way to harm it, but I can't give you what you want. Yes, I hesitated and was ready to try when I was sure that my and Yuuri's relationship was impossible; I think it's only human to try to find happiness. But now, even if we never find Yuuri, it won't work. I don't want to hurt you. It's simple as that." He raised his hand when Kyota wanted to protest and shook his head.

"Don't think that I don't know that part of that frustration is because I have shooed you then out of the bathroom." Wolfram blushed lightly. "We both are men and I know that you feel…well, probably your ego is a bit damaged." His blush deepened. "It's not that I don't want you. You are an attractive man and even if…" Wolfram didn't know where to put his eyes so stared at the foamy water in front of him, "…if my imagination does run wild sometimes, it is very different from the way you want me. While to me it's only about sex, to you it's about feelings. It would leave you…even in a deeper mess than you are in right now."

Kyota stared at Wolfram's lowered head for some time. Wolfram's upper body was sprinkled with droplets that were sparkling and running down in the sunlight thrown through the stained-glasses. Kyota resisted the urge to trace the same path the droplets had run over the smooth pale skin, to brush that rebellious hair out of his face. He lowered his hand when Wolfram brushed it out of his eyes himself. Wolfram rarely spoke much and even less about feelings, but when he did…

"You don't make much sense, Wolfram," Kyota said.

The prince scratched his head and raised his eyes to look at him. He sighed. "Do you know what I learned when I was chasing after Yuuri six years ago? There's a wall of bricks between "like", "love" and "want". I like you and I might want you, but I don't love you."

Kyota nodded. He knew that. He had always known that. "I know that, Wolfram. I know that your heart and body belong to another man. I know all of that. It's just that…" Frustrated, he shook his head, water splashing around him. Helplessly, he looked at Wolfram again. "Knowing doesn't help much. It doesn't prevent me from thinking what noises you make and how you arch and crave him when he touches and caresses you. You know, sometimes I hate him so much that all I wish is to stick my sword through his heart."

Wolfram lowered his head and sighed. There was nothing he could say. Any further words would only hurt Kyota. "I'm sorry." The water rippled and he could tell that the other man flinched.

Kyota laughed softly and bitterly. "You silly, what are you apologizing for?"

Wolfram raised his head. Tiredly, he looked at the blue eyes. "I don't know. Probably for everything that was not meant to be."

XXXXX

Just as predicted, Wolfram's suggestion was accepted and preparations with planning began. Day after day he, Kyota, the king, his oldest son and the wisest men of the country loomed over maps, pushed figurines around to predict their enemy's and their own retaliatory moves.

After long day of planning, Kyota and Wolfram would go to see their troops and make sure the men were ready. Then, hardly standing on their feet, they would go to a nearest tavern to have a drink while discussing what still needed to be done. Later they would go back into the castle, wash themselves and drop dead until the next morning. Those were long days.

"It's all set then?" Kyota asked after almost a week of preparations.

Wolfram sighed and sipped his beer. "You know better than me, General." He saluted Kyota.

Kyota rolled his eyes and blew on the froth in his goblet. He raised it and sipped. This was the same tavern, the same beer he had drunk several days in a row and still, today it didn't taste well. He knew that the prince was also nervous – Wolfram was drinking the beer as if it were his last day. Watching the blond go to the counterman for more beer, he sighed.

With a newly filled goblet, Wolfram started maneuvering back to the table he had left Kyota at. He wanted to smack a man who was staring at him too intently, but just closed his eyes. Tripping and cursing, Wolfram realized that the beer had inevitably worsened his balance. On his one knee, the goblet and most of the beer saved and raised high in the air, he lifted his head only to meet five hands extended for him. Smiles and catcalls vibrated all in the tavern. Snorting, the blond ignored them and the offered hands and rose back to his feet on his own. He stumbled through the tables to Kyota who had been watching the scene with a soft smile on his face.

The leering stares irritating him, Wolfram walked around the table and stood next to where Kyota was sitting. He slammed the goblet noisily onto the table.

"I'm sorry Kyota, but you'll have to be my boyfriend," he hissed softly. "I can't take this anymore!"

Kyota laughed loudly at the declaration. He grinned at Wolfram then. "No problem, babe," he said, smacking Wolfram on his backside, the loud slap crossing the tavern happily, his palm molding around the curvy buttock.

Wolfram stared at Kyota, his half-drunken mind not comprehending what had just occurred here.

"Here, the declaration is now official," Kyota winked. "Now, kiss me," he pointed at his right cheek.

"Kyota…" the blond hissed, and Kyota removed his hand quickly before Wolfram decided to do something really bad to him. "You are going to get for this…" Wolfram said seriously before leaning in to give that kiss.

That night Kyota had to almost carry Wolfram to the castle. He had never seen the blond so sloshed. After putting Wolfram into his bed, he couldn't fall asleep for a long time. About an hour later he heard Wolfram's bed creak and then the sound of the blond's quickly tapping feet followed. Lying in his bed silently, Kyota wondered if Wolfram made it to the bathroom in time.

XXXXX

The next day they sent out the first troops. They aimed for Sahan kingdom to cut out any possible support for Faraya. The small groups went different ways, met and joined at night just outside Sahan's capital where the barracks stood. Half of the soldiers were still trying to find their horses or pull their trousers up when they were attacked. The barracks were wiped out in one blitz-attack. The ones who managed to escape, for the rest of their lives had an image of flaming hell and the blue-haired man who had brought it. Just as the army came, in the same quick way it went back.

The next target was another of Faraya's neighbors, but it didn't go that easy with Dirushi kingdom. They didn't manage to get into the capital. Dirushi defended itself well and then counterattacked. Kyota was beaten off and had to fall back to wait for backup. Retreating, he had taken a small city with a fortress and held his position there.

The support came several days later, after Kyota's men were starved and thirsty and ready to eat anything that moved, even better if that anything was in the plated armor and wore different colors than them. The reinforcement beat back Sahan's army off the fortress and freed Kyota's troops. The backup had barged not only through Sahan's soldiers, they had also encountered Faraya's troops in their way. Half of Wolfram's army was already missing when he reached Kyota.

Kyota sighed tiredly, lowered his sword and sheathed it when Wolfram and one of the generals rode in through the gates. He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes for a moment. "About damn time," he muttered.

Through the debris and corpses Wolfram's eyes found the blue-haired male and he urged his horse out of the ranks. He jumped off the horse and ran up the stairs to the defensive wall.

"I'm okay," Kyota said to calm those worried eyes down as the blond approached, "just tired. Give me half an hour."

Discussing and analyzing the situation they climbed downstairs. They had not expected that Sahan would have drawn their troops off the border with Giman, the kingdom they weren't very friendly with, and send them here.

Kyota and the blond sat down next to a quickly spread cloth to eat and drink. Fifteen minutes later Wolfram split his army in two, took the most men and Kyota and immediately set off after Sahan's retreating troops, leaving other men under the general's who had come together with him command. Kyota's men badly needed to have a rest.

Kyota's men and the rest of Wolfram's troops spent the day and night in the fortress and in the morning all of them went after the prince and their blue-haired leader.

The battle was already over when they approached. The field was smoldering here and there, the grass scorched black, the stench of burnt flesh being tossed around by the puffs of wind. Survivors were digging up the wounded from under the corpses and tending them. Everything seemed to be well organized. Looking around, the general rode up to where he could see a mop of distinctive blue hair. On his way he noticed a group of soldiers riding toward forest.

Kyota turned around at the call. Seeing that it was the general of the newly arrived troops, he turned away and continued spilling orders to his men. He had no time for him.

"What's the situation?" the general shouted from afar.

Kyota snorted and turned around. "Sahan's running army joined up with Faraya's troops and intercepted us. Wolfram got the most of them, though."

The general nodded. He looked around. "And where's Wolfram?" he shouted.

"Missing."

"Missing?" the general repeated, his wide brows furrowing in confusion.

Kyota finished instructing the soldiers and urged his horse toward the general. "The battle was a mess, he said after approaching. "Wolfram burnt the most of them and the smoke was everywhere; one could hardly see anything. My men reported that he had chased someone deeper into the forest," he motioned with his hand at the forest farther from them. "Nobody has seen him or those who were with him go back from there. I have sent my men deeper into it but it might take a while until he's found."

The general's skeptical look set onto the forest. "There's hardly a chance that he's still alive," he said.

Kyota's eyes turned dark blue. "Shut your mouth!" he snapped. He knew that himself – he didn't need anyone rattling him further. Wolfram should have returned long ago and if he didn't, it meant that something serious had happened.

From the insulted and red in anger general's face, Kyota turned to look at the forest again. He wished he could have left Wolfram safe back in Redek together with Asami and Arachi. Wolfram was his King's husband after all. If Yuuri was nowhere to be found, it would be Wolfram who would take over Shin Makoku. It was his duty to protect the prince. The problem was that the prince was strictly against protecting himself.

XXXXX

When Wolfram entered the forest, his only thought was not to let the enemy escape and report. He and several soldiers chased after the riders deeper into the forest. Everything was fine and he had almost caught up with them, but his man's horse that was in front of him got his leg stuck deep in a hole and somersaulted high in the air, its neatly torn off leg flipping backwards. Wolfram's horse tripped over the frantic with pain obstacle in its way and the next thing Wolfram knew was that he was flying high into the air. His eyes managed to catch the movements on his right and then he hit the tree, his vision going black.

When Wolfram came round, the first thing he noticed was a splitting headache and constant bumping that corresponded with the pangs in his head. His senses told him that he was lying face down with his legs and wrists bound. Several seconds passed and he could tell that he was thrown on the horse and being carried somewhere. Groaning, he raised his head to look around. Trees were flowing against his eyes. After turning his head he saw four horsemen. He closed his eyes and after a second of concentration he could tell that there were other three or four riders on the other side of the horse he was on.

As soon as Wolfram started considering burning his bonds off and escaping, he noticed that the forest had ended. Instead of it he saw an approaching village and the tents near it. He was in the enemy's camp. He was screwed. There was no way he could take on so many men and in such a condition – he wasn't even sure if he could stand straight or have enough control over any of the elements while his head was still spinning that much.

Several minutes later they approached the camp. The man over whose horse he had been thrown, grabbed him unceremoniously by his collar and dropped to the ground as a sack of potatoes. Wolfram cursed loudly at the pain that laced through his backside and then spine. He raised his head to give a reddish glare to the man who was motioning for one of the soldiers to give a flask with water.

Wolfram spluttered and coughed in shock and disbelief as the man suddenly swashed the contents of the flask directly into his face. While Wolfram's ringing head was busy dealing with shock, the man mopped messily over the blond's face with his palm.

"It's really him," he nodded then when he got the most of soot and blood off the prince's face. He tossed the empty flask back to the soldier who had given it to him. He leaned down to check Wolfram's pockets then pulled out the golden bracelet from one of them and held out it against the sun. Looking at the sparkling piece of jewelry he grinned. "Yeah, it's really him. The blue-haired's whore."

Wolfram considered butting him in the head then decided that it was better to be considered Kyota's "whore" than a dangerous captive. If it could help get him alive out of this situation, he'd accept being called even worse. While the soldiers thought about him as a precious hostage, he had a chance to survive.

Wolfram noticed that suddenly it became silent around him. He looked to the side to see a quite large man approaching. The soldiers moved out of his way and there was no doubt that he was a high-ranked soldier. Wolfram locked his eyes with the older man.

The man observed him then reached his hand out for Wolfram's head. Wolfram instinctively moved his head back. He yelped in pain as the man grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look up.

"A pretty face indeed," the man nodded. "And that hair," he ruffled the blond locks, "and green eyes…" He raised his head to grin at the soldier who had brought Wolfram. "I think you have just found something to suit His Majesty's taste."

The soldier grinned back. "Then it's twice as good." He looked at Wolfram who glared back at him from the ground. "And to think that I simply thought of killing him when the fool knocked his head against the tree…" The soldier turned back to the commander. "How much could I get for him, Sir?" he asked.

"You?" the commander asked in such a tone that it was clear that the soldier wouldn't get even half of the money. He motioned at Wolfram. "Bring him into my tent and then we'll see."

An hour later the camp was broken and they moved out. As there were not enough horses, Wolfram, with his hands bound, was seated in front of the commander. Wolfram would have preferred walking to that because most of the time while they were riding the commander did nothing except for rubbing himself against his backside. By the time they stopped for a break, despite his head killing him, Wolfram had had 29 ideas of how to slaughter him. The only thing keeping him from using one of them was that he wanted to reach Faraya alive. His pride had to stay low if he wanted to find Yuuri and be of any use to him.

A day later they met an approaching army from Bianlu. Wolfram traded hands and with a group of soldiers was sent back to the capital of Bianlu, Beshan, directly into the castle that, after a tiring and humiliating journey, he reached five days later.

XXXXX

Faraya was sitting on the throne and listening to his military advisors, his dark eyes following every movement on the floor in front of him while one of them was pushing around the figurines that indicated armies. Frowning he shook his head at the suggestion and motioned with his hand to pull the figurines back. He raised his head as the knock echoed in the huge hall. He watched several guards pushing some fair-haired man through the door. He remembered that had been informed about him earlier – the blue-haired's lover. He was also told that the captive was really something to look at. While waiting for the group to approach, Faraya felt interest spark inside him.

The king's eyes slid over the man in front of him. Despite dirty, with his clothes torn and the bruises on his pale skin, the blond was gorgeous, just as he was told. Faraya motioned for the soldiers to bring the blond to him then stepped off the throne to look at the beauty closer. The blond yelped as one of the soldiers kicked his legs, forcing him to drop to his knees against him.

Faraya grinned when the man's head rose and his eyes burnt into his defiantly.

"So you are the one who calls himself Wolfram...?" Faraya circled the blond in a leisure walk.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld," Wolfram corrected him.

Faraya was content to notice that none of the bruises and scratches was nasty and threatened to leave scars on the blond's white like alabaster skin. All of them were only minor, the soldiers being careful to deliver the blond unharmed. Skin like this had to mar easily and he really had to commend the soldiers, for already from the posture itself he could tell that the blond had been a pain to deal with.

"Get up," Faraya ordered.

The blond was really something to look at: the lithe, wonderfully sculpted body that was telling about youth, strength and precipitation; the brightly shining and slightly curling blond hair of average length that he was sure was soft to the touch; the intelligent, unbelievably green and dangerously sparkling eyes sharpened by a dark circle of lush eyelashes; the full rosy lips; the thin fair brows covered by several loose curls; high forehead and regular features.

Reaching out and tugging on a lock of golden hair he ascertained that it really felt very pleasant to the touch. Dragging slowly over its length, he straightened the lock between his fingers. Obediently, the lock conceded beneath his touch. It bounced back to its original form as soon as he let go of it.

Faraya could see that Wolfram hardly restrained himself from hitting him, the emerald eyes flashing dangerously. However, the blond knew perfectly that he would not tolerate any disobedience, especially in front of so many people. But those unbelievably green eyes were also telling him that Wolfram knew he would not kill him, not until he tasted him, - the blond perfectly knew his sexual appeal.

Faraya grabbed Wolfram by his chin, forcing his head higher to look into those defiant eyes. He loved the fire he found there. Whoever had had the blond earlier, he had been a lucky man. Now it was his turn to make use of the beauty in front of him.

The scornful and curious looks were flowing from the entire hall and falling on the blond. This was securing his position. A corner of Faraya's lips quirked up. He had the blue-haired leader's lover and was free to do to him everything he wished. He was going to make sure that everybody knew he had the blond in his hands. Wolfram would not forget his stay here.

TBC


	9. Part 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 9

Wolfram didn't protest as he was led out of the hall and dragged down a long corridor. Even if he could fight these two soldiers that were hauling him, there were plenty of others – at almost every corner, at the doors, at the main gate. There was not a chance that he would get out of the palace. Resistance was futile and he knew that. Faraya wouldn't kill him if he tried to escape, no the man would actually be pleased if he tried. He would revel in his desperate attempts.

He counted only one turn then he was led into the first floor then walked straight and then made two turns to the left. Then they approached a huge double door with four guards at it. Wolfram had been of the opinion that Blood Pledge Castle was big enough, but it seemed that this palace was even bigger. It was nicely decorated and the luxury was seen in each step he took: soft blue carpets everywhere they had passed, white and bluish tapestry, bushes of hanging and climbing flowers, decorated and etched lamps on the walls, plenty of paintings and statues. He had to admit that it was much more opulent than his home.

The guards they met on their way were giving him curious and evaluating looks. Once again he regretted having such a distinctive appearance. But on the other hand…if not for them, he'd have been simply killed.

The four guards let them pass and opened the doors, after which Wolfram was shoved upstairs again. At the end of this second staircase they entered a spacious lounge. The huge windows at both ends of the lounge were drawn with heavy red curtains too keep the boiling heat out and the two fireplaces at each window right now were only decorating the room.

The lounge looked like as if it was divided into two parts; one part at one window and another at the second one. There were plenty of sofas and armchairs with varicolored cushions at each end of the lounge. The bright red carpet covered the entire floor underneath several big tables and the previously mentioned furniture.

There was a golden harp in the middle of the room. Several big, bronze and marble statues of half naked men were freely parading in the lounge. And doors, endless doors… Wolfram counted over ten of them before he was pushed forward to three elderly men who seemingly had been waiting for them to come. The guards that had led him turned back and the new men showed Wolfram through the lounge and to the left into the room at the end of it.

As Wolfram hesitated before entering the room, he was pushed quite roughly to the door and then immediately dragged further into the room. There was a huge steaming bathtub on the floor and several sets of clothes lying on the enormous four poster bed. Noticing a huge divan at the other wall, Wolfram immediately got suspicious. There were plenty of toiletries on the carpet next to the bathtub and on several dressing-tables.

"This will be your room from now on."

"Huh?" Wolfram turned his head to look at the man who spoke. The middle-aged, big man was wearing something similar to a uniform he had seen the soldiers wear here, but they wore no armors and the uniform was blue.

"Originally it was used as a 'rumpus' room but His Majesty wished for you to stay here," the other man explained his companion's words. Wolfram turned his head to observe the younger and more slender man who was busying himself with arranging the toiletries on the carpet.

Wolfram jolted in unexpectedness then smacked at the first man's hands that had somehow slid under his shirt. "How dare you?" he gasped in surprise. He stepped back as the man tried to reach him again. Nobody had ever touched him without his permission. It was unheard of!

"Undress yourself and get into the tub!" the older man ordered. Unceremoniously, he grabbed Wolfram by his arm and tugged him back to the tub.

Wolfram growled deeply in his throat at the rudeness but then decided that there was no real need to protest – he did want to have a bath: he was dirty, bruised and smelly. As currently there was no use in trying to escape, he could simply use the situation. Wordlessly, he pushed the man away from him and started undressing. After taking his torn shirt off, he noticed that the men didn't even think about leaving the room.

Wolfram motioned with his head at the door. "Leave the room." But the men only gave him annoyed looks. "Get out!" he yelled, pointing at the door.

"There's no time for that," the biggest of the men said, walking over to him again.

Wolfram scanned the three of them. They were big, really big, well muscled and he suspected that that was why Faraya appointed them to him. They had no weapons, but any of them probably could restrain him effortlessly or crush his head with their hands alone if needed.

"I'm not getting into that tub if you are here!" Wolfram declared crossing his arms over his bare chest.

The biggest and oldest one, seemingly having the highest status, approached him, making Wolfram crane his head up to look at the man's face. Alarmed, Wolfram uncrossed his arms just in case the man had decided to slap him several times.

"Listen, blond, you…"

"I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld," Wolfram introduced himself.

The man grimaced at him. "I'm Kohar, the supervisor of this slut-house. Wolfram, you'll obey the order. I doubt you have something we haven't seen. It's the usual procedure. Get into the fucking tub or I'll make you."

Wolfram's eyes narrowed to slits. The man rolled his eyes. "Okay. Would it be better if there was only one of us left? Will it make you undress faster?" He motioned for his companions to leave the room after Wolfram had nodded. "Now listen, Wolfram," he said seriously. "No concubine will push me around – this is the first and last time – I simply suspect that that pretty skin of yours bruises too easily…" he said looking Wolfram straight into the eyes. Then he turned around and walked to sit a bit farther on an armchair.

"So I'm in a harem…?" Wolfram asked the man.

The man gave him a little surprised look but then nodded. He watched the blond checking the water in the tub with his hand. The blond also smelled the perfumed water, scrunched his nose displeased then finally started undressing. He could see that the blond wasn't comfortable around him, even shy. That would have surprised him but as he knew that the blond had a different background than the residents of the harem usually had, it was quite normal, even though he had no idea why, having such a nice body, the blond would be shy.

Wolfram let his trousers pool at his feet. Gritting his teeth at the sense of violation he pushed his underwear down his hips and stepped into the bathtub. He slowly, not to slip, sat down. Exhaling contently at the pleasant warmth, he reclined comfortably and closed his eyes. His body was sore after a week on horses and sleeping in sleeping bags and he hadn't been happy with the psychological pressure he had experienced in the middle of the enemy that always looked at him with molestation written in their eyes.

Wolfram gasped as Kohar somehow appeared against him, the man leaning over him, a sponge pressing to his skin. "There's no time for your rubber duck!" the man snickered. "Hurry up now!"

Wolfram thrashed in the tub in unexpectedness. He tried to stand up but the older man shoved him back into the tub, the water sloshing around them violently.

"Will you fucking sit calmly?" Kohar grabbed Wolfram by his hair to keep him still in the tub. Wolfram yelped in pain. He pried at the hand in his hair, but Kohar jerked his head to the side, making him cry out, the painful tears concentrating at the corners of his eyes.

"Lasami, Harui!"

Through his blurred eyes, Wolfram saw the same two men, who had left the room earlier, enter.

"I'll keep him here, clean him off quickly," Kohar said. "Bring more buckets of cold and hot water; I see we will need more."

Wolfram tried to squirm but it felt like his scalp was going one way and he another. He hissed but Kohar jerked his head back, making him rear back in the tub and look at the man's cold eyes.

"Be a good little boy and we'll do just fine," Kohar said.

"I can wash myself!" Wolfram snarled. He yelped again when the older man tugged at his hair firmly. "Let go!"

Kohar growled in annoyance, jerking the blond head several more times to prove his point. "Don't make me mar that pretty skin of yours!" he hissed, raising his hand to strike.

Seeing it was useless to protest but still seething inside, Wolfram subsided. "Fine," he spat out. The hold on his hair lessened then disappeared at all. While soothing his abused scalp, he saw the one called Lasami gathering his dirty and torn clothing from the floor and putting it into a bag. Wolfram thought about protesting but then discarded the thought – he wouldn't be able to use those dirty clothes inside the palace anyway, they would only draw attention.

He had no idea where his wedding bracelet was either. The last time he saw it, the commander who had sent him here was holding it. He guessed that it had simply disappeared into that man's endless pockets. He doubted he would ever see it again.

"Lower your head," Kohar ordered.

Wolfram obeyed and a pitcher of water was emptied on his head. Strong fingers started rubbing spicy smelling shampoo into his hair. His hair was washed, rinsed then washed once again this time with shampoo that smelled of some sweet fruit then it was rinsed again and finally conditioned.

As he was keeping his eyes closed not to let the stinging liquids get into them, he couldn't see anything what was going on around him. But he could hear the men shuffling to and fro in the room.

After his hair was done, Wolfram was tugged up. Reluctantly, he stood up in the tub, Lasami starting to wash him with a sponge. The man didn't miss even a millimeter of his skin, also giving much attention to his genitals. Wolfram grimaced and raised his knee threateningly when it was obvious that the servant wanted to wash under his foreskin. The servant snorted and smacked the sponge onto his stomach, leaving it there and telling Wolfram to do it himself. As soon as Wolfram was done, Lasami took the sponge back.

After his skin was given a thorough scrub after which there several bright red spots on his chest, left thigh and on his both shoulders appeared, it was finally decided that it was enough. The spots were itchy but it got better when Wolfram finally was wetted down to wash all that soap off him.

Wide-eyed, Wolfram looked at a razor in Kohar's hand. As Kohar reached out for him, he jumped away. Slipping and almost breaking his neck, he landed against Harui's solid weight. The man's arms locked around his damp chest, securing him. Wolfram thrashed in the grip when Kohar brandished the razor in front of him.

"Oh, for fuck's sake…" Kohar rolled his eyes. "Raise his arm," he said to Harui.

If Wolfram's look could kill, it would have killed all three men and then would have penetrated the walls and killed the rest of the guards. Growling deeply in his throat he had no choice only to let Kohar shave his armpits. He considered smashing his knee in the man's nose as he leaned lower, but the older man didn't touch his genitals, although to have his legs shaved wasn't something he was very happy about either.

Wolfram had never shaved in his life. As a Mazoku he was still very young, his beard wasn't growing yet and although he had several hairs underneath his armpits, he had never considered doing such a thing, especially keeping in mind that Yuuri had never said anything about that and didn't shave either. The same went for the rest of his bodily hair - he didn't have much of it and had never considered shaving it.

To tell the truth, Wolfram was surprised that his genitals weren't trimmed but then made a presumption that probably the men decided that there was no need to shave those few curls he had down there. Not that he was going to complain about it.

Finally, Wolfram was wetted down again then wrapped into a towel and dried thoroughly. If he thought that it was finally over, he was wrong – they led him farther from the tub and applied talcum powder. Coughing as much from the powder dust as from the humiliation, Wolfram was sprinkled and carefully smoothed over.

Then the oil had its turn. Still naked, he was laid out on the divan, his face down. Wolfram didn't really know what kind of oil it was, but it smelled nice. At first he just gritted his teeth in annoyance at Lasami straddling him and pressing him down with his weight, the man's hands touching and kneading his skin, but several minutes later it actually started to feel good and he relaxed, beginning to enjoy the massage. In response, he felt the other man decreasing the pressure on his back and more concentrating not on trying to keep him still but in simply giving him a thorough massage. He could live with that.

"Your skin is really pretty, nice and smooth…" Lasami muttered several minutes later while his hands worked on Wolfram's shoulders and arms, rubbing the oil into the skin.

Wolfram opened his eyes but stayed silent, not wanting any conversations. Exhaling, he closed his eyes again. The oil was soon spread evenly over his back, Lasami's hands moving to his lower back. Wolfram tensed again when Lasami started kneading his backside without having any scruples. Frowning at the wall, he waited out the procedure then relaxed again as the hands moved lower to massage his legs.

Ten minutes later he was turned over. Completely weirded out, he watched Lasami rubbing the oil into his chest and lower stomach. He gasped and grabbed Lasami's wrist pushing him away as the man's fingers wrapped around him. Lasami raised his head to look at him. For several seconds they stared at each other. As there was nothing jeering in Lasami's eyes, Wolfram finally let go of the man's wrist, letting him finish oiling him.

Wolfram didn't protest as he was turned around again, Lasami returning to massage his back. After several minutes even in spite of being amongst enemy he was almost purring, the strong hands kneading his sore muscles at just right places. After a few minutes Lasami climbed off the divan but soon Wolfram felt the shift on the divan and he was straddled again. He had been lulled by the massage but still felt that the hands had become colder. Frowning, he opened his eyes. His frown deepened as the man's hands slid lower to cradle his backside again. He jerked and shifted away as the fingers suddenly glided over his anus. He yelped in unexpectedness as a knee pressed into his back, pushing him into the bedding.

"Hold him!"

Wolfram bucked trying to throw Kohar off him but the man was straddling his legs while Harui had his knee bricked in his back. He tried to hit Harui, but Harui simply caught his arm and trussed it behind his back, making him cry out in pain. At the feel of Kohar's lubed fingers sliding in and out of him, he almost went mad. Then fingers were gone but then came back again, with a bigger amount of lube.

"You will only hurt yourself," Lasami warned, smacking him on his head. Wolfram gave him a look full of malice and continued squirming.

As Kohar's fingers brushed over his prostate, Wolfram jerked underneath him and let out a growl filled with blind rage. Never, never anyone had touched him against his will, and to be manhandled like that, there, to be…to be penetrated against his will…

A short dysfunction occurred in Wolfram's head as he was suddenly let go, the men moving away from him simultaneously, leaving him lie on the divan. The next second Wolfram threw himself at Kohar's throat. Harui tried to grab him by his arm but Wolfram's elbow flew swiftly into his the face a loud crack filling the room.

In blind fury Wolfram smashed his fist in Kohar's face, the blood spraying up immediately. The scent of blood shut down Wolfram's mind completely. He grabbed Kohar by his throat fully intending to strangle him with his bare hands. Before Kohar could punch Wolfram, a strong arm wrapped around Wolfram from behind, constricting any further movement, another arm grabbed his right wrist, retracting it from Kohar's throat and trussing Wolfram's arm behind his back painfully.

His ragged breath washing against the carpet, Wolfram rested his forehead against the soft fabric forcing himself to relax and regain his coolness while Lasami was keeping him pressed into the carpet. He knew he had to calm down but another man pressing against his naked backside didn't help any.

"Do you really want to be punished?" Lasami leaned to Wolfram's right ear.

Wolfram snarled in response. He heard Harui run out of the room. Wolfram knew he had broken the man's nose. Despite knowing that he was close to hysterics, he couldn't help grinning at the carpet.

"He can't beat you, that's right," Lasami muttered. "But you really don't want to know what he can do to make you do as he wishes, so be a good boy and let us do our work, okay? And don't forget that when you lose the King's favor, Kohar will be the one to decide what to do with you…" he didn't finish because he was pushed away from Wolfram suddenly.

"You little slut!" Kohar grabbed Wolfram by his hair, forcing him to his feet. The man's nose was still bleeding, a small trickle dripping down his chin and to his chest, disappearing in his blue uniform.

Even though Wolfram could hardly stand the pain and was sure that there were damp strands of his hair left in Kohar's hands, his eyes narrowed to slits again. Kohar watched the eyes filled with green malice directed at him. Lethal, if looks could kill, he'd be lying at the blond's feet with his guts splashed. Even if naked and uncomfortable, the blond held his stance. Now he knew yet another reason besides the beauty why the King wanted this blond so much. Had the blond not pissed him off, he might have admired him for his guts and fire, but now…

"Dress him up," Kohar hissed while shoving Wolfram back into Lasami. "Give him no dinner!"

Wolfram stumbled and hit Lasami's chest with a loud thud but as soon as his brain registered the last sentence, he raised his head to glare at Kohar again. He was hungry, he was really hungry after not getting normally fed for this entire week and not eating for more than a day at all. Kohar chuckled at Wolfram's angry face. With the back of his hand he wiped the blood off his face, turned around and left.

"C'mon," Lasami tugged Wolfram towards the huge four poster bed.

Wolfram shrugged Lasami's hand off. Ignoring his behavior, Lasami walked over to the bed and took dark green underwear from it. Wolfram frowned at the thong Lasami held out for him.

The servant ignored that. "Dress," he threw the thong to Wolfram.

Except for the color, it was not that different from what Wolfram usually wore, so he slipped it on. Then he was presented with a tunic. Wolfram's eyes measured the dark green velvet material in Lasami's hands. It was long, and when dressed, it would probably reach even to his soles. The sleeves were long, but they were shorter at each inner side of the arm, each of them forming a sharp triangle at the end.

Still frowning, Wolfram put on the tunic. It had slashes on both sides. The slashes started at the beginning of his hips and streamed down to the very end. The cut at the neck was not deep but oval and circled to reveal his shoulders. The dark green tunic was rimmed gold. Wolfram didn't really understand much in clothes but it was clear that the tunic was matched to his green eyes and his blond hair.

He was also given a black belt to wear on his waist loosely. Not really caring, Wolfram clipped it on around his waist. Sighing, he fell backwards onto the bed, the fluffy covers and cushions bouncing around him. A doll. This was what they were making of him. He brushed his hand over his burning forehead. Then he turned his head to the side to look at his right wrist where something had clinked. A golden bracelet with Faraya's emblem to mark him as a concubine. A fucking mockery. But seeing no point in protesting, Wolfram only turned his head away.

"Get up."

"What now?" Wolfram raised his head from the bed where he had sprawled. He frowned at Lasami as the man motioned for him to sit up.

"Your nails."

Wolfram swallowed a groan. Grunting, he sat up. Lasami walked over to a dressing table, took a bag from it and came back to Wolfram. He squatted down and Wolfram skimmed over the contents of the bag when Lasami opened it. It was overflowing with cosmetics: face powder, tools for manicure, varicolored enamel, eye-shadows, balsams, lipsticks and plenty of other things that Wolfram knew no use for.

In ten minutes his nails were cleaned and cut at the sides to make an oval form. Wolfram slipped his hand out of Lasami's grasp as soon as he saw green enamel in another Lasami's hand. Lasami sighed and looked for a clear one. Wolfram's nails were fine anyway – mostly clean and had no cracks or splits that would need to be covered; it didn't seem that the man had been digging around in the dirt. Although, he had noticed that the man's palms were like pebbled from some kind of work – it looked like it might be from wielding a sword, but that was hardly believable – there was no way a man with such looks could be allowed anywhere near swords at all; this beauty was too precious to mar it. The outer side Wolfram's hands, except for being larger and now with bruised knuckles, were like a woman's – white and smooth.

After finishing with Wolfram's fingers he went to his toenails, repeating the same procedure. At the end of it, the blond started to doze. In addition to his tiredness, it seemed that the man liked his feet being touched.

"C'mon, now your hair," Lasami said, taking a brush from the cosmetic bag.

Wolfram opened his eyes and stifled a yawn. He let Lasami do his hair as he wished.

After simply flying with the brush over the compliant hair, Lasami let the blond rest. He thought about putting the sandals on the blond's feet, but the enamel was not dry yet and the blond had settled comfortably on the bed anyway.

"Do you want to drink anything?" Lasami asked.

Wolfram gave him a sleepy look. "I thought he said not to give me dinner…?" Was the man jeering at him?

"He said nothing about drinking, though," Lasami shrugged. "And if you don't tell anyone and I don't tell anyone, then…" he shrugged again.

"I'd have some water, please." Wolfram was of an opinion that one should always use an opportunity and if the person was humane, he could repay the same – he was civilized after all… Besides, one could never know what people might come handy.

Lasami walked over to a small table at the door that was filled with a decanter with water and several huge decanters of wine and other alcoholic beverages. He poured a glass of water for Wolfram. After giving it to the blond he watched him downing the water greedily. Without a word, he took the empty glass and went to refill it.

"Is he coming?" Wolfram asked after finishing the water and putting the glass onto the bedside cabinet next to him.

From his comfortable seat in the armchair where he had settled several minutes ago, Lasami looked at the blond on the bed. He shrugged.

"We were ordered to prepare you. I don't know anything else. But as you saw, he has many guests and things to take care of today, so I suppose he'll postpone his visit to you – he loves taking his time with new concubines, anyway…" Lasami watched the blond's face, but couldn't read it. But yes, he had probably invoked hope in the blond, although it might be false.

"Where am I?"

Lasami chuckled. He wondered why the blond didn't start questioning earlier. "It's as you said - the King's harem. Though, mostly it consists of men."

"How many are there of them?"

"You wanted to say "of you"?" Lasami chuckled again. "Well, there will be fourteen of you now."

"Fourteen?"

Lasami nodded. "Three females and eleven males. Although, even if on the same floor the females are being kept separate – to keep them separated from the male population of the harem, so to speak. And if someone catches you in their chambers, you'll die a slow painful death."

Wolfram rolled his eyes inwardly; he had never been interested in women. "What should I know about all of them?"

"The women won't be a problem – as they are kept separately, you probably won't even see them except in the dining-room. Amongst the males there are several groups that you'll become aware of as soon as you meet them."

Wolfram waited for more detailed report, but it didn't come. He supposed that Lasami wasn't going to make his entrance any easier, leaving him to take care of things himself. He turned his head to look at the older man again. Lasami was quite muscled and in addition he was very tall. The man had dark intelligent eyes that reflected boredom and pity right now. The thick arched eyebrows gave him a quite strict looks, full lips and a pointed nose not really softening it. The commonly dark hair reached to his shoulders. Lasami was really handsome. He could only imagine how good he looked ten or more years ago.

"You'll be having meals – if you don't piss Kohar that is – in the room that is opposite yours," Lasami continued. "Overall you won't be able to leave this floor anymore, unless it's with the King's permission. You are to obey Kohar and the other servants. If not, you'll be punished. It will be either the King or Kohar who will take care of that. You should be careful with Kohar. He's the only one who isn't castrated from the servants here – be sure that as soon as you'll lose the King's favor, you'll fall into his hands."

"Castrated?" Wolfram turned around in the bed to look at Lasami. He was met by a pair of clear dark eyes. Disgusted, Wolfram turned back on his side to stare at the with curtains drawn window.

XXXXX

The room was silent; Lasami was sitting in the armchair and watching the blond sleeping on the huge bed, sunken in all that silk and swallowed by the softness and amenities. Wolfram had simply fallen asleep. Lasami knew that even if stressed out by the thought of Faraya coming to him, the blond was tired after being endlessly dragged on the horses then going through interrogations and suffering the sneering and taunting of the soldiers. Not the least was all these "beauty procedures" that seemed to have drained the blond emotionally.

Wolfram was turned on his side, away from him, his steady breathing lulling his body slowly, the shock of distinctive blond hair draped on the covers. The hind part of the tunic had slid off the blond's legs, revealing the sultry thighs, the flittering candlelight reaching up to Wolfram's left cheek, just hardly covering the rest of the view. The skin had become smooth and held a wonderfully healthy shine after being massaged and oiled.

He was sorry for the blond. Once in the harem, there was no chance to escape or return to normal life. He knew that - once he had experienced the same, although, he hadn't been like the blond then – he had been unbelievably glad to get into the harem, to escape his poor life, felt privileged and it seemed like he had reached the pinnacle of his life. That didn't last long, though – soon he realized that it was different than he had imagined. After some time Faraya had lost any interest in him and several years later he was made into a harem servant to take care of those who were similar to what once he had been.

He had been wiling to get into the harem and the youngster here was taken against his will…The blond was going to either die or rot here.

XXXXX

Wolfram woke up with a start. His instincts screaming at him, he smacked something away while rearing back at the very end of the bed, hitting his head on the headboard painfully. Dizzied and gasping for breath he tried to grasp what was going on around him.

Rubbing his face where Wolfram had accidentally smacked him, Lasami glared at Wolfram. "C'mon, sleeping beauty, wash yourself and dress. It's breakfast time."

Wolfram blinked at the blue uniform several times, with each of the blink the green eyes becoming clearer. Finally, the blond yawned and climbed off the bed.

"Move your ass if you want to eat something, for if Kohar comes, you'll stay hungry again."

Wolfram muttered something under his breath but the speed of his movements doubled. Lasami watched the blond hurriedly spray some water from a bowl onto his face then dry it quickly with a towel. The blond flung on the tunic, tied the belt around his slender waist, gave two brushes to his hair then looked around in the room for some footwear. It was obvious that the blond had never cared about his looks too much. Or maybe he was too hungry to care right now.

"C'mon, set the foot onto the floor," Lasami said after the blond only fumbled around with the sandal straps uselessly. He approached Wolfram and squatted down to tie the black and golden colored laces. He could tell that the blond felt awkward while he was tying the laces around his shin. "I should warn you that you should learn all this stuff as soon as you can, because the King doesn't like his concubines being scruffy, but I presume you don't care about that…"

Wolfram nodded. "No, I don't." All he cared right now about was food. He waited for Lasami to finish tying the laces of his other sandal then stood up and turned to the door. He wanted to go to the bathroom first, but that could wait until his stomach was full.

The spacious lounge was empty again. Remembering Lasami's words, he walked to the door that was across from his room. As soon as he opened the door and set his sandaled foot onto a white, fluffy carpet, he became an interest of thirteen sets of eyes. Wide-eyed, Wolfram looked around. Pretty men, gorgeous men at the table, some of them had differently colored hair than the rest of the population he had seen. These must be those "colorful" Kyota had informed him about earlier.

He could also see those three women Lasami had mentioned to him. One of them was pregnant. There were also several servants wearing the same blue uniforms as Lasami and Kohar. The servants were standing at the walls, ready to serve.

Wolfram's head snapped to the black-haired and blue-eyed man whose chair was suddenly pushed noisily away from the table. His smooth long hair whipping around, the slender man jerked his head at a free place next to the table. This was the first time on this planet when Wolfram saw a man with eyes colored other than black.

"Sit down."

Wolfram blushed brightly, realizing he had been staring. He nodded and walked over to the chair. He and the black-haired man sat down simultaneously.

Lasami felt relieved – if Amae didn't start terrorizing the blond right away, there was a chance for the blond to blend in without too much fuss and humiliation. All those idiotic fights for authority amongst the concubines were just getting on his nerves.

Wolfram observed the table in front of him. Food, lots of food. Not wasting any time, Wolfram grabbed a chicken leg off the table and sank his teeth into it. He tried to keep his right eye on the soup on his right, while with his left eye watched the men at the table.

"What a pig…" Wolfram heard float over the table. He could honestly say that he didn't give a damn.

"You'll get fat if you eat that," Amae notified Wolfram calmly.

Wolfram didn't say anything to that, he could tell right away that the long-haired man wasn't interested in his diet or wanted to insult him, he was only trying to get to know him. He finished the chicken leg in two good bites and threw the picked bone onto his plate. "I had a good starvation diet for the last two days – a little of fat won't scare me," he muttered after having chewed what was in his mouth.

"He sure took his beauty sleep long…" he heard someone snicker.

Wolfram reached out for the ladle to get some soup but Lasami stopped him and did that instead of him. Wolfram figured it was a part of table manners here – to let the servants do that. Exactly the same as he was used at home. Fine. While Lasami was pouring the soup for him, Wolfram grabbed a pear and ate it in several bites.

Just as Wolfram dipped his spoon into the soup, the door opened. Kohar's dark eyes met Wolfram's.

"I think I said not to give food to the blond!" he growled at Lasami.

Lasami bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir! I thought it only concerned dinner!"

Kohar snarled at him then approached the blond in three strides. He grabbed Wolfram by his arm, Wolfram almost sloshing the soup onto himself. Kohar gritted his teeth at the disobedient blond's look directed at him. He yanked Wolfram from his seat.

"How is your eye?" Wolfram asked casually while his eyes were set on Kohar's face where the bruise he had given Kohar yesterday was clearly seen.

"Don't fuck with me, you little slut!" Kohar howled, grabbing Wolfram by his hair and dragging him out of the dining-room, leaving the concubines stunned.

Once back in Wolfram's room, Kohar shoved him onto the bed. Wolfram rubbed his burning scalp. The fucker was going to leave him bald if this continued. Besides, he badly needed to use the bathroom. Wolfram rolled over to the other side of the huge bed as Kohar tried to reach him. Wide-eyed and alarmed, he watched Kohar unbuckle his belt. Was Kohar going to belt him?

Kohar went after Wolfram, the pillows and covers flying away from the bed. Wolfram darted to the door, opened it and smashed face first into Lasami's chest. Wolfram frowned as Lasami grabbed him by his arm and dragged back into his room. He tried to kick the man but Lasami just smacked him on the head.

"Hold his hands!" Kohar barked.

Wolfram reared back, but Lasami grabbed his hands and held them out for Kohar to wrap his belt around them. As much as Wolfram struggled, it made no difference. Soon his wrists were tied then he was dragged closer to the bed and tied to the leg underneath it.

From his uncomfortable position on the carpet, Wolfram glared up at Kohar who smirked down at him.

"After you spend six hours like that, I expect a quick improvement in your behavior…" Kohar grinned again.

"Fuck you!" Wolfram spat.

"I think it will be the other way around…" Kohar laughed at his angry face.

Wolfram jerked at his bound hands but that only made him realize that there was no way he could break free from the belt. He raised his head to growl at the man above him but Kohar only smirked again. Lasami turned around and left the room, Kohar walking over to the armchair on Wolfram's left and, to Wolfram's further anger, sitting down. The man was going to watch him!

Fifteen minutes passed, Wolfram's back getting stiff in that half-lying, half-sitting position. He tried to lie down completely but then his hands started to stiffen. The belt was cutting blood circulation to his wrists, his fingers feeling numb. His shifting against the carpet woke dozing Kohar up and the man looked at him contently. Wolfram realized that this was a time-proved way for Kohar to get his frustrations out on concubines without really marring them. It meant that he would stay tied up to the bed for quite some time…

TBC


	10. Part 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 10

From his half-sitting, half-lying position on the floor, with his hands tied to the bed poster, Wolfram glared at Kohar's grinning face then turned his head away to look at the table in front of him. Tugging at his bounds angrily, the prince snarled and continued ignoring the superintendent. He didn't have time to look around in the room earlier. He couldn't see much of it now either, but he remembered where the things were. The room was spacious, decorated with a bright carpet where white, red and black colors mixed into beautiful patterns. The four poster bed that he was tied to was the biggest he had ever seen, the red canopy surrounding it. He could still remember the softness of satin sheets, pillows and countless cushions. Just several feet apart there was a huge divan, which was just according to the room title that Wolfram had been introduced earlier.

A triangular table made of dark wood sat in the corner at the window was filled with decanters of wine and other alcoholic beverages. He could guess that usually there also were many fruits and snacks but as Kohar was trying to teach him discipline, there was none at the moment. Instead of food there were several candlesticks.

Next to the table, on his left, there was a fireplace. Although, as the scorching sun was streaking through the window and it was warm, it was off. Next to the fireplace there was the door that led into the lounge. Near that door there was the same huge armchair where currently Kohar was residing.

Wolfram's field of vision didn't reach any farther than that but he knew that farther from the armchair there was a dark beautifully carved wardrobe that was the size of a small room. Behind him, next to the four- poster bed he was leaning on, was a dressing-table with a huge mirror.

Wolfram stared intently in front of him then turned his head to look at the window. It was a hot day again and he wondered what Kyota was doing; his friend was probably going nuts searching for him. He tried not to think about Yuuri, because it was simply scaring him. He at least knew that Kyota was alive and Yuuri… As he was still able to use his elements, he could only assume that his husband was alive. Theoretically. Practically he had no idea how it worked.

His left leg starting to cramp, hardly feeling his upper back and wrists at all, Wolfram shifted again. It would have been not that bad, but he really wanted to go to the bathroom, the pressure in his bladder becoming unbearable. Telling that to Kohar would be a bad idea – the man would probably keep him here until he peed all over himself to humiliate him. Although, there was no way he could be humiliated by that – it would be Kohar who would only degrade himself even if the man gloated in satisfaction. He also knew several more things: firstly, it would make him even more furious with the man; secondly, he really wouldn't like to lie all wet and stinking of urine.

He hadn't gotten any information on Yuuri yet. Mainly this was the reason why he had let himself be dragged into the palace from where it was much harder to escape – he had expected to at least get a fraction of information about a foreign dark-haired and powerful man. Nothing so far. But it was too early to expect some information – being careful not to give himself away he hadn't asked anything yet, but someone might know something. Concubines, the guards, Faraya himself. Especially Faraya himself.

But he was risking too much. He knew Yuuri wouldn't have approved of his decision. He could simply burn the bonds off and try to escape, but wasn't even sure if he could manage to get farther than the palace gate. If he could fight the soldiers and set the palace on fire, there was always the possibility of failure. He didn't know about Faraya's abilities or his amount of power yet, he wasn't even sure if he really could control the fire element, but should it appear that he could, it would be difficult to escape.

His powers were quickly exhaustible and lessening each day and the longer he stayed here, the lesser his chance to escape was. But on the other hand, there still was the possibility of some of the local people or maybe even Faraya himself having knowledge of Yuuri or his whereabouts. He wanted to wait a little, but at the same time he had no time – he had used up a great amount of power then on the battlefield when his and Kyota's troops were attacked. If he and Faraya had to fight and it appeared that the king was as powerful as Yuuri or even more, he stood no chance - Faraya would easily subdue his power with his own and burn him alive or just take him captive again, this time knowing everything about him and giving him no opportunity to escape. Without his power he was just a little stronger than the average person here. By giving himself away pointlessly he would reduce his or maybe even Yuuri's chances for survival. He didn't want that. It was already dangerous enough.

Drip after drip, another hour passed. Wolfram startled from his uncomfortable slumber as the door opened. Lasami entered the room.

"Hitori said to bring the blond to him."

Kohar swore loudly. "And I was just getting comfortable…" He yawned, standing up. "Then the King plans on visiting him in the evening?"

Lasami nodded.

"I have no time for this shit. Bring him to Hitori then tie him back and later, several hours to the King's visit, prepare him for the evening." With that he left the room, slamming the door after himself.

"Well, it wasn't fun, was it?" Lasami sighed, squatting down next to the bed to untie Wolfram.

"I really want to go to the bathroom," Wolfram said.

Lasami sighed again. He untied Wolfram from the pole then helped him sit down onto the carpet and started removing the belt off Wolfram's wrists.

"Can you stand?"

Wolfram nodded but then had to shake his head in denial when his sleeping leg gave up on him and he almost collapsed back onto the floor, Lasami grabbing him by his arm at the last second. Lasami seated him onto the bed, unceremoniously pushed his upper part of the tunic aside and started massaging his numb legs. At first Wolfram squirmed at the tingling and tickling sensations while fighting the urge to simply kick Lasami off him then started to feel the blood-flow restoring itself.

"Let's go now," Lasami brushed the tunic back onto the pale knees and tugged Wolfram up.

"Who is that Hitori?" Wolfram asked while following Lasami to the door.

"He's a doctor taking care of the harem. He lives in the palace. He's a good specialist; you have nothing to worry about. Hitori will check your health and if you aren't carrying any diseases."

Silently, Wolfram passed Lasami after he motioned at the toilet door. The blond closed the door behind him and hurried to the water-closet. Hardly keeping himself from groaning in satisfaction and wincing as it was even somewhat painful after keeping it in for that long, he relieved himself and then washed his hands. After looking at himself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall he leaned next to it to simply order his thoughts and rest his cramped back.

"Don't take that long next time," Lasami said after Wolfram left the room finally.

As soon as he made a step through the door, Wolfram's eyes fell on several gorgeous men, wearing hardly any clothing or only some pieces of it, lounging on sofas and armchairs. Those were the same from the dining-room. They probably already were here before he went into the bathroom, but as he had been so preoccupied with thinking about relieving himself, he probably hadn't even noticed them.

There also was the same black-haired and blue-eyed male he had seen in the dining-room. He couldn't tell what that was but something was attracting him to the man. Maybe it was because of the bright blue eyes so uncommon for the local population, or maybe that firm gaze or simply his gorgeous looks.

Wolfram fought the color that was threatening to rise in his cheeks when those blue eyes met his with an amused flicker. Quickly turning his eyes to Lasami's back, Wolfram followed the man out of the lounge. He couldn't lay his finger on it but that blue-eyed man reminded him of someone.

When that weird and even somewhat scary piece of life closed behind his back and he was led downstairs, Wolfram felt better. This was the territory he knew his way around. He knew what to expect from the guards at the doors, he knew what would happen if he tried something funny.

They walked in the first floor for some time then he was led into a small room where a thin tall man was sitting at the table. The old man was hunched over a pile of documents.

"Do you have any complaints?" the man asked as soon as Wolfram entered.

"Not really… I just wish they fed me better…"

The doctor's wizened face grinned at Wolfram. "Just came here and already got into a spat with Kohar?" The man turned to Lasami. "Does he have any visible rashes or other obvious illnesses?" he asked while standing up then walking over to Wolfram.

"No," Lasami shook his head. "I think he's completely fine. No parasites, nothing. Somewhat stressed and hungry but otherwise he's okay."

"Watch that he wouldn't get gastritis," the doctor said, lifting Wolfram's chin. Wolfram tensed immediately but then Lasami's palm fell heavily onto his shoulder.

"Stop that gazelle springing of yours. We can do it the easy way or the hard one," Lasami muttered. "He'll just check you."

The doctor let go of Wolfram's chin. "His eyes are not very clear but it's probably just because he lacks sleep; you said he is stressed," in the middle of the sentence the doctor turned to Wolfram, "are you?" Wolfram just glared back at him. "Isn't very cooperative, is he?" the doctor sighed. "And what's that?" he took both Wolfram's wrists in his hands. He brushed his thumb over the angry red marks on the wrists then turned Wolfram's palm around to look at the bruised knuckles.

"He punched Kohar and broke Harui's nose then got tied to the bed."

The doctor let go of Wolfram's hands. He walked over to his table and started ransacking in one of the drawers. "Here, rub this in later. It will help the bruises heal faster," he said putting a small green bottle onto the desk. "Undress him."

Lasami looked at Wolfram. "Will you undress yourself or leave that to me?" he asked. He rolled his eyes as Wolfram gave him a good measured glare but then started undressing.

Gritting his teeth, Wolfram waited while the old man was circling him and looking at him from all sides. The doctor pointed at Wolfram's arm where a bluish bruise was seen. Then he pointed at his other arm. "Those seem also fresh."

"He resists too much," Lasami shrugged, "and skin like this bruises very easily. Kohar just dragged him around several times and it looks as if someone had beaten him."

"Lower your head," the doctor said to Wolfram.

"Nah, he has no lice. We have already checked, of course," Lasami said. "He is also clean for scabies and doesn't have any rash. I'm not that sure about vermin, but he didn't seem to scratch himself while sleeping."

The old man squatted down carefully to check Wolfram's toes. "No fungus either." Then he raised his head to Wolfram's genitalia and Wolfram considered kneeing him in the face but then the man moved away without touching him.

"Doesn't seem that he'd have any of venereal diseases either. Clean like a baby," the doctor said looking at Wolfram's mouth. "Open up."

"Huh?" Wolfram blinked at him.

"Your teeth."

"I'm not a horse for you to… Gah!" He jumped as Lasami smacked him over the head.

"Quit it."

"Why the hell are you hitting me over the head the entire time?" Wolfram snarled.

"It's probably the only thing that doesn't really interest the King," Lasami shrugged. He chuckled at Wolfram's emerald glare. "Now open your mouth."

"Hmm…" the old man mumbled after taking a good long look at Wolfram's teeth. "Everything seems to be fine. Even somewhat disappointing. Although, there's a small dark dot on one of the molar teeth."

"Really?" Wolfram asked somewhat aghast. He ignored Lasami's chuckle behind him.

"Yeah. So wash your mouth carefully and avoid sweets."

Wolfram nodded before he could stop himself. Then he suddenly became aware of Lasami moving in behind him. He quickly stepped away. Lasami frowned.

"What now?" Wolfram moved away carefully from him.

"He'll check your prostate."

"Huh? My prostate is doing fine, thank you very much! There's no need to check it! Give my clothes back!" Wolfram tried to snap up his clothes from Lasami but the man simply pushed him away.

"Wolfram, quit it. Or do you want me and several other guys holding you down on that table?" Lasami motioned at the desk where the stacks of documents were still piled up. "It's a usual procedure. Nobody here wants to humiliate you. We are just doing our job, got it?"

Wolfram snickered. "This is just a lame excuse. Believe me, when I get out of here, you'll see what's really called "doing one's job"…"

Lasami frowned at a weird flash of light in the blond's eyes. There was something disturbing in that emerald color. The entire time the blond was acting like a spoilt peacock, but there was something...

"Well?" the doctor huffed.

Lasami continued to stare at Wolfram whose face was one big "no". But then, to his surprise, the blond reconciled. He walked over to the table. Lasami chuckled at the insistent blond's stare then turned around. He was a bit uneasy letting the blond act on his own, but for some reason he felt that the blond wouldn't try anything funny with the doctor.

"Don't tense up like that," Lasami heard the doctor mutter.

"Fuck you! I'd see what you'd do if someone stuck fingers up your ass!" Wolfram retorted.

"I said relax!"

Lasami was in time to turn around and see Wolfram jerking then looking over his shoulder and giving the old man's back of the head a look filled witch such malice that for a moment there he was afraid that the blond would snap the man's head off; he had experienced that despite his curvy and somewhat delicate looking body the blond possessed much more strength than it seemed possible. But Wolfram turned away and continued growling at the desk surface against him.

"He's fine," the doctor said finally. He went to wash his hands. "Perfect condition."

"My clothes," Wolfram demanded walking over to Lasami, holding his hand out. He grabbed the bundle and started dressing.

After Wolfram was finished, the doctor held out a glass of water while holding a pill in his other hand. "Here, drink this."

"What's this?" Wolfram asked.

"It's for vermin. Just in case you have something."

The blond pursed his lips at the pill but then just shrugged and took it. After swallowing the pill he chased it down with the glass of water. After all things were done, Lasami led him back to the second floor.

"So yesterday you knew he wouldn't come…" Wolfram said while they were walking. "Not until I am checked for all that stuff…"

Lasami shrugged. "He might have come to simply see you. You really caught his eye."

Wolfram only glowered at the double door in front of him. He knew that there was something about him that attracted men, especially that kind that Faraya was, and it was not only his looks. Complete submission, this was what Faraya wanted from him. He would have to play the man's game for awhile.

The opening door revealed the men that were spread all over the lounge. Wolfram noticed that there indeed were several divisions amongst the concubines: that dark-haired and blue-eyed man was chatting about something with four other men near the entrance while the other five were sitting at the other end of the lounge.

Wolfram started walking over to his room, approaching the group of the five men at the end of the lounge. He stopped unsure as one of them stood up and blocked his way.

"A new one, huh?"

Wolfram looked at the dark-haired youth whose long, slightly curled hair was bouncing around his hips. His eyes locked with the brown ones. The guy was probably even younger than him.

Wolfram was aware of all sounds ceasing in the lounge, the rest of the concubines watching them. "I'm Wolfram and you?"

"Asoka."

Wolfram nodded. "Nice to meet you, Asoka." He tried to pass but Asoka didn't even budge, their chests coming flush. Wolfram stepped back, his eyes setting on the other man.

"Wolfram, huh? A very exotic name…"

"Thank you." From the corner of his eye Wolfram noticed the blue-eyed man watching the scene from the other side of the lounge with an amused look on his face.

"Aren't we cute?" Asoka hissed, the man's brown eyes darkening, almost turning black. "Listen, you blonde, you keep your pretty face away from here! The King already has his favorites and you just keep low and silent or soon you'll wish that you'd have never gotten here…"

"I've never wanted to get here, in first place," Wolfram said, pushing past Asoka.

"Who let you walk away?"

"This doesn't interest me," Wolfram cut him off already opening the door to his room.

"This doesn't interest him, huh?" Asoka mocked. In several wide strides he was behind the blond. "But this interests me!" He grabbed Wolfram by his hair and yanked him back, locking his arm around Wolfram's neck. The next second he doubled over as Wolfram's elbow flew in his stomach. With another hit to Asoka's back with his elbow Wolfram sent him to the floor.

Kicking him in his chest, Wolfram eliminated one of Asoka's friends who rushed to him then snapped another's head to the side with a swift punch. Hissing, he stood in his fighting stance daring for the others to approach him.

Wolfram growled and jumped to the side when Lasami tried to grab him but the man caught him anyway, trussing his arm behind his back.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, idiot?" Lasami hissed softly into his ear. "Look at them! These are no warriors, they are just whores!"

Wolfram struggled but then his eyes fell on Asoka, who was now kneeling on the floor, shaking and rubbing his stomach in pain. When his eyes met the brown ones, the man flinched, his face reflecting affright. From the corner of his eye he noticed the rest of Asoka's followers scuffle away.

"So it seems that your 'delicate flower' has kicked your ass, Asoka," the silver voice rang from the other side of the lounge. "What was that about you saying something about him being under your foot…?"

Asoka gritted his teeth at the laughter that followed the voice. Wolfram turned his head to lock his eyes with the black-haired man on the other side of the room. The bright blue eyes grinned back at him without a trace of fear.

"Watch out for that man," Lasami muttered after noticing the blue and green eyes lock. "If you don't get along or become enemies with Amae, he will cause you much trouble. He's not malignant in nature, but be careful around him. He's the King's favorite." He let go of Wolfram as he felt the blond's muscles relax.

Wolfram shrugged off Lasami's arm then smoothed and dusted his dark green tunic off. Even if he hated this piece of clothing and how it was too revealing sides it was the only one he had now. Giving a last glance at Amae, he went into his room. Lasami followed him shortly after.

"You broke one of Beali's ribs," Lasami informed him seriously while looking at the blond who was now leaning on the wall just at the entrance, his chest heaving heavily at the just experienced conflict. "Even if the King seems to have lost interest in him recently, he is still protective over his concubines. We can't be silent about you doing something like that - you'll be punished. Luckily, Asoka is more or less fine and, if your luck doesn't change, there won't be any marks left on him by the time the King decides to pay him a visit."

"Screw that Beali and you all!" Wolfram hissed, smashing his fist into the wall a deep crack issuing and plaster crumbling onto the red carpet. His angry eyes settled on Lasami like a whip, making the man jump in that unexpectedness. 'Screw Faraya, screw this palace and his idiotic harem! I've never been and I am not going to be manipulated by a bunch of whores! I'll kill the fucker next time!' - This was what Wolfram wanted to scream at the stupefied man's face but just lowered his eyes and shook his head silently, the blond hair jouncing around.

"My, my…" Lasami approached the blond carefully. "We really do have a bit of temper, don't we?" He took Wolfram's hand in his and turned it around to look at the bruised knuckles. A droplet of red was making its way to the surface of the now reddish and bruised skin. Lasami's eyes went to the now naked wall with the molested masonry, widening slightly. Silently, he tugged the blond to the bed. He fished for the green bottle in his pocket then sat down next to Wolfram.

"Give me your right hand."

While Lasami was rubbing the balm into his wrist and knuckles, Wolfram was gritting his teeth and staring at the chips and splinters on the carpet. He shouldn't have done that, he was behaving like an idiot but his nerves were on edge. He felt helpless and his control was slipping. He hated feeling helpless, the feeling was dreadful. Dressed up in this fucking dress, all pampered and locked up in the room for that perverted bastard and he couldn't change anything, had no idea how or when to escape, where Yuuri was or how to get to him. Instead of helping Yuuri he had gotten himself into a mess. One wouldn't call this a professional move…

"The other."

Gritting his teeth, Wolfram turned to Lasami to hold his other hand out. He was hungry. He had that sparse breakfast but it had just increased his hunger. Asking Lasami was futile – the man had already done everything that was possible without getting into Kohar's bad side.

Wolfram watched Lasami rubbing the balm into his skin. The peaceful action had also calmed him down somewhat, his breath and heart rate finally becoming normal again. With a bit of shock he realized that he had just had hysterics. Those were rare and he couldn't really remember when he was this rattled the last time.

After Lasami had finished the treatment, the prince fell onto the bed with his back to lay there simply for several minutes with his eyes closed. He wondered if he would be tied to the bed again. If Lasami tied him to the bed again, those little whores might come to him again and this time he wouldn't be able to defend himself.

"Gods, this is all so stupid…"

Hearing the blond mutter, Lasami turned to look at him but the blond's eyes were set on the ceiling. "I'll send someone in to clean the carpet," Lasami said. "You can also expect to be punished for damaging the wall."

Wolfram just waved that off dismissively with his left hand. "Whatever."

"If you are trying to entice the King, I can say that you are overstepping the line."

Wolfram snickered. So now the man thought that he was doing that purposely. As if a male like Faraya would ever catch his interest! As long as he could see Faraya dead and Yuuri taking over his place, the palace and the entire kingdom, he didn't give a fuck about Faraya.

"Get up. I have to tie you back."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. Without a word of protest he got up from the bed. Untying the laces, he kicked his sandals off unceremoniously leaving them sprawled on the red and black colored carpet. He squatted next to the bed then half-lay down and let himself be tied to the pole. This time Lasami tied the rope looser and it didn't hurt his wrists that much.

Five minutes after Lasami left, another servant entered the room with a wet cloth and a broom in his hands. The servant observed him curiously then hurried to clean up the mess on the carpet. Another couple of minutes later a servant carrying a small bucket with putty came and started working on the cracked wall.

Although the blue dressed servants didn't say a word to him, Wolfram could feel their curious gazes and interest. Obviously he was not the first to get tied to the bed but probably that didn't happen everyday, the concubines and everyone around being ready to fulfill any Faraya's and at the same time Kohar's wish anytime.

The servants were done soon and left the room. It was quiet all around and despite his uncomfortable position Wolfram didn't even feel how he fell into a doze. An hour later he was woken up by the door opening again.

Alarmed, Wolfram's eyes followed a young concubine who was approaching him. He was one of those whom he had seen sitting together with Amae. The concubine was probably around the same age as him, however because of his lack of knowledge about the local races he wasn't sure how to count their age.

The concubine, like all local people, had black hair and dark eyes. The hair was just past his shoulders framing a handsome face with big eyes and a quite wide nose. Actually everything about the man seemed full. Even his body. He wasn't plump but it seemed as if he still had some of baby fat which for some reason made him even more attractive. The concubine was wearing a light vest just right on his bare skin and light, almost transparent trousers that were fitting him loosely.

Wolfram watched him approaching and only then noticed that the concubine was carrying several fruits and something else in his crossed arms. Catching Wolfram's mistrustful look, the concubine gave him a feeble smile and squatted down next to him, the fruits and several rissoles bumping onto the carpet. He brushed the crumbs off his lap.

"Don't tell me you are going to feed me?"

Gracefully covering his mouth with his right hand, the concubine giggled at the sarcasm and disbelief in the blond's voice. "Well, if you want to eat… I don't see any other way…" He grinned.

"Aren't you afraid that Kohar might punish you?"

The concubine laughed again. "Kohar is away doing business with a passing merchant, trying to get us even sparser clothing." The man took a pear in his hands and brought it to Wolfram's mouth, his dark eyes amused. "So, if you want to eat, do it fast or you'll stay hungry for the next two years. As far as I heard, Kohar was simply fascinated by your feats in breaking Harui's nose and Beali's ribs, to say nothing of his own nose and the wall," with his head he motioned at the drying plaster on the wall.

"Is it Amae who has sent you?"

The concubine didn't show any reaction but something akin to a dark shadow flew his face. The concubine shook his head. "No."

"Does he know that you are here?"

"I thought you were hungry?"

Wolfram bit his tongue at the curt response. "What's your name?" he asked between the big bites on the pear while the concubine was pressing it to his mouth.

"Yasai. And you are Wolfram, right?"

Wolfram nodded. With a huge appetite he ate two rissoles and then the rest of the fruits. His stomach now more or less satisfied, he exhaled contently.

"At least pretend to be hungry," Yasai laughed softly. Then he reached out for Wolfram's mouth to wipe the crumbs off it. His thumb brushing over Wolfram's lips slowly, he grinned when Wolfram's eyes became wider in size at his closeness, the blond clearly ready to protest. "I'll go now or if Kohar catches me here, I'll join you in your diet."

Wolfram watched the concubine quickly sweep the crumbs under the bed with his hands then stand up. "I'll just give you some advice," Yasai said before opening the door, "watch out for Amae – don't trust him."

Wolfram's blond brow rose at that but he nodded. "Thanks."

He dozed for another hour then startled as the door flew open. Obviously very content with something, Kohar strolled into the room, Lasami following him close. The superintendent's mood improved even more when his eyes set on an uncomfortably crouching Wolfram.

He's so easy to please, Wolfram thought with a snicker.

"Had fun?" Kohar asked.

Wolfram's head turned to the door where another two servants entered carrying a tub. It seemed that the procedure would be repeated.

Wolfram simply ignored Kohar. The superintendent chuckled at that, amused. "Untie him," he ordered Lasami. "Get up!" He grabbed Wolfram by his hair when the blond simply slumped onto the carped after being untied.

Wolfram yelped in pain but his numbed hands and legs didn't hold his weight, his weight pulling at his scalp and painful tears concentrating in the corner of his eyes. But Kohar wasn't able to lift him like that either. Cursing, Kohar grabbed Wolfram by his arms and started dragging him to the door. Once outside the room, they turned to the bathroom.

Half of the concubines were in the lounge, Wolfram noticing Yasai and Amae watching him with curiosity. The men were sitting in a group of three, Yasai and Amae almost touching their shoulders, another man whose name Wolfram didn't know sitting close to them.

When Wolfram saw where he was taken, he tried to push Kohar away. Enema. The bastards were going to perform an enema on him! Beside himself with anger, Wolfram kicked Lasami as he came to aid the superintendent. Even if his legs were still numbed, the kick shoved Lasami away. Lasami cursed then hurried to open the bathroom door while Kohar pushed the blond inside.

Closing the door shut, Lasami turned to the struggling blond who now rather reminded him of a wild animal. Seeing Lasami take a thin hose with the wide end from the cabinet that stood next to the tub and not believing that this was happening, Wolfram reared back. True, Yuuri and he had done it more than several times exactly for the sexual purpose but to have someone do that to him against his will was just inconceivable.

"Let go!" he jerked his arms. But his struggles didn't help, and soon his arms were bound behind his back, Kohar tightening the loop and rendering him helpless. Tossed over the small table that had probably stood to serve exactly this purpose, Wolfram was doing the only thing that was left to him – cursing both Lasami and Kohar to hell.

"Relax, or it will really hurt," Lasami warned, getting in between Wolfram's thighs while Kohar was holding the end of the rope Wolfram's wrists were tied with and his knee digging in the blond's back to prevent him from wiggling.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Lasami just sighed. "Actually it's recommended to have enema done from time to time and…"

"Then stick it up your own ass, you freakin' sadist!" Wolfram screamed at him. He yelped as the hose was painfully pushed inside him, tearing something up. Then he just continued to grind his teeth, seething while feeling water flowing into his insides.

About ten minutes later, sitting on the water-closet, his stomach and guts heaving with spasms, Wolfram was swearing to kill all of the servants, concubines and every living soul and level the entire palace with the ground one day. But Kohar was just grinning at him, amused by the entire thing and the sounds.

If Kohar had expected the procedure to drain the blond of his energy, it didn't turn that way. His body still shaking and covered in a cold and hot sweat after the procedure, Wolfram became even wilder. While the blond was being dragged through the lounge back into the room, he had almost broken Kohar's nose, then attempted in scratching his eyes out.

Kohar had trouble with keeping the blond under control, the noise, screeching and cursing not ceasing even for a second and he could see the doors opening, concubines sticking their heads out to see what was happening. All this just because of an enema! He couldn't believe it. The concubines were all wide-eyed, several of them pale, not understanding and already afraid to be tortured in the same way the blond had been, even if they had no idea what it was.

Cursing, Kohar slammed the door behind them with his foot, in several quick strides he approached the bed and tossed the blond onto it. He snarled at the reddish look filed with malice that the blond offered him. The blond was pissing him off, couldn't he understand that all these childish struggles wouldn't change anything, only get them all into trouble?

In spite of Wolfram's protests, he was undressed and soon was writhing naked on the bed while trying to escape. Wolfram smacked Kohar's hand away as he tried to drag him to the tub that the servants had finished filling earlier. He had nothing against the tub only against Kohar touching him.

"Gods, you bore me to death!" Kohar grunted. Before he could grab Wolfram by his hair again, Lasami took Wolfram by his arm and tugged to the tub.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said. "It's only a bath."

Wolfram glowered at him but obeyed.

Amused at the way how Wolfram listened to Lasami, Kohar watched the blond walk over to the tub, Lasami shedding the upper half of his uniform onto the nearest chair then looking around for toiletries. "Figures… Birds of a feather flock together…" Kohar laughed.

Lasami ignored him. "Get in."

Wolfram climbed into the tub. Kohar watched Lasami washing the blond then sat down onto the bed to wait for Lasami to finish; the sight was very pleasant after all. The blond didn't struggle or disturb the process in any other way as it happened yesterday but was glaring at him nonstop from above Lasami's shoulder which was really amusing.

After washing, Wolfram was dried and the same procedures as yesterday were repeated again. But just as the servants had expected, the blond didn't even think about letting them lubricate him, twisting and turning and making them chase after him through the entire room, his now oiled and slick body sliding out of their grasp.

"Goddamit! You either do that yourself, or I'll call in more men!" Kohar snarled after chasing the blond fruitlessly for about five minutes, pillows, chairs and vases knocked and scattered through the entire room, Wolfram disheveled and healthy pinkish from his exertions.

Standing on the other side of the bed in front of the servants, his chest heaving with quick pants, Wolfram considered the possibilities and, even if with a great reluctance settled on the latter. Kohar understood that without any words just from looking at the blond's discontent face.

"Here," Kohar tossed a small bottle to Wolfram who caught it nimbly.

With his legs spread lightly, Wolfram sat down on the very edge of the bed.

"We have to see that you would do it right," Kohar grinned at him, when Wolfram demanded he and Lasami left the room. He just shrugged when the blond's loud mouth sent him several colorful epithets.

Kohar watched the blond spreading the lubricant onto his fingers then bringing them down between his legs. Blushing faintly in anger or shyness, Kohar couldn't tell, the blond pressed his fingers forward. After brushing backwards and forwards several times awkwardly, the blond wanted to pull them out.

"Push them deeper," Kohar said, his intent eyes having already darkened.

The bottle crossed the room like a flash of lightning and smashed into the superintendent's forehead. The glass exploded from the impact, the splinters and lubricant spraying all around. Kohar screeched, rubbing his eyes, several blood streaks running from his forehead and down, dripping onto his clothes. Lasami jumped to his dazed superior, trying to wipe the blood and look if there was any serious damage.

His face contorted into a snarl, Wolfram wiped his fingers onto a towel that was left from him drying his hair then dressed quickly the clothes that had been left for him on the bed. This time it was a white tunic with golden lace, without sleeves and had a small yellow dragon embroidered on his chest.

A rage filled roar made the blond lift his head. He was just in time to move out of the way when Kohar went after him. Furious with the man, Wolfram was ready to beat off the next attack and leave at least one of his ribs shattered. He dropped into his fighting pose instantly.

Seeing that Kohar was so mad that wasn't able control his anger anymore and that the blond was seriously contemplating a fight, which would only enrage Kohar further, Lasami grabbed Wolfram by his arm and dragged him quickly out of the room. If that continued, Wolfram would be beaten up and Kohar punished or even sentenced to death for marring the rebellious blond, to say nothing of him being also punished for letting all that happen.

"You know," Lasami hissed while quickly dragging the blond down the stairs to the first floor, "this is the first time someone managed to throw Kohar out of balance just in two mere days. You…"

"Thank you."

Lasami smacked Wolfram on his head, jerking him by his arm. "Damn idiot! You'll end up dead at this rate! Do you want that? Do you really want to die here? Answer me – do you want that?"

Wolfram just snarled in response. He knew himself that he shouldn't have thrown the bottle at Kohar. But the man watching him and pretending it was an act of masturbation he had been performing willingly had been infuriating and blinded him momentary. He was a king's husband, and to have someone meddle with his pride meant that he also meddled with Yuuri's reputation.

Pushing Wolfram through the first door on their way, Lasami shut it tightly behind them. It was an empty room, a luxurious one, with expensive tapestry and carpets, made beds covered with silky covers. Probably one of the guestrooms, Wolfram guessed. Lasami led him to an armchair near the window and seated him there while he himself sat down onto the bed opposite him.

Lasami waited for about ten minutes until he was sure that Kohar had enough time to tame his anger; Kohar was no fool even if sometimes behaved like one. Taking Wolfram by his arm, he guided him upstairs and back into his room. Kohar wasn't there anymore, very likely tending to his wounds. Lasami doubted that he would show up today or otherwise he would risk strangling the blond. Either way, Lasami had no doubt that the superintendent wouldn't sleep this night, not before he thought of at least ten ways to punish and humiliate the blond.

TBC


	11. Part 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 11

After bringing the blond back into the room, Lasami went to take his blue jacket that was still lying on the carpet. After dressing he approached the blond. He decided he had had enough for one day. If the blond continued to act up, he would have to simply drug him.

"You will stay here and wait for the King," Lasami instructed Wolfram who frowned at that. "If Kohar comes to you intending to beat you up, run to the guards, I'll warn them to bring you to Hitori for 'inspection'. But keep in mind that if that happens, Kohar will be punished for not managing to deal with a concubine and you'll be punished for being unbearable, and I can't really tell what the King might think of to punish you, but that won't be anything pleasant and will be really worse than Kohar hitting you a few times, so choose wisely."

"Got it," Wolfram muttered. He seated himself at the table while Lasami turned to the bed to look for Wolfram's sandals; he doubted that the blond had already learned how to put them on. Wolfram watched the servant fishing the sandals from under the bed then taking the brush from the dressing-table at the other end of the room. The man approached him, brushed over his locks with it a few times then put the sandals down onto the red and black colored carpet.

Wolfram set his right foot into the sandal. "I would like to know more about the castle and all the people here," Wolfram said while the servant was tying the laces around his shin. He set another foot down as Lasami was finished with the first one.

"Wolfram, I don't have time to chat, and even if I had, you know that I can't tell you the information you want. I have already told you the most important things you needed to know. Don't think that we, the servants, haven't been warned against telling you such things – you are one of them, the enemy, after all and we were ordered to be cautious near you.

"Frankly, I don't care about the rebels, armies and all that other stuff – I just look after concubines – it's the only thing I'm able to do, so don't pester me about such things, for I will be not much help anyway and overall I don't think that anyone will ever have enough power to move the King out of his throne, so you should rethink your actions a bit or you will end up dead sooner than you expect." Lasami sighed when after finishing tying the laces and raising his head, he caught the blond giving him a rather unfriendly look. "Think what you wish of me, but I prefer staying alive than getting myself pointlessly killed in an unequal fight. If you had more brain, you would probably also think the same," Lasami shrugged, pushing the tunic back to cover Wolfram's legs. When he raised his head again he was met by a grinning blond's face. Quite disturbed at the unusual smile and not understanding what it meant, Lasami leaned away to study it better.

"I think we will get along," was all that the blond said before turning away to the window.

A little weirded out, Lasami waited for the blond to say anything more but nothing came and he left the room, leaving Wolfram alone.

Wolfram stared through the window at the still light sky, the view of the city that he was able to see, then got up and walked over to look at the palace yard. It was busy, soldiers honing their fighting skills, training the horses, the shouts and sword clashes being carried to the second floor. After opening the window, Wolfram ascertained that it was still warm outside. Gazing through the bars, his thoughts flew to his white pedigree horse that he had gotten quite a while ago. The horse died a year ago, after having served him faithfully for a long time. Already before that he had chosen a black one, just as Yuuri's first horse had been. It took some time for him and the horse to understand each other from a slight motion and become one, the black one having a bit more of a temper than his previous horse had.

"Hey, look, one of the concubines! Hey, it is the one with blond hair!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Wolfram's eyes found a soldier who was pointing his hand up at him. First Wolfram's instinct at catcalls, whistles and insults was to close the window, but then Wolfram reconsidered – the more people saw him, the bigger was the possibility that his description would reach Kyota's or maybe even Yuuri's ears, so he stayed at the window. Trying to ignore the entire commotion, he sat at the window, his unresponsive face directed anywhere but at the men staring at him. Soon the interest in him dimmed and he continued to watch the training. He wondered how his own men were doing.

Wolfram's head snapped back to look at the door that had opened with a soft click. As his eyes set on Faraya, Wolfram immediately stood up, his eyes narrowing at the very sight of the man. The king's look fell behind Wolfram's shoulders to look at the open window. Without a word, he passed Wolfram and closed it shut.

"It seems you like being under the spotlight…" the king said after turning around.

Wolfram didn't say anything to that, his emerald eyes locked on the older man and studying him. Faraya had the same dark looks like all local people he had seen around – dark-shaded skin, black hair and eyes. His hair was cut in a similar manner as his, only Faraya's was a little shorter. Besides having a big-boned build, the man was built heavily, his powerful body made of sheer muscle. Wolfram shortly wondered what the man was doing to grow that amount of muscle and to keep the form.

Faraya had big eyes whose dark penetrating look Wolfram found disturbingly alluring. The man's face had regular features, some of the black hair covering his high forehead, his quite full lips pressed together in a content smile. As most men on this planet, Faraya didn't wear moustache either.

Faraya stepped forward to Wolfram and the blond took one step backwards, his legs touching the chair behind him. Faraya chuckled and after circling the blond sat down at the table, motioning with his hand for Wolfram to take the place near him.

"The clothes suit you tremendously," the king said after the younger male sat down.

"Thanks a lot," the blond mumbled in a tone that indicated only sarcasm.

He was glad that he had ordered not to retouch the blond's face – Wolfram was a natural beauty, the peculiar blond hair, his pale skin, dark and lush eyelashes framing the unbelievably green eyes that shone intelligence, full and red lips needing for no highlighting. Content with his choice, Faraya reached his hands over the table to take the blond's hands quickly into his.

Alarmed, Wolfram kept his eyes on Faraya who was studying his hands. In turn he noticed that the king's skin was tough and pebbled, the king obviously being a lot working man. The silence was stretching while Faraya's callused palms were sliding over his skin smoothly.

"Where do you come from? Such bad manners… I see Kohar had taken some measures… Should I punish him for marring your skin?" Faraya asked while lightly brushing with his thumb over the bruises on Wolfram's wrists and then knuckles, making Wolfram squirm at the unpleasant sensation and it was obvious that the king had intended that.

"It's for His Majesty to decide," Wolfram mumbled. He had made a mistake by giving himself out – it seemed that here, any boy, who had a bit prettier face than average, simply became someone's possession, being pampered and raised to be a weak and brainless property. Waving his fists about hadn't been a good idea. He had to maintain his loudmouthed and fiery but otherwise innocent boy's image.

Wolfram put his hands aside as soon as Faraya let go of them. Lowering them to his lap, he raised his head back to the king.

"That blue-haired one wasn't a good keeper, was he? He even let you use a sword… And your arms are quite toned…you don't seem the type to play harp or calmly read a book…"

Wolfram kept silent. He wondered how bad it was that Faraya knew about Kyota and that he was able to wield a sword. He decided that it was really bad.

"You should be more entertaining if you want me to keep you," Faraya chuckled. "It's either that or you'll lose your head."

Wolfram gave him an apathetic look. "And what does His Majesty expects me to do?"

"I know that you hate me, Wolfram, but be a little more…accessible," Faraya grinned at the display.

"Accessible for your dick, you mean?" Wolfram grinned back at him, his eyes anything but amused.

"Whoa," Faraya laughed in unexpectedness; it was long ago anyone dared speak to him like that. "That foul mouth of yours only adds to your ill manners..."

"I have noticed that this is exactly why it makes men like you so randy. That and the knowledge that I'm not swooning after you like your little sluts are."

"You are quite discerning, I see," the king said, his interest in the blond only heightening.

"Yes, and this only makes your dick ache, doesn't it?" Wolfram's lips quirked up.

"That blue-haired one must have had much fun with you…" the king chuckled, his right hand ruffling the dark locks absentmindedly.

"Yeah, something you won't have."

"You'd better not provoke me..." Faraya smirked at him.

"A rape?" Wolfram's brow cocked at him. "Would you stoop so low?"

Faraya laughed, amused. He liked the blond's sense of pride but it didn't work for him. "You seem not to understand the rules of this little game." He leaned over the table, his dark eyes burning dangerously. "You belong to me, blonde. I'll do everything I want with you. And you know that I want to do much…" Content to notice the quickly masked alarm in the green eyes, he leaned back.

Wolfram watched Faraya, silent. The other man's big dark eyes were fixed on him giving a searching look. Frowning and anxious, Wolfram turned away. He heard Faraya laugh.

"I also like that childish stubbornness in you…" Faraya chuckled.

Wolfram heard the chair being pushed away and his head snapped back to the king. Faraya walked over to him. The man's dark eyes shone with amusement when Wolfram stood up too to level their positions. It was an instinct developed in dangerous surroundings. Faraya grinned when the blond's head came only to his chest; the man wasn't someone one would call tall. The blond's eyes narrowed at him.

The way Faraya was looking at him now was not that rare. He had seen that randy look directed at himself more than he could count. Yuuri had also looked at him like that more than once, the look that was saying that soon he'd be lying flat on his back with his legs spread and screaming his name.

Now they stood right in front of each other. The blond visibly tensed as he reached his hand out. Slipping his hand behind the Wolfram's nape, with a strong tug the king drew the man closer, their chests coming flush, his other hand snaking up around the blond's narrow waist. The emerald eyes sparkling dangerously, he lowered his head and pressed his mouth to those full lips. The blond squirmed and turned his head to the side. There was something akin to a discontent growl coming from the blond's throat.

Resisting the urge to taste the pale skin, Faraya raised his head. He grinned. "Animalistic, aren't we?" He squeezed the blond's waist playfully then his hand slid down, his palm finding and cupping the supple flesh underneath the white tunic.

"Let go of me."

Faraya grinned at those green eyes again. "Oh, c'mon. When was the last time you had any sexual contact? You have to admit that I'm not the ugliest man you've ever seen…"

Wolfram held the dark gaze unwavering. He had no problems with admitting that Faraya had good looks. He had no problems with admitting that Faraya was his type. But he didn't have problems with controlling his libido either.

Amused, Faraya tugged Wolfram to him to press their bodies together even closer, his palm squeezing the round buttock to feel more of the flesh. He leaned in, the blond turning his head to the side again. This time Faraya didn't falter and pressed his mouth to the column of the pale neck. The younger male gasped and stiffened even more. He could feel the blond's quickened pulse underneath his tongue. The man squirmed in his grasp trying to push him away, but instead of letting him go he started maneuvering them towards the bed. The blond's resistance grew, and he just ignored it, grabbing and tearing at the tunic to reveal more of the pale skin; they all resisted only for raising their price and his interest.

But the blond continued to fight him silently, the green eyes blazing with anger and disgust. That enticed him even more. Grabbing one wrist, he tugged it aside intending to truss the blond's arm behind his back. But the younger male sensed this immediately, twisting his wrist around and getting it free in no time. Just as expected, besides being able to wield a sword the blond was also skilled in hand-to-hand combat; it seemed that the blue-haired leader liked his lays being capable of taking care of themselves.

Wolfram finally managed to push Faraya away. His wary eyes were fixed on the dark-haired man who was watching him in turn. Seizing and measuring each other up, they stood like this for several long seconds.

Wolfram was not one of those pansies who were even afraid to look him in the eye. The blond obviously had never experienced a whore's life. The man who was standing before him knew his worth, was intelligent, fiery, loudmouthed and aggressive; the blue-haired leader chose his companions wisely. Last time he felt such attraction and was so excited was when he found Amae. The blue-eyed male was still providing much fun. It seemed that taming Wolfram would be no less or even more fun. He could only thank the blue-haired one for presenting him Wolfram.

Wolfram didn't like the smile that was playing on Faraya's lips. He didn't know to be relieved or concerned when the king sized him up with his big dark eyes again then simply turned around and left. Still shaking in just experienced harassment he sat down onto the chair and tried to calm down.

Despite his worries, Faraya didn't come back that day. After getting dressed for the night and going to bed, Wolfram was already much calmer, his mental defenses back up. But when he snuggled into the covers, his hands pressed to his chest, Faraya's touch was still burning his skin like acrid acid, the faint smell of the older male on his skin disturbing his senses. His breath quickened as the images of the enraged and aroused man's face flashed through his mind. During the incident he didn't let himself fluster, but the entire occurrence had scared him, shaking him deeply. He was a soldier, an experienced one, true, but the possibility for him to lose his pride, to lose to a man like that… The thought of being raped was sickening. He had never had sexual contact with another man except for Yuuri and it only added to his disgust at the feel of Faraya's hands on him.

He was hurting in several places and he knew that he'd be covered in varicolored bruises tomorrow. Under the covers, he rubbed his wrist; Faraya had strained something there. Sighing deeply and squeezing his eyes shut, he wished for Yuuri's strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back to the muscled chest. Strong and trustful, warm and loving, Yuuri was all of that. Even if sometimes lacking artifice or still too naïve Yuuri was an unbendable wall of bricks, behind which he was always safe. Even if sometimes too kind, Yuuri had an iron core that had always attracted him. He missed Yuuri so much. Missed his voice, his kisses, his caresses, the feeling of their bodies pressed together, Yuuri sliding between his legs or he between Yuuri's…gentle, attentive and rough, lustful and lost in desire, all of that… What if…what if Yuuri was close to death? Or dead and those were only distant memories now? Memories that would haunt him for the rest of his life…

Angry with himself for thinking that, Wolfram turned to his other side, Faraya's scent coming with a whiff from under the rustling covers. Throwing the covers off angrily, he sat up then dropped his legs over the side. Not bothering to put on the annoying sandals, he threw the cover over his shoulders and tapped out of the room. It was dark in the lounge, only several candles lightening the guards at the other end of the room. The two sets of dark eyes following him, Wolfram made his way to the bathroom. But before reaching for the door, he changed his mind and turned back. He passed his doors and went to the guards who watched him, interested.

"Can I borrow this?" Wolfram asked pointing at the candle. He took it as the guards nodded.

Holding the candlestick in one hand, his other holding the ends of the varicolored cover, he made his way back into the bathroom. After putting the candlestick onto the cabinet, he looked around. There was the same basin on the ground and several buckets with water near the window. After ransacking through the cupboard, he found several sponges and towels that seemed to be unused.

He poured some water into the basin then took a bar of soap that was lying on the cabinet. Stepping into the cold water, he gritted his teeth. Not wasting time, he started washing himself with quick strokes in attempt to wash all of those unpleasant and perfumed scents off himself. After he was finally content and sure that there was nothing of that disturbing smell left, he dried himself with a towel and poured the water down the drain.

Still wrapped into a towel, Wolfram brought the candlestick back to the guards who gave him several amused grins and shrugs.

"I'd like to see what you would wear if you had only a fucked up dress…" Wolfram muttered. "Which is torn in addition, mind you."

"I think he'd prefer you running around naked. So would I..."

The three of them startled at the unexpected voice behind their backs. Wolfram turned around to see Amae in the doorway. The concubine was wearing something akin to a long white nightgown that was almost reaching to his feet. His long dark hair was spread over the gown, contrasting with it. The concubine yawned then looked past Wolfram at the guards who tensed up noticeably.

"What's going on here?" Amae's voice rose. His blue eyes came back to Wolfram who didn't like how the candle was flickering and reflecting in those deep pools. "Why are you in a towel? Did they try anything? Did you?" The concubine's eyes snapped back to the guards who drew up nervously. They became even more anxious when Amae made several steps into the lounge.

"All they did was lend me a candle," Wolfram motioned at the candle on the windowsill. "I wanted to take a bath."

Amae's eyes scrutinized the blond for several seconds. "For fuck's sake…at this hour…?" he sighed, ruffling through his long hair, messing it. He yawned again then pointed his chin at Wolfram's arm. "These seem fresh."

Wolfram turned his head to look at the bruises on his arm. Despite it was half-light, there were colorful spots strewn all over the pale skin.

"Do you have any balm to rub into? Don't forget to go to Hitori tomorrow," Amae said after Wolfram nodded. The concubine went back into his room and shut the door, leaving Wolfram and the guards alone.

"Pfew," one of the guards exhaled softly and Wolfram turned around to see that for some reason the guards seemed to be relieved. There had to be a good reason why the two muscled men would be afraid of a much younger one with a much slender body.

Wolfram turned around to go back into his room.

"Make sure you see Hitori tomorrow," one of the guards said.

Wolfram waved that off with his hand dismissively; there was no difference whether the doctor would look at the bruises or not – looking at wouldn't make them heal faster. He turned back to the guards as the silence followed his motion. He suddenly realized that the guards were considering Amae's words an order and it came to them as a surprise that he brushed it off so lightly.

Shrugging, Wolfram turned around and tapped over the soft carpet toward his door. He slid underneath the covers and was content to notice that this time there was no smell. Closing his eyes, he sighed. If only he were at home with Yuuri, lying in their chambers, in their bed. Listening to Yuuri's calm breathing behind him that would also lull him to sleep. But that was a rare occasion, most of the nights he didn't even feel how he would fall asleep, his body spent but sated. Yuuri loved sex. And he also loved seeing Yuuri writhing underneath him, panting and sweating when he drove in and out of Yuuri's body. However, he ended up on his back much more often than Yuuri did and not only because of power-swapping. As Yuuri usually was the one to initiate sex, he was also the one to pleasure him. Although, he hadn't ever thought about this as something negative – he loved being on the receiving end just as much he loved being the giving one.

XXXXX

Wolfram woke with a soft moan frozen on his lips. Still in a heavy daze, he opened his eyes. Disoriented, he stared at the space before him then, in dismay, his head fell back onto the pillow – he still was here, in Faraya's palace; it was morning already. Cursing himself for having indecent thoughts about Yuuri before going to sleep, he shifted underneath the covers to get more comfortable and decided to wait it out. His frustration only grew as his erection didn't even think about going away. Then he tried to count the flowers on the expensive tapestry and when this didn't work he used his trump card that he used in cases he needed to sober up fast - thought about Conrad and Yozak having sex. That usually helped.

Yawning loudly, Wolfram turned to the suddenly open door that revealed Kohar; morning blanched. The prince frowned after noticing that the male's eyes immediately traveled to the tent that he was currently sprouting underneath the covers.

"Do you even know what 'sexual harassment' is?" Wolfram muttered under his breath when Kohar raised his head to grin at him with a most perverted grin possible. He seems unbelievably happy that I had gotten an erection, Wolfram thought snickering mentally.

"A what?" the superintendent asked, throwing a bundle of clothes on the blond's bed.

As soon as he got back to Shin Makoku he would make Yuuri legislate against such kinds of things. That had never bothered him earlier, at least never that much, but this was really bad and overstepped all boundaries long ago.

"Sexual harassment," Wolfram repeated.

Despite his purple and plastered face, Kohar seemed to be in a good mood and Wolfram thought he knew why, but Kohar's further words proved him wrong.

"Pft," Kohar chuckled mockingly. "I doubt you know what it is yourself – I heard the King spurned you…"

At first Wolfram blinked at him then ruffled through his blond hair. "Seriously?" he laughed softly. "Thanks for informing me – I was a bit busy trying to prevent him from getting in between my legs to notice that he was spurning me." He flushed brightly after realizing that his words implied that he showed pride in Faraya taking interest in him. There was no way he enjoyed that but he simply loved that pissed off look on Kohar's face.

"You are lucky that I have no time for you today or…"

"That's strange – the first thing I see in the morning as I wake up is your ugly face and you say you don't have time for me…"

The supervisor offered Wolfram a glare that could shatter glasses if given it substance then marched out of the room. Rolling his eyes at his own childish actions, Wolfram fell back into the bed. He wouldn't get any food anywhere near this century. Was he stupid or something? Well, if he was going to get raped, he would at least get as much kicks he was able to before he went mad in this place or they killed him. Although, he wondered how long it would take for Kohar to think of a serious way to kick his ass… Was he really stupid? Yuuri would probably laugh his head off hearing that he had been taken into the palace as a concubine… Would laugh and then level the damn building with the ground while asking why he didn't do that himself. Yuuri…

Humpfing, Wolfram turned to look at the window. The sun was coming up from behind the turret. This day was obviously going to be just as hot as the previous one. Was there any point in getting up at all?

Groaning, Wolfram slipped from under the covers and went to a bowl with some water in it that yesterday by Lasami's order was brought by one of other servants. After having washed his face and wetted his skin for a bit, he looked at the clothes Kohar had brought and found a green tunic with yellow rim and long sleeves that was almost identical to the one he had been wearing on the first day of his stay here. Someone had probably decided that it had suited him after all and ordered to make a new one to replace the one Kohar had torn up.

After fumbling with the sandal straps for about ten minutes, he had them wrapped around his shins. But after he took several steps forward they slid down to pool on his feet. Having had enough of them, Wolfram kicked the sandals off and went into the empty lounge barefooted.

After visiting the bathroom and having his bare feet frozen, Wolfram went back into lounge. Knowing very well that Lasami would probably throw him out of the dining-room, Wolfram seated himself onto the couch near the door that led into his room. The big window on his side let in a just right amount of sunrays, the morning being still somewhat cold and he stretched on the sofa comfortably. From the dining-room that was several doors away he could smell warm food scents and hear voices and sometimes laughter wafting.

Involuntary swallowing, Wolfram turned to look through the window. Through this he could see almost the same view as he was able to see from his room. The kingdom had fully woken up and was busying itself, the dots that were people moving backwards and forwards in the streets. Smoke was coming from some of the houses to heat the water or to prepare food for the ones who had slept in. He couldn't see the yard from his position and was too comfortable to get up, so simply stared at the houses further away, his rumbling stomach interrupting the scenery from time to time.

He heard the sound of a door opening and turned around to see Asoka, the young concubine who had caviled at him earlier. After noticing him, Asoka's brown eyes slightly widened then he lowered them and quickly went to the room that was at the other end of the lounge. The other two men to appear from the dining room were Yasai and Amae. The two of them were talking about something until Amae's blue eyes caught a sight of him from behind Yasai's shoulder. The blue eyes gave Wolfram an observant look, not missing the bruises that were still covering his arms and his bare feet. An amused facial expression appeared on Amae, and Wolfram tensed involuntary as the man started walking towards him. His eyes slid to Yasai who was walking at Amae's side. Yasai had told him not to trust Amae, but he wondered what Amae's thoughts were on Yasai.

"Good morning, Wolfram," Amae nodded, helping himself onto the couch.

"Morning," Wolfram answered. He nodded to acknowledge Yasai who leaned on the end of the couch near Amae.

"It's quite impressive what you did to Kohar's face," Amae said in a soft voice, "I always thought that he needed some redecorating… But actually I didn't have the guts to stay hungry for the next century."

Wolfram wondered if he should say something but it didn't seem that Amae was waiting for him to comment. Again he could not ignore Amae's looks. Straight long hair this time was tied into a loose knot behind his back. He had a face with regular features, a small pointy nose, full lips, dark eyelashes and thin brows that were exclusively curved to highlight the intently blue eyes. His skin was very similar to his own – pale, which, as far as he had seen, was a rarity on this planet and if not for his handsomeness, then it might have been because of the skin color why Faraya took interest in Amae. The dark-haired man was dressed in a similar outfit as his own, only his was dark blue and without sleeves. The man had a slender build and seemed not to have much muscle. Amae really reminded him of someone but he still couldn't put his finger on it.

"Do you like playing cards?" Amae asked after a minute.

Wolfram gave him a blank stare because of the sudden change of the topic but then nodded. He didn't like playing cards and had played only several times but it seemed that it would be a good way to socialize with more of the concubines. He couldn't pass this opportunity Amae presented him. It was useful to them both.

"Then we'll come to your room in five minutes," Amae said. "Yasai," he turned to the male next to him, "announce that for the rest and get some drinks from the dining-room."

Yasai nodded and wordlessly went back into the dining-room, leaving a wide-eyed Wolfram behind. Wolfram's senses alert, he turned back to Amae. That had been fast and why was everyone going to gather in his room? After all the warnings that he had heard, right now it had sounded as a perfect trap – they all would corner him in his room and Amae would… Several images of himself tied up and naked flashed in Wolfram's head and he struggled to keep his face neutral while he was facing Amae.

"So it seems you are having problems with adaptation here…" Amae noted with his eyes downcast to his lap, while his fingers trailed down the armrest of the couch slowly.

Wolfram shrugged. It was just as he had presumed – Amae was trying him out.

"You seemed to be much more vocal while Kohar was dragging you around…" Amae commented.

"I'm sorry for not feeling up to shouting."

Amae lifted his head and flashed a bright smile at him. Wolfram tried to guess the man's age but couldn't tell much except that he was young, like all the concubines here. But the man undoubtedly had authority here, Yasai and several others listening to everything he said. Up until now Amae had been the king's favorite. Did Amae feel that he was losing his position to him?

"Umm…" Wolfram stood up. "Then I'll go clean up in my room a bit."

Amae gave him a bright smile that almost dazzled Wolfram; the man had really nice and white teeth. "I'll help you."

That was not a question and all that was left for Wolfram was to nod. Behind his back he heard the man stand up then the soft steps followed him to his room.

Amae looked at the golden sandals scattered on the red and black patterns colored carpet. His fine brow arched and he walked over to pick them. Raising them into the air he looked at the laces then at Wolfram and with a soft smile put them near the armchair that stood near the entrance.

"I don't think that you'll be much of a competition…"

Wolfram's head snapped in the direction where Amae was squatting. "He's all yours for all I care. Please, keep him occupied so that he wouldn't come to me ever again," he bit out. Wolfram wasn't sure how else he should react to the challenge but, after Amae burst out laughing at his frowning face, realized that the man had been teasing him.

"C'mon," Amae motioned, plopping down onto the huge divan, bouncing up and down several times, his hair streaming down his back in a black river. He patted the place near him fully expecting Wolfram to join him.

Wolfram crossed his arms and didn't move out of his place near the table. To tell the truth he was reluctant not because it felt like the man was trying to order him around and secure his position, but rather because he was cautious. The prince turned to the door that opened to reveal Yasai and three other concubines who went in after him. Yasai was carrying cards, others some drinks and snacks. The other concubines were also something to look at: one of them had long red haired pulled up into a high ponytail and black eyes. The man's hair was so bright and different from local people that every time Wolfram saw him, he felt the urge to rub his eyes to be sure he was not hallucinating. The second concubine had short brown hair and brown eyes and was quite muscled. The last one was a typical one who only had a face of a child and innocent eyes that for some reason disturbed Wolfram.

"Put everything onto the dressing table," Amae motioned at the piece of furniture that was standing between the divan and bed.

A few seconds later Wolfram's dilemma was solved because two of the concubines, namely the red-haired one and the one with innocent face, sat down at both Amae's sides, others coming into the circle on the divan. Wolfram had seen all of them near Amae earlier. This seemed to be the constant five that kept together, the other five in the opposite 'team'. They have such a nice balance here, Wolfram thought.

Wolfram circled the divan and climbed to sit up between a brown-haired concubine and Yasai, strategically opposite Amae. He wondered whether Amae had purposely ordered to bring food and taunt his stomach or it had been decided by the other concubines.

"Do you know how to play Dashu?" Amae asked Wolfram while Yasai was mixing the cards, the small pieces of paper flying skillfully in his hands.

Wolfram shook his head.

"Two Heads?"

Wolfram shook his head again.

"Gibbet?"

"No."

"A Clot?"

Wolfram's brow cocked, but as no one was snickering he decided that it was really a name of a card game. He shook his head again.

"Swine?"

Wolfram shook his head once again.

"Riiiight…" Amae drawled. "You have never played cards before, have you?"

"No." Wolfram felt as if he had said some sacrilege because all of the concubines were looking at him wide-eyed. He concluded that in all probability the concubines didn't have that many things to be occupied with. Yuuri was the one to bring cards from Earth. Yuuri had taught him several games but he had never heard of the game names that Amae had listed for him. It would be about ten times when he played cards if anyone counted and he had expected that he would at least know one of them, but this wasn't Shin Makoku or Earth after all.

Amae sighed. He looked at the red-haired concubine who was sitting beside him. "Well, Torani? Do you know any simple games we could teach him?"

The red-haired man who had been called Torani shrugged. "'A Donkey' would be just fine," he said.

Wolfram looked at the man quizzically. Again, he could not help noticing that the red-haired one was the most conspicuous out of all concubines, his red hair tied into a high ponytail but still seen from any corner as soon as he entered a room. Torani was slim and had sharp features that gave him a tough image. He didn't seem the type to be pushed around easily.

"I think you are insulting Wolfram's intelligence," Amae chuckled. Then he waved it off with his hand dismissively. "Okay, then let's start from it."

"Why do you say so?" Another male with short brown hair who was sitting next to Wolfram looked at Amae. "It's a good game to start with," he shrugged his broad shoulders. "The rules are simple," he turned to explain them to Wolfram. "All the cards are dealt to all players equally. You have to collect four cards that belong to the same group. Well, let's say four jacks or four nines and so on. Now, how one collects them? -So you get your cards dealt. Don't show them to anyone and check how many of which cards you have. Then, from the one who has dealt, choose one card. Just draw a random one while looking at the backs. Then the one who is sitting next to you draws one card from you. When you have finally gathered four cards, put your hand in the middle when it's your turn. The one to be the last to put the hand onto yours, gets the first letter of a donkey – "D". The one to be the first to gather the entire word… Well, he's a donkey."

Wolfram stared at the large man who had just finished talking. "It's a game for kids," he said finally.

The man cleared his throat. "Well, you don't look that much older…"

Wolfram glared at him and, even if the brown-haired man wasn't that much older than him, decided not to bother because he knew that he really looked younger to them. The age of a full-blooded Mazoku had always confused others.

"So, are you playing?" Amae said, ignoring the not very friendly atmosphere between the two.

Wolfram nodded and Yasai started dealing. Wolfram checked his cards then asked, "What should I do in case I already have four of them?'

"Well, you can put your hand down now or you can strategically pass several circles until the one of us whom you don't like the most would look as if he was sleeping and then put your hand down," Amae grinned at him.

"Ah. Okay," Wolfram nodded.

As Yasai was the one to deal, Wolfram chose one card from him then mixed something in his hands up then held up the cards for the brown-haired one to choose.

"What is actually your name?" Wolfram asked him.

"Lokhan," the large man said.

"I'm Ashiba," the man with a youngster's face who was sitting next to Lokhan waved his hand, introducing.

Wolfram blinked as Lokhan put his hand in the middle of their circle. The blond was in time to slam his hand down just as Ashiba's slapped over his.

"Goddamn!" Amae cursed, pulling his hand out of the pile. He shook his red hand and looked at Wolfram. "Are you planning on leaving me crippled or something? You have to just put your hand down, not to try to kill!"

"Uhhh… Sorry. It was just a reflex…" Wolfram apologized.

"Tell your reflexes to be more careful," Amae said, taking one card that was given to him by Lokhan.

"Ah, so the same cards circulate again?" Wolfram asked after taking his.

"Yeah," Ashiba nodded. As for the one who has just gotten the first letter, he looks absolutely unfazed, Wolfram noted for himself.

"What?" Wolfram asked when his turn came and he saw everyone staring at him and following his every smallest motion. "Oh, if it's about those four cards I asked when we started playing, then it was just a question…"

Amae grinned at him. "I see you get the picture…" He nudged the red-haired one in the side playfully. "We might get some use out of him after all," he chuckled.

"Mhm," Torani muttered, seemingly a man of a few words. "I bet you're worried that he'll leave you knocked on your ass. You are not that good at cards…"

"I have Ashiba to protect me from becoming a loser," Amae said. He pulled on the red ponytail. "He really sucks at cards…"

"Ouch!" Torani yelped. "You really can't accept any criticism, can you?" he snorted.

"Hey! I do not suck in cards!" Ashiba protested. "It's only this stupid game!"

"Yeah, you have no reaction whatsoever," Torani said, sighing.

"I bet you count until five before slapping your hand down," Amae winked at Ashiba.

"Stop harassing him," Yasai said, ruffling through his longish hair, seemingly annoyed. "It just pisses me off all this..."

"Who the hell is harassing him?" Amae rolled his eyes. "I'm very glad we have him in this game. Whose turn is it?" he looked around in the circle. "Who has fallen asleep here?"

"Lockhan," Wolfram answered. He held up his hands for his brown-haired neighbor. "Choose a card."

Twelve more slaps later Ashiba became a 'donkey'. He shrugged, gathered all the cards and started mixing them.

"Okay, so now you know the rules, don't you?" Torani asked Wolfram.

Wolfram nodded.

"Then let's start a serious game," the red-haired man said.

"A serious game…?" Wolfram repeated, drawling the words, unsure.

Torani nodded. "It's the same only instead a letter you take one piece of clothing off. One loses when he is completely naked."

Wolfram stared at him trying to comprehend whether the man was serious or it was only a joke. He looked around. Everyone was watching him with unreadable eyes. Stunned, Wolfram looked around again. There was nothing left from that cheerful and mellow atmosphere now. Those were eyes of wolves all around him. The game was fine – he was sure that he wouldn't lose, but the thing was that he was absolutely positive that it wouldn't matter if he won or not – he would end up naked anyway. And he had a good imagination as to what might happen then…

The deadly silence shattered in the room when Amae burst laughing. "A good joke, Torani," he smacked the red-haired concubine on his back. He sighed. "I think we have already bothered Wolfram enough. Let's get our stuff and move to the lounge."

Torani's dark eyes set on Amae's. "It was no joke."

Amae's brow rose, the blue eyes countering those dark ones. "It was," he said giving Torani a smile that could freeze the sun. He turned to wink at Wolfram who was following everyone's movements, alarmed. "One has to love him for his sense of humor," he chuckled, motioning for Torani to get off the divan. Frowning, the red-haired man obeyed and slid off the divan.

After gathering their goods, the concubines went away, leaving an uneasy Wolfram to think all of it over. He wasn't that sure what to make of it. Puzzling his head he also left the divan and went to the window. Next to the window, just behind the curtain, he noticed a small dish with a chicken leg. Yasai. Chuckling to himself, Wolfram took the leg and sunk his teeth in.

The door behind him screeched.

"Wolfram, I…" Amae cocked his head to the side at the sight. "Yasai, wasn't it…?"

Wolfram almost choked when his eyes met two blue orbs. This felt much worse than as if he was a kid and was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Fighting the urge to hide the chicken leg behind his back, Wolfram stared back at Amae. Just like that he was left staring at the door when Amae shut it with a soft click behind himself. But not before Wolfram caught something akin to a smile pass the dark-haired man's face. The prince couldn't tell if the smile was malevolent or natural, but it really disturbed him.

TBC


	12. Part 12

**Tenshi no Nanimo**: Yasai is safe, Amae isn't going to punish him. In this chapter and the next one you'll get to know more about Amae. It's so nice to know that I made your day ;)

**KK**: updated!

**Bluewings**: Yuuri can't hear you.

**xCrAzYxGuRlx**:D Ah, what I really love is when people read it at 4 AM and say it was worth it, heh

xxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

**A/N 3: WARNING: v****iolence and disturbing imagery. The ones afraid of these things should skip the part with Faraya in Wolfram's room. I don't wanna be responsible for your nightmares. Others who enjoy some good thrashing – go ahead.**

Part 12

The next morning when Lasami came he was met with a not so friendly stare. The servant ignored the coldness of the green eyes and went to the table. He put the clothes and toiletries that he had been carrying onto it then turned to the servants who were carrying a tub and several buckets with water.

Lasami helped the others to carry the buckets inside then motioned for Wolfram to get up from the bed. Wolfram didn't even think about moving. He had been sleeping only in his underwear for several nights. And even if he didn't mind it that much – the nights were really warm, it still was inappropriate when he wanted to get up quickly or go to the toilet without changing.

"Why didn't you warn me about Torani?" Wolfram asked after the other servants were gone and he was left only with Lasami. Wolfram was still sitting in his bed while Lasami was squatting and busying himself with filling the tub with various perfumes, salts and gels, the water becoming frothy.

Lasami stayed silent until he finished the task. After he was done with his work, he stood up and turned his attention to Wolfram.

"So I gather you two had a small conflict?" he said approaching the prince. "C'mon, I need to get you washed."

Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest.

Lasami rolled his eyes at the blond's childish behavior. "Torani is nothing more than Amae's lapdog," he said. "He won't do anything that Amae won't approve of."

"It didn't seem to me that they were very friendly…"

Lasami's dark brow rose. "And why do you think Amae keeps Torani close to himself, mm? Torani was brought to the King just after he has been sentenced to death for killing his last keeper. Torani is a bit…some of the concubines say that he's unstable and are afraid of him. He can be quite aggressive. Several times he was punished for attacking other concubines. But then he picked on one from Amae's circle and Amae can be vindictive… Torani spent a week in a med bay after that… Amae was punished but that didn't change the fact that Torani was put in his place.

"And the moral of the story is that Faraya has interesting tastes in men and that you need to be good to Amae…" Lasami finished. He extended his hand for Wolfram. "Now, if his highness finally vouchsafes to go to the tub, I'll give him a royal bath," he bowed theatrically.

Wolfram ignored the play, threw the covers off himself and got out of the bed. "You could have said this beforehand."

"I presumed that you will figure out the most on your own."

"It would have saved me some time…"

"I think you'll have enough of it. To tell the truth, I can guarantee that soon you won't know what to do with your time…" Lasami said.

Despite his reluctance, Wolfram had to admit that Lasami's words might come true. But some of the that time he would spend trying to figure how Amae managed to deal with Torani – Amae was shorter and slenderer and overall didn't really seem the one to wave his fists about.

After he had been pampered and dressed, Wolfram went into the lounge where he could hear music sounds wafting from. The breakfast was over about an hour ago and Wolfram was grateful to Lasami that the man let him sleep longer instead of waking him up together with other concubines – he was not allowed to have breakfast anyway.

Some of the men were sitting in the lounge, others probably in their rooms. It was an ordinary hot day and to Wolfram's terror he realized that he was starting to get used to the dreadful thought about himself inevitably spending quite some time here. The windows were drawn and it was almost half-light in the lounge. Ashiba was playing harp. Wolfram found the sight of the large man sitting at the instrument in the middle of the lounge somewhat disturbing. The thick fingers were quickly flying through the strings, the man's eyes closed as he enjoyed the music he himself was playing. He was good at that, Wolfram had to admit.

Not sure how to react after yesterday, the blond chose the free couch near his door and sat down. Amae and his "followers" were sitting at the opposite side of the lounge.

Ten minutes had passed as Wolfram was sitting and listening to Ashiba playing then he saw Amae get up from his place and start walking towards him. He had also noticed everyone tense up.

Amae was giving the blond a light smile while approaching then sat down next to him. "Good morning, Wolfram," he greeted.

"Hello."

Amae opened his mouth to say something then closed it at the sound of Wolfram's loudly growling stomach.

"Still no food?" he asked.

"Nope," Wolfram shook his head. "Only the food Yasai had supplied me with." Since it was no use denying and he knew that if wanted, Amae could get everything out of Yasai, he had decided to go with the flow.

"Hmmm…." Amae drawled, giving him a puzzling smile. "Trying to tame you with a bone? I thought he was cleverer than that…"

Wolfram was pretty certain what Amae had meant by that, but wasn't sure where he was going with it. He turned to look behind Amae as the concubines hushed and someone's loud steps echoed in the lounge.

"Good morning, sunshine," Kohar grinned at Wolfram.

"I see I'm quite popular," Wolfram muttered.

Kohar grabbed the blond by his arm, tugging him up. "Get up, beauty. I have prepared something for you."

Wolfram didn't even ask what and let himself be hauled out of the lounge. Just as he had presumed, while dragging him downstairs, Kohar started a presentation on his idea then continued with it while they were walking down the corridor on the lower floor.

"I have specially ordered to prepare a tiny hole for you. I can bet that after you will have sat in it alone for several dark days, you'll reconsider you priorities…"

Wolfram thought a moment and then started thrashing in Kohar's grip. "Let go! No! I don't want there! Let go you, fucker!" He tugged at his arm then tried to bite the superintendent but the man knocked him on his head quite painfully then seized his wrists. Wolfram saw that he was being led towards a door at the end of the corridor. Kohar opened the door and he saw that it was a small dark room with a wooden bunk that took almost the entire space.

Wolfram kicked Kohar in the shin but even if cursing and jumping up and down on one leg, the man showed Wolfram into the room then a sound of the key being turned was heard. Wolfram started pounding on the door with his fists.

"No! Don't do that! I'm afraid of darkness! No, don't leave me here! Please, god, no!"

Wolfram shouted and pounded on the door for several minutes after he was locked then rolled his eyes and left the door.

"What a moron …" he muttered while groping at the wall for the way in a complete darkness. "At least here I'll finally have some peace." He quickly found the bunk. Lying onto the bare plank, he put his hands behind his head and yawned. It was all good and well but he was hungry. Deciding that he might as well use the time he had now, he concentrated on finding the way out of this entire situation. Several hours passed then he fell asleep.

He woke up at the sound of the door screeching. Since it was completely dark in the room, he had to shield his eyes against the light. Wolfram had no idea what time it was and was still half-asleep when Kohar dragged him out of the cell.

"And how did you like it?" Kohar said in a happy malicious tone.

Wolfram tried to make a very scared face. According to how the superintendent grinned, he decided that he had been quite successful.

"I'll do everything, only don't lo-," Wolfram had to stifle a yawn, "don't lock me again! It was so scary!"

"I'll do what I want with you, bitch!"

Wolfram yawned. He had decided there was no point in that anymore. The guy was second on his 'Must Die' list, anyway. Nothing he might do would change it for the better or worse.

Wolfram was lead back into the lounge and into his room. After he saw a bath being readied for him again, he sighed.

"Are you trying to take my skin off?" he complained. He smacked Kohar's hands away when he wanted to remove his tunic.

"I'll lock you up back there!" Kohar snarled. He grabbed Wolfram by his tunic when the blond frowned at him.

"I know that Sir is in a hurry. Sir can leave him to me," Lasami sighed at the whole ordeal. "I'll just call in some guards if he doesn't obey."

Kohar thought for a moment then nodded and left the room.

"Why are you washing me again?" Wolfram asked as soon as he was gone. He had a very bad premonition.

"The King is going to see you in an hour."

Wolfram cursed mentally. He had known that it was not the end yet, but he hadn't expected himself to be such an interesting showpiece so that the king would want to see him every evening. He hoped that the king would get bored with him soon, but at the same time he knew that in that case it would bring nothing good to him.

XXXXX

Because of Wolfram he wasn't able to concentrate on anything today, his thoughts skidding aside from anything he tried to do and coming to the blond, to that face, unbelievable body and fiery eyes. He could hardly stop himself from standing up from the throne, leaving that nonstop-nonsense-babbling idiot from Symron alone and going to see his new concubine. The anticipation had been growing with each passing minute, keeping him hard the entire day.

He had planned to give the blond a little time to adjust, to tame him a little, but the previous conversation had shown that it probably would be no use. The only thing that would work was breaking him, showing him that there was no other way to survive only to obey him. He wasn't worried about the blond ending up killing him and then himself – that was hardly possible. As far as he had seen, the blond had a strong sense of self-preservation. But one could never know.

When he entered the room, the blond was sitting at the window, the chair pushed over from the table. At the sound of the door opening, the man's eyes left the window and concentrated on him. It was a pity that he couldn't see that unbelievable greenness against the light coming from the window. He had never seen eyes like that.

"Watching the sunset?"

Wolfram continued to stare at him silently. The green tunic he tore yesterday had been replaced by a black one. The yellow triangular ornament on the front of it was nicely corresponding with the blond hair. Black color suited Wolfram even better, highlighting the pale satin skin. Not managing to contain himself, he moved forward. The blond stood up as soon as he made several steps to his side. His eyes wary, Wolfram watched him approach then tensed when he extended his hand.

"Goddamn, how lovely you are," Faraya murmured twirling a blond lock on his finger. His other hand moved to grasp Wolfram by his chin. He ignored the younger male's palms that were pushing at his chest and smashed their lips together. Gripping Wolfram's hair he muffled the blond's protests. The blond tasted wonderfully and smelled even better, the healthy young and potent scent mixing with that of his favorite perfume.

Faraya's head jerked back. A trail of blood ran down his lip then chin.

"You bitch!" Faraya backhanded Wolfram slamming him into the wall next to him with such force that Wolfram's head rattled against it with a loud thud.

Almost growling in anger and lust, Faraya wiped the blood off his chin. Grabbing the still dizzy blond by his hair, he shoved him towards the bed. The king could feel the sticky wetness in the silky locks and the sight of blood excited him even more. Wolfram's foot caught on the carpet and he stumbled, falling on his side, hardly being able to catch himself. The man was on top of him in a blink.

Wolfram bucked to throw the older man off but it didn't work, Faraya pressing him to the bed only tighter. While sparring with Yuuri he lacked strength, but managed to compensate it with his inborn ability as a full-blooded Mazoku, and Yuuri's bigger mass of muscle didn't mean that much against that and his agility, most of their spars coming off on equal terms. While sparring with Kyota, where they used only their physical strength, he never stood a chance, Kyota always being the one to win. And Faraya was much stronger than anything he had ever fought against. Faraya was almost twice as big as he was, the man's body made of sheer muscle.

Wolfram was squirming underneath Faraya, trying to hit, to kick or even bite him. The sharp nails were cutting through his skin and the dark-haired man made himself a mental note about telling the servants to cut them off completely. The resistance and threats not ceasing even for a second, he wedged himself between the blond's thighs. The blond's tunic rumpled up between them. He could feel desperation rising in those struggles.

"C'mon," Faraya panted as much from exertions to keep Wolfram down as in lust. He cursed and grabbed at his face when, as soon as he let go of the blond's right wrist intending to get rid of the younger male's underwear, Wolfram's fist caught him directly on the nose.

Immediately seizing his chance, Wolfram punched Faraya again then managed to kick the man's heavy body off himself. Pulling his legs up, Faraya's fingers clenching just a centimeter lower from where his foot just had been, he smashed his sandaled heel into the man's face again.

Holding his bleeding nose and seething with rage, Faraya lunged after the blond who had just fled the room. The blond didn't manage to get far away, his way crossed by the guards. With his foot directed at his solar plexus, Wolfram knocked one of them out but soon Faraya was on him again. A loud tear echoed in the lounge when Wolfram turned and Faraya's hand grabbed only his black tunic. Half of his chest bare, the tunic hanging loosely, Wolfram ran towards the exit again but his way was cut off by more guards appearing.

Wolfram's curses and screams echoing in the lounge while he was dragged back into his room, the stunned concubines frozen in their places, some of the door opening to check what the commotion was about.

"Let go! Let go, you sonovabitch! I'll fucking kill you! I swear I will! I'll cut your dick off!"

Faraya punched him in the face, sending Wolfram almost flying through the door where he hit the floor with his back painfully. "Shut the fuck up, you damn slut!" He slammed the door behind them.

His head still ringing at the just received hit, Wolfram scrambled to his feet. He looked around for something heavy. Faraya was cornering him. His eyes fixed on the king, Wolfram grabbed the first thing at hand which appeared to be a crystal tray. Smashing the tray on the corner of the table, he held the splinter in front of him.

Furious, Faraya snapped his fingers. Wolfram yelped and let go of the fragment which had suddenly turned hot. His palms burning, he pressed them to his chest to soothe the pain. He jumped back as the king reached out for him. His back pressed to the window behind him. There was the way only to his left, beside the bed. Turning there he gasped as a wall of fire jumped in front of him. Fire wielder, the man was really a freaking fire element wielder, just like him! It was no wonder he was not able to fend Faraya off!

The second of his distraction was enough for Faraya to grab him by his arm.

Wolfram tried to shake Faraya's hand off, but the man showed him onto the bed. After the kick to his chest, the king let go of him and Wolfram rolled over to the other side of the bed and off it. Faraya's patience snapping like a string, he motioned his hand to trap the blond in a circle of fire.

Wolfram shielded his eyes against the soaring fire. It wasn't burning him, but he perfectly knew that one step to one or another side and it would. He was familiar with the majutsu Faraya had used; he himself had practiced it from time to time. He was trapped with no way out, at least not the one he wanted to use yet.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed as Faraya emerged from the wall of fire just in front of him. He hated the man, he probably hadn't hated anyone in his life as he hated Faraya now, the hate was almost physical, making him shake in anger and disgust. His back almost touching the scorching flames, Wolfram shifted his arm aside as the king tried to grab him. The circle of fire became only tighter after that leaving no place for him to retreat.

Faraya grabbed the blond and spun him around, tossing him towards the bed, the prince thumping onto the bed with his stomach. Wolfram had enough time to turn around but was immediately pressed down. Locking his ankles, Wolfram huffed as Faraya's full weight fell on him.

The blond fought against him like a wildcat, shouting, hissing and cursing him. He could almost feel desperation and adrenaline coursing through the slender body underneath him. This was only enticing him more, the friction of their bodies being absolutely delicious. The blond still kept his ankles locked, but was already tiring.

Wolfram growled and bit the king's face as the man lowered his head to his to try and kiss him. The punch the prince received after that left him dizzy and gasping in pain; there was something warm running over his face and into his eyes, the taste at the back of his throat turning coopery. His nose was probably broken. He could feel Faraya fumbling underneath his tunic. But for that the man had to leave one of his hands free. Not really seeing much through the red mist in his eyes, Wolfram tried to hit the king. His fist only grazed the side of Faraya's face which infuriated him even more.

"Damn slut!" Faraya grabbed the prince by his hair shaking and pulling his head back into the bedding, Wolfram almost shouting in pain. "Open your legs!"

After another blow on his head, Wolfram struggled to prevent his consciousness leaving him. Fighting the dizziness, pain and panic, he tried to hit Faraya again. Locking his ankles together as firm as he was able, he bucked against the man continuously. He could feel blood pouring from his nose, half of it getting into his throat, making him gargle, the rest of it onto his face and down onto the pillow.

"Get off, you damn freak!" Wolfram screamed.

Faraya pushed Wolfram's hands over his head. After some effort he finally managed to grasp Wolfram's both wrists in one palm. He leaned his face closer to the blond's, his tongue darting out to taste the pale silky skin, avoiding the cooling blood on it.

"You have hands like a woman," Faraya muttered in a husky voice, tearing the rest of the tunic off.

"I'm no woman, you blind fucker! Let go! Let fucking go of me! Let go!" the blond shouted.

The blond's desperate screams echoing in the room, Faraya started to work on his own clothes. Impatiently, he tugged and tore at them, until his and Wolfram's flesh met. Slipping his hand between them, he grasped the blond. The reaction was instantaneous, Wolfram's whole body jerking, something akin to a growl coming from his mouth.

"Get your hands off me! Don't touch me!"

Faraya ignored the endless tirades. His fist gave several quick strokes to Wolfram's penis, the shaft hardening at the stimulation. Wolfram was beside himself with rage, his body struggling and bucking against the king's who was panting loudly, his lust only increasing.

"Don't touch me! Get off!"

"So fucking sweet…" Faraya grunted. He let go of Wolfram's penis to slip his hand between his thighs to try to spread his legs. As Wolfram resisted, he growled in anger then grabbed him by his manhood again. The blond jerked and screamed at the painful grip but his legs stayed locked.

Craving for much more intimate contact, Faraya tried to turn the younger male around. That didn't work, Wolfram managing to knee him in the thigh painfully. Leaving the blond as he was underneath him and with his wrists in his hand, Faraya set to working his thighs apart. That was a delicious task, the blond's body squirming and writhing in desperation under his.

Wolfram gagged as suddenly he felt hot liquid spurt against his belly. Kicking the still dizzy man off himself, he shifted further into the bed and grabbed first thing that came under his palm to wipe the scorching sperm off his skin. Any other time he would not have passed this perfect opportunity to kill his opponent but he fought the urge to crack Faraya's skull open by telling himself that in that case he'd never leave this place alive.

His eyes not leaving the man who now was getting up from the floor, Wolfram tossed the soiled cover away. He'd have preferred to toss it into the king's face, but knew that there was a limit Faraya let him behave at. He had already tricked the man, making him spill beforehand.

To Wolfram's relief, Faraya didn't try to fix his failure in intercourse and, grabbing his clothes from the floor and quickly dressing, retreated from his room shamefully. But not before presenting him with several punches to his head and stomach.

XXXXX

Wolfram's head rose to the sound of the door opening. Wincing, he turned on his other side after seeing Amae enter the room. Wolfram's swollen eyes following every long-haired man's move, the visitor approached his bed. Surprised, Wolfram noticed a bowl of water in Amae's hands. There was something swimming in the liquid.

Wolfram looked bad. After seeing the commotion in the lounge and hearing the screams coming from the room, Amae had expected it to be bad, but what he saw exceeded his presumptions. The blond must have resisted with everything he had. With a sympathetic wince Amae lowered the bowl to the floor and put it onto the carpet then raised his head back to the blond.

Although it was hard to tell behind all that curdled blood, Wolfram's face was one big bruise, his both eyes swollen and quickly painting blue. He probably could hardly see anything from his left eye. His lip was also split and three times its usual size. The sheet was tossed to the side, some of the linen underneath Wolfram bloodied, the blood having just stopped flowing from Wolfram's nose recently.

Wolfram startled and his gaze slid from Amae to the door where Lasami stuck his head in.

"Amae?" Lasami looked at the long-haired man. Then he turned to the bed where Wolfram was lying. "Oh gods," the servant gasped at the sight of Wolfram's face. "What did…"

"Bring some hot and cold water for the bath. Also some clothes. And tell someone to get some food for him: meat, something solid with much fat and proteins, fruits and juice to drink. Also bring new linen," Amae said.

"But…" Lasami faltered.

"I'll deal with Kohar."

Lasami nodded and closed the door.

"Can you sit down or at least squat a little closer?" Amae asked the blond.

From his half curled position on the bed, Wolfram gave him a puzzled look.

"Well, I could clean your wounds like that, but it would be easier for us both if you simply sat down. Well, if you can, that is."

"Clean my wounds? Why?" Wolfram wondered. He faltered but then sat down and shifted closer to Amae who now was fishing for some cloth swimming in the bowl.

Amae observed Wolfram's body when the cover slid off his chest. It wasn't too bad, several small cuts made by Faraya's nails, but it didn't seem that anything was broken or bruised severely. The tattered tunic was still hanging on his frame, the blond probably still being in shock, having forgotten it completely. The skin that wasn't covered in bruises was white as sheets. The blond was obviously fair-skinned from nature but this wasn't normal.

"Let's say I know how it is to have a man you hate stick his dick inside you," Amae muttered, leaning to the bowl again.

Wolfram blinked at Amae's back of the head. "Oh. It's…not like that. I fended him off. For now."

Amae's head rose and his blue eyes concentrated on his face. "Really?"

Wolfram nodded slowly. What was that? –Relief in Amae's eyes?

Amae shrugged then. "Well, can't let it go waste anyway." He squeezed the excess of the liquid off then pressed the cloth to Wolfram's face. The nose wasn't broken either. The blond was lucky.

Wolfram winced loudly at the sting. From behind the cloth, he looked at the door that opened to reveal Lasami with two buckets filled with water. He went directly to the middle of the room. Soon two other servants, carrying a huge tub, entered the room. The cloth getting into the prince's eyes, he closed them.

Amae was gentle and careful while cleaning his face but it still felt as if he were hitting him with it instead of just lightly pressing it. The cloth smelled of some herbs and medicine and it reminded him of Gisela and her professional treatment. Amae soon lowered the cloth back into the bowl and, his senses now much calmer, Wolfram opened his eyes to watch the servants filling the tub. Amae really had an authority here. He didn't really know why, but it seemed that the servants obeyed him just as they obeyed Kohar.

The blond turned to the door where another servant entered with a tray filled with various foods. His mouth watered immediately. Swallowing, Wolfram turned his head back to Amae.

"You'll get into trouble for that," Wolfram muttered just as Amae pressed the clean cloth back to his face to wipe the rest of the blood. "Kohar is a bitch to deal with."

"Kohar doesn't bother me. It might be a little worse if Faraya decides that I disobeyed him by helping you. On the other hand, he'll know why I did that… He's not that much of a bastard once you get to know him."

Behind the cloth Wolfram frowned at that. "I'm not going to listen to you justifying that fucked up rapist," he hissed, wincing at the pain in his split lip.

Amae laughed softly at that. "You sure have a foul mouth… Who said I am justifying him? I just said he can be human once in a while." He leaned over to Wolfram's ear. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't skewer him the first opportunity I get. You seem to be much brighter than you let on, sweetheart," he muttered only for Wolfram to hear. "We could think of something together…"

Wolfram stayed mute while Amae was finishing washing his face. He grasped Amae's hand when he grabbed the cover intending to remove it.

"Tell them to leave the room," Wolfram muttered. He'd have also preferred Amae to leave him alone to wash, but he wasn't very sure that he could stand right, besides he knew that the longhaired man had something further to say about Faraya. Even if right now he really didn't want to hear anything about that man.

Amae sighed. He doubted that the blond was that shy, it had probably more to do with him still being shaken up. He pointed at the door with his hand. As soon as the servants left, Amae wasted no time and pulled the cover off the blond. The tattered tunic having slipped to the side, the blond was naked underneath the covers. Several bruises here and there but it didn't seem that anything was broken. He could smell the strong scent of Faraya's sperm. Now he knew what happened between Faraya and Wolfram.

"C'mon, go to the tub," he said. After raising his eyes, Amae noticed a faint blush on the Wolfram's cheeks. The blond was acting like a damn virgin. The situation wasn't something to get beet red about. On the other hand, the blond was visibly still in shock, his senses muddled and actions not that reasonable.

Wolfram frowned at Amae who rolled his eyes. The long-haired man moving off the bed, Wolfram swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up and simply slumped back onto the bed, his legs not even thinking about keeping him straight. Quite surprised, he raised his head to Amae.

Amae couldn't help smiling at that honestly surprised facial expression. "It's okay; I'll help you to get into it." He could see that the blond was quite worried, but also understood that very likely it was just because of the recent experiences; his mind and body now simply wanted some rest.

Wolfram let Amae draw his arm around his waist and they both staggered towards the steaming tub.

"You are quite heavy, do you know that?"

"Liar. I haven't normally eaten for a week."

Amae laughed softly. They stopped at the tub and Amae assisted Wolfram in getting rid of the rest of the tattered tunic then helped him climb into the tub. The blond was hardly standing on his feet and it took much more effort than they had presumed.

"Shit," Wolfram cursed as his foot slipped. Grabbing anything that was at hand, he tried to keep his balance but it was too much strain for his other leg and he flopped ungracefully into the tub, smacking the side of his head against the edge of it. Water sloshing all onto the carpet, Wolfram heard Amae curse then something heavy fell on him, plunging his body, including the still ringing head, under the water. Coughing and spluttering, Wolfram pushed the weight off him until his nose and mouth finally were free out of the water.

"Goddamnit." Amae gripped at the edge of the tub. Cursing once again, careful not to slip or trip over Wolfram again, he climbed out of the tub, water running off his clothes and onto the carpet which was already soaking wet all around the tub. "Lasami!" He yelled at the door where he knew the man was.

The door fell open immediately. "Yes?"

"Get me a new set of clothes. And another bucket of hot water would be nice."

Lasami's alarmed look flew to Wolfram in the tub who was rubbing the side of his head. Not noticing any aggressiveness in the blond's actions, an amused facial expression appeared on Lasami then he nodded and closed the door.

"You sure helped me to get into the tub. I bet I couldn't have done better myself," Wolfram muttered while still rubbing his head.

Amae turned to him.

"I'm heavy?" Wolfram muttered again. "No shit. Can you even lift anything heavier than a pillow?!"

Gritting his teeth, Amae glared at him. But his lips stayed pressed – everything that the blond had said was true, and both of them knew that.

"I'll give you no food if you criticize me too much," Amae couldn't help saying as he saw Wolfram's mouth opening again. He was amused to even hear the snap with which the blond's mouth closed shut. Wolfram winced at the pain in his lip it had caused.

Amae turned to the door that opened again. "Thanks. Put them on the armchair." He motioned to the side of the room it stood. Lasami left them there then Amae watched Lasami walk over to the tub and pour the water into it.

"Hot!" Wolfram jerked in the tub. "Hot!"

"Put the basket beside the tub," Amae sighed. "Our princess is too hot." He would have chuckled when Wolfram glared at him but with his left eye completely swollen and already black, the glare was nothing but pitiful and it only angered him instead of amusing.

"Leave us," Amae said to Lasami while already peeling his soaking wet shirt off then pulling his trousers off his legs. Only with his sparse underwear, he went to the side of the bed where he had left the bowl filled with herbs. He took a sponge from it and came back to the tub.

He rolled his eyes as the blond looked at the sponge as if it were his most hated enemy. "Oh, c'mon. You can't even stand, how do you intend to wash yourself?"

Wolfram stayed silent. Seeing that as surrender, Amae rubbed the soap he had brought with himself into the sponge. "Lean forward," he said after having moved behind Wolfram. He started rubbing Wolfram's back after that leaned forward.

"You could have told any of servants do that," Wolfram muttered.

Amae brushed a lock of dark hair off his face and put it behind his ear. "Yes. And you would have simply let them wash you, wouldn't you…?"

Wolfram fell silent again. Sure, he wouldn't have. After Faraya had left, he would have gone hysterics at any forced contact. He started wondering now why he let Amae touch him and it didn't even bother him that much. Maybe it was because of what he said about being raped by Faraya but he also knew that Amae could be simply lying through his teeth. He had no idea why he let Amae handle him just like that. Probably it was simply because he was a calculating bastard and saw no harm in someone taking care of his wounds when he himself wasn't able to. He was amongst enemies and until he found Yuuri, he had to put his pride aside and use any means to survive. Besides, the herbs really, really reminded him of Gisela.

"You are a very prudent guy, Wolfram," Amae leaned to the blond while washing his arm. "All you want is to survive, isn't it? So do I." He badly wanted to discuss so much more with the blond but this was a bad timing – Wolfram was dazed, weak and almost sleeping and really not ready for a serious discussion about his leaders and armies.

Amae finished washing Wolfram then helped him out of the tub. Wrapping the half-sleeping blond into the towel like a baby, he dried him then helped him put on the pajama. He led Wolfram to the bed then carried the tray over to it. Despite the blond was almost sleeping, the smell of food had him open his eyes. While Wolfram was eating, Amae called for servants to carry the tub away and clean all the water.

When Amae came back into Wolfram's room with a med kit from his room, the chip from the tray wasn't on the floor anymore. He could have presumed that it was taken by one of the servants, but he didn't. Besides, the pillow behind the blond had obviously been moved. He wondered how Wolfram was able to walk but then decided that the blond simply had one of the servants to pick it for him.

Wolfram was just about to finish eating when Amae sat down onto the bed just next to him and unscrewed the bottle he had carried into the room. The smell of some fatty ointment and herbs filled the room.

"You are good at this," Wolfram observed.

"Well, long ago, just before this became my main profession," he snickered, motioning his hand at the room, "I wanted to become a healer."

"We could always use some healers..."

Amae blinked at Wolfram. "Aren't you a bit too fast?"

"And wasn't this the real reason you have been licking my boots today?"

Amae laughed softly and leaned in to splay some of the ointment on Wolfram's forehead. "I'm glad we understand each other so well."

"I don't trust you."

"That's why you hid that chip under your pillow?"

"And you are quite observant, I see."

"That's why I stay alive." Amae reached for Wolfram's right wrist where the skin was raw and bruised from Faraya's heavy lock. "Have you finished eating yet?"

Wolfram nodded. Amae took the tray from the bed and put it aside. Amae could see that the blond could hardly keep his eyes open. He finished rubbing the ointment into all bruised places, which made almost entire Wolfram's body glisten with fatty layer.

"Lay down now."

The blond didn't utter a word of protest and shifted down onto the bed. He was almost asleep. Amae held his hand over Wolfram's face.

Wolfram startled at the sight of green light seeping from Amae's fingers. Stunned, he raised his eyes to look at Amae's face through his fingers.

"It's okay. It will help your wounds heal faster. It also prevents wounds from scarring."

Wolfram's right eye blinked at Amae. He perfectly knew how healing majutsu worked. He had it done on himself plenty of times after all and after starting to sleep with Yuuri he was even able to create his own. But he couldn't understand how Amae was able to create one. As far he had seen there was only one person who was able to use one of four elements in this world. It had been fire element. Was Amae's body able to accept it from Faraya? How? –One at least had to have some Mazoku blood to be able to… And even if Amae got it from Faraya while sleeping with the man, there was no explanation in him using healing majutsu. Fire wielders weren't able to create one. Or maybe this rule didn't apply in this world?

"Mmmm… Okay…"

Amae watched Wolfram's face. The blond had been surprised, there was no wonder about that, but it seemed that he was surprised for some other reason. Besides, farther into the healing process he started noticing a strange phenomenon: the blond's body accepted the healing majutsu so easily and readily that he wasn't even able to create it at such speed. The blond's body was clearly familiar with healing majutsu and was used to even much bigger amounts of it.

Wolfram fought to keep his intact eye open. Healing majutsu always had that effect on him, his body would relax and set itself to use all the accepted healing energy and this time he could feel he was on the verge of shutting down.

Noticing the blond struggling desperately to stay awake, Amae smiled to himself. Several seconds passed and the blond's head hit the pillow, Wolfram soundly asleep. He finished spreading the healing majutsu then kicked his footwear off and climbed into the bed behind Wolfram to have a nap. He'd have preferred to sleep in his own bed but he suspected that one or two concubines might try to take revenge on the blond while he was in a weakened state.

TBC


	13. Part 13

**bishies'82'**: Wolfram and Yuuri will really see each other. But not that soon. Well, I wonder if your guess was right ;)

**Schnickledooger**: well, as I have already answered your questions in PM, all I can do is to repeat for others: Amae is not Yuuri.

**saiyukimae**: Yes, Yuuri will show up, don't worry about that. I did warn that the fic will mainly concentrate on Wolfram, didn't I?

**Nini4**: Yup, deep in alligators. But not that easy to chew, heh This chapter will show much about Amae. Faraya might not like Wolfram as much now, but things that are denied are known to be even more desirable…

**phantome101**Your answers are in this chapter ;)

**xxx**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**A/N 3**: I want to say a big thanks to Achillona for suggesting that last scene in the tavern – all I did was just use your idea. You are the best, girl!

OoOoO

**A/N 4: Everyone who wants to see what Amae Sederu looks like, go to my profile and you'll find the link. **It is the scene from further chapters of a half-naked Amae taking a swim in a river. It's a beautiful and quite big pic, so you might want to enlarge it. **Don't forget to leave a review for the girl.**

OoOoO

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 13

"Ow!" Amae bolted up in the bed, holding his forehead. Rubbing his head, he looked around, confusion clear in his sleepy eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!" Wolfram demanded.

Amae's wide blue eyes snapped to Wolfram. What the hell was the blond fucker doing in his bed?! Oh, right. Faraya; Wolfram's face was still colorful. And this was Wolfram's bed.

"That had hurt, you asshole!" Amae snapped at the blond, still holding his forehead.

"Why are you in my bed?!"

Amae was able to hear several hysterical notes in Wolfram's voice. It was clear that after yesterday's assault Wolfram was startled to find someone in his bed, his sensitivity to others' closeness still raw.

"You were out cold, so I just thought you wouldn't protest much if I used the opportunity to cuddle someone for the night," he couldn't help biting even if knowing the blond was acting only reflexively.

Wolfram thought about punching Amae but then realized that the man was simply angry with him for that smack on his forehead. His head clearing from the sleep, he thought of one more possibility. "I don't need your protection!" he muttered, annoyed.

"Yeah, sure. You didn't even notice that I was sleeping in the same bed and you sure as hell would have woken up just before someone would have slit your throat, ne?"

Wolfram only mumbled something about Amae sleeping like a log. No one would dare kill him and stir the king's wrath, but he really might have gotten a few bruises more or had his hairdo fixed…

Wolfram lay back down. His head was still throbbing and he couldn't see a thing out of his left eye. Although, he had presumed that it would be much worse. Amae's healing majutsu was of a high quality. But that also meant that Amae had worked a lot of it on him – Amae must be also tired and spent.

"You'd better go; if Faraya or Kohar show up, you'll be in trouble."

Amae stifled a yawn with his palm. "Faraya is leaving to Yunimi early in the morning and Kohar without Faraya presents as much danger as a cockroach," he said. Amae reached his hand out to Wolfram's face. He chuckled when Wolfram flinched at his quickly moving hand. The blond immediately relaxed when he started spreading the healing majutsu over his skin.

"Well, he doesn't present danger, but he is a major pain in the ass and I bet he'll come running here after the rumors will spread."

"Yup. And I'll await him with my arms spread wide."

Wolfram rolled on his left side. His breath choking at the pain in his bruised ribs, the prince looked at Amae, which earned him a raised brow. Conversing with Amae… Yesterday night was the first time he felt…better. Not in a physical sense, but it made him relax somewhat. Even if he didn't trust Amae a bit, Yasai's warning sounding clearly in his head, the atmosphere felt healing and the treatment was pleasant to his senses.

"I think instead you might end up with your legs spread wide," Wolfram muttered before turning back to his side. A soft chuckle was heard behind him.

"And you are quite a player, I see…" Amae purred, his hand sliding lower to his bruised ribs.

"Mind your hands." Wolfram yawned loudly. "I meant…"

Amae laughed softly, nodding. "I know what you meant, but you are too fun to tease."

Completely ignoring the insolent healer, just seconds later Wolfram fell into a light doze. Amae was spreading the majutsu for several minutes further then laid down next to Wolfram and also fell asleep.

Half an hour later Amae and Wolfram were woken up by heavy footsteps. Disoriented, the two stared at Kohar groggily. Kohar's eyes set on Amae as soon as he entered the room. As the long-haired male was fully dressed, he decided that there was no need to inform anyone about the two spending the night in one bed. The blond didn't matter that much, but the king was strict about Amae sleeping with others. There had already been deadly accidents; the king was possessive of Amae.

"Amae, what a surprise…"

The dark-haired man brushed his hair out of his face then grinned at him, sitting up. "Hardly." He yawned and rubbed his cloudy eyes.

"Founding a coterie of used sluts?"

"Still not getting any?" Amae grinned up at him again.

Kohar chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. You'll be the one to jolly up my nights after you lose the King's favor."

Amae beamed at him brightly. "I betcha you're alive only with that thought alone…"

"You flatter yourself too much, whore," Kohar hissed approaching the bed.

Amae shrugged modestly. "Well, someone has to, or I'm afraid I'll soon reach the same level as you..."

Wolfram could see that the superintendent was fighting the wish to grab Amae by his long hair and shake him until Amae's head fell off. It was obvious that the two were constantly at each other's throat. But instead, Kohar was content to only yell, "Go to your room, bitch!"

"Nah."

Kohar cursed loudly. He swung his hand but never dealt the blow as the blue eyes locked into his, daring him, the dangerous smile wide.

"The wolf is away so the damned sheep are doing what they want…" he hissed while lowering his hand. "Be sure that I'll report your behavior to the King!"

Lazily, Amae brushed over his long hair and smiled at the threat. He flopped back into the bedding and stretched among the satin sheets like a cat to taunt the older male, knowing perfectly that Kohar did ache to get his hands - and not only - on him. "Yes," he purred, "be sure to do that. And also add the fact that you have been starving Wolfram. He had fainted three times."

From his sitting position Wolfram blinked down at Amae, meeting the amused blue. "Sure as hell I did!" he nodded finally.

"You think the King cares about that? Look at the slut's face!" Kohar motioned, laughing.

"And do you think he'd care if I would barbeque you a bit?" Amae asked him while grinning widely. His hand rose to Kohar.

Kohar was gone in seconds but not before "Damn bitch" echoed in the room.

"Moron," Amae muttered under his breath.

Wolfram watched Amae from the corner of his eye. Amae really was able to use Faraya's fire element and everyone around him knew that. Probably that was the reason Amae was allowed to act as he did. He watched the man slide off the bed and stretch his arms high into the air, heaving a content sigh. But if Amae was able to absorb the power…

"Amae?" Wolfram asked while easing back into the bedding; except visiting the bathroom in an hour or two he didn't plan on moving around too much.

The long-haired male turned to look at Wolfram. "Mmm?" He yawned again then went to the decanter that Lasami left yesterday on the table. He started pouring some water into a glass.

"How did you get here?"

"Me?" Amae wondered. He finished filling the glass then turned around to show it to Wolfram. "Want some?" He approached the bed after the blond nodded. "Faraya bought me four years ago." He read surprise in Wolfram's face and that amused him somewhat. "You are a weird one."

"Me?" Wolfram repeated while moving a little to be in a half-sitting position to take the glass. Very likely Amae deliberately didn't answer his question in a way he had meant it.

"You seem not to know a thing about the life here…?"

"Mmmm…" Wolfram carefully avoided the question, filling his mouth with the pleasantly cool water. The two of them were just beating around the bush and he was sure that they both knew that.

Amae sat down next to the blond. "Well, because of my blue eyes and pale skin people find me exotic and this has always caused trouble to me.

"I was eleven years old when my family and the entire village were destroyed. After Faraya's army had enough fun with me, I was sold to a passing merchant who immediately saw my "potential". He wasn't a pedophile and treated me quite well, so I stayed with him for a year and a half until, as he said, my "appeal went into a full bloom" and he sold me to some high-ranked soldier. I wasn't very fascinated with the amount of blood I lost on that first day, to say nothing of my virginity, so I finally managed to run away after a week.

"Two weeks later, starved, smelling like a pile of shit and hardly standing on my feet I was found by an owner of a local brothel. Three years of fun and venereal diseases followed. I still wonder how some of my parts hadn't fallen off.

"Then one rich and influential man bought me out. I spent about a year at his mansion amusing him and anyone who came to visit him and then during one of the common parties at that house Faraya saw me. A day later I was brought here."

Wolfram stared at Amae for several long seconds. Suddenly he realized that Amae was very young, even younger than Yuuri, something a bit over twenty or twenty-one year old. The man just shrugged at Wolfram's wondering gaze and took the empty glass from Wolfram and stood to put it on the bedside-cabinet.

"That makes me sick," Wolfram said finally.

Amae looked at him, a mad flame catching up in his blue eyes. He leaned over to the bed. He suddenly grabbed Wolfram by his blond hair, forcing the startled man to look at his face. "Listen, you Wolfram, or what the hell your real name is, you have no idea how it makes ME sick! Do you fucking think that all I wish is to be a plaything, so that anyone who wishes could stick his dick inside me?!" he hissed, his voice low and dangerous. "I'm not playing games here! I'll kill, Wolfram, and I'll kill plenty if you leave me behind when you go back to Shin Makoku! I can't take it anymore here!" he screamed out at Wolfram's face.

Wolfram gaped at the burning eyes, the panting man still holding onto his scalp.

"What the fuck is this fascination with my hair?" Wolfram muttered finally, his right fist catching Amae by surprise, tossing him back onto the floor where he hit it with a loud thud. Wolfram yelped in pain and cursed as Amae took several strands of his hair together with him.

"You should restrain from threats you cannot fulfill," Wolfram calmly notified the younger male who was still lying on the floor, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness. "Currently, my power outreaches yours by at least five times. You are also much weaker than me physically. I won't tolerate your behavior."

Amae panted loudly, his body shaking then finally managed to get a grip on himself. "So, he has already given you the permission to use your power…" he muttered, misunderstanding Wolfram. "You'd better do something and fast, because if Faraya becomes sure of the amount of power you are able to absorb, he might kill or break you and you'll serve him as I do," Amae said, his voice breaking at first but then regaining its smoothness. Rubbing his aching backside, he got up from the floor slowly.

"He probably already knows," Wolfram muttered. "And what the hell do you expect me to do?" he snorted. "Simply march out of the palace? How strong is Faraya? –He'd probably percept us half-way down to the first floor…"

Crossing the distance between them, Amae shook his head in denial then sat down onto the bed beside Wolfram.

"He's not here today," Amae said. "But you won't be able to do much in your current condition. I'll heal your wounds and we'll wait for the next opportunity when he is away." As Wolfram didn't say a word to that, he shrugged. "Although, after several days you might end up like this again." He cast a look over Wolfram's swollen up eyes and bruised nose. Then he rubbed his jaw that still hurt after Wolfram's punch. "You know, if Faraya sees this, we'll be both in trouble - I for not telling on you and you for hitting me. The fucker is quite possessive."

Amae looked at him with a serious look on his face. "The problem is that I don't have enough power and I never will, no matter how many times he fucks me – my body is simply not capable of accepting that much power. But after YOU sleep with Faraya and get his trust, you might…"

Wolfram frowned in disgust waving his hands in front of himself. Amae was making it sound so casually… Already it had taken all of his will not to summon his elements and try to kill Faraya a day ago. But the thought that Faraya might appear way stronger than him and stop him effortlessly made him suppress that wish. The power that Faraya didn't know anything about was his triumph card that he intended to use as soon as the opportunity presented itself. But Amae's suggestion… For God's sake, he could not even start considering it – he was the king of Mearan's husband. To sleep with another man meant to betray the whole planet, to be taken by another king by force was even worse - it would be a huge shame to Yuuri and the whole Mearan and it would automatically mean a war declaration, which would drive Yuuri crazy.

Wolfram shook his head. "There's no way I'm letting that happen! Not if I can help it!"

Amae fisted his hands into the covers at his sides. "Listen, this is how the things work here! If you want to survive you'll not only let him fuck you but…" Amae threw his hands in annoyance, not finishing. "Your pride won't do you any good if you are dead!"

"Better dead than fucked by that…that fucker!" Wolfram spat.

"Oh Gods," Amae groaned. "Like a damn child!" he snapped. Irritated, Amae jumped from the bed and for several seconds paced to and fro in the room then plopped into the armchair in the other side of the room. "Stop this foolishness. There's no other way. Besides, he's quite good in bed and…"

"As if I give a fuck how good he is in bed!" Wolfram yelled across the room, angered at him. "He can be the Love Goddess Herself and I still wouldn't give a fuck! For God's sake, I'm married to…!" Wolfram's mouth just stayed open not finishing the sentence. Wide-eyed, he shut his mouth with a soft sound. But it was too late and Amae's eyes set on him with interest and surprise.

"Seriously? To whom?" his blue eyes set on Wolfram's face not blinking. "Would have never thought…" he said. He grinned then. "He must be really something…" he drawled, measuring Wolfram from the head to his toes.

"Who said it's a man?" Wolfram snorted, annoyed with himself for his the lapse.

Amae rolled his eyes at the obvious. "Oh, c'mon. While in the dining-room you haven't even looked at the women once, your eyes lingering more on men, you blushing each time our eyes met. I bet you wouldn't know what to do with a woman even if she stood naked in front of you."

Wolfram blushed thickly. "After I knock some of your teeth out, you'll realize that you shouldn't say such things," he threatened.

From across the room Amae glared at him. "Listen, Wolfram, you…"

Wolfram returned the glare. "I don't trust you and actually I think you are trying to get me into trouble, so don't think that I'll be quick to believe your tear-wrenching stories. Besides, if you really expect me to do something about your position, you'll tell me everything you know about Faraya, this kingdom, why you know about me and Shin Makoku and why you are able to absorb power."

Amae looked at him, amused. "Of course," he nodded with a skittish smile appearing on his lips. He leaned back into the armchair comfortably.

Wolfram eyed Amae. He knew that this all could be only an act – he was a pretty good actor himself after all.

"Well," Amae started, urged by the blond's curt look thrown at him, "thirty years ago my father came from Shin Makoku here," he threw his hands about. "From what he related me, I presume he had no idea how he appeared here. In addition he was badly wounded when he got here. He came round in the village of Shak. It took him about two years to understand and start speaking in the local language.

"Anyways," Amae continued, "after some time he met a woman who wasn't spooked out by his blue hair and eyes. Well, you know how it goes," he chuckled. "Several years later I appeared in this world. The rest of the story you already know. I'm half-Mazoku, Wolfram, and I wield water. I don't know much about Shin Makoku except the things my father told me."

Wolfram nodded. "I see. And Faraya is a full-blooded Mazoku and he easily recognized you as a potential Mazoku by your different coloring… He is trying to gather Mazoku around him, isn't he? All these concubines with various colorings…" Wolfram looked at Amae questioningly.

Amae gave an affirmative nod. "Yes, he seeks for the ones who can back him up. His own personal…" he trailed off, "…I wanted to say guards, but in reality we are just his whores with an ability to beat off some of the attacks if it ever comes to it. I think he is nothing else than a collector – we are like a rare species to him. Faraya can choose whether to forbid or allow us to use our elements." Amae rubbed his forehead tiredly then gave a fleeting smile to Wolfram. "The bastard knows I'm in deep shit with controlling the entire harem. Half of them would go at me in full force if they knew that I am not able to wield any of water or fire elements anymore. I would end up real bad…"

Wolfram ignored that. It wasn't his problem and he hardly cared for Amae's health. "Who else is able to wield any of the elements?"

Amae ruffled through his hair. "Well, some of us, but actually none except for me is able to do some serious damage. Torani is originally a wielder of air element, but his blood is so watered down that the amount of power he wields and can absorb is irrelevant. He can only do as much as stir coffee in a cup or heat it up a bit. Yasai is able to wield earth element, but he's only a quarter-Mazoku. All he can do is to shake up a ground a little. If tried hard, he can set up things on fire, but it's not really a fighting power and isn't that dangerous. There are a few others, but they aren't worth mentioning. Faraya just keeps them for their looks."

Wolfram felt relieved after Amae's words. He had no wish to fight with any of the concubines, especially if they wielded any of the elements. On the other hand, Amae might be dangerous.

"You know," Amae said, capturing Wolfram's attention again, "he'll try you out. What element you wield, how much power you have and how much of it you can absorb," he said seriously. "I don't know your background but you are at least half-Mazoku. You must be quite good with your element. And the amount you are able to absorb… Actually it stunned me, your ability to absorb such an amount of healing majutsu. Once he ascertains your abilities you are a goner. He won't let go of you. And if you refuse to cooperate, he will either kill or lock you up forever. Well, locking up will happen in any case…" he sighed.

Wolfram didn't look very fazed.

Amae laughed at him softly. "You are naïve thinking you can trick him. You didn't manage to conceal it from me and I'd rather not remember when I tried to hide the fact I am able to wield water element," he frowned. "Do you know what he did? –He fucked me senseless and then forbade using any of the elements. I almost died then. It wasn't a large amount of power he had transferred into my body, but it was enough as it was an unfamiliar element. It almost tore me apart. Ten minutes later I told him everything he wanted to know, begging to stop it. Well, he did, but I learned my lesson – he's not someone to play around with."

"What do you know about him? Where does he come from?" Wolfram asked. He knew that such things like asking Faraya's power level or anything similar would prove futile as Amae didn't have a comparison. To Amae Faraya seemed the strongest.

Amae shrugged. "I don't really know. He doesn't talk about these things with me. Even if his coloring reminds that of local people, obviously he is a full-blooded Mazoku. I just don't understand how it can be."

Wolfram shrugged. "It's very easy to figure out. Originally, he isn't a Mazoku at all. He just became one after he was born with that soul. As the soul carries memories and power, he automatically became Ekara's representative."

Amae stared at him not really understanding. "Ekara's representative? What do you mean by that? What the hell does he represent? And what soul are you talking about?"

Wolfram watched Amae in return. He was thinking what Amae really didn't know and how much of it he was just pretending not to know. He wanted to trust the man, but life practice - even if short - that he had, told him not to trust anyone easily. Although, it was obvious that sharing this kind of information with Amae could not harm him – Amae already knew how to use his element, any other additional knowledge was in reality…irrelevant. And in case Amae really became his ally, then it would be good to fill him in.

"He represents this planet. He's the ruler of it," Wolfram started. "Just as there's a ruler of Mearan – the world where Shin Makoku is. The rulers can decide whether or not they allow people to use their contracted power in their realms. I am not that sure as what would happen if the representatives clash with each other. Probably one of them would be killed, other taking over his realm." He chose not to give any information that might give disastrous effects and kept silent about the other two worlds.

"There are souls. Well, two of them," the prince lied, deciding just to stick to his story about only two worlds existing. "I don't know how they appeared in the worlds at all or who created them, but when it resides in someone's body, it gives the knowledge and power of hundred men. When its owner dies, usually it randomly transfers itself into any newborn." He also chose not to add that one could catch that soul and give to a chosen newborn.

Amae was silent for some time while thinking Wolfram's words over. "That explains a lot," he said finally, his face dark with apprehension. "Okay. So even if we somehow get back to Shin Makoku where that another ruler is, avoiding the collision of interests and power he might just give us back to Faraya?!" He groaned in defeat. "There's no point in escaping then!"

Wolfram watched him with a wary expression on his face. It seemed that Amae was seriously thinking about getting the hell out of Ekara. "Well, I can assure you that the leader of Mearan wouldn't let go of us easily. He's protective of his people," Wolfram said finally.

"So is Faraya," Amae snarled, throwing his hands in despair. "Even if in a bit different way. He'd rather have a war than let someone take his possession from him." He shook his head, leaning deeper into the chair and supporting his chin with his hand.

Wolfram shrugged that off dismissively. "The only problem is to find Mearan's king in time, after that your Faraya won't exist anymore."

Amae stared at Wolfram for some time then gave a content grin. "That I like. Now how do we go to Shin Makoku?" He got worried when a lost expression appeared on the blond's face. "You have no idea, right?!" he panicked. "But somehow you came here! And my father somehow came here – there has to be a way back!"

Wolfram kept silent. He had no intensions of telling Amae about possible ways to travel through the worlds. This was essential information that might be used against him or Yuuri. "I just woke up here," he lied. "I have been sleeping soundly and then – wham! And I'm here."

Amae rubbed his forehead with his fingers, sighing. "Hell, Wolfram. Don't bullshit me. You talk our language without any accent which you have been able to do even before you had been brought to Faraya. I could presume that you have been on Ekara long enough to learn it, but I won't because even if you know the language, you are not familiar with any of our customs yet. I also heard that you have been keeping near a blue-haired man, the leader of the opposing army. He's also a Mazoku, isn't he? And you came here together, right? I might be green in those things with worlds but I am not that stupid to believe the shit you are spewing. If you don't trust me, just say that you can't tell me that, but I don't want to hear fairytales about you waking up here."

Wolfram was looking at him silently then nodded. Amae wasn't someone he could deceive so easily; that was a little disturbing. "Okay, I can't tell you that because I don't trust you and believe that everything you are doing right now is gathering information for Faraya," Wolfram said.

Amae chuckled, smiling at the blond's stubbornness. "Better. But actually you are wrong. The one doing exactly that which you have just described is another person. Just watch everyone carefully and you'll see." He gave Wolfram an amused smile. "But don't give yourself or me out – Faraya still believes that I don't know that."

Wolfram ruffled his through his blond hair. He had a good presumption as to who it was. But it didn't mean that it took the suspicion off Amae. The entire lot of concubines owed nothing to him and any of them could be reporting to Faraya just to get into his graces.

"So now we wait until Faraya is away again and then run," Amae said, staring at the ceiling. He lowered his eyes to look at the blond. "But first you have to contact someone from the outside or we'll be hunted down in mere seconds – one can't really do much in a desert without water, food and horses…"

Wolfram gaped at Amae. Was the man for real? Did Amae simply expect him to contact Kyota or anyone in that matter from outside? Did the man think he was so stupid as to lead him and Faraya to Kyota?

Amae watched Wolfram in return. He knew perfectly what the blond was thinking. The problem was that he could do nothing to prove his words and himself. The blond didn't trust him a bit. He'd rather stay in this palace and rot instead of risking getting Faraya's men to his allies. He could understand that, but it frustrated him nonetheless.

"Well," Amae shrugged finally as Wolfram hadn't said a word, "then we'll just have to do without the outside help. I'd rather die in a desert than slowly rot here."

Again Wolfram didn't say anything to that. The thought of himself dragging Amae together with him wasn't the one he liked and the death in the desert was the last thing on his mind. His brain worked differently than that of a spoiled concubine. He knew that he'd simply filch someone's supplies and horse from the city. He had no plans of escaping and then stupidly dying in a desert. He just needed to get out of the palace. If at first he hesitated because he was waiting for possible information about Yuuri, now it seemed that nobody here had heard about him and to stay here further equaled to suicide. Or rape. Or both.

"Yes," Wolfram nodded finally, even if he didn't really think about taking Amae together. "We'll have to do without outside help." Although, when saying these words he didn't know that the aforementioned "outside help" had its own opinion on those things.

XXXXX

It was dark in the tavern, only several oil lamps on the counter and at the walls lightened the surfaces of the scratched tables and men hunched over them. Most men gathered were wearing uniforms and had blue bands on their arms. Almost all of them were armed and had swords at their side. Other men kept farther from them. People were talking, bursts of laughter were heard here and there. Everybody's mood was heightened by warm food and beer filled goblets.

At the very end of the tavern, separately from the rest of their comrades-in-arms, there were sitting two men. The two of them, oblivious that they were being watched, were looking at and discussing something that was lying in front of them on the dirty table.

"Holy shit! Where the fuck did you get it?!" The large, tall man leaned in to look at the nicely sparkling bracelet closer. Fascinated, he took another swig from his goblet then slammed it down onto the table. The contents sloshed over the table. "Fuck, man, do you know how many whores and horses you can get for this?" He reached his hand over to the table to take the bracelet and observe it closer but his companion moved it out of his reach. The owner held out it against his face to admire it again.

"So where the hell did you get it? Maybe there are several others left?" the man laughed and took his goblet again to have a sip. "It's not something one usually sees. It's pure gold but the emblem looks unfamiliar… It's not from around here..." he mused, his eyes following the bracelet in the other's hand greedily.

His companion nodded. "Mhm. I took it from some blonde as a reward. You know, the one who is being said to be the blue-haired's lover. That…" He trailed off as the bracelet was suddenly snatched from his hand. Startled, he turned around to see a hooded man.

"Excuse me ladies. I'd like to take a look at it," the man said to the momentary stunned men. He turned the bracelet between his fingers to scrutinize the emblem. He nodded. "Yes, it's Yuuri's sign. Arachi," he addressed the man who stood behind him, "we'll take these two with us."

"Yes, Sir," the man nodded.

The hooded man's fingers played with the bracelet for some time then it disappeared in the pocket of his brown jacket. "Hell, Yuuri, I would have never thought that I'd be happy for your emblem on Wolfram," he muttered to himself softly.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" The man whose bracelet was taken swathed Arachi's hand away as the guard wanted to push him towards the door. "Give the bracelet back!" he yelled at the hooded man. He looked around in the tavern where half of his squad sat. His head snapped back to Kyota. "Do you know whom you are messing with?! I…"

"You are a piece of shit," the hooded man informed him and his men with a wide grin on his face. "Do you know what I do with the thieving bastards?" he asked, turning his head so that the other now was able to see his face. He grinned as the other's face blanched after noticing his blue eyes. The man had recognized him.

The man yelled, "You! It's him, the…!"

He smashed into the ground as Arachi's fist caught him directly in the face. "Shut up, garbage." The guard leaned down to the unconscious man. He lifted the massive guy off the dirty floor easily then turned around. "You," he motioned with his head at the man's companion who was now standing. "You can go with your free will or I'll just kill you – you don't seem to know anything about that bracelet anyway." After giving a look at Kyota, he saw that his superior nodded, approving – they didn't need this man.

The soldiers in the tavern stirred, half of them standing up and walking toward Arachi while some turned to Kyota. Swords started jingling. The unconscious man's companion launched himself onto Kyota and then past him as Kyota slid out of his way swiftly. At the received kick to his backside, the soldier flew a couple of meters then banged his head into the wall. He slammed with such a force that his skull rattled. Kyota jumped to him quickly. Arachi needed no prompts – he was already running through the door with the man on his shoulder.

All the soldiers went after them. Kyota was just in time to unclasp the man's sword and slam the door shut behind him. He wedged the sword between the handle and the door frame. Already on his way to the stables, Arachi swung his hand back. The oil lamp he had snatched from the counter while running away crossed the dark sky. It fell onto the roof. The dry straw caught up fire immediately.

The two of them ran further to where their horses were tied up. They always left the beasts ready in case they needed to run. This last week they did nothing except for searching for information about Wolfram and frequenting taverns and other places where Faraya's men gathered.

Just as Kyota and Arachi jumped into saddles, they heard glasses jingling; the soldiers started bursting through the windows. Not waiting for anything, the two urged their horses through the village and toward the forest.

After an hour of riding in pitch black darkness and risking bumping into trees they decided that they got lost their pursuers and slowed down. Near the border they had to round Bianlu forces that were guarding the border. Only in the early morning, just as the sun started rising, they crossed Dakhra's border. Half an hour later they met with one of Dakhra's divisions that was guarding the border.

The interrogation of the kidnapped soldier took five minutes after which Kyota knew where and by whom Wolfram was taken. The news didn't rejoice him. After consulting with several high-ranking soldiers he started searching for men who had ever been to Beshan and knew their way around. A day later Kyota and Arachi dyed their hair black and with several other men turned back to Bianlu.

TBC


	14. Part 14

**crystal**: Well, I did try to make Wolfram's character similar to the anime. "Top" or "bottom" doesn't interest me – my writing isn't about that.

**Seiya**: Well, the glorious escape will have to wait a little, but I promise that it will be an unforgettable sight :) Who will rescue whom? Oh, you'll see :D

**Tenshi no Nanimo**: Well, I hope you have seen Amae's picture. You can like him – he's a good guy.

**Schnickledooger**: Have fun reading :D

**phantome101**: Just as I said: Amae has nothing to do with Yuuri. Amae is just a child born to the man who had accidentally gotten to Ekara. He's a completely autonomous being having no ties with any of our familiar charcters.

**xCrAzYxGuRlx**: Well, I'm not that fast with updates but I do try. Yup, the escape should be spectacular but we'll just have to wait for it.

**Emina**Yuuri won't appear until chapter 21 or maybe even 22. But then we'll have about 6 or 7 chapters with him and Wolfram. And yes, exactly what you wish.

**n3th3rvlnd**: I'm glad you've been following the updates since WOTP :D Thanks for taking your time and reviewing this from the internet café to tell me you like it! I hope you'll also like this chapter.

**PLZ**: updated.

**kotori-chan88**: Yes, Wolfram and Yuuri will end up together. I am not going to kill or separate anyone here. They will reunite. Don't worry about your English – it's good enough for me to understand - thanks for the review and for not being afraid to speak up.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

**A/N 3**: Everyone who wants to see what **Amae Sederu** looks like, go to my profile and choose the very last link there. You'll see the scene from further chapters of a half-naked Amae taking a swim in a river. It's a beautiful and quite big pic, so you might want to enlarge it. Don't forget to leave a review for the girl!

Part 14

Faraya was back after a couple of days. During the time he had been absent, Wolfram's bruises had faded from blue and black into yellow and greenish. His lip was almost healed and his body didn't hurt to move as much anymore. Faraya's return was not in time, he had arrived too early as Wolfram had hoped to use his absence to escape. Now knowing that Faraya was Ekara's representative he was sure that the man was much more powerful than him. Very likely to try to run away while he was present equaled suicide.

But his disappointment dimmed somewhat after Amae related to him that Faraya's absences were frequent. The king was not only one of those rulers who took interest in what was happening in his kingdom, but he also made sure to see it with his own eyes. He regularly visited his Counts, checked his army status and sometimes went hunting. Now and then he would also take one of his concubines together with him to jolly up his expeditions.

The reason Faraya came back so early might have had something to do not only with the sharpened situation with Dakhra but also with the rain that started a day ago and had been lasting up until now. With precipitation came strong winds which made rain fall almost diagonally to the ground. It also became raucous during the night, blasts of wind tearing at the palace and making howling noises.

Wolfram had been surprised at the phenomenon – the entire city and the villages around it seemed similar to a desert. Now he started to realize that most likely he got here during the drought season. It would probably be raining for several weeks or even months now and then the drought would be back.

The concubines' lives hadn't changed but there were no training soldiers in the palace yard. Wolfram guessed that there were some closed spaces for them to train and gentle horses. He quite liked rain but noticed that it had a rather heavy impact on the other concubines. They became sluggish and sleepy. Even Amae did nothing except for lounging about, sleeping or walking to and fro in the lounge. It had also affected the servants and guards resulting in slacker attention and carefulness. It seemed that it was typical mental behavior for this race.

Wolfram appreciated the rainy weather because together with rain came peace in the harem. Concubines lost interest in fighting over influence and simply lounged about and huddled together while someone was playing music or reading poetry. Wolfram had noticed that reading was limited to concubines. There was a bookcase in the lounge but after browsing through the books and asking Amae what the titles meant he saw that the most of them were about love or love art. Several of them were poetry which was strictly about love or nature. There were also several books of fairytales. He wasn't able to read any of them. Being able to understand and speak the language didn't grant the ability to read or write.

"Amae, let's play cards or something."

From the book he had been leafing and looking at the pictures, Wolfram raised his head to Torani. The red-head was standing in front of Amae. After Amae had befriended Wolfram, no one had ever threatened or tried to bully him. It seemed it was a common sense around here.

From the place where he sat, Amae gave Torani an apathetic look then settled into the couch more comfortably. Wolfram shifted aside leaving more place for him.

"I'm too lazy to go anywhere," Amae shook his head.

Torani stood in front of Amae and didn't look overly happy with the younger man's choice. Wolfram wasn't sure, but during these last couple of days he thought he had noticed something strange between the two going on. They weren't on very friendly terms but the two didn't bicker, Amae's word always being final and Torani obeying without too much fuss. It seemed that with time they learned to tolerate each other. But there was that weird look the red-head would sometimes give Amae, which didn't really seem threatening or hateful. He was certain that the younger man must have noticed those strange stares. But it didn't seem that Amae cared.

"Oh, c'mon," Torani frowned down at Amae who now curled up into a ball. "You are acting like you are having menstruation cramps or something!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Amae said passively. "You have no sense of humor. Stop trying or somebody might just skewer you with a sword."

The red-head rolled his eyes. "I'm bored. Let's go to my room to play cards. C'mon, I promise not to harass Wolfram anymore." He turned to look at Wolfram who was sitting near the younger male and gave the blond a dark look. He had intended to show the blond his place during the game with cards but to his disappointment Amae had stepped in.

"It's the last thing on my mind. You can harass him all you wish," Amae yawned sleepily. He waved with his hand dismissively at Torani. "Just don't run to me later, crying."

Torani gave another dark look to Wolfram who just shrugged and lowered his eyes to the book to finish looking through the pictures. It disturbed him somewhat that Amae became so passive. After some observance, he didn't think anyone would dare do something while Amae was napping on the couch but it still unnerved him.

The harem and its life were easy to figure out. The ones who didn't belong to Amae's group didn't like him and were against him but never acted on it because were afraid of his power. Amae had also the status of being the king's favorite which also meant the king's wrath if anything happened to him.

The concubines in Amae's circle were of different characters. Lokhan and Ashiba seemed peaceful and timid men. Yasai gave the impression not to prefer any side but he didn't get along with Asoka - the leader of the opposite team - which didn't leave him much of a choice only to side with Amae. Torani was an absolutely different case. The man was older than any of the concubines, he was aggressive and pushy. He absolutely despised Asoka, taking every opportunity to harass the other male if not physically then mentally. He also hated Ashiba and his innocent looks and childish nature but tolerated him because of Amae. He couldn't stand Grefan from Asoka's group and actually once had almost tossed him off the window when the guards hadn't been looking. If not for Amae yelling for him to cut it out… Torani was the one to constantly breach silent murmurs and interaction which disrupted the established order.

Wolfram considered Torani dangerous. The man didn't speak much but usually all he spoke were threats, harassments or curses. Wolfram wasn't adept in measuring mental stability but he deemed Torani a nutcase. There was something off with the man's chemistry and he was overly aggressive for his own sake. It was a mystery to Wolfram as to how Amae managed to deal with him and keep him on a short leash which for some reason didn't seem to disturb the red-head as much as it should. But Torani wouldn't pass an opportunity to overthrow Amae and the order the younger man had established. Chaos would reign until Kohar or the king himself dealt with Torani.

Wolfram didn't think that Torani would be such a fool and try something while the rain was having an impact on the younger male but it still was a weakness. But it didn't seem that Amae worried over Torani.

Now while watching the older male staring down at Amae with that indescribable and darkened look of his, Wolfram got the feeling that Torani might simply grab the younger male by his hair and drag him around the room several times or try to toss him out of the window just as he tried to with Grefan. As far Wolfram noticed, Torani wasn't that much of a fighter but his aggressiveness made up for the lack of that skill. Wolfram doubted that any of the concubines might stand up to him. Unless five of them did.

Luckily, any fighting was punished. It was enough to tell the servants and show the marks and the attacker was disciplined. The problem with that was that there were enough ways to terrorize others without marring them. Torani was an expert at that. Ashiba told Wolfram that once Torani got Asoka into his room, gagged him and then started pulling his hair one by one. After Asoka had reported this to Kohar, Torani claimed that the concubine wanted to set him up and that he had torn his hair purposely or just because he was stressed and now was looking for someone to accuse. Wolfram hadn't heard anything but he suspected that sexual abuse was also on Torani's list. The man had intended to undress him naked after all. As sexual relationships among concubines were strictly forbidden, he doubted that the older male would have tried something which would count like a sexual act but Torani had surely been planning on leaving him humiliated and embarrassed.

From the corner of his eye Wolfram watched Torani lean down to the couch and whispering something into Amae's ear. The younger male chuckled then seemed to think for a moment and then shook his head for no. The red-head frowned then suddenly grabbed Amae by his arm and tugged him up easily. Amae stumbled and nearly fell, just managing to catch himself on his feet as he was dragged off the couch. Wolfram turned to look at the guards at the other side of the lounge. They were following the events but didn't show any intention to take any measures. Those several concubines that were in the lounge seemed to also ignore Torani's behavior.

Wolfram tossed the book away and slid off the couch quickly but then to his surprise he heard Amae laugh. The younger male turned to look at Wolfram and waved it off dismissively with his free hand telling him not to worry. The red-haired didn't even look back while hauling Amae toward his room.

Confused, Wolfram looked at Lokhan who was sitting across of him on the other couch. Instead of giving some answers, the brown-haired man shrugged.

"Don't worry about them. Torani has a thing for Amae and Amae has a thing for older men. They have fun frequently. Now just watch that none of the servants or guards would disturb them."

Wolfram turned around to Ashiba who had somehow appeared behind him. Wolfram sat back down onto the sofa and took the book back into his hands.

"It's idiocy! If they get caught…"

Ashiba wriggled into the soft couch deftly and nestled next to Wolfram. "Moron, they don't go all the way. Faraya would kill Amae if there were at least some traces of somebody fucking him," he whispered in the same hushed tone he spoke before. "But there are no rules against something like this; it's similar to masturbation. But it would be a little worse if someone caught Amae with Torani's cock down his throat or the opposite."

His face flushing red at the suggested images that materialized in his head, Wolfram sat silently and leafed through the book for some time. He had no idea why he should worry that someone might catch the two idiots. Now it was clear that all concubines knew that and kept silent about it. He presumed that most of them were engaged in similar relationships. They were young and healthy and the king was only one and – including the women – there were fourteen of them after all. He felt stupid for not thinking about it earlier.

"We could do the same after they finish," Ashiba suggested softly.

Wolfram's fading blush returned with full force. "I'll pass," he muttered trying to appear immensely interested in the pictures.

Ashiba shrugged. He sat silently for some time, listening to the rain beating down the windows and wind howling outside. Then he cast a look at the book Wolfram was leafing in this rainy half-light. There were some animal and flower drawings. He knew the blond didn't feel comfortable around them and it was also obvious he didn't understand and hated the way they lived. He would have been blind if he didn't see that the blond was afraid of this life and was panicky at the thought about spending his life in the palace. He became jumpy after Faraya beat him. He rarely talked to anyone and if spoken to gave short answers. It was a good thing that Amae took him under his wing. Even if the blond had shown that he was able to take care of himself in the harem, the additional stress to which he was already feeling would have made him paranoid and unsociable.

Amae encouraged them and the blond seemed to be an interesting person and some of them tried to interact with him but the blond would just mumble something, withdraw back to his room or try to avoid them overall. The one he interacted with was Amae. But Amae wasn't good at helping others. He tried to but everyone who knew Amae for a little longer knew that under that composed calmness he was nothing else but a frightened child himself.

Ashiba sighed softly. The only things the blond responded to were nagging, threats or teasing which in itself showed that the blond was panicky afraid to interact with them. He wasn't that sure why it was. He had known the blond for only a week but presumed it was because Wolfram was afraid to accept the life here. Together with accepting them, he would make a step toward accepting the life between these walls. The blond wasn't ready for that.

"You should watch them sometime," Ashiba whispered then in a voice that made Wolfram's body shiver. "Amae is such a sexy slut. The way he arches his back and moans when coming… And Torani…"

"Would you mind?" Wolfram held his hand up to silence the other man, trying not to think about a pile of sweaty men and Amae getting off on somebody's voyeurism. The comments were really bothering and making him hot but there was no way he would do something like that with this man.

Wolfram groaned mentally. It was way too long when he last had sex. He badly needed to get laid.

Wolfram thought about looking for another place to sit down. But sensing his displeasure, Ashiba didn't say another word. Wolfram browsed through the pictures absentmindedly then carried the book back to the bookcase after finishing. Just as he pushed it between the others, he heard the sound of the door opening and Amae appeared from Torani's room. He couldn't see Amae's face from behind his long black hair which was no longer pulled up into a ponytail and now was falling down messily over Amae's face and shoulders. The tunic Amae wore - even if it was fully buttoned - was rumpled up and with several tiny feathers clinging to it.

Torani appeared from his room shortly and, just as Amae, went straight for the bathroom. But not before throwing Wolfram a dark but self-satisfied look. This time Wolfram knew what it meant and it just made him sigh inwardly at the stupidity of it all. He was just surprised that he hadn't understood earlier that Torani was jealous of Amae. It was only now when it clicked together easily.

Amae emerged from the bathroom first. He went into his room then appeared being presentable; he was wearing new clothes and his long dark hair was brushed up back into a ponytail. Yawning, he went back to the couch where Wolfram and Ashiba were sitting. Ashiba left the couch for Amae and went to join Lokhan. Amae settled back into the couch to curl up in almost the same position he had been before Torani had dragged him to his room to do whatever they did.

Wolfram couldn't help his curiosity and smelled the younger male but couldn't smell anything except soap. He head rose to the sight of Torani appearing from the bathroom. Drying his long hair with a towel, he turned toward his room. The red-head's look fell on Amae and Wolfram thought he noticed something warm in those dark eyes. But maybe he was just seeing things.

Amae ignored Torani and the red-head went to his room, shutting the door softly behind him. Wolfram stared at the closed door then lowered his head to look at Amae who seemed to be dozing.

"It seems that you want to say something."

Wolfram blinked at now Amae's open eyes. The blue in them was overflowing. Wolfram thought about ignoring them.

"Do you even like him?"

Amae chuckled at the silent question. He beckoned Wolfram with his index finger to lean down to him. "Don't worry – I don't want to take him together with me," he whispered, watching the clear emerald eyes above him. "He's one of those whom I'll gladly leave here behind this door and never remember again." The emerald above him darkened and Amae chuckled again.

"No, I don't like him," he said. "I think he's a tad fucked up in the head. But as long as it helps me turn him into a lost puppy that follows and listens to my every command, I'll suck his cock and let him do the same to me."

Wolfram frowned at him, disgusted. "You have no pride!" he spat. Blue eyes flashed dangerously up at him.

"Pride?" Amae's soft voice turned mocking. He laughed, the sound unpleasant, harsh. "What pride can a whore have?" he asked still laughing. He could see the green eyes storming with anger and it seemed that Wolfram would hit him. He grinned up at the blond's face to dare the older male strike him. But instead of that, Wolfram just grinned back at him, the knowing grin that made his breath hitch.

"It's you who is a tad fucked up in the head," Wolfram said. "I'm not going to hit you. I have never liked masochists too much. It's your problem to work out," he finished with a poke with his index finger on Amae's forehead.

Amae stared up at Wolfram then pushed at the blond's chest with his palms rudely. Wolfram chuckled and leaned back, leaving some space for Amae to sit up.

"I don't like you," the younger man said being aware that he could hardly move the blond.

This time Wolfram gave him a serious look. "Hating yourself and wishing others to punish you is kinda…not my field of research but I think it's frequent among …your profession people, so…"

"Shut the fuck up, you!" Amae shot back in a voice that was close to yelling. "Fuck you! What do you know?! –You didn't have to live like this and…" He was cut off by the blond's hand on his mouth.

"Shhh…everybody is looking at you," Wolfram warned him softly. "I don't need this," he said then. "I don't even care about you, so keep it all to yourself." After Amae's chest stopped heaving and the nervous tremors lessened when he seemed more sensible than he was earlier, Wolfram removed his hand from his mouth. The younger male took several deep breaths to calm himself down then threw him a blue-eyed glare, hopped off the couch and stormed into his room.

Shaking his head, Wolfram stared at the closed door then lowered his eyes to his hands that were folded on his lap. He had lied to Amae. He did care. Everybody here was a tad fucked up in the head, some of them more than others. The lifestyle obliged – one was bound to have something wrong with him after living like this for such a long time. He told Amae to shut up not because he didn't care, but because he didn't want to hear all that horror. It had been easy just to watch these people from aside, to just think that soon he would be gone and never see them again. But some of them were driving him crazy with their soft eyes and calming smiles and the way they were trying to get to and soothe him after Faraya beat him. He needed none of this! It just scared him mindlessly that he might need someone as spiritually crippled as them to appease him. He was afraid that after some time here he might just turn into something similar to what Amae was now. He didn't even want to think about it. He did care because it didn't seem something he was able to deal with.

XXXXX

Wolfram swallowed around a spoonful of hot mushroom soup then turned his head to the side where Ashiba was relating something to Velan, a man from Asoka's circle. Several conversations were floating up in the dining-room. It had been raining for four days already and as the peaceful melancholy mood progressed, both sides of the groups started interacting. Asoka didn't seem very pleased but didn't say or comment any. Meanwhile, as long as they were not fighting, Amae seemed to never care at all about what his circle was doing.

The regular meals were something which came together with Amae's friendship. Kohar didn't pester him anymore and he was allowed to eat together with other concubines. He didn't feel half-starved and faint anymore. Hot food, company and drifting sounds of conversations made him feel better even if it was not him talking.

From the plate where he had been fishing for a morsel of meat, Wolfram raised his head to the door that opened. Lasami entered the dining-room and went straight to Amae. The servant leaned to the younger man and started whispering something into his ear. Amae glanced at Wolfram and nodded as much for Lasami as for himself. Wolfram couldn't read much from Amae's face but the black-haired man didn't seem to like whatever Lasami had said. Amae nodded at the words and when Lasami silently retreated to stand at the wall among several other servants, continued cutting the steak in his plate.

The dinner went on for another half-hour. Concubines weren't in a hurry, they didn't have anything else to do. Besides, the dining-room was the only place where they could meet the three women. The male residents didn't seem to mind their existence or drag them into their fights for authority. It was obvious that they didn't see them as a serious opponent – the king's preferences were clear.

The behavior of some concubines toward the women showed that their preferences were different than Faraya's. Wolfram couldn't miss those silent but burning glances the both sides exchanged. That made him think that he was lucky enough. If he preferred women, he would have gone crazy several days ago.

Wolfram had expected that they would sit and chat for longer as usual but as soon as he finished eating and wiped his hands and mouth clean, Amae left the table and approached him. The younger male stood next to his chair and leaned to his ear to whisper.

"Go wash and dress. Lasami will take care of everything. You are expected to be in my room after half an hour."

The blond gave him a confused look.

"Faraya is coming. He wants to see us both," Amae explained softly.

Wolfram felt something heavy drop in his stomach and it wasn't the salmon he had just finished eating. "I… I…" he stuttered suddenly feeling the room turning stuffy. He had been waiting for it knowing that it was inevitable but it still gave him such a panic attack that he felt faint. Images of that night started flashing in his head.

"For fuck's sake!" Amae snapped at him with a soft hiss. "Get yourself together! It might be that he just wants you to watch. It's a kink of his." He then felt sorry for Wolfram whose face was just one big horror and it didn't look as if he had heard him. "Okay, okay. If he starts getting to you'll try to turn his attention to me. Fuck it!" he threw his hands in annoyance before walking away. "Get him dressed up, Lasami!" he snapped at the servant who nodded instantly.

Not feeling the jealous glances or hearing the murmur, Wolfram let himself be hauled from the chair and led out of the dining-room.

Twenty minutes later he was pushed into Amae's room. Amae gave an evaluative look at Wolfram's white tunic then nodded approvingly at Lasami and motioned for servant to leave. He also chose to wear an outfit similar to Wolfram's – it was a light-blue tunic but which was just hardly covering his hips; Faraya once told him he appreciated his long legs. The brims of it and the long sleeves that were almost of the same length as the tunic itself were decorated with white embroidered ornaments. Today he also put on an armlet Faraya had presented him with two years ago. It was made of white gold, decorated with sapphires and matched his eyes perfectly. A thin anklet of the same white gold and tiny gems was spangling on his ankle. He also dug deeper into his jewelry box and put on a tiny necklace to match the other jewelry he was wearing only this had several black stones in it which matched his loose and brushed out hair that was reaching the end of tunic and bounced with each step he took.

The nervous apprehension shaking his body, Wolfram walked over to the chair at the window and dropped into it stiffly. He cast a look around the room. It was the first time he was in Amae's room. It had almost the same furnishing as his except for different colors of tapestry, curtains and a carpet. It was also smaller than his and had only one bed.

Seeing how the blond's eyes locked on the wide bed with foreboding, Amae pushed away from the windowsill he had been leaning on and watching the melancholy of the rain. Shuffling his bare feet over the soft carpet, his anklet making soft tinkling sounds, he went to the table to where various decanters with alcohols stood. He chose the strongest one, took the glass that was usually meant for water and poured it half-full. He walked over to Wolfram.

"Here," he pushed the glass into the numb hands.

Wolfram looked at the glass between his fingers. He raised the glass to his nose to smell it. He frowned. "I don't really drink such strong liquids."

"You should make an exception today," Amae said without a note of teasing in his voice. "Or I'm afraid you'll just faint even before he enters the room."

Wolfram's fingers toyed with the glass for several seconds then he lifted it and knocked it all down in three big gulps. His face contorting at the taste, he held out the empty glass for Amae to take. A small burp made its way up his throat and he held his hand to his mouth while shaking his head.

"Gods, what shit."

Amae took the glass, laughing softly. "Well, I don't usually drink. Faraya doesn't like it when I'm out of my head." He saw the blond frown at him. Amae gave a small nod. "Yeah, he hates the smell of alcohol – it might just help you." He turned to the table to put the glass down.

"Pour me another one," Wolfram said.

Amae wasn't sure if the blond was only joking or serious but the emerald eyes were stern. He moved back to the decanter.

Wolfram frowned as he realized that his eyes subconsciously had set on Amae's backside, watching the gliding hips beneath the blue tunic and the long smooth hair. He took a fresh look at Amae, only now seeing the entire picture. What the hell was Amae thinking dressing like this?! The man already was very attractive without highlighting anything but now… The tunic was way too short for Amae's own sake and that hair and jewelry… The man was just begging for it.

"Don't overdo it," Amae said, pouring another one, this time only the third of it. "It's a quite strong thing."

Wolfram only nodded and swallowed the liquid Amae had reached for him. It had a horrible taste but he could already feel its burn spreading into that soft warming fire in his stomach.

Amae drifted to the other armchair that was near the bed and sat down, the short tunic riding up and now hardly covering his crotch. He watched the blond for some time then rubbed his forehead. "I'll try to keep his attention on me. I'm not that sure what he might wish, but if he touches me, don't do anything. Just let him do whatever he wishes. It's the routine between us; I'm quite used to it. Hell, I even enjoy it," he laughed bitterly.

"I think we could just kill him off easily," Wolfram muttered, disgust churning his stomach. He started to suspect the reason behind the way Amae dressed like this. Or maybe it was the way Faraya demanded to see Amae dressed. He could understand that – the younger male was really gorgeous. Damn Faraya.

Amae looked at the blond's face. The emerald eyes he found there held an acid shimmer in them. That was the look of a man who had killed and not once. Amae forced himself to calm down and brought the empty glass back to the table.

"I won't be of any help to you," Amae said softly. "I'm not a fighter. I don't even have the strength for that. All I can do is manipulate his or mine elements which he can block as easily as breathe."

Wolfram sighed. He lowered his head between his hands. Rubbing his forehead, he looked at the younger male. He knew all of that. Amae was just a concubine, raised and kept with only one purpose. It was good enough that Amae retained some of his dignity to feel repulsed by the way he was forced to live. The entire Asoka's group was just content with their current life and it was understandable too – it was all they were expecting from life. They climbed up as high as their social status allowed.

Wolfram lowered his eyes off Amae's face and noticed the other exhale the breath he had been holding. He probably was terrifying Amae. The blond turned to watch the rain behind the window. It was not even six o'clock and it was light outside, there was only a light drizzle in the air. Killing Faraya here was a tempting thought, the one he had been indulging quite several times in. But it had to be instantly and deadly. If not, Faraya would just fry them both. If they succeeded, there were two courses of action possible: either they would manage to get through the guards and then into the city or the army of the guards would do what Faraya wasn't able to. He didn't have that much of power in him left. He could beat some of the attacks, kill some of the enemy, but it was still a bright day and even if he set the palace on fire to distract their attention, the guards would not stop hunting them down thus his blond hair and green eyes would not let him get far away in daylight. Even without Amae it was a huge risk, with Amae… The younger male would just slow him down and overall would be dead in several minutes or even seconds.

"Crap." It was all Wolfram said.

Despite the warm buzz that now started spreading in his chest, Wolfram felt the need for more drink. He opened his mouth to ask Amae for more but the door-handle moved and the door opened.

"Amae," Faraya greeted, stepping into the room.

The king was wearing a light white shirt that was halfway unbuttoned, showing the dark-tanned skin and strong chest which was giving an impression as if he had just flung the shirt on. The trousers he wore were black, looked soft and were obviously made from expensive material.

Wolfram stood up, bowing his head, but to his surprise Amae didn't even move from his armchair. The younger male just inclined his head in answer.

"Your Majesty."

Faraya walked over to him and cast an observing look over Amae. He seemed to be very content with the sight. "Lovely," he said. "You seem in the mood today." He brushed over the smooth hair then lifted the concubine's chin. "But you don't look that well," he said, letting go.

Amae shrugged. "His Majesty knows how this season works on me."

"Well, at least it makes your job easier," the king said, seating himself near Amae, onto the edge of the bed, completely ignoring Wolfram. "How is the entire bunch? Does Torani still give you trouble?"

Amae leaned back into the armchair. He lowered his head and started tapping with his fingers onto the armrest. "Everyone is more or less calm." He shrugged again. "Even Asoka has finally shut his big mouth."

"Hmm… Is he being a bother again? Should I toss him out?" the king asked.

Amae's soft laugh crossed the room. He raised his head to look at the king. "As if you ever listen to my wishes."

The king shrugged. "I've had my fill with him and he's become boring. Even if he is colored, he's not much of use. I could look for someone more interesting and someone who would have fewer issues with you. Should I sell him?" he asked again, his big dark eyes setting on the younger male, waiting for his reaction.

"No," Amae shook his head. "Very likely he'd kill himself," he scowled. He trailed his finger over the golden bracelet that was marking him as a concubine. "The fool."

Faraya laughed at the concubine's facial expression. "I bet you'd be glad if I sold you. Umm?" he chuckled.

"You know pretty well that I'd be glad if you were just dead," Amae spat, turning away from that alluring look in Faraya's eyes.

"I think I'll just order to belt you for your insolence," Faraya grinned at the younger male. "No. Better yet belt you myself and make sure you come while screaming my name."

"You are really fucked up," Amae said, sighing. He started to twirl a lock of black hair on his finger.

Faraya laughed softly. "It's no secret." He gave Amae a soft smile and the younger male just shook his head, a responsive smile tugging at his lips.

Wolfram watched the scene with a slight disbelief on his face. The conversation was almost domestic except for the fact that he couldn't help watching Amae's hands while expecting to see a readied knife in them. The exchange gave an impression of a routine. Both men were perfectly familiar with each other and knew what to expect. Amae despised him and Faraya knew it. And yet they were managing to have an almost normal conversation. Faraya was enjoying it while Amae's entire posture screamed only one thing – if I could kill you, I would. But I can't, so let's get this shit over with.

Finally Faraya took a look at Wolfram but the words that left his mouth were still intended for Amae. "You worked quite some healing majutsu on him."

"Well, I remember it took me a month to heal after our first time," Amae sniggered. "I gathered I just might be a little compassionate."

Faraya gave him a dark look. "I should punish you."

Amae shrugged. "You won't. You don't give a damn about some fucking majutsu I used."

Faraya gave a loud sonorous laugh. "True, but it would be just out of principle. Besides, I bet it was you who told him," he motioned with his head at Wolfram, "that I hate the smell of alcohol. And you never dress like this unless I order. You can't fool me, little thing. Feeling a little protective? Or jealous?"

Amae rolled his eyes. He didn't even need to answer this. He knew Faraya would know and he knew the king was only teasing him. "You scared him mindless with your animalistic coupling," he said. "The poor thing was shaking like a damn leaf from the very second he heard you instructed him to be present in this room."

Wolfram wasn't sure if he should get angry or upset at the comment but it made him very uncomfortable when Faraya turned his head to observe him. He was relieved when those intent dark eyes left his face.

Faraya turned back to Amae. "You like him," he stated.

Amae just snorted. "Sure I do. So far he's the only one here whose head isn't fucked up."

The king grinned at that. "Should I fix my mistake of – how you called it - animalistic coupling by letting you show him some good time?"

Wolfram froze. With big eyes, he turned to look at the younger male who, to his further consternation, shrugged.

"If you are going to beat him again, then yes, I prefer you only watching," Amae said, not missing the look on the blond's face. "But you should ask him. I think he'd fight me just the same as he had been fighting you and you know I don't enjoy rape."

Faraya chuckled, his dark eyes sweeping over Amae, taking him in. "You'll enjoy everything I say, sweetheart. If I say you fuck him, you will."

Amae gave him a pretended pout. "Cut it, Faraya. As if I don't know that. You constantly reminding me of it has grown really boring." He shook his head then, brushing over his long hair with his fingers to smooth it again. "I know that you came here intending not that. What was it you wanted?"

Faraya grinned at him again. "Ah, you know me all too well." He laid down back onto the bed and sprawled there, his wide light shirt rumpling. "I wish I had taken you to Tokra. It was so boring there. I would have liked to show you off. You would have been a rare gem there. The concubines the count provided were ugly, dull and utterly stupid. What the hell does he keep them for? I have more fun with my hand."

Amae snickered at that. "I wonder what your ideal of a concubine is…"

Faraya laughed, the loud laugh rocking his large body. "Why are you so modest? -It's probably close to your picture. Someone not boring, nice to look at and a feisty little thing. The problem is that we don't get along that well. I was really excited when I found him," with his head he motioned at Wolfram who was still standing at the window just as he had been the second Faraya entered the room, "the same fire and fierceness and I thought that maybe he'd be easier than you. Yet it appeared that he was even worse."

Amae rolled his eyes. "You seem to be a clever man and still do such stupid things. My mother used to say that what goes around comes around."

"Huh," Faraya chuckled. "She was a clever woman. But let's not talk about mothers before sex. It makes me nostalgic."

"Yeah, me too. Those were your bastard soldiers that killed her!" Amae spat. "Raped and killed her!"

Faraya groaned. "Oh, c'mon. It happened ages ago. Leave it to rest finally. As if I knew then that there was some mother of some Amae. I promise, had I known, I'd have brought you two here and had you as my concubines. Hmm…your father also must have been quite a beauty. Your eyes and skin, it's from him," he added after a short thought then laughed. "Hell, it would have been funny! The entire family…"

"You fucker!" Amae growled, his body leaning forward in the armchair, his hands grasping at the armrests.

Faraya turned to his side and raised his head from the bed to look at him with a wide grin on his face. "I love it when you get so angry," he purred. "My little feisty Amae."

"I'm almost the same height as you, moron!" Amae spat.

Faraya laughed, amused. "Now, now is this the way to address your king?" He raised his elbow then leaned his chin on his hand while watching the fuming man, with a light smile.

"Go to hell!"

Faraya shrugged. With his other hand he patted the place next to him. "Come here, Amae," he said.

TBC


	15. Part 15

**OneFootAshore**: Well, everything is in this chapter, but quite some of it is cut. You'll have to go to other sites to read it all. Don't forget to thank Fanfiction net for that

**sAyUrI-aNbU**: cliffy happened because there already were over 6000 words. I try to keep my chapters under 7000 words.

**Akiray**: Well, despite how cool one tries to look, inside, everyone wouldn't be happy about the idea of himself possibly getting…ehh…fucked by someone like Faraya.

**DerangedandLovinIt**: Ah, a new reader both for Kyou Kara Maou and DBZ. Well, I hope you liked WOFTGE so far and I'm glad that Diomsa/White Youkai steered you this way ;)

xxxxxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**A/N 3**: This chapter originally has a sex and masturbation scene, but because of Fanfiction policy I had to cut them, so if you wish to read the uncut chapter go to Adultfanfiction net, to Mediaminer org or to Y!Gallery. Thank you very much, Fanfiction net, for the inconvenience.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 15

The room was charged with something heavy and Wolfram found that it was difficult to breathe. He could see that Faraya and Amae's rapid exchange of words was making the king's eyes dilate.

As Amae didn't seem to be planning to close his mouth in the next century, Faraya patted the place next to him. "Come here, Amae," he said. "If you have put so much effort in looking so amazing today, I suppose we can't let it waste, don't you think so?"

Amae shot him a hateful look but obeyed. He slid out of his armchair and went towards the bed, his anklet jingling softly in the short-lived silence of the room.

"Now, Wolfram, undress your tunic," Faraya said, not letting his eyes leave Amae, drinking the sight in. As there was no movement, he still had to look at the blond. "Undress, I said," Faraya snarled. "Either you'll undress it yourself or I'll undress you and it won't be the end of it. It will take much more time for your wounds to heal." His eyes left the blond after he started taking his tunic off. "Good boy. After you are done, just sit in that armchair and watch us. Understood? Got it?!" he yelled as there was no response.

"Yes. Yes, Your Majesty," Wolfram corrected himself after Faraya's angered eyes shot to him. It seemed that it was only Amae allowed not to mind the title. He pulled the tunic off and put it on the armrest. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to keep the underwear but as Faraya didn't say anything, trying to draw as less attention as possible, he sat down onto the armchair.

"Amae is beautiful, don't you think so, Wolfram?"

What the hell was that? Frowning, Wolfram raised his eyes to look at the two on the bed. The king was sitting, his legs dropped over the end of the bed while Amae was kneeling on it. The both of them were turned with their sides to him and Faraya was looking at him expectantly. One of Faraya's hands was in Amae's long hair the other on the younger male's waist. He couldn't see Amae's face as it was turned to the other side to bare the pale skin of his neck for Faraya.

Faraya's eyes were burning him thus Wolfram nodded. "Yes, he is," he muttered, lowering his head again.

"Raise your head!" Faraya ordered. "Raise your head and watch!"

Wolfram's head jerked back up at the command. He forced himself to keep still and watch the embarrassing sight before him. So he had been under wrong impression after the conversation with Ashiba. The one who practiced voyeurism was Faraya and not Amae. Was it Faraya's way to humiliate the younger male or did he really get off on it? Either way, he was sure that he would see soon. Just as he could see Faraya's hand leave Amae's waist and slide down to where his short blue tunic was parted at the hip. He could see a fragment of dark blue underwear.

The darker skin of Faraya's hand was contrastive to Amae's pale hip. The dark hand continued to caress the smooth skin riding up and down then just settled there. Wolfram's eyes rose back to the men's faces. The king was nipping the side of Amae's neck above the necklace, his other hand just holding the younger male's head and ruffling the long smooth hair. Wet, glistening trails were covering the delicate neck. Wolfram still couldn't see Amae's face, but one his hand was posed on Faraya's chest while the other was dropped to the bed covers to support himself.

"He loves it, truly," Faraya purred into the pale throat, his eyes finding Wolfram's. "His neck is probably the most sensitive part of his."

Wolfram saw Amae's hand, the one on Faraya's chest, clench into the fabric of shirt. Ignoring that, the king lifted Amae's head to press his lips to the younger male's. The curtain of black hair parted and Wolfram could see that the concubine's eyes were closed. His face was tense but he wasn't frowning.

Faraya teased the lips underneath his then bit on the lower one, requiring entrance. As soon as they parted for him, Faraya claimed Amae's mouth with a needy demand. While the kiss continued and deepened, the king's hands slid to Amae's nape and started fumbling with the fastener of the necklace. The concubine's hand that was still fisted into Faraya's shirt started to relax, the other sliding up to Faraya's back in return.

"Damn, he's really good at this," Faraya said after breaking the kiss. He tossed the unclasped necklace behind them where it landed onto the carpet with a soft jingle. "You should try sometime," he looked at Wolfram. "Or maybe you've already kissed him, hmm, Amae?" he turned to look at the now open blue eyes. "Maybe you have already fucked him, as a good slut you are?" he hissed, grabbing a handful of black hair and lurching the concubine's head back, making him cry out in pain.

Faraya caught Amae's hand before it could hit him. He had to let go of the concubine's hair and Amae smashed his body into his, throwing Faraya down onto his back which was easy to do as Amae was the one kneeling and the king sitting.

Faraya laughed loudly. He easily turned them around to switch the places with the seething male, holding Amae's wrists down effortlessly.

"Fuck it, Amae," he chuckled, taking the thin wrists into one hand of his. "Don't like the truth?" His hand slid down to Amae's groin and he palmed the younger male under the short tunic. "And what's that?" the king grinned. "Umm? How will you explain that, little slut? Getting hard just the moment I touch you."

"Go to fucking hell, you sonovabitch!" Amae yelled, bucking to get rid of Faraya's hand down there but which earned him only more friction. He tried to kick the older man but the large body over his didn't allow him much movement.

Faraya only laughed. He leaned over to Amae, trapping the smaller body underneath his efficiently and wedged himself between the long pale legs. "My little slut," he breathed into Amae's neck while starting to kiss his way up, "I'll be sure to send you before me." Faraya pushed the front of Amae's tunic out of his way and up to grope the younger male, sending shivers all over the slender body.

Amae held back moans in his throat and thrashed underneath the heavier body without success. As soon as Faraya let go of his wrists, he tried to push the king off him but as it appeared that he wasn't even able to move the body above him, he let out a growl of sheer annoyance and smashed his lips together with Faraya's.

Amae's sharp nails clawed at Faraya's shirt but instead of protesting, the older male started peeling the tunic off Amae. That seemed to infuriate his concubine even more and Amae bit him hard on the lower lip, his hands clawing at Faraya's collar with undecided intention of either strangling Faraya or tearing his shirt off.

"How I fucking hate you, fucker!" Amae yelled before moaning when Faraya's hand gave him a firm stroke through his underwear. He clawed at now the king's bare chest then moaned again as the king finally got the tunic off him and lowered his head to suck and nip on his right nipple.

"Foolish little slut," Faraya chuckled around the nub, his voice dark with lust. This earned him a slap over his face. Growling, he grabbed the smaller body and pulled it up higher onto the bed, smashing it deep into the mattress. With one hand he simply tore the concubine's underwear off and wiggled in between Amae's legs again. While peeling his shirt off impatiently, he rubbed his body against Amae's, making the other male shiver and close his eyes at the contact.

Wolfram watched the agitated bodies rolling on the bed, the clothing being shed. The entire time he had been so afraid of this happening to him that he had completely forgotten to think about Amae. Right now, he was practically watching the man being raped. Amae had warned him not to interfere but this was just… He wasn't sure what to do and the worst thing of all was that he was painfully hard. Amae was hardly showing any resistance, quite the opposite - his not quite normal hunger for the other male was obvious the way he was trying to get as much friction to his body as possible. Amae was lost in desire and hate for the other man. He hated him, but his body obviously enjoyed what was being done to him very much.

Amae's another, louder moan made Wolfram shiver. He caught himself panting at the sight of Amae's pale thigh quivering when the older male teased the inner side of it. He cursed his stupid body and dropped his eyes from the flash of Amae's naked and erect groin. Now he knew what the game was about. Faraya was not only an exhibitionist but also unbelievably good at manipulating others. The entire thing was meant to entice him, to show what he had refused and jeer at him at the same time, putting him in his place with making him get off on the same thing he had abhorred when Faraya did it to him. He was forced to watch the other male being handled like this and love it. Disgusting and enthralling at the same time.

"Raise your fucking head! Watch or after I'm through with him, you'll get your share!"

Wolfram obeyed the panting voice instantly. He felt shifty when the amused black eyes met his.

oOoOo

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. because of Fanfiction policy I had to cut it, so if you wish to read the uncut chapter go to Adultfanfiction net, to Mediaminer org or to Y!Gallery. Thank you very much, Fanfiction net, for the inconvenience.

oOoOo

Faraya lay for some time on Amae just where he had fallen when his hands gave in to catch his breath then turned his head to look at Wolfram who was sitting in the armchair, his hands gripping his thighs, the knuckles white. Just as presumed, the blond wasn't looking at them but even under that blond mass of hair he could see that he was red-faced.

Wolfram's head rose at the sound of the bed creaking again when Faraya rolled off Amae, the younger male grunting but making no objections otherwise and staying out of it. Wolfram had a foreboding that Amae would stay out of it for a long time.

Letting out a content grunt, Faraya slid off the bed. He stood beside it and pulled his trousers up. He walked over to the blond who was watching his every move. It was obvious that the blond was painfully hard. Faraya grinned down at him.

"It seems this works much better on you, hmm?"

Wolfram gritted his teeth, the anger in his eyes clear but in his current state he looked nothing but pitiful.

"Want me to help you with this?" the king purred reaching his hand forward.

Wolfram jerked back, pressed himself back into the armchair as far as he was able to. "His Majesty has already helped enough," he hissed out, watching the dark-skinned hand as if it were a snake.

"Maybe you'd prefer Amae sucking you off?" the king grinned, ignoring the insolent tone. "Or maybe you'd prefer taking him yourself? You sure as hell seem to like watching him. Look how bothered you got while I was fucking his lovely ass. You really loved that." Faraya's hand suddenly snaked forward to press to the front of Wolfram's underwear. "So how about it?" he asked chuckling when the blond's entire body shuddered. "He's a good slut - he would really love you to fuck his sweet little ass."

"Could _his majesty_ get his hands off me?!" Wolfram hissed while pushing that offending limb off his crotch.

Faraya chuckled at the distaste the words were spat with. He brushed his palm up and down over the swollen length just to irritate the blond further and get several grunts from those luscious lips then removed his hand. He leaned away from the blond look at him drowning in the armchair. The blond was staring right back at him, his usually pale body now flushed. With disappointment Faraya realized that he was feeling quite sated.

Faraya turned his head to the bed where Amae was still lying exactly in the same position he had left him. His dark eyes slid over the sprawled male. "Do you want to watch him jerking off while thinking about you?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to watch him while he's jerking off!" Amae's annoyed and edgy voice wafted over. His head was still turned to the side, not looking at any of them, facing the wall in front of him.

Faraya frowned at him but then shrugged deciding to leave the younger male at least some of his dignity today. "Well, we'll leave this for later then." He ruffled through his thick black hair then scratched his chest. "Get lost," he spat, yawning.

Wolfram didn't need it to be repeated twice. He grabbed his tunic and shot through the door. Normally he would have dressed but didn't want to risk Faraya changing his mind. He shut the door behind him and, not seeing the questioning and curious gazes around him, ran to his room. He slammed the door behind him and leaned on it to simply regain some of his poise.

The disgust and guilt that were washing over him reduced that shameful desire he was feeling. But his preserved body didn't want to let go of that aroused state completely. Wolfram let out a frustrated whimper at the thought of needing to take care of that.

He thought about getting to the bathroom to get a cold bath, but the thought of himself crossing the lounge in this miserable state of his wasn't appealing. He felt dirty. It was the first time when the thought of masturbation made him feel disgusted and guilty. Curse Faraya and his mind games!

Angry with Faraya and himself for acting just as Faraya had intended, Wolfram pushed himself off the door and went to the dressing table. He snatched the bottle of the same oil that Lasami had used while massaging him and turned to the divan. After getting onto it, he pushed his underwear down and sat down. He poured some of the oil onto his right palm then put the bottle out of his way so that it wouldn't spill on the bed.

oOoOo

INSERTION OF A MASTURBATION SCENE WHERE WOLFRAM IMAGINES AMAE TOGETHER WITH HIS HUSBAND. Because of Fanfiction policy I had to cut it, so if you wish to read the uncut chapter go to Adultfanfiction net, to Mediaminer org or to Y!Gallery. Thank you very much, Fanfiction net, for the inconvenience.

oOoOo

In reality he hated the thought of Yuuri with someone else. Sometimes he fantasized but he felt safe as those were only fantasies and he knew it would never happen anyway. In reality, after witnessing something like this, he would try to kill Amae and dismember Yuuri. But on the other hand, he had really missed Yuuri and the scene with Amae and Faraya was still vivid in his head. It wasn't that surprising that it all meshed in his mind.

Wolfram shook his head. Yawning softly, he stumbled along towards the huge bed, fell into it and wiggled into the midst of sheets and, despite it being still quite early, disconnected.

XXXXX

Jolting up in his bed, Wolfram looked around, but realizing that he had been woken up by the sound of thunder, relaxed. The room was filled with various sounds, but they were not emitted by a living creature. Soon another flash crossed the sky, the low rumble rolling over from the distance. Wolfram disentangled from the sheets and left his bed. He walked over to the window to look outside. The weather behind the window was seething, the wind tearing at the trees in the garden, the torn and picked leaves flashing through the air. Soon the soft rapping sound started. The rapping began to increase, quickly growing into an overwhelming sound of water pouring down onto the roof and walls. The wind was blowing from the east side, so it didn't beat against his window.

Leaning on the windowsill, Wolfram watched nature write down its will. He remembered many days when he and Kyota would sit by the window and watch the rain. He knew that Kyota wasn't interested in the rain that much. The older boy had been interested in him and kept him company only to be together with him. Kyota probably thought he didn't know that…

Smiling to himself and crossing his arms, Wolfram leaned on the wall just at the window and turned his head to the sound of water hitting the ground outside. It was hardly light outside, the sun hidden behind the clouds. He guessed that it was probably four or five in the morning. If trying, he could see random dots running in the seething rain.

Yesterday he just shut down. Not wishing to deal with anything, he had simply detached himself from reality. Now, with his head fresh and his mental defenses back up, he was quite ashamed of himself. He got aroused while watching two other men engaging in a sexual act. So fucking what? It was only natural. Besides, it didn't seem that Amae had minded it that much. It hadn't been one-sided. Well, this was probably even worse as it made the younger man feel humiliated, but there was no reason he needed to feel so disgusted with himself. It was enough that he promised himself to make sure that Faraya would not live for long. He wasn't sure how he would do it, but the man had written a death warrant for himself long ago. He still wasn't that certain about taking Amae together with him as there still wasn't much trust between them, but this was the least he could do for the man if it appeared that Amae really wanted nothing else but to escape.

He stood at the window for some time more then drew the curtain and returned into the bed. He wasn't all that sleepy, but there were not many things he could do to pass time and everyone else must be still asleep.

XXXXX

Wolfram was first to arrive at dining-room. It was still a little too early and he cast a look over the empty room, where only Lasami was hustling with dishes and meals. Muttering a soft greeting, Wolfram went to his place and sat down. Lasami nodded in answer then put down the plate he had been holding and went to him.

"Salami or fried eggs?" he asked.

Wolfram reached for the pitcher with juice that he had grown to like. "Both. I am quite hungry today."

Lasami gave him a quite surprised look. He faltered before going to the door to pass the order to the kitchen. "You don't seem upset over yesterday…" he drawled with his fingers wrapped around the door-handle.

Wolfram leaned over the table to get himself a still steaming kettle with boiling hot water for his tea. "Why would I be? Amae did a great job at diverting his attention to himself. All I did was jerk off after watching them."

"Ah." Lasami stared at the blond's back for several seconds. "It's good that he didn't manage to make you feel bad about it. Amae is too far gone already to make this one time any worse for him."

"That's what I've been telling myself," Wolfram nodded while finishing pouring the water into his mug. "He's really fucked up and that bastard is pushing him further."

Lasami lowered his hand to open the door but then faltered again. He thought about keeping it silent but then decided against it. "You know, he'll end up either trying to kill Faraya or himself. He hadn't been raised to be a concubine; he never wanted to be one. He was just a normal kid before all that shit with his parents happened. He's quite desperate and he doesn't have anything to lose. I… You know…If you know of at least some way… I'd be grateful if you got him out of here. He…I doubt he has enough skills to survive in the outside, so…well, you seem to be a good man, I think he wouldn't mind you being his owner until he figures what to do or permanently... He's a good kid. Just a kid, Wolfram. He might look firm on the outside and hell, he does know how to take care of himself, but in reality all he is just a vulnerable kid. I don't want to see him losing his mind here. Faraya will break him one day and then toss him aside."

Wolfram was silent, just stirring his mug of tea to mix the sugar. The thought about himself being Amae's owner seemed ridiculous to him. "You seem to care a lot about him," he said softly.

Lasami sighed. "He has been here for four years. You have no idea what it was like before he came. Non-stop catfights, the tension was so thick, you could grasp it.

"The first several months were traumatic for him. The King almost killed him then tried to humiliate and break him at every opportunity. He survived all that and not only, he brought peace. Concubines that tried to make him submit to their rules got badly burnt, he almost drowned one in a tub, but it all worked and even if Faraya was so angry with him that almost killed him again, he didn't step back. He knew there was no other way to survive through this hell. He got where he is only because he's so stubborn. That does inspire admiration. It would be a pity if these walls would be everything he was able to reach."

With the hot mug between his palms Wolfram leaned back in his chair. He blew at the steaming mug then took a careful sip. "I'm not that sure why you are telling me this…" Wolfram muttered.

Lasami laughed softly. "Oh, I'm sure you know. I have seen enough in my life. I know I look younger but I'm already over fifty; long ago I was one of them. You are not a concubine, Wolfram. You don't even remind me of one. Instead of that I see a very ambitious man, a warrior, a smart man who is used to command troops. You are very young but there's no way you were only blue-haired's concubine.

"These are only kittens around you," Lasami chuckled. "You put them all into their place the very first day they attacked you. I'm just glad that you got along with Amae. He might have been a little angry because of you lashing out, but I'm glad he wasn't and took it for what it was – self-defense."

Unsure what to say to that, Wolfram just shrugged.

"I'll get your salami and eggs," the servant said, finishing it all abruptly and leaving the prince alone in the dining-room.

Wolfram stared outside at the drizzly weather and sipped his tea in silence. He mulled over Lasami's words in his head then his head turned at the sound of door opening.

"Morning," Yasai stifled a yawn and floated to his chair. The sleepy concubine helped himself to the hot water and started making his tea. "Couldn't sleep with all that noise outside."

Wolfram gave him a sideways look. He nodded softly then turned back to the window and continued sipping his tea. Yasai was always first to come for breakfast and the last to go to sleep.

"How went the evening?"

Wolfram ignored the other man. He reached his hand for the jar with biscuits and took one.

Yasai's big dark eyes took in the blond. "C'mon, it couldn't have been bad. I'm sure Amae tried to make it feel nice to you. What did actually happen?"

"Nothing I'd want to talk about." Wolfram said after swallowing what was in his mouth. He licked the crumbs off his fingers and caught the concubine staring at his hand. "Sorry, not in the mood today; don't feel up for that prissy all-mannered shit," he said, sucking on his thumb.

Yasai covered his mouth while giggling. "Nah, it's just that you looked sexy while doing that. It makes me remember how I fed you when you were tied up to the bed." He grinned at the blond. "That's one hot picture!"

Wolfram blushed. "Shut up, moron."

Yasai's wide brows rose. "Or what? Will feed me to death on that biscuit?"

Wolfram couldn't help smiling and just shook his head, sighing. He was relieved when Lasami was finally back with his fried eggs and salami. The servant made his way to him and set the plates down.

"Would you like salami or fried eggs?" Lasami asked Yasai.

Yasai shook his head. "Nothing yet. I will help myself to biscuits and honey."

The servant nodded and continued hustling around the table, setting everything on it, arranging and cutting.

Yasai took a look at Wolfram's plate. "Hell, it must have been quite good. You are starving."

Wolfram stopped cutting his eggs. He raised his emerald eyes to Yasai. "You know, if you mention yesterday's night once more, I'll just use this knife to make myself warm slippers from your hair. Got it?"

Yasai smiled, but something in the blond's eyes told him that the proposition was absolutely serious. He raised his hands in the sign of giving up. "Yeah, sorry. I won't push it anymore."

Wolfram nodded. "Good." He proceeded with cutting his fried eggs.

Lasami, who was watching the exchange from the corner of his eye, suppressed a smile.

Half an hour later the concubines started flowing into the dining-room. Soon it was filled with yawning and chattering young men. Later came the women. They were silent at first but soon they were also included into the chatter. It was almost at the end of the breakfast that Amae showed up. Muttering automatic answers to greetings, ignoring curious and jealous glances he went straight for his chair. Lasami pilled up his plate in a blink and the concubine started eating.

Wolfram sipped his third mug of tea and through the brim of it watched the younger male wolfing down his breakfast. Amae hadn't even looked at him once. Well, considering everything, it wasn't that surprising.

Wolfram took another biscuit from the table then turned his attention back to Amae. The younger male seemed to have just gotten up, he was washed and dressed, his hair done and plaited, the heavy braid hanging over his shoulder but he seemed groggy. The concubine was wearing a light vest right on his bare skin. The blue vest was open at the front. There were no bruises or anything that would indicate that he had been hurt or beaten. Amae was able to create a healing majutsu, right, but no amount of healing majutsu would take care of serious wounds in one night. He had caught several bits of information floating at the table about the king later taking Amae downstairs to his chambers and the younger male spending the night in them. Considering that, Amae looked just fine.

Not even sparing a glance at Wolfram, Amae finished his fried eggs quickly then started sipping on his tea. When his and Wolfram's eyes finally met, a soft blush spread over the younger male's face. As the yesterday's image emerged in his head, Wolfram shifted in his chair uncomfortably and could also feel his face turn reddish. He wanted to smile at the younger man reassuringly but was afraid that the other might think it a jest.

Avoiding their eyes meeting they finished breakfast. Wolfram was first to drift out of the dining-room. Playing with a fruit that reminded of an apple in his hand, he took his usual the couch near the window and settled there. As it was rainy weather, he liked to sit at the window and listen to the whooshing sounds. Besides, it was almost the only place where it was light enough. As it started raining, despite it being still warm, the servants started using fireplaces to prevent the dampness spreading inside.

Amae followed him shortly. He stopped in front of the couch Wolfram was sitting on.

"Care to join me in my room where I'll be drinking my head off and trying to forget that I've ever had an orgasm?" Amae asked, his eyes still avoiding Wolfram's.

The prince burst out laughing then nodded, grinning. "Sure." He stood up to follow Amae to his room.

Once inside, Amae motioned for the blond to make himself comfortable then sat down at the table and started pouring drinks. This time he chose red wine.

"We are damn lucky that there's a war going on and he doesn't have that much free time to play with us," he muttered, holding up one glass for Wolfram.

Yeah, the one I started just to get here and what was the point? Wolfram asked himself bitterly. He took his glass with a thankful nod. He really needed something stronger to wash it all away. He raised it to clink with Amae's. "Well, for that amazing tunic of yours," he grinned. "Have never seen hotter stuff since the time I made my husband wear that warlock's outfit."

Amae laughed heartedly. "Yeah, for that," he agreed, sipping. He was glad that Wolfram dismissed it all safely.

Half an hour later they were found relaxing, talking and finishing the bottle. They had pushed the two armchairs over to the table. The alcohol worked soothingly and their moods were elated.

"Wolfram?" Amae muttered after taking a sip from his glass.

"Umm?" Wolfram sipped his drink blissfully. It was long ago when he felt so relaxed. All troubles seemed not that big now. The thought about himself feeling ashamed or disgusted now seemed ridiculous.

Amae fidgeted with his glass for a second. Wolfram was surprised to see the younger man blush.

"What is it?"

Amae trailed the brim of the glass with his finger unsure. The blush on his cheeks deepened. "Well… I…" Frustrated, he grabbed the glass to take a sip. "Okay," he said after lowering the glass back to the table, this time his voice sounding firmer and with resolve. Despite this he was still not meeting the blond's eyes. "I know that you have a husband and you seem a faithful sort and all that stuff, but… Well, could you kiss me, well just like you kiss your husband? Well, just to…" he faltered as after raising his eyes to the blond's he saw confusion and disbelief in them. "Well just once, just to…" He lowered his head back to his glass, to its safe substance. "Well, just to… I just want to see what it's like… I…" he mumbled, his voice now hardly above a whisper. Then he suddenly grabbed his glass again and downed the rest of the drink in one gulp. "Ah, forget it!" he shook his head after swallowing. "Stupid idea!" he scolded himself.

Wolfram stared at him for some time then ruffled through his blond hair sheepishly. "Well, yes, I'd like to do without it," he said finally. "It's just…"

"…wrong," Amae finished for him. "Yeah, sorry," he rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "Gods, I'm really drunk. It's just that… I've been thinking about you and your husband, about how your relationship is and…"

Aghast, Wolfram raised his hand to silence him. "Too much information!"

Amae frowned at him. "No, you stupid! Not in that way! It's just that you seem to miss him so much and… Well, I suppose I was kinda jealous… Nobody's ever missed me." Amae blushed suddenly. "Sorry, I become really stupid when I drink."

Wolfram rubbed forehead. "It's not stupid. Just…disturbing."

"Ah. Okay. So what about that kiss?"

"Amae!"

"Okay, okay, just kidding," Amae chuckled. "Yeesh, what a stingy guy."

Wolfram just shook his head in disbelief. He finished his glass then reached for another bottle. After opening it, he started filling their glasses again. A sudden shriek made his hand jerk and he spilled some of the liquid aside. His head shot to Amae who had suddenly appeared on the bed and was screaming his head off while staring somewhere at the carpet.

"Oh, gods! Gods, get it away!"

From the carpet Wolfram's eyes snapped back to the concubine who was pressing himself to the wall and still didn't stop screaming. Alert, he pushed the bottle back onto the table. "Amae?"

"Oh, gods! It's running, it's running to you, Wolfram! Oh my god!" Amae screamed, panic clear in his voice. "Run! It's going to you!"

"Where?!" Wolfram shouted, looking around. "What is running to me?!"

"Here! Here! It's now under the table!" Amae pointed with a shaky hand. "Run! Run!" he screamed. "Oh god, it's running to you!"

Wolfram lifted the tablecloth and shot a look under the table. Confused, he looked at a small furry thing that was scurrying away as fast as it could away from him. "Is it dangerous?" he asked, puzzled. "It's so small. What the hell is it?"

Wolfram's head turned to the side where the door crashed open and the both guards with several servants appeared, the concubines trying to get into the room after them, their curious and alert eyes flitting all over the room.

"What's going on here?" one of the guards shouted through Amae's squeals. Confused, he looked at Wolfram then threw a glance at Amae who was jumping up and down on the bed obviously scared of something.

"I don't know," Wolfram said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't know?" the guard asked, frowning at him. He noticed that the blond's breath strongly smelt of liquor. After turning back to Amae, he saw that the other also looked as if he had drunk quite some.

"Oh my god, it's running back!" Amae yelled. "The mouse is running back!"

Wolfram had never seen the chaos that followed after Amae's scream before. It was as if all hell broke loose. Panicked screams and deafening shrieks stunned him and suddenly the doorway was not big enough and the concubines started tripping over each other, the guards and servants. The ones that were already far in the room jumped onto the bed to join Amae in his squealing hysterics, servants forgot all about mannerisms and duties and just were trying to climb over the concubines' heads to get outside.

Wolfram looked back at the furry creature that was trapped in all that chaos and deafened by the screams, probably scared silly. Now it was running in the room like crazy, not knowing where to hide. It didn't really look like a mouse, Wolfram noticed while taking a knife from a bowl with fruits. Despite it was almost the same size and even if somewhat reminded of a mouse, it had more fur which was brown.

The knife crossed the air and stuck into the carpet, nailing the poor thing to it, a red spot spreading under its fur. In the stunned silence the knife vibrated for several seconds.

"Well, I'm not going to pick it up," Wolfram said while pointing at the critter as the silence seemed to stretch too long, everybody looking at the skewered creature. What the hell was wrong with these people? "For god's sake, it's just a stupid mouse," Wolfram said as nobody moved. He shook his head and went to the table to pour himself one. "A mouse," he repeated before swallowing his drink in one big gulp.

TBC


	16. Part 16

**contravene431**: _"...really love your stuff..."_ I wonder what you will say after this chapter. Ah well. It's just that some people aren't raised by Hollywood idealistic movies where a knight on a white horse comes just when you need him.

**E****mina**: The "outside things" will come two chapters later. Yuuri… He's somewhere around on Ekara, most likely searching for Wolfram, just as Wolfram is looking for him.

**phantome101**: Well, the tension is back.

**Akiray**: Well, I also like how mice look but not then when they are eating everything around. They also carry various diseases and, forgive me mice lovers, – they are not something to be passionate about when they are running around loose. Silly Amae, jumping up and down on his bed, heh

xxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

**A/N 3**: There is NON-CONSENSUAL SEX which will be cut, of course (some of more explicit paragraphs going before the main scene will be simply deleted). If you want to read the missing scenes and paragraphs, go to AdultFanFiction net, MediaMiner org or Y!Gallery. I write under the same pen-name everywhere.

Part 16

"A mouse in a harem is equaled to a natural disaster," Lasami explained the next morning when Wolfram was having breakfast.

The prince poured himself a mug of tea. He shook his head, sighing. "It was one absurd sight. Well, I'd understand that the concubines might be afraid of mice. But servants?" Wolfram's hand holding a spoon filled with sugar faltered. "Oh right, most of you are former concubines…?" After mixing his tea, he took a biscuit from the table and sniffed at it. "I suppose it might be catchy, that fear," he smiled before taking a bite.

Lasami nodded, grinning. He took a fruit similar to a tomato and started slicing it, the pieces falling neatly onto the readied plate. Today Wolfram was first to come again and the breakfast was still not ready.

"With several mice you could conquer this floor easily," the servant chuckled. "It wouldn't work on the guards but they would be too busy dealing with the half-mad people and panic."

Wolfram chuckled too. He shook his head again and then laughed as the image of Amae jumping up and down on the bed and screaming his head off popped up in his head. His eyes rose to the door as the aforementioned concubine swam into the dining-room.

"Morning," Amae nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Hey," Wolfram greeted. "You are up quite early," he said while observing the long-haired man. Amae was wearing a similar light vest that he had been wearing earlier. This one though, was hardly covering his front, being just a decoration. The smooth, hairless chest, taut stomach and trim waist were on display from every angle. This time Amae was wearing quite baggy trousers. They were white with the same sign as there was on the bracelets beaded on them. The blue pattern was clearly seen and Wolfram again wondered as to what that sign meant.

Amae sat down onto his chair and shrugged. He brushed over his, this time loose hair behind his ear. "All night I have been having nightmares about mice chasing me."

Wolfram looked at Amae more closely but couldn't tell if the man was joking or was serious. "It's a small defenseless creature," he said then.

"…that carries various diseases," Amae added, countering but he was grinning brightly. "I looked like a fool, didn't I?" he sighed leaning into his chair.

Wolfram shrugged. "Well, if it will be of any help, I'll say that you ALL looked like a bunch of fools."

Amae grinned at him again. "Yes, thank you. It does help."

Wolfram couldn't help laughing softly.

"And spiders, I'm afraid of spiders. Fluffy, nasty creatures with way too many legs," Amae added, making Wolfram laugh louder.

Lasami finished cutting the fruit and vegetables and went to make sandwiches with salami, eggs and salmon to get them ready by the time the other concubines came into the dining-room. "Well, under Wolfram's care you wouldn't need to worry about that. I bet he knows what a man needs," he said while giving the two a grin of a conspirator before drifting away.

Amae just stared at the servant's back while Wolfram's laugh simply died in his throat. "Well," from the servant who was busying himself with the food, Amae's eyes went to Wolfram, "do you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what a man needs?" Amae grinned at him. "I might consider your candidature… I do like pretty things that know their way around… My overly naïve and fragile personality needs a cool and smart guiding and this lithe delicate body needs a strong hand to defend it…" He poised himself on his chair in an overly dramatic pose. "I would be lost without a powerful, authoritative, strong and smart man such like you to look after me… " Amae took a pause to flutter his long eyelashes at Wolfram who was almost choking on his laughter now.

"Oh spare me of this theatre. Speaking of pretty things," he snickered. "Have you looked into the mirror lately?"

Amae's long eyelashes fluttered at him flirtatiously again. "Oh my, is it a compliment I hear?"

Wolfram pointed at Amae's plate with his fork threateningly. "Be a good boy, shut up and eat or I'll just make some more holes in your behind with my fork."

Amae pouted in pretence. "You are no fun."

"I'm here not for your personal amusement," Wolfram muttered around his sandwich.

The grin on Amae's face faltered. "I guess not," he sighed. "The two of us are here for someone else's amusement…" he muttered, lowering his eyes back to his plate.

"You are in a good mood today, Amae," Lasami noted, not wishing for the good atmosphere to disappear. He had finished making the sandwiches with salmon and now was arranging them on a plate.

Amae reached for his glass with juice then shrugged lightly. "It's just… I think I have hope that this nightmare will end one day," he said carefully around the brim of the glass.

Wolfram looked at him but whatever he wanted to say was left unsaid as the dining-room door opened and Asoka stepped inside. The man's lips pressed into a tiny dash and his hostile glance slid first over the long-haired male then went to Wolfram. On his way grabbing a sandwich with salmon, Asoka crossed the dining-room with demonstratively wide strides and went to his seat.

Not waiting for Torani to come and start the usual exchange of insults and gnashing, Wolfram and Amae finished their breakfast quickly and left. Torani was probably the only one who didn't seem to be very affected by the rainy weather.

For an hour Amae and Wolfram played cards then, after all concubines got up and had their breakfast, Ashiba showed up in the lounge and started playing harp. About two hours later Wolfram and Amae went to Wolfram's room where the younger man started reading a book for Wolfram. The blond felt a bit silly, but as he had nothing else to do, he considered it a useful pastime.

After half an hour of Amae reading the book, Wolfram looked at the window. The weather was still drizzly, but for some reason it was very warm in the room. He tugged at the front of his tunic trying to ventilate himself.

"Why is it so hot in here?"

From the armchair where he was sitting with his legs drawn to him and tucked to his chest, his back digging into the soft backrest, Amae raised his head to look at him then shrugged. "It's not hot," he said and continued reading.

After sitting and listening for about five minutes Wolfram stood up and went to the window to open it. After fumbling with the handle, he had it open and simply stood there while passing wind gusts sprayed and sprinkled the drizzle inside and on Wolfram.

Amae's brow rose. "You'll get sick that way." Wolfram didn't react to him and Amae just shrugged for himself and continued reading loudly.

Wolfram leaned on the windowsill with his back to Amae. The blond stayed there for a few minutes then, just as Amae had predicted, turned back to his seat opposite the long-haired male, but then changed his mind and went to fill himself a glass of water. After finishing it in several big gulps he went to the bed.

Amae shifted in his armchair to lower his legs to the carpet, his sitting position now turning proper. He closed the book after seeing Wolfram's face. "Are you alright? You look flushed."

Wolfram dropped onto the bed, nodding. "It's really hot today." He rubbed at his chest. "It's a pity I don't have something like your vest. All I have are several tunics. They are quite long and warm."

"You should talk to Lasami about that. He really would find something," Amae advised. "Although, tunics do suit you tremendously." He gave a short smile to Wolfram. He got confused when the blond didn't say anything or shrugged it off as he was used to doing. Instead of that Wolfram was gaping at his face with a weird look in his eyes.

Wolfram caught himself staring at that smile. What was that about the clothes? Something about tunics. He had to ask Lasami for something normal. Amae had a nice mouth, Wolfram decided. Not too big, not too small. Normal, just as he liked. And the lips were very nice, just as Yuuri's – full and with that enticing pink color. He really loved Yuuri's lips. They could drive him crazy. He could imagine this mouth doing so many things… Even his heart was beating faster.

Confused, Amae stared back at Wolfram. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Wolfram's head lifted and he blushed as his and Amae's eyes met. "No reason," he shrugged. "Just remembered something."

The other man shrugged. "Do you want me to read further?" he asked while leafing through the book to find the page he had finished at.

Wolfram thought for a moment then nodded. He didn't have anything else to do anyway. After he had finally found the page, Amae started reading further and again Wolfram found himself captivated by that opening and closing mouth. It was as if he were captivated by those full lips, that mouth.

Amae raised his head, frowning at the blond's behavior. "What the hell is wrong with you? Stop staring at me. You are disturbing my reading!"

Wolfram blinked and tore his eyes away from that luscious mouth. "What?" he asked.

The feeling that suddenly appeared in Amae's gut was that of concern. He looked around then his eyes set onto the cup that was standing on the table. He remembered Wolfram drinking from it just as soon as they entered the room. He couldn't remember Wolfram bringing a cup into the room; it must have been left in the room. Amae closed his book and put it aside. He rose from the armchair and went to check it.

Wolfram watched Amae walk over to the table. He liked Amae's smooth hair. Really did, especially the way it bounced around his hips and the color. He also liked those swaying hips. So round.

Amae took the cup and smelled the small amount of tea that was left there. Frowning, he turned back to Wolfram. He wasn't that sure, but it seemed that he was able to feel that faint but distinctive scent. He put the cup back onto the table.

Wolfram not lowering his eyes from him, Amae approached the blond. "Wolfram," the long-haired male asked, leaning over the blond, "…what are you thinking about right now?"

"Mmmm?" Wolfram hummed questioningly. It didn't seem that he had even heard what was asked, his gaze locked on Amae's bare chest.

"Do you want to touch me?" Before Wolfram could say anything, Amae took his hand into his and splayed his palm onto his bare chest. Slowly, he guided Wolfram's palms down over his skin.

It was hot and smooth and the scent was just right and he almost moaned at the feel underneath his palm. As soon as his mind caught up with his thoughts, Wolfram snatched his hand back as if it was on fire. Stupefied, he stared at the other man.

"What the fuck was that?! How dare you?!" he hissed a moment later at Amae's back who for some reason went back to the table and smelled the contents of the lonely cup again. His cheeks flaming in embarrassment, Wolfram brushed the sweat off his forehead, angrily. What the fuck was wrong with Amae?! What the hell was wrong with him?! What was this heat?! And why the heck was he getting…hard?

Amae raised his head from the cup and turned to him while wearing a scowl on his face. "You were drugged, Wolfram. Why the hell do you drink everything what comes under your hand?!" He cursed. "I should have noticed this earlier. It's latosa tea. Who left it here?"

Wolfram stared at him, his mind quickly adding two and two together. "You mean I have just been given some fucking aphrodisiac?!" he almost shouted in shock, his breath choking at the thought.

Amae grabbed a decanter and quickly filled a glass with water and brought to him. "It's not just some fucking aphrodisiac," Amae said, seriously. "Ten more minutes and you will spread your legs for anyone who comes into this room. Drink it up and fast," he raised the glass to Wolfram's mouth. "Drink as much water as you can. Just don't drink anything from liquors – they will only make it worse."

Obeying, Wolfram emptied the glass and Amae went to fill it again. "If you are unbelievably lucky and it's Kohar, I won't let him touch you and I'll inform Faraya about this – he won't see another day. But if it's under Faraya's order…" Amae shook his head, not finishing. He held out the filled glass for Wolfram to take. "You must have really pissed him off to do this… Usually he uses latosa only to heighten sensations, but I can tell that the amount you drank is way above that.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" he asked as Wolfram just sat there, the glass pressed to his lips, staring at the bottom of it, but not drinking anymore. "Wolfram, do you hear me?"

When he raised Wolfram's head to look at his face two blurry eyes looked back at him. "Shit," Amae cursed, taking the glass away from him before Wolfram could slosh it all over himself.

"Mmm?" Wolfram brushed his hand away. "What is… It's too hot here."

"Shit," Amae cursed again. "How much of it did they give to you?! C'mon, let's go," he tugged the other male, trying to make him stand. "Maybe someone will have something for it." He had made a mistake by touching the older man. At the touch, Wolfram's pupils almost overflowed the greenness and his eyes locked on his chest. This was bad. It didn't seem that Wolfram was even there anymore. The blond was torn between pushing him away and the urge to touch it.

Amae started leading the other man towards the door but the blond didn't want to go there, Wolfram protesting and obviously confused and discontent at the feelings the contact had aroused in him.

"What… What are you doing?" Wolfram tried to push him away. "Get your hands off me!"

"For fuck's sake… There's no time for that!" Amae grabbed him firmly by his arm then jumped back when Wolfram took a swing at him. "C'mon," avoiding Wolfram's hands he pressed his whole body to the blond's. Rubbing himself against the hardly coherent male, he got Wolfram distracted immediately. The blond forgot all about pushing him away. His breathing had turned into short pants and he didn't seem to orient in his surroundings anymore. Amae could feel and smell the heat and pheromones pouring off the blond in waves.

"That's right. Good boy," Amae said, pushing Wolfram with his body backwards, maneuvering them towards the door. His eyes widened when the other male suddenly lowered his head to suck on his throat. Wet tongue lapped at his skin, it pricking at the unexpected but pleasant treatment. Amae's step faltered. He grabbed Wolfram by his hair and lifted his head to look at his insensible face. Despite Wolfram was hardly standing, his lock on his arms were surprisingly firm. "Wolfram, sweetheart, I'm very glad you have finally decided I'm worth your time, but…"

The long-haired male gasped as the blond's teeth locked back on his neck but they only teased his skin, Wolfram's mouth sucking on it instead. Amae let go of the hair and pushed at Wolfram's chest instead. "Don't leave any marks on me, you idiot!"

"But you smell so nice…" Wolfram muttered, his burning eyes fixed on Amae's throat.

"Wolfram, quit it!" Amae hissed as the blond leaned forward again. "Gah!" He yelped as the blond's body suddenly pressed to his flush and his back hit the wall next to him, their hips meshing. Grinding himself against Amae to get more friction for his swollen nether regions, Wolfram came back to sucking on his throat.

"You do that with everyone anyway," Wolfram grunted against Amae's lips. "And I'm so…" A groan slid past his lips, not letting him finish.

Amae turned his head to the side, growling. "How dare you?!" he yelled. "Get off, asshole!" He held the blond's hand that started clawing at his clothes. He tried to hold the older male back but Wolfram was way stronger than him. Only now he realized how strong the blond was, his struggles meaning almost nothing to him even in this weakened state.

"Amae, quit it, we'll be fast and…" Wolfram panted out. With that bestial facial expression and the mad flame in his eyes Wolfram didn't look trustworthy at all and Amae shook his head.

"Wolfram! Get off me!" Amae yelped as his hand was twisted, the blond turning him around and pressing his chest flush to the wall. "Wolfram!" he yelled, angered, feeling the other shamelessly humping his backside through the clothes. "Quit it, I tell you!" Wolfram leaned away for a moment and he felt that the blond brushed the front of his tunic out of his way.

Amae's head turned to the door. The relief that he felt almost made him sink to the floor which he would have probably done if not for Wolfram's hands digging into his sides. "Get him off me!" he shouted to Lasami who entered the room. "For fuck's sake, get him off me!"

Lasami gaped at them in astonishment. The sight wouldn't have surprised him that much but the fact that Amae was calling for help didn't settle in his head well. The black-haired male's right hand was trussed up behind his back, his other trying to push himself off the wall fruitlessly. Amae's struggles didn't seem to work on the blond at all, actually the opposite. All Amae was doing now was while trying to escape rubbing against the blond's front, enticing him even more. Wolfram was saying something to Amae, trying to talk him into it obviously. Lasami's ears pricked at the sound of something being torn up.

"Why the fuck are you standing there?!" Amae yelled. "He has just shredded my favorite underwear!" He cursed again as the said garment slid down his legs and fell to the floor. "Hurry up, will you!"

Lasami rushed to them. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I think it's pretty clear what is going on here!" Amae snapped at him, hating the delay. "Someone gave him latosa, and the amount of it seems just right for a horse! Gods, Lasami, will you move it?!" he screamed when Wolfram, to prevent him from wiggling out, smashed him against the wall again. "I promise I'll fucking set you two on fire if he penetrates me!"

Lasami grabbed Wolfram by his collar and attempted to peel him away from Amae. Wolfram's head snapped to him, he growled and tried to elbow the servant. Lasami jumped aside, caught him by his arm and tugged forward, grabbing Amae's shoulder by his other hand. After peeling them both apart, without any ceremonies, he tossed the blond onto the bed where he fell heavily.

Gasping for air, Amae leaned on the wall then slid down to rest on the floor. His head fell back with a thud to rest on the tapestry. His heart thumping loudly in his chest he turned his head to the side to look at his underwear lying next to him. "That was close," he muttered. He took the garment and tossed into the bin in the corner. Rubbing his aching wrist and sure of colorful marks on it tomorrow, he raised his head to look at the bed where Wolfram was struggling to get up. The servant was much better at dealing with the aroused male, simply pushing Wolfram back into the bed each time he tried to get up. Wolfram wasn't even trying to speak now, his mind probably being one big muddle.

"Just tie him up," Amae advised.

"That fucker!" Lasami swore.

"Well, I don't think he can help it," Amae said, getting up from the floor. He frowned. "Hell, it's not enough that he almost fucked me, he also made a mess out of my hair!" He started brushing over it with his fingers to disentangle the locks.

"Not Wolfram!" Lasami snarled, pushing Wolfram back into the bedding when he tried to stand up. "That idiot Kohar! How much did he give him?! The King said only to make him more compliant and willing! He'll be out at this rate!" He shoved the blond back into the bed and this time Wolfram stayed there, wiggling among the sheets and moaning loudly.

"So you knew!" Amae pointed his accusing finger at Lasami.

Lasami shrugged. "So what?"

Amae sighed and lowered his hand. "You could have told me. I wouldn't have come into his room, then."

Lasami shook his head then sat down onto the bed next to Wolfram. "Amae, in this state he's weaker than most men and you still almost got raped. You should concern yourself about your physical shape. When there is time like this when you can't use your power, you should at least know how to protect yourself otherwise."

Amae rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can already imagine that. If Faraya gets wind of you telling me this or me doing something like this, I'll end up without his permission to use my water element at all and you'll end up…probably dead." He shook his head. "So don't say useless things. Besides, if under different circumstances, I wouldn't have minded that," he winked at him while motioning with his head at half-asleep Wolfram. "…Or maybe even encouraged…" He grinned.

Lasami looked at the blond. "You really like him, huh?"

Amae smiled at him, shrugging. "He's better than the most, I suppose."

"He's dangerous," Lasami said then.

Amae's smile became even wider. "So am I."

Lasami didn't say anything to that. He lowered his eyes back to the dizzy blond. "The King will be here in a minute. You should leave. I have to prepare him." With that said he started undressing the blond.

"Amae," Lasami said more sternly when the younger male didn't move, "do not act like a fool. Do you think you can talk him out of it? It's pointless and would be even worse. You can't help Wolfram any and you'd also be punished. You perfectly know that Faraya doesn't tolerate disobedience. Even if it's you. Especially if it's you, Amae. He's possessive over you. If you start giving Wolfram too much attention, you both will suffer. Besides, in the state he's in right now, he would hardly remember anything at all."

Frowning, Amae crossed his hands over his chest. All of it was true, but it didn't mean that he liked it. This was really nasty. "Do you think he'd believe me if I made a scene telling him I'm jealous?"

Lasami laughed softly. "No, he wouldn't. He knows that you hate him. Go now, Amae. Just go." He sighed after hearing the door close behind Amae.

XXXXX

The pleasant sight greeted him as soon as he entered the room: the blond was lying on the same huge four-poster bed. He was sprawled between the sheets, his upper half bare, the other half-covered. It was obvious that the blond was naked underneath the light cover. The only things the blond wore were concubine's bracelet on his wrist and a brand-new headpiece that he had ordered for the blond specially; he liked to show off his goods. It looked tremendous on the blond. The white gold chainlet was encrusted with five tiger-eye gems, the biggest of them resting on the blond's forehead. The color perfectly matched Wolfram's hair.

The blond's smooth chest was rising and falling, the movement rather heavier and erratic than usual. The pert pink nipples lured him further towards the bed. The eyes were closed. Was the blond sleeping? The pale sprawled figure didn't seem to be moving until he approached. The eyelids slid open to reveal hooded greenness behind them. There was hardly any awareness in them. The blond brows furrowed and the emerald eyes stared at him for several seconds as if he were trying to remember who he was then closed again.

Kohar must have put too much of latosa in his tea. Kohar would get it for that – he didn't care if the servant had personal issues with the blond, self-management was not acceptable. He needed the boy aroused and not sleeping. Well, he was noticeably aroused under that cover but it seemed that he was rather sleepier that turned on. That could be fixed, of course. Even if the plan didn't go as well as intended, one could always make the best of it.

Faraya started unbuttoning his shirt then tossed it farther onto the empty and lately not required divan. He sat down onto the wide bed at Wolfram's side. The weight shifting on the mattress made the blond open his eyes. The emerald eyes watched him with a slight confusion then the blond shifted away. A loud yawn was heard and the blond settled back into the bedding as if he had forgotten why he had started moving in first place.

Chuckling softly, Faraya took the cover by its hem and drew it off slowly to reveal the pale naked skin. Letting the fabric fall onto the carpet and furl there loosely, he let his eyes caress the blond.

The fair pubic hair at Wolfram's crotch indicated that he was a natural one. Wondering, Faraya trailed his fingertips over the blond's stomach, the blond squirming at the touch but not protesting. Any different than dark hair and eye color was unusual. He had several men of that kind in his harem and he knew to watch over them. The blond was obviously a Mazoku. In addition, the blond belonged to that blue-haired man. Did the blue-haired one himself sought out the blond or had they been together from the very beginning?

Faraya raised his eyes to the blond's face. The man didn't seem perceiving at all. His clouded eyes opening and closing without any pattern, he seemed to be half asleep.

Faraya moved in closer and the emerald eyes concentrated on him, his movements being registered. But there wasn't any coherent spark in those eyes. They had rather reacted on instinct. Reaching out his hand, Faraya cupped Wolfram's face and lifted to study the regular features.

There were hardly left any traces from the previous time. He had to admit to himself that he had been a little afraid that he had marred the blond's face permanently. Hard to believe, but seeing only several almost healed yellowish spots he was relieved. That would have been a shame to scar such a face. Amae had worked well. Any other time he would have punished Amae for using his power and taking action without permission but he would have ordered Amae to heal the blond anyway.

He let go of the beautiful face and lowered his eyes to the blond's chest. He slid his palm over it. A fine layer of muscle and hairless, smooth skin covered the strong ribcage, the pink pert nipples hard and sensitive to the touch. The blond had quite some muscle, just the right portion of it and he had experienced that Wolfram was way stronger than he looked in clothing. He could bet that Wolfram had inherited his looks from his mother. Despite there was no that feminine tinge to him, he still was unbelievably handsome in a way that didn't really scream 'male'. He wanted to see the woman who had given birth to this beauty.

Faraya chuckled as the blond murmured something and arched up into his hand, his eyes shutting. His hand gliding down the younger male's fine stomach, he approached several fair curls. The erection was standing proudly, the tip reddish, several droplets of dew concentrated on and running down the length. It wasn't that big or impressive, being that of common size and rather longer than thick it was a lovely piece of flesh, like the entire blond.

All the time the blond's eyes were closed, the drug seemingly working not only as an aphrodisiac but also having an effect of sedatives. Latosa was a rare and expensive drug, managing to mess with one's head and body completely and still make a man needy and capable of sexual act.

Faraya reached to the blond's head again and stroked the flushed cheek. The cloudy emerald look concentrated on him. When he leaned in to kiss the blond, it seemed that a flicker of recognition appeared in the man's eyes but instead of trying to push him away, surprisingly, the blond's fingers curled into his hair to bring his mouth closer. The kiss was sloppy and there was hardly some fire in it.

After breaking away and looking at Wolfram again, the king saw that the blond was on the verge of dozing off. Slipping his palm beneath the blond head he cradled then lifted it. The hooded emerald eyes opened wider, the fair brows furrowing. Another flicker of recognition passed over the blond's face. Faraya caught the pale wrist easily as Wolfram tried to punch him. He needn't have bothered - the blond's hardly tight fist swam into the air about ten centimeters away from his face then fell back onto the bed limply.

"Shush…" The king pressed himself to the blond to cut out the mindless wiggling that started. He lowered the pale wrist back to Wolfram's side. Something akin to a whimper came through the blond's lips. Such a beauty…

"Hush," Faraya repeated when the blond tried to push him away. He held Wolfram down underneath him until the struggles lessened and the blond's face seemed relaxed again, the eyelids half-closed. He caressed the pale cheek and couldn't help smiling when the blond leaned into his palm. Faraya's hand slid down to the pale chest to play with the pink nipples that were already hardened in a silent invitation.

The body underneath his tightened and jerked under the touch. A soft moan floated into the air as after playing with the nubs, he trailed his hand south. The blond's body wiggled, his hips pushing up to search for contact blindly. Faraya grinned contently at the sight. He removed his hands and started unbuttoning his trousers then slid off the bed to pull them off. He wasn't going to make Wolfram wait. The two of them had been waiting long enough.

As soon as he was as naked as the blond, he slid back into the bed to the blond's side. The younger male's body was hot to the touch, looked needy, the chest falling and rising much faster now than it had been before. The green eyes were open now, the reflection in them somehow going between lustful and confused and then changing back and after that repeating itself again.

OoOoO

INSERTION OF A NON-CONSENSUAL SEX SCENE. If you want to read the missing scenes and paragraphs, go to AdultFanFiction net, MediaMiner org or Y!Gallery. I write under the same penname everywhere.

OoOoO

Faraya turned the limp and sleepy body around. Thinking, he watched the Wolfram's relaxed face then, just in case, pressed his palm to the younger male's head. It would be a waste to let the foolish blond die.

The blond didn't even react, the newly received ability to use his fire element not disturbing him in the slightest. The relaxed, handsome face stayed unresponsive, eyelids closed, the blond asleep peacefully. His displeasure, anger and disappointment bursting into the surface, Faraya slapped Wolfram hard on his face. The emerald eyes opened but there was only a dizzy and confused vapor in them, not even directed at him, and then they closed again, the blond falling asleep again. Snarling, he retracted his hand from the blond's now burning cheek. The coupling didn't bring the satisfaction he had expected – he wanted Wolfram to know that it was him taking him and right now the stupid slut couldn't tell him from some Yuuri whose name he had been repeating.

TBC

**A/N 4**: I noticed that there's a linear tendency in fic plots – I do try to avoid it and I wrote this chapter exactly because I felt that I'd be trying to avoid reality if I simply left it all at the level of simple tease and several slaps as almost every author does in such cases, so here you have my version of what would really happen is such case. Actually, no – Faraya would have fucked Wolfram on that first day he came. Actually, I have to admit that I was too soft to write this scene, so I had Wolfram drugged and thinking it was Yuuri. Ah well, at least one step at a time.

And for god's sake, don't threaten me with not reading this fic anymore or write to me telling that you are disappointed and crying and saying "how could you to this to our bellowed Wolfram?!" I don't give a damn about all that – not all of us are idealists who believe that beauty will save the world. Shit happens, and happens frequently. It's just that some people aren't raised by Hollywood idealistic movies where a knight on a white horse comes just when you need him.

Yeah – I don't wanna hear any of your whining and I can assure you that it doesn't work on me. My writing is for my own sake and not for readers – nobody pays me for it and I write as I see fit. Of course, I understand that you'll feel for Wolfram (as I do) and will hate Faraya and have many questions about Yuuri's reaction to all this and stuff and it's okay – it's how it's supposed to be and I expect to get these kind of responses. This is how the story went and it was my choice. You make yours - don't like that – go to look for some flowery stuff with Mary Sues, but, as I have already said two times above, without spilling your disappointment about "me letting this happen" (it's the story, people, it's how the events go and arrange themselves – it was not that I was burning to write that scene or anything like that) or those tortured whines on that topic or the response you will get from me will make you cry even more. Gah. All said.


	17. Part 17

**contravene431**: Oh, I'm sure that the unedited one makes more sense than the censored one :D

**xCrAzYxGuRlx**: I'm glad you got into the fic so much ;) Well, yeah, I understand what you mean by telling that you liked that non-con scene. I like angst overall, heh

Well yeah, I suppose my A/N was harsh (yeah, I wrote it while being more than a tad pissed off) but I'm glad that I got none of those "How could you?", "Wolfram belongs only to Yuuri" and so on. It worked. Of course people wish for fairytales but there's no need to threaten me if one doesn't get to read one.

Well, I hope you will like this chapter ;)

**Diana**: Heh, so did you reread the fic? I suppose WotP is made of lighter tones but some later chapters are also darker.

**phantome101**: Oh, you'll get the most of your answers in this chapter. Concerning Yuuri or Kyota I can say that I wouldn't be so sure of Wolfram would ever tell anyone about what happened to him. Some things should be buried. But it's not necessary healthy to keep it all down. And yes, it would influence his and Yuuri's relationship absolutely.

**saiyukimae22**: Well, you'll just have to read the story further to see if anything more happens. Okay, I'll tell you that nothing else will happen. The next chapter will be posted on Friday. Well, if nothing unexpected happens.

**L****avariel**: Oh, don't worry about leaving reviews after every chapter. You leave them after all, meanwhile some people doesn't even bother to think about leaving one unless I stir a pot with a particular A/N. Ten reviews after it, when sometimes I get only one, hahaha That tells a lot ;)

The reunification is in chapter 23 which is being worked on right now, so you'll still have to wait. I didn't expect this to turn into such a long story. It thought it would be only about 12 chapters and now I predict 30 or maybe even more of them.

Oh, I'm also not that sure if I should punish Faraya for taking Wolfram or not ;)

**Wolfram's queen**: Your words made me smile. You know, I have been writing fan fiction for several years now, and some things you said, well I suppose they made me feel as if I were in the first grade again (no insult intended, it's just that it really made me smile). Now, I suppose that all authors are different. You were talking about the duty you feel to the readers. But you know that you can't please everyone. The duty exists, but it's rather closer to a standpoint you take while writing. Actually, except for updating from time to time as not to leave them hanging (I myself hate when I start reading fics and then they are never finished), I don't feel obliged. If the readers enjoy the same thing as me – hurray. If not – they can go to look for something else to read. There are plenty things to choose from after all. What I meant in my A/N is that no reader will tell me how to form my plot and no reader can change what I write in my chapters because I write them according to my personal wish, exactly like, as I hope, you write. This is what I meant.

Probably I sound arrogant to you now and you probably are gritting your teeth, but it's just how it is. Of course, advice and critics are very important if one wants to improve. But it rather has more to do with the outside of the fic (the written down text or how to realize the idea) instead of the plot.

Sure, I also write so that the others could enjoy my stories, but first of all it's me who has to like them. One can't please everyone, and I can't sell my soul to readers. I write for myself instead of trying to give the masses the product I know they want. Do you understand now what I had meant by that?

Hmm…about those "whining reviews or threatening". You see, I came a long way from my DBZ fics and there too, I chose to write according to what I wanted. There are two fics (Persistence and Heavy Bond) that caused the same reaction. Those weren't non-cons but in both of them the main characters slept with a non-canon character and that caused a huge outrage (and as this was a non-con, I expected things to be way, way worse). I mean, I understand that people are fond of the main characters, but I find the words "Kakarott is only meant for Vegeta" ridiculous. Overall, I got about twenty reviews about what a bitch I am to let Kakarott sleep with another man and "I won't ever read your fic again, you asshole", "How could you do this to him?!" So, you see where it's coming from. And as soon as I posted WOFTGE on AFF, I got the same review "How could you do this?! I'm highly disappointed…bla, bla…" It just set me off, because of course I could do this! It's my damn fic! Anyways, so before posting on FanFiction net, I wrote in my A/Ns about not wanting to hear that shit again. It's simply boring and just pisses me off making me want to write even more things that would piss those readers off. Well, I suppose I overreacted and overdid it, but at least it worked and I got none of those annoying reviews on FanFiction net this time.

Hmm…what else… Well, actually I was happy to know that there are people like you who are able to state their opinion and not to be one-dimensional. I mean, even if you like the fic, you still felt the need to reprimand me – that's a good thing actually – don't worry about me freaking out. Sure, I understand your position, but you know, I don't want to be influenced by readers. As soon as I started writing what other people want, I'd be lost. This is not some commercial writing where I am supposed to listen into the readers' wishes if I want my writing to bring profit and where the reader is the most important, no, it's just something I enjoy doing. My writing is still far from good but I don't want to lose even that small part of identity I have while writing the fics. I wonder if I can make myself clearer, but I doubt that. But you said you were author yourself, so I suppose you can understand me.

Anyways, about you finding WOFTGE a bit on the dragging side. So true, my feeling exactly! When I started writing, I thought there will be only several scenes from the harem. But then I started introducing characters and I felt that I wouldn't do justice to them if I only let them show up and then disappear (it kinda gave me the feeling as if I were using them only to push the plot through). Wanting to get the feeling of the life in the harem, I suddenly wrote not two or three chapters but…hell, I don't even want to count them, too many. After harem, there are coming a few other chapters that are rather knitting things together but otherwise they aren't moving anywhere, so it gives even more of that "dragging" feeling. Well, it's just how it went.

Well, I suppose that's all I wanted to say (hell, this is one big chunk of an answer…it will probably make you sleep). See you around!

**Lisa K.**: I wonder what bit you in the ass the other day… You were so nice leaving me three options, heh It was awfully immature of me, yeah? I am sick of getting the same reviews telling "Oh poor Wolfram, how could you be such a bitch and let him be raped?!" or "Vegeta is only meant for Kakarott!" If you see me immature demanding that I would get no such letters, so be it.

Another thing. I do write for my personal satisfaction. If a reader feels that he doesn't like the plot or events in the fic, I don't feel obliged to change that. The most important thing to me is that I'd like what I write. Readers' opinions are rather… I truly treasure the comments on how to improve my writing, but such comments like "How could you?!", "He is meant only for Vegeta!", "I'll never read your fics again!" are just…nothing worth trash.

Well, let's say I don't exactly understand why you were so outraged. Was it because I refused to get any of those "How could you?" reviews? Did you feel insulted because of that, or did you feel insulted as a reader for me refusing to hear your opinion?

Have a nice day, too.

**Akiray**: ;) I understand what you mean by telling that you had rather enjoyed that scene. Will Wolfram remember even a little of what happened? Just read and see :D

**OneFootAshore**: Well, I really thought that there are too many of that teasing which is very close to rape and which is really illogical. Heaven forbid, I'm not saying that my fic is logical (obviously it really isn't), hahaha But I just wanted to reach and to simply walk ahead that line instead of choosing the safe distance.

Yes, Wolfram now can use his power. Wolfram and Yuuri's relationship will have to endure this. How exactly? –You'll just have to read it further.

xxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 17

He could hear floating voices around in the buzzing silence. They would fade then completely disappear and then would be back again. The words were disjointed, jumbled, meaningless. His eyelids were leaden, and his entire body felt heavy, sinking. There was also pain and nausea. Or maybe there wasn't and he didn't even try to move, just sank deeper.

"Wolfram!"

The absurd noise ceased for a second and he could make out one word. The wave of sickness and nausea that crashed at him was horrible.

"The bucket!"

Someone pushed him aside or forward or back. The sickness was wracking his entire body. When it was over, he was faint and limp and just wanted away.

"Wolfram! Wolfram, concentrate on me!"

The words turned into an insensible string again then started fading away in the distance. Then there was a loud sound and something hurt suddenly.

"Wolfram!"

The reddish, hardly seeing eyes fluttered open to reveal Amae with his hand raised and ready for another slap. Amae ignored the painful groan that left the body on the bed.

"You have to siphon off the excessive power!"

He tried to ignore the noise. Another slap snapped his head to the other side.

"Wolfram, talk to me!"

Something about power. What was that? The man. Wanted something. What power? What man? The next slap hurt much more and his head banged against something hard.

"Amae, you'll knock him out at this rate."

"What's the fucking difference!" the angry voice wafted. "At this rate, he'll be out on his own!"

Another slap followed.

"Wolfram, use the damn power or it will tear you apart!"

Amae. He knew the man. The power. The power. Faraya. Oh. Harem. Bad. The power. Fire element? Yesterday. Sick. Badly. The power. Oh.

"Not."

"Thank gods! Use that freaking power!"

Wolfram swallowed and tried again. "Not power. It's…" He tried to say something more but the string of thought just snapped, leaving him without anything to hold onto and he started sinking again.

Confused, Lasami looked at the doctor. The old man just threw his hands showing that there was nothing he could do anymore and all what was left was to wait. The picture was grim.

Lasami turned to Amae who seemed to be ready to slap the half-conscious man either into consciousness or death. Then Amae's hand faltered in the mid-air, his eyes widening in realization. His head snapped to the doctor.

"It's not the stupid power. It's latosa. He's poisoned," Amae said suddenly. "He had his stomach washed out already. What else can you suggest?"

The old man stared at him surprised. "Poisoned? But latosa isn't dangerous… I have never heard that someone would be poisoned with it…"

"It doesn't matter what you heard!" Amae snapped. "What is the best treatment?"

Ignoring the young concubine's insolence, the doctor rubbed his chin, thinking. "I have some recipes I use in case shaji or loksha over-dosage but…"

Amae nodded, not letting him finish. "Prepare it, then. Those drugs are quite similar. It might just work."

The doctor shrugged. "I have a bottle or two always ready in case of emergency." He turned to Lasami. "Get a mug of warm water ready while I bring it."

Lasami nodded. They went to the door and came back almost at the same time, the doctor carrying a small bottle with dark liquid while Lasami was carrying a mug with water. The doctor took the mug and poured half of it into the waste bucket that stood next to Wolfram's bed then uncapped the bottle and poured everything into the mug.

"Make him sit," he motioned for Lasami.

The servant pulled the limp body up and made it lean on the headboard, the head simply lolling forward, the chin almost touching the chest. The doctor sat down close to them and turned to look at Amae.

"Well, do what you know best – slap him around several times. He must be conscious enough to drink or half of it will just go onto the covers."

Amae glared at him but did as told. Even if the old man was not allowed to hit any of the concubines it was an emergency after all.

As soon as a flicker of consciousness seemed to glimmer on the dazed face, the doctor pressed the mug to the pale lips. The blond managed to swallow almost all of it then they eased him down back into the bedding.

"I still don't understand why you made him drink it," the doctor said to Amae while standing up and giving the mug back to Lasami. "He needs to siphon that power off to…"

Amae caught the doctor's hand and lead the old man to the armchair where he seated him. He squatted in front of the doctor.

"I have known you for four years," Amae said. "You are a good man and a wonderful doctor. I haven't seen you mistreat me or anybody else even once. What I'll ask now might appear strange, but I, no Wolfram and I need your help. I won't explain much, but if he survives, we'll need you to tell Faraya that the illness was because of the power. I'll ask you not to mention the poisoning."

Confused, the doctor stared at him. The wizened face and furrowed brows relaxed after a minute and the old man nodded. "Very well. I shall do as you ask. But you are mistaken; he won't survive."

"Thank you," Amae nodded, ignoring the last sentence. "How long does it usually take for the medicine to work?"

The doctor shrugged. "Depends on many things. Well, usually if one is still alive after a day, there's hardly a chance that he would die."

"Do you need to give the medicine several times?" Amae asked.

"Yes, it should be given each six hours."

Amae nodded. "Then I'll ask you to prepare several bottles of it. Do you have enough of ingredients?"

The doctor shrugged again. "I will have to check. But I can always buy what's needed in the market. It's not a difficult recipe."

"Please, do it, then."

XXXXX

Some inner urgency made him open his heavy eyelids. It was difficult to keep them open but he was more aware than he had been previously.

"You are awake."

The words were soothingly relieved, stating. He turned his head to the side to see Amae next to him. The concubine was mixing something in a mug. The man gave him a tired smile.

"Just in time for your medicine," he said.

He let Amae seat him and drank the horribly stinking liquid from the mug. Strangely, his muffled senses didn't feel the taste but he was only glad about it. He didn't even know what he was drinking but drank it anyway. For all he knew Amae might be poisoning him, but he just drank it, seeing no point in putting up the fight – he was too weak for that – he could hardly lift his head to say nothing of struggling.

After he finished the mug, Amae eased him back into the bedding. He felt tired, his body heavy, imparting the feeling that this leaden body didn't even belong to him. All he wanted now was sleep.

"Do you remember what happened?" Amae asked him.

"No," he muttered sleepily and hoped that the other would go away. He was tired.

"Okay," Amae nodded. "It doesn't matter. But I need you to use your fire element to exude a great deal of power and make Faraya believe that you got rid of the overflow."

Wolfram's eyes closed. "I'm not overflowing," he muttered, being on the verge of dozing off. "I feel fine. Just tired. Leave me alone."

"I know that," Amae said patiently. "But he doesn't. He thinks you got ill because of the over-dosage. And you don't want him to know that you are able to absorb that amount of power without any discomfort, do you? He knows that you wield the same element as him, but he doesn't know how powerful it is. It puts you to danger. Most likely he will kill you. You have to pretend to be getting rid of a big amount – he will feel you using it and will think that you are getting rid of the excess."

He wasn't sure what Amae was talking about.

"Just do it, Wolfram, okay? Just summon you fire element and…I don't know…whatever you do, do it outside the palace. It's raining anyway."

He didn't want to summon anything. He was sleepy, tired and weak. Summoning the elements always took some effort. He didn't want to make any efforts right now.

"Wolfram," Amae snapped when it was obvious that the blond wasn't reacting to his soft and reasonable voice, "it's a choice between death and life! Summon your element and you will live. Fall asleep and you won't wake up anymore!" Amae felt hopeful when this time the blond's eyes stayed focused on him.

Amae yelped and jumped away from the bed when something detonated somewhere above the palace. He turned his head to the window to stare through in the echoing sound. The echo went away after several seconds and then half-dimmed sparks and soot started falling down from the sky and mix with the rain. Soon it stopped, the rain washing any trace of it.

Amazed, Amae turned around to look at the already sleeping man on the bed.

XXXXX

The next time he woke up, his eyes stayed open. There was still of some heaviness in his stomach but he felt much better and lucid. He wanted to drink. After lifting his head he caught a sight of Amae curled up on the divan, sleeping soundly. The long dark hair was sprawled all around his head, some of it falling down the divan and hanging just above the red and black colored carpet. The cover that he had draped over himself was covering only his midsection, his legs bare.

"A…" Wolfram closed his mouth in surprise at how his voice was just a raw hiss. After a second he tried again. "Amae." The voice didn't sound any better but Amae heard him.

The younger male startled then his groggy with sleep eyes concentrated on him. "Oh. Awake?" Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he sat up. "How do you feel?" He pushed the cover off himself.

"What happened?"

Amae slid off the divan. He brushed his tunic that had ridden up down. "How much do you remember?" he asked then. He went to the table to pour a glass of water. The decanter was almost empty already.

Wolfram thought for a moment. "You were reading me a book and…." He frowned trying to connect the hazy pieces in his head. Thick blush spread over his pale cheeks suddenly, his eyes widening. He dropped his eyes off Amae's, confused as disturbing images bombarded him.

Amae took sympathy on him. He walked over to him silently and held out the glass that Wolfram took with a shaky hand.

"It's okay. It was the drug," Amae said. "Even though, it was my favorite underwear you had torn," he couldn't help adding. It was worth Wolfram choking on the water, his face burning with color.

"Anything happened?" Wolfram squeaked meekly when he was able to breathe again.

Amae shook his head, smiling. "No." He chuckled when the blond seemed unbelievably relieved. Amae's face sobered then. "Not with me."

Wolfram's brows furrowed in effort to remember. Several seconds passed and his face started turning pale. "I suppose there's a thin chance that my husband had shown up?" he drawled, feeling sick. He rubbed his forehead fervently, blond curls tangling on the sweaty skin.

Amae gave him a confused look. His face then reflected disbelief. "You mean, you though that…?"

The surge of fury that coursed through Wolfram's body made him lightheaded, his vision going spotty. He gasped for air and then tried to regulate his breathing to prevent himself from fainting.

Amae hurried over to him when he looked as if he would roll and fall off the bed anytime. "You okay?" Amae asked with a worried note in his voice as Wolfram seemed to hyperventilate.

"Do I look okay to you?!" Wolfram yelled at him. Gasping for breath, he straightened abruptly. Amae jerked away from him as the glass crossed the air to smash against the wall and turn into dozens of splinters.

"He's dead!" Wolfram howled. "He's so dead, the fucker!" he hissed. "H-How dare he?! That lowly scum!"

Amae ruffled through his dark hair. He had been waiting for this explosive reaction. It was only obvious knowing the blond. Warily, he watched the blond going nuts for about five minutes until his energy was all out, the limp body sagging back into the bedding to simply get his breathing back.

"Gods…" the blond groaned. "How the hell did this happen?!"

Amae supposed that he should console or try to soothe him but he remembered that long ago it hadn't worked on him and it was likely that it wouldn't work on the blond either.

"You are stupid, you know," Amae said finally, his voice loud among the harsh pants of hysterics. "You thought you had sex with your husband. Fuck it - you had great sex and you enjoyed it!"

"Shut up!" Wolfram snapped at him. "Just shut up!" He closed his eyes and groaned again. The worst thing was that he could remember himself enjoying it. Instead of Faraya, all he could remember were some flashes of himself having sex with Yuuri. Faraya had dark complexion and somewhat similar face features to Yuuri's, and his drugged mind had joined the picture of the two, making him believe it had been Yuuri.

"You can hate him all you wish, but actually it might have been much, much worse," Amae shrugged. "And you know it. And stop this shit. Concentrate on getting your strength back instead of wasting it needlessly."

From the bedding Wolfram stared up at him, his eyes narrow in anger.

"Nothing terrible happened to you," Amae continued, ignoring the anger in the reddish eyes. "Sure, he was a fucker to do that to you, but you are okay - you just had sex. No big deal."

Wolfram continued to stare up at him, the rage seeping around him. And then it was gone. Just like that. Amae felt relief wash over him.

"You are right," Wolfram nodded. He inhaled deeply. "I'll just concentrate on fantasizing about his death."

Amae rolled his eyes. "Whatever." But he was relieved that the blond regained the presence of his mind so fast. He turned away and started walking toward the table. "Do you want anything to drink? Eat?"

Wolfram frowned at the mentioning of food. "No, I'm still a little sickish. But some more water would be nice."

"You should have thought about that before breaking the only glass you had," Amae muttered. But he turned to the door with the intention to get another one.

"Thanks."

Amae stopped in the doorway and turned to look at the blond.

"Thanks for everything and especially for yelling at me," Wolfram said.

"I believe you get yelled at by Kohar frequently enough," Amae sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes, but Kohar's yells are worth a dog's piss. –Yours aren't."

Amae blushed faintly then smiled, chuckling. "Gosh. That's probably the lamest compliment I have ever got - isn't even worth a kiss."

"Then how about that glass of water?" Wolfram grinned back at him.

Amae only shook his head and disappeared behind the door with a smile on his face.

XXXXX

After he had slept through the entire night and half of the day, the dizziness retreated and his health was improving fast. He could feel that there wasn't much of Yuuri's power left in him. He didn't have any water element left. Yuuri had set his power so that it would turn into healing majutsu as soon as he was hurt. He had protested against it, but Yuuri was the original owner of the element and Yuuri did as he saw fit, ignoring him and setting up an automatic response in water element to any injuries or illnesses.

While he didn't use Yuuri's elements, Faraya wasn't able to detect them, but now, after allowing him to use his fire element, he was able to see his power level. At first that disturbed him but then it became clear that being almost the only one with a considerable amount of power on the planet, Faraya wasn't able to compare power levels. Mazoku weren't able to tell how much power their own bodies accommodated - they were able to only compare others' and only then could tell the difference and see who had more of it. Besides, power without a skillful ability to use it, didn't mean much.

Amae was the most powerful of the concubines and obviously Faraya had tried to compare him to Amae. But he probably hadn't been able to do that – most likely the king had allowed him to use his element already after the swapping which made it impossible to tell which one of the mixing elements was his and which belonged to Wolfram; if the king were more experienced with that, he would have known that if he wished to measure the power level of the same element wielder, he should have measured it before the swapping.

There was another thing. Amae was a wielder of water element. Now, as Wolfram was allowed to have access to his element, he could also see Amae's power. Amae had plenty of it and more. Living as a Mazoku and amongst them all his life Wolfram knew all about the elements and why one should never compare power level of different element wielders. Those who wielded water always had a much larger amount of raw power in their body than contractors with other elements. They had three or four times more of it and were able to absorb much more foreign elements during power swapping too, but it didn't mean they were stronger - it was just how it was. It was just one of the many nuances and most likely Faraya didn't know this either.

Besides, the capacity of raw power never said much about the wielder's ability to skillfully use it. Amae had plenty of it, but Wolfram doubted that the younger male was adept – one needed to train a lot for that and all Amae did was playing cards, listening to Ashiba playing harp or reading. From what he had seen, Amae preferred Faraya's element to his own which let him presume that, except for knowing a thing or two about creating the healing majutsu, Amae was quite hopeless with his own element.

He was able not only to see Amae's power level, but now he also could feel Faraya's. He was glad that he didn't try anything against the man – Faraya had at least six times as much power as he. It was not much in comparison and Faraya's power level was nowhere near Yuuri's and he wasn't even sure about Faraya's ability to use it, but the man was deadly dangerous to him.

But after he thought about this, he felt much calmer. -If Faraya didn't know how powerful his fire element was, he might allow him to use his fire element and he could make use of it while escaping. He was sure that as soon as Faraya felt him use that amount of power, he would immediately forbid him to use it again but even if one-off, it could be vital, since he had hardly left any of his husband's.

Seeing that he was much better, Amae related him everything about his situation. His non-reaction to fire element had shown Faraya that he also wielded the same element. He didn't seem to experience any discomfort, so Faraya had left him alone in his room soon after he was done. In the morning Faraya had gone to Hishin to see over his troops. Faraya had been absent for two days already.

Amae wasn't sure why latosa tea had almost killed him but the main speculation was that a full-blooded Mazoku's body reacted to it differently. Wolfram could remember Yuuri avoiding giving him certain things, even though he used them himself. Mostly it was medicine Yuuri used for cold or flu. Yuuri had strictly forbidden him to use any of his medicine. There were some vitamins that Yuuri bought for him but he wasn't allowed to touch anything from his husband's supplies. Now he knew why.

Amae's plan was to make Faraya think that he wasn't able to manage that much power after all. The illness hadn't been faked but the cause of it was different. Faraya didn't need to know that. They could make Faraya think that even if at first he was fine, it rebounded on his body later. The king would probably believe that – Mazoku with their blood watered down reacted to power-swap differently.

Wolfram had nothing against the plan even if he thought he knew the real reason why Faraya didn't think him dangerous.

"Why from all the servants do I only see Lasami around me?" Wolfram asked after Lasami left the room with a tray filled with empty dishes. "Well, Kohar came to me in the morning to try and annoy me but that's another story."

Amae stretched his arms up contently then fell back onto the bed next to him, making Wolfram bounce; he had just eaten, too. "Yeah, I could hear him yelling even in the dining-room," he chuckled. "They don't like you," he sighed then, wiggling between the covers. "And after you killed that mouse they think you a monster."

Wolfram turned his head to the side to give him a lopsided grin. "Good."

Amae turned to stare at the ceiling. "You aren't a very sociable person, are you?" he asked. "Ashiba had been…" he shrugged not finishing.

"Hmm…" Wolfram drawled neither confirming nor denying. "What did he say?"

"Nothing in particular but it seems your coldness hurts him." Amae sighed. "He's quite sensitive. He's harmless and it won't hurt you if you at least talk to him about weather. Or is it too much to ask?"

Wolfram was silent but then nodded. "Why do you care?" he asked.

Amae shrugged. "Well, they just gathered around me and consider me their leader. I can play that role, can't I? Especially when it's so easy," he added, shrugging again.

Wolfram turned his head to look at Amae. The big clear blue eyes met his and held his gaze. Amae had saved his life and some of his sanity. He had helped before and was helping now. He knew that mostly Amae took care of him because he was the only ticket to Shin Makoku but there was not only that. There were those minor things that said much about the young man. For example the way those around him trusted and looked after him. Even if the most powerful from them all, Amae didn't use his power unreasonably and gained their trust, but he was young and vulnerable in another way and it was visible.

Ashiba, Lokhan, Yasai and even Torani supported him, kept him company if they noticed changes in his mood. Even most servants liked him. Lasami was fond of him as if he was his own son that he could and never would have and wanted to do everything to help him avoid the fate similar to his own. He had seen several others talking and dangling about him, sharing the information from the outside. Most guards didn't like him much because he was the only one who managed to exert his authority over them, but there was a considerable amount of respect coming from them, too. Amae had also made their job easier – before Amae showed up, they had enough work with concubines tearing at each other's throats frequently.

Amae was young but had quite sharp edges around him that helped him to survive and find his way around. But under that layer of firmness he was just a young man, very likeable and quite easy going.

Wolfram gave Amae a teasing grin. "Aren't you afraid that I might take over your place?"

Amae rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon, if you had wanted that, you'd have done that long ago – I'm not an opponent to you, we both know that. I think I know you well enough to say that power over half-witted concubines in this locked up space isn't something you are interested in. As long as I am not interfering and keeping them away from you, you are content with the situation."

Wolfram nodded. "That's true."

They were silent then Amae sat up. He drew up his legs and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Faraya is coming back tomorrow evening. I'm sure he'll want to see you."

Wolfram scowled. "Yeah, of course he will. Fucker."

Amae sighed. "Well, you can feign fatigue. I doubt he would touch you thinking that you still have trouble with the power he gave you. He is quite reasonable considering that."

Wolfram only snorted.

Amae sighed. "Thanks to Kohar you had almost died but because of the drug it wasn't bad and…" His voice faltered at the smile that suddenly appeared on Wolfram's face. It left a very unsettling feeling in Amae's gut.

"Oh, I'll say thanks to him," Wolfram nodded, still smiling. "Be sure of that."

XXXXX

Kohar came into Wolfram's room early in the morning and informed him that from now on he was to do kitchen duty. Wolfram just grinned at him and asked if he really was that stupid to think he would obey. Kohar shrugged and called in more servants. That didn't end well as Wolfram set the carpet on fire. Cursing the damn concubine as loud as his smoke-filled lungs would let, Kohar had to retreat.

Despite that, Wolfram ended up in the kitchen with Lasami showing him around. Amae and the servant advised him not to go against the king's orders. It appeared that just before he went away, Faraya left the orders to put him into the kitchen as a punishment. And now, after he had regained his strength, Kohar was carrying them out.

Wolfram wasn't sure how or why he displeased Faraya this time, but he wasn't against the opportunity to explore the palace. But soon his excitement sank in the kitchen just as fat sank and stuck to the surfaces from frying pans and boiling pots. The heat coming from the pots and the fatty smell of cloud hanging all over the kitchen was not something he was enjoying. The skin on his hands started chapping from the almost boiling water that he was washing the dishes in constantly. The work in the kitchen was considered a disgrace for a concubine and some of the cooks and servants were jeering at him because of the reddish skin and his non-adeptness and after he broke three plates while drying them, they just couldn't walk past him without throwing comments on his "concubine-sized brain".

When he was sent back up to his room, it was already late, he was tired and annoyed and it didn't help any that as soon as he stretched on the bed to have some rest, Kohar entered the room, several others rushing after him with buckets filled with water.

"Get the fuck out, every of you!" Wolfram yelled jumping off the bed, having had enough for the day. "I'll bathe when I want to!" He raised his hand and two of four men who had already experienced his wrath in the morning ran to the door, leaving Wolfram with Kohar and one servant who had a bad luck to carry the tub together with Kohar.

The superintendent noisily put the tub down in the middle of the room then his head turned to the blond sharply. The other servant set to the task of filling the tub with water. Seeing Kohar's face contort in anger, Wolfram suddenly had a plan.

"And why the fuck do you always whisk to and fro before me?!" Wolfram yelled at him, walking back to the bed. He suddenly gave Kohar a jeering grin. "Hoping that I'd fall in love with you maybe?" He laughed loudly at the thought and absurdity of it. "Oh spare me!" he snickered again, cutting the other man off when he opened his mouth. "You aren't even worth dirt on the sole of my shoe! Something like you?!" he sneered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Shut the fuck up, you slut!" Kohar bellowed at him. "One more word and…!"

Wolfram flopped onto the bed and burst out laughing at the enraged superintendent's face. "And what?!" he asked. "What?!" He kicked the servant who wanted to drag him to the bathtub away. The servant yelped in pain at the kick then the shout of pain followed as he sprained his wrist while trying to soften the fall.

"What can you do to me?" Wolfram mocked Kohar who pushed the wailing servant out of his way and went towards him. "Oh, I know – you'll fuck me to death! –Because all you dream is how to have me, right?!" he howled with laughter. "You?! –Touch me?! You are kidding right?!" Wolfram's eyes narrowed turning into seductive emerald slits and stared right at the other man.

The superintendent stood in front of the blond, his breath coming in short enraged puffs, his fists clenched. "You whore, you fucking whore! I'll teach to behave!" he hissed.

The blond suddenly hooked his fingers behind the collar of his tunic grabbing the fabric. A loud tear echoed in the room, the tunic splitting at his chest, the rip starting at his neck and going down right to his groin where black underwear was seen. "Someone like you?!" Wolfram laughed. He arched his back and leaned on his arms, throwing his head back so that the blond hair flew all over his face to land in a heap of smooth gold on his nape and shoulders.

"Look at me then at yourself, you moron! Look at what you'll never have!" The blond laughed, trailing his hand over his chest then down. "Look carefully, you ugly dog because it's all what you are – a dog! No, even lower than a dog! A bitch! A bitch waiting to fulfill everyone's wish! You want me?!" Wolfram roared with laughter. "You aren't even worth to lick my feet, you scum! You will never have me!"

"I'll show you who a bitch here is!" Kohar roared, grabbing Wolfram by his hair and pulling with all his might, making the other shout in pain. He then seized the blond by his arm and tossed him onto the bed, Wolfram bouncing amongst the cushions. His face contorted in fury, he sprang to a disoriented Wolfram to grab him by his already torn tunic.

Wolfram yelped and tried to kick Kohar away as the man started peeling the tunic off him. Kohar howled and reeled back as Wolfram kicked him in the stomach.

"You fucking slut!" Kohar growled in anger and toppled Wolfram again, wedging forcefully between the blond's thighs. Wolfram winced as his tattered tunic tore beneath the enraged man's fingers then was peeled off completely and cutting into his skin. He wiggled underneath the man, trying to throw him off but it worked only in enticing the man even more. He could feel Kohar's hard shaft pressing against his stomach while Kohar was working the rest of the clothes turned rags off him.

"Let go of me!" Wolfram screamed, his nails digging deep into Kohar's skin. "Let go!"

"Scream now, bitch! Scream as much as you like!" Kohar growled, snarling. With a strong tug, he got rid of Wolfram's underwear and tossed it aside. He started working on his own belt. "I'm gonna to show you who's in charge here!" He grabbed Wolfram by his neck, slamming his head down into the bedding.

Wolfram gagged as much at the constriction around his throat as at the feel of the man's naked penis on his skin. Hissing, he punched Kohar. That made the constriction around his neck loosen but it also enraged the large man.

Wolfram yelped as a heavy hand smashed into his face, the blood starting to run down his face. While Kohar was getting comfortable between his legs, Wolfram looked at Kohar through his blurry eyes.

Kohar reeled back as a fist returned the favor and smashed into his face. While Kohar was dizzily blinking, Wolfram kicked the man off him. Quickly wiping his bleeding nose, the blond jumped off the bed and ran for the door. He opened the door but didn't manage to even make a step as Kohar grabbed him by his hair and tugged back.

"You know, you should stop treating me like a woman…"

Kohar screamed as Wolfram suddenly smashed into him, the blond's head almost breaking his jaw and making his teeth rattle and break. Blind fury consumed him and he attacked the blond blindly. Wolfram swiftly deflected his attack and kicked him in the stomach. After getting over the pain Kohar bolted at the blond mindlessly, making them both topple to the floor. Unsuccessfully, the blond tried to fight him off. Grabbing the blond's ridiculously thin wrists in his one hand, he wedged between his thighs, rubbing himself against the naked body.

"First I'll fuck your ass then that foul little mouth of yours!" Kohar jerked Wolfram's wrists over his head.

"We'll just see about that…" Wolfram said, suddenly rolling them over.

Growling, Kohar rolled so that the blond was underneath him again. The blond bucked against him and thrashed and then he was underneath again. Kohar wondered where the blond got so much strength to be able to roll them over. But even if it infuriated him that the blond was still protesting, the nice sliding of their bodies and all that rubbing was enticing him even further.

"You're just drawing it all out…" Throbbing in impatience, he lowered his hand to position himself. "Your ass is going to like that, bitch, really love it!" he growled.

Wolfram would have rolled his eyes but he was concerned at the actions taking place near his nether regions. "Get off!" he snarled, raising his wrists and pushing Kohar away. "Let go of me!" he yelled when as soon as he got to his feet Kohar smashed into him pushing him to the floor, this time Kohar's chest pressed to his back.

"Let go of me!" Wolfram screamed at the top of his lungs.

"This is where your place is – on your knees and with your ass high in the air!" Kohar howled. "I'll fuck you until you scream and then…"

"Then what?"

Kohar jerked at the familiar voice behind him. His heart suddenly in his throat and his blood pounding in his ears he turned around to see Faraya standing farther in the now crowded lounge. When did they get into the lounge?! What, what was…?!

Slowly, just as slow as Kohar's breath had become now, the king walked over to them. Wiping still running the blood off his face, Wolfram pushed Kohar away and scrambled from underneath the man to press himself into the corner of the couch that stood farther.

"Kohar…" Faraya drawled. "You do know what happens to those who touch what's mine, don't you…?"

Kohar swallowed dryly. He really knew. Shiri, one of concubines, was killed only for trying to get Amae blow him.

From Faraya, the superintendent's look went to the blond who had squeezed himself fearfully into the corner. The blond was covered in his own blood, his stupid nose not stopping to bleed. Only that now there was no fear on the blond's face. There was… Stunned, Kohar stared into those emerald eyes which suddenly became bottomless and unbelievably green. Suddenly he was able to see through all that artificial disobedience, childish anger and fake fury. The green pools held his gaze unwavering and he saw his death in them, the blond's calm face neither reveling in the fact nor regretting it. The blond had just been playing with him the entire time, the bitch…

Faraya snapped his fingers and several concubines with servants jumped back when Kohar burst into flames. The room was suddenly engulfed by the stench of burning flesh. From the flaming noise, the king's eyes fell on the blond who had himself squeezed into the deepest corner.

"What the…?!"

Everyone's head snapped to open-mouthed Amae who had just entered the lounge. The young concubine had obviously been sleeping, his hair was disheveled and he had only a bathrobe on.

"Fire! Fire!" Amae yelled, panicking.

A burst of water from nowhere soared and tore through the room. It washed the heavily charred body and tossed it into the opposite wall. The huge wave of water left everyone soaked. Only then Amae noticed the king a bit farther. The king was dripping water and glaring daggers at him. The concubine's hand traveled to his mouth.

"Oh," Amae said. "Sorry. I suppose it was Yours, Your Majesty... I… I'm sorry, I…didn't…"

"It's fine!" Faraya snapped at him. "Dress, now!"

Amae nodded quickly and disappeared behind the door.

"Clean the mess!" Faraya ordered the servants. "And tend to the blond's wounds! Who the hell is the next according to the rank from you?!"

"Me, Your Majesty!" Lasami gave a deep bow.

"Ah, it's you, Lasami," the king nodded, remembering his former concubine. "Good. Then you'll be in that idiot's place now. I suppose you won't have difficulties as this one with keeping your dick in pants, right?" he gave a mocking snort.

Lasami didn't answer anything only gave another deep bow. The king dismissed him and he went to look at the blond's injuries. Faraya watched the trembling blond intently. There was something wrong with all of this. Kohar had never disobeyed him before, not that he knew of it. In addition to that, the blond was able to wield his fire element now and he knew the blond knew how to – he had felt him use it a few times already, one of which was a huge discharge. Then why the hell did he let Kohar…?

The blond wasn't meeting his eyes. Someone brought a robe to cover his nakedness and got him going down to the doctor. The guards at the door unlocked the door and stepped away to let them through. He watched the blond's back disappear behind the heavy doors. The blond had clearly gotten rid of Kohar and expected to get away with it.

He turned to the door where Amae appeared, his face reflecting worry. The concubine was wearing a light tunic laced up at the front. He wasn't wearing any of the jewelry, probably having forgotten it at all in that hurry. Would do. He wasn't keen on watching today, anyway.

"Come," Faraya motioned. He wrapped his arm around the slim waist when Amae approached. With contentment, he noticed the concubine jerk at his wet and cold embrace. "Don't worry," he said while leading Amae towards the exit, "I won't punish you for this. But next time look around first."

Amae nodded. "I'm sorry, I…"

"It's fine," Faraya cut him off. "I said don't worry about it." The younger male nodded, relaxing against his body in spite of wetness. The guards let them through and they started climbing down the stairs. He sighed and his hand found its way into the smooth long hair on its own. "I missed you."

Amae rolled his eyes. "Oh really?"

The king nodded. "Yes, really. I do miss your shouts and curses sometimes."

"Asshole," Amae scowled.

"Do you miss me when I'm away?"

"Of course not!"

"Not even a little?" the king asked, chuckling.

"You are in a weird mood today," Amae muttered. "Whose body was it earlier? Whom did you kill?"

The king smiled. "Well, I believe that for once I can make you happy – it was Kohar. He tried to force himself on our little blond."

Amae stumbled on the steps, but the king's firm arm caught him around the waist again and eased him back into the calm step.

"Oh," the younger man exhaled after a minute. "Is he alright?"

"Which one of them?" Faraya laughed.

"Wolfram of course," Amae muttered, glaring at him.

"The little weasel is fine. He was in the lounge earlier, but you didn't notice." Faraya's eyes darkened then. "Watch out for him, Amae. The little fucker is too smart for his own good."

TBC


	18. Part 18

**contravene431**: Well, some more actions and details ahead! Fire! Fire! ;)

**Nini4**: I love Y!Gallery – everything what a yaoi lover needs! Nah, Wolfram's hadn't taken any of Faraya's traits – Wolfram had always been a cunning bastard. Well, already since my WotP ;)

**sAyUrI-aNbU**: Updated :D

**phantome101**: Yup, Wolfram is a sneaky one. And yes, Yuuri had always been proud of his husband.

**Miaceves**: Well, I do try to keep my writing true to itself. Yeah, in reality Faraya would have fucked Wolfram right away without any scruples – he's the king after all and everything is in his reach.

Yup, Wolfram had always been clever and with age became even more cunning. He can do anything if it concerns Shin Makoku, his or Yuuri's life. He can be absolute son of a bitch, a cruel one. He and Yuuri who is much milder, fit perfectly while supplementing each other.

Yuuri will chow up in chapter 23. Yup, it is already written and has just been sent to my beta.

**Akiray**: Yeah, Kohar is done. 0:1 for Wolfram. Nah, Faraya wouldn't punish Amae for such a mere trifle. He loved Amae in his own twisted way.

**Wolfram's queen**: Oh, I got it. I believe it was that sentence that set you off: "Of course, I understand that you'll feel for Wolfram (as I do) and will hate Faraya and have many questions about Yuuri's reaction to all this and stuff and it's okay – _it's how it's supposed to be and I expect to get these kind of responses_." Right? Heh, to tell the truth I hate authors, who demand reviews, with all my heart – it's the lowest of the low to beg for them and say that you won't update until you get five or ten reviews (hey, I believe we have much in common!). The meaning of my sentence is this: "expect" equals "very likely". I expected/it was very likely that I'll get many reviews concerning Wolfram's feelings and Yuuri's reaction. English "expect" can be interpreted in a few ways, actually I didn't even think twice before writing this because in my mother tongue I only use it as "very likely" or "believe".

Well, I don't know what about this story being entertaining, but I believe it's is different and deals with different things than most other KKM fics. Nah, I doubt that the ending of this fic will leave you scarred for life, heh

xxxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 18

While Lasami was leading the blond downstairs to see the doctor, the uncontrollable trembling seemed to finally stop. Wolfram relaxed, his shoulders squared out. His step became firm again. He wiped the cooling blood off his face with the back of his hand. When they entered the doctor's room, Wolfram didn't resemble a victim much.

From the pile of documents the doctor's wizened face rose to Wolfram's with blood smeared one. Then his eyes went to the back of the blond's hand where the same mess was seen. The servant had the concubine wrapped in a white wide sheet – it seemed it was an emergency. Harui rose from his desk and turned to the sink while motioning for Lasami to seat the blond on the couch at the wall.

"What happened this time?" he asked while washing his hands. "You seem to love trouble…"

"Kohar tried to force himself on him," Lasami answered instead of Wolfram. "He might have something broken. And it seemed as if he were in shock."

The doctor didn't say anything. He rummaged in one of the cupboards for some time then found a small basin and started filling it with water. While it filled up, he found a cloth then took a bottle from one of the drawers in his desk and went to the couch where the blond was sitting. After having unwrapped the bed-sheet off the blond he found that he couldn't see any serious damage.

After wiping the blood off Wolfram's face and prodding at the bones carefully, he was assured that nothing was broken or hurt severely. Besides, after asking the blond, he said he had no complaints.

The doctor finished cleaning Wolfram then applied some herbal ointment on several bruises and scratches he had.

"Well, I don't see any signs of shock," he said finally. "Nothing's broken or beaten too bad. He'll just have several bruises on his face in a few minutes. Except that he's tired, he's okay. And as for a man who should be dead, he's in perfect condition," the old man said while gathering his tools.

"It seems Amae had been right – it had been the poisoning..." The doctor said while emptying the bowl with red water into the sink then he went to sit at his desk. "How is your stomach?" he asked after getting comfortable.

Wolfram who had wrapped himself into the sheet again, raised his head. "I can't keep down everything I eat yet," he admitted. "But I always had a weak stomach and I suppose it's normal after poisoning."

The doctor nodded then scratched his chin, thinking. "Well, it should pass soon." He turned to the servant at the blond's side. "I'll give you some herbs." He started ransacking in his drawers. "Make tea and make him drink a cup of it each morning before eating and evening just before he goes to sleep. Plus, watch it that he doesn't get any of latosa tea again. -If the King doesn't know the cause, he might try using it again." He finally found the needed herbs and put the bundle of them onto the desk in front of him. "Is Sederu still taking care of him?"

Lasami nodded. "Yes, but Amae seems to have it tough as it is."

The doctor sighed. "Well, as long as Sederu is on his side, he," he pointed with his chin at Wolfram, "should be fine. Sederu is quite effective against Kohar," he chuckled.

"Kohar is dead," Lasami said. "The King killed him."

The doctor sighed. "Figures. So you are in charge of the harem now?"

Lasami nodded to confirm

"Good," the old man said. "Now bring him back to his room. Give him that tea and leave him to sleep it all of."

Lasami gave a grateful nod. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Thanks," Wolfram nodded, too.

When they returned to the lounge it was mostly in order. The body was already gone, no sign of soot or water left, the carpet already replaced with a new, different one, the couches, statues and the harp still at the walls, waiting to be moved back.

Wolfram slipped into his room and Lasami went to make the tea. Only when he came back he found the blond already on the bed and wriggled among the sheets, his chest rising and falling in calm sleep. He decided to leave Wolfram sleeping and left the room thinking about getting more clothes for the blond.

XXXXX

"Mmm…?" Wolfram raised his head then shielded his eyes against the sun that hit them when Amae drew the curtains. "What are you doing?" he muttered groggily.

Amae turned around. Wolfram couldn't see his face against the bright light. He yawned and turned to his other side, hoping that Amae would go away if ignored.

"Get up. You are in for the kitchen duty," Amae informed him.

Wolfram groaned. "Again?"

Amae walked over and plopped on the blond's bed. He stifled a wince at the ache in his nether regions. "Faraya knows you provoked Kohar…"

Wolfram sighed and rolled over onto his back. "Well, it was to be expected," he sighed. "Faraya is no fool."

Amae gave a sniff at that. "It was too obvious. Plus, he knew you were informed about his visit at about that time."

Wolfram only shrugged at that. "So what do I do today?" he asked instead.

Amae's face got serious. "The rain has finally stopped and he thought the sight of you chopping the wood would be nice…"

Wolfram stared at him then laughed. Then the grin died on his face. Amae wasn't laughing, he wasn't even smiling. Wolfram closed his eyes, groaning loudly. "Who the hell does he think I am? –A lumberjack?!"

"It's a punishment," Amae said. "He said you are not to leave until you are done with a pile of logs outside the kitchen. I have sent Lasami to check it out earlier and he said that it's huge."

The blond sat up. The cover slid off his chest. He looked at himself then remembered. "I'm stark naked."

"Well, Lasami said he'd try to find something for you to wear," Amae said, his interested eyes sliding over the blond's chest then down to his groin where a heap of fabric was covering his lap.

"Quit it," Wolfram mumbled, blushing lightly.

Amae's blue orbs rose to his, the smile visible in them. "Oh, you have such a beautiful body. It's a sin to cover it," he teased and was content when the color on the blond's nose and cheeks deepened.

"Should I parade through the palace naked then? –For some reason I don't see you doing that," Wolfram challenged, trying to hold the scorching gaze but slowly realizing it was not so easy. In this field Amae could outdo him without any trouble.

"Oh, that can be arranged," Amae grinned. "If you decide to walk around naked, I'll necessarily join you," he purred, sliding closer to the blond, not lowering his eyes from those green emeralds. "Sadly I didn't see you yesterday rolling naked with Kohar," he sighed with his face so close to Wolfram's that they were almost touching with their noses. "Some say you did quite some dramatic poses back there…" he chuckled, retreating just a fraction before Wolfram felt the urge to raise his hands to push the other man away.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Wolfram asked after watching him for several seconds.

Amae gave him a wide smile instead, his fine white teeth showing. "You think so?" he asked then.

In unison they both turned to the door when Lasami appeared there. In one hand he was carrying the aforementioned clothes, in the other a cup of steaming tea. He closed the door with his foot.

"Amae, get away from the bed. You know the King gets jealous of you," Lasami scolded as soon as he entered and saw Amae with a naked male in one bed.

Sulking at the remark, Amae slid of the bed and went to sit in the armchair at the window. Lasami approached the bed and threw Wolfram's clothes on it. After that he held out the cup for Wolfram to take. "It's those herbs Harui gave. Drink then dress and go to the dining-room." He turned to Amae. He motioned for the younger male to follow him. "C'mon, go to eat."

Amae sighed. He stood up and went to the door.

"The King wanted me to make sure you ate enough," Lasami said softly after Amae approached him. "It seems he thinks that you've lost weight."

Amae rolled his eyes. "So now I can't even eat peacefully…"

"He's just concerned about you."

"Bullshit."

Wolfram watched the door close behind the two. He drank the cup in two big gulps. "Oh god." Gagging, he covered his mouth, not sure if the disgusting liquid would stay down or go back up. When, after five minutes, despite the strange bubbling noise in his stomach, he was still alive, he dressed in the clothes that Lasami had brought for him. This time it was completely different clothes than he was used to wear: wide gray trousers with a wide white shirt with long sleeves. After putting the shirt on, he also found sandals. He appreciated that they had no long straps, were easy to put on and were low-heeled. The clothes were simple and comfortable.

At first he went to the bathroom then turned into the dining-room. All the talks and noise ceased at once at the blond's trousers and the shirt that he hadn't bothered to button and which was hanging just like this, showing his chest, and a few buttons at his stomach holding it on his frame.

"Oh, the enthusiast of the latest hind fashion showed up!" Asoka cheered, raising a glass of wine.

Turning to his usual place, Wolfram gave him the finger to show what he thought of his comment. It was a gesture that he had gladly taken over from his husband and which was very useful in situations like this. The concubine stared at the sign that was provided then his face frowned, showing that he understood the meaning of it.

In a complete silence Wolfram lowered his hand, sat down, grabbed his fork and dug in.

"Going back to the woods?" Asoka asked three minutes later. "It was time long ago to return to your biological roots…"

Wolfram opened his mouth but didn't have a chance to say anything.

"Keep your mouth shut, you brown shit," Torani spat, meaning Asoka's brown eyes. "I'm even impressed you know what 'biological' means, you cat's piss. One more word and you'll eat your sandals and for a dessert I'll shove that high heel up your ass."

Barely holding his laughter, Wolfram lowered his eyes back to his plate. It was silent for a few seconds then he heard someone giggling. Then someone else's voice joined in, the table soon turning into a laughing ball. He could discern Amae's sonorous chuckle in it. The blond didn't feel glad or elated that Torani stood up for him – the red-head hated Asoka with all his essence and it was only one of the opportunities to insult the other man. Amae rarely interfered unless it became physical violence and while not allowed it, Torani always looked for a chance to humiliate Asoka verbally. Wolfram wasn't sure why the red-head hated Asoka so much or how it started, but the hate was mutual, the hatred burning clearly in Asoka's brown eyes.

Asoka kept silent during the rest of breakfast. Torani was an aggressive and strong man with a serious attitude problem; he was not someone one would want to go against. The biggest problem with Torani was that the man didn't care about anything. Brought here just before he should have been hanged for killing his previous owner, he didn't value his or anyone else's life. The only thing that kept some of his interest was Amae and even then the red-head sometimes gave the impression that he wanted nothing else, only to tear Amae's head off.

After Wolfram had eaten, he went downstairs. After yesterday's work he knew his way around, but this time it was outside the kitchen. The kitchen had its own entrance that was located near the training grounds. Once outside, Wolfram became aware of the curious looks given to him by the soldiers who were there. There was a fence that separated the kitchen yard from the training grounds but it wasn't high and the yard was plainly seen.

Just as Amae had said, a huge pile of logs strewn all around a stump awaited him at the end of the fenced yard near the shed where –obviously - they had to be stacked up. This was going to be hell. He wasn't even sure if he would be allowed to eat until he was finished with the task.

He had chopped wood earlier. Twice actually. Once when he and Yuuri got stranded on an island for several days in a village that consisted of a few houses. The two of them wanted to eat, so they had to work for their food. The second time was when Gwendal sent him and a squad of ten men for training into the mountains. Wanting to get a pig that was running around and looked very tasty for his stomach that had nothing lately except mush, he and several men had to chop a mountain of wood and weed two fields of potatoes. He could still remember the blisters on his palms.

Wolfram looked at his hands. Lasami had given him gloves. They were old and well-worn but it was much better than nothing. Wolfram looked at the axe that was stuck in the stump in front of him. Seizing the shaft, he tugged the axe loose.

The first chops were stiff and klutzy but then he remembered how it was done. Yuuri wasn't good at chopping wood at all, but the comrades he had been chopping the wood with in the squad mostly were simple lads from country and he had learnt quite a lot from them.

The day was sunny finally after long lasting rains. The dampness was all around, the wet pools strewn all over the yard. The ground was soft and muddy under his feet. The air was gratifyingly cool and had a pleasant after-rain scent to it.

As he was working the logs out of his way and from around the stump, he could feel the air warming up. He was glad actually, even though he found out that there were soldiers and guards all around the yard and that he had a fat chance to escape, he finally had a gulp of fresh air and some exercise. He had been locked up for too long.

He took off the gloves and rolled his sleeves up. Then he put the gloves back on and set his shoulder to the wheel. This was way more effective than push-ups or running laps around the training ground.

Half an hour passed, the sun climbing high into the sky, and he tossed his shirt away onto a not so small pile of wood that had already accumulated. The amount of logs had somewhat lessened but he still had a considerable amount of them left and, if the weather and the season here reminded that of Shin Makoku, he preferred to be done by the time some squall came.

Some time later he straightened, his back making a loud crack. He stretched and flipped his too long hair off his face. It was considerably longer than he was used to wearing. He guessed that now he could tie it up into a ponytail at the back of his head. Not that he wanted – he guessed that he would look silly. But the hair at the front was falling into his eyes and clinging to his forehead. He brushed over his sweaty forehead then leaned down to grab his shirt to brush with it over his sweaty chest.

Sighing, Wolfram threw his shirt back onto the wood and decided to take a break. He hatched the axe into the stump and left it there then pulled off the gloves and threw them next to the axe. Ruffling through his hair to shake off the sawdust and cuttings, he turned to look at the ground to see what the soldiers were doing. His hand that was in his hair froze. The training grounds were deadly silent but not because there weren't any people. It was because half of the soldiers and guards were already at the fence that was separating the kitchen yard and the training grounds, and the other half of them was farther, sitting on the horses to see him better.

Silently, Wolfram pulled the hand out of his hair. That wasn't anything new, but he was mostly surprised at the absolute silence all around. In the hushed silence he stared at the soldiers and they stared back at him.

"Well, we just never have seen a concubine who is more skilled at chopping wood than some of the workers," one of the guards said softly. "Not to mention that he is one of the best looking men we had ever seen…" he added and then continued to stare at Wolfram like all thirty of them.

The blond scratched his head then just shrugged and plopped down onto one of the logs to rest. He sighed contently and tossed his head back to look at the clear sky. He froze again as his gaze fell onto the front of the palace. There were faces plastered all around the windows. A short disbelieving sound left Wolfram's lips and, determined to ignore it all, he closed his eyes.

"My, my. What an appealing sight. Are you trying to drive the entire neighborhood crazy?"

Wolfram opened his eyes to see Amae approaching. The concubine was grinning widely. He was being followed by a guard and a servant whose face was familiar. Amae was carrying a jug and two mugs in his hands. As soon as the concubine appeared, most soldiers quickly drifted away and resumed their training, but the boldest ones stayed.

Amae walked over to Wolfram, told him to hold the mug then filled it with some nice smelling liquid from the jug. After that he filled his own, pushed the jug into the servant's hands and sat down onto another log next to Wolfram who was greedily drinking. The guard and the servant backed several respectful steps away.

"It's something Lasami made of wild berries," Amae said before drinking from his mug.

"Hey, Sederu, it was enough of one beauty, now we sure won't be able to concentrate on anything!"

Wolfram turned to look at the same guard who had spoken earlier.

"Hey, Dario!" Amae laughed, waving. "It's only an excuse and you know it!" he shouted back. "I have never seen you doing anything useful since you came here!"

"That's an utter lie!" the guard shouted, laughing. "I am always ready to do anything for you, love, but you never let me!"

Amae shook his head, chuckling.

"You know him?" Wolfram asked.

"He's one of the clients that used to visit that brothel I stayed at," Amae explained, sipping from his mug. "He had me several times," he added.

Wolfram stared at him. He couldn't really comprehend that Amae had admitted it so casually. After noticing his stare, Amae shrugged at him.

"It's just how it is," he said, turning to look at Dario. "And he was one of those rare ones that I liked. You know, I always dreamed that one day some rich but simple guy would come and buy me out from that hell. Someone like him – simple and not too bright but with some money. But it never goes as one wishes."

Wolfram stayed silent. He finished his mug and held it out again. The servant hurried over to fill it. "I thought you weren't allowed to go outside…?" Wolfram asked after the servant stepped away.

Amae shook his head at that. "I'm allowed to go everywhere within the territory of the palace. Only that I rarely go anywhere – nobody else is allowed to go and it's just plainly boring alone. Plus, I'd be only the feast for those horny eyes," with his head he motioned at the rest of the guards and soldiers that were lingering at the fence. "They'd fuck anything on two legs," Amae snorted. He turned to look at Wolfram who knew too well what Amae was talking about.

"I was worried a bit," Amae changed the topic, "but it seems that you are doing very well. I thought I might find them all laughing at you, but it seems that you might even get hired into the place of their usual worker," he chuckled.

Wolfram nodded. "Well, I'll be quite sore later, but yeah, I'll manage."

"Good. Then you might want to finish it faster," Amae said. He then leaned to Wolfram. "I have a letter for you. From some guy named Kyota," he whispered.

Wolfram's heart skipped a beat.

"Lasami went to meet with a passing merchant to buy some fabrics as Kohar was used to," Amae continued. "The merchant appeared to be someone he knew. They found the common ground immediately. Are you interested?"

Wolfram managed a meek nod.

"Good then, I'll wait for you in my room after you are done." Amae stood up. He took his mug but left the blond's and ordered the servant to leave the half-full jug on the ground.

"Going so soon?" Dario shouted from the opposite side of the fence. "Aww, c'mon, stay for a little longer. I'm just waiting for a stronger wind gust to lift your tunic!"

Amae rolled his eyes. He grinned. "Dario, sweetheart, there's nothing you haven't already seen, but my underwear is my business, and all of you need to cool off a bit."

A sudden wave crashed into the fence and over it, the muddy water pouring over the guards and soldiers, knocking some of them off their feet, leaving them soaking wet.

"Here you go, guys," Amae shouted, laughing. "No thanks needed!" He waved and proceeded into the kitchen.

Wolfram watched Amae go, the drenched guards and soldiers cursing him softly behind his back. His head was one big buzz, the thoughts jumping and mixing, but all of them were about the same thing – the letter.

Wishing to be done as soon as possible, he started working with three times the fervor than before. Three hours later he was done. His body was sore, his arms hurting but he was very quick to go into the kitchen and then run upstairs.

Amae lowered the book he had been reading to his lap and frowned at the messy and disheveled blond who had burst into his room. Even if sitting at the window he could smell sweat and dirt wafting in waves from the man.

"You could have bathed first," Amae complained.

"The letter?" Wolfram extended hand.

"Here," Amae sighed, lifting the book. He leafed through it then held out an envelope. In three strides Wolfram was in front of him. He grabbed it.

"You read it?" he rather stated than asked after noticing the torn paper.

"Well, of course," Amae nodded. "But it is written in one of Shin Makoku dialects and as my father only taught me the official language, I didn't understand much."

Wolfram only nodded at that. He had already pulled the letter out and was holding it in his shaky hands, starting to read it. I didn't say whom it was addressed, it was just two sentences but it was undoubtedly Kyota's writing. He would recognize that chicken-scribble everywhere. The sentences said: 'Explain the situation. Shibuya is not found yet.' And there was Kyota's name underneath them.

"Tomorrow Lasami is going to the bazaar to buy a new carpet for the lounge; one has to be always spare. He and the man who gave this letter had arranged to meet there. Write your answer," Amae said.

Wolfram lowered the letter. "He might be caught."

"Do you think he doesn't know that?" Amae sneered at him. "We are big boys to know that it's a treason what he and I are doing. We'll be both killed if found out and..."

"Amae?"

Wolfram's tone made the younger man to trail off. He looked at the blond questioningly.

"He won't kill you and you know it," Wolfram said. "Maybe he'd beat you or something but…" He sighed. "In some sickly twisted way he loves you. Practically, in the palace, you are allowed to do everything you wish. I understand that one day it might change, but for now it's safe, luxurious and assured present. Outside the palace you'll be nothing more than a commoner; he will forbid you to use your element." Wolfram faltered then lowered his eyes to the letter that he was still holding. "I don't know for sure, but I'll let myself presume that you know no different way of earning for a living except for selling your body. Running away with me might prove to be not the best idea…"

Amae listened and accepted it all silently. "Do you think I don't know this?" he asked then softly. "I know all of this, Wolfram. I know for sure that in a physical sense I will end up much worse than I am now. But it's not about that. It's… For once, for once I want to make the decision on my future myself."

Wolfram shook his head but didn't say anything. He had warned Amae and if the younger man was still on, he wasn't going to try and talk him out of it – he didn't need Amae deciding to be faithful to Faraya and give him away in the end.

The blond walked over to the desk where Amae sat at and took another chair. "Do you have a pen?"

Amae nodded. He stood up and went to the cupboard near the huge mirror and squatted down. After opening it, he retrieved a sheet of paper, a pen and a small bottle with ink. He went back to the table and put the sheet of paper in front of Wolfram. He unscrewed the bottle and it joined the pen near Wolfram's right hand.

"Will you tell me what is in the letter?" Amae asked while sitting back into the chair.

Wolfram dipped the pen into the bottle then shook it a little to remove the excess of the ink before taking it out. "How much did you understand?"

"There was something about situation and not finding. And the name – Shibuya," Amae said while watching Wolfram forming neat letters and words on the paper. "I presume that they were whether talking about their or asking about your situation but the latter is more likely. And they can't find some Shibuya. Or maybe they are asking if you found him."

Wolfram nodded. "Yes, I was asked about my situation and informed that my husband is still missing."

"Oh."

Wolfram finished writing then took a look at the text again. He tried to make it short and clear and not suspicious. Lasami might just pretend that he was exchanging love letters. Although, there was a fat chance to pull it off. He had assured Kyota that he was fine, just waiting for the opportunity to escape. He also told him to buy two horses and supplies and wait until he was informed when it would happen.

Wolfram blew onto the paper to dry the ink quicker. Interested, Amae watched the letter.

"What did you write?"

"Do you want me to read it for you?" Wolfram asked then blew onto the letter again.

"Will you?"

Wolfram chuckled. "Sure. There's no danger in that. Lasami already knows the man and this letter won't change anything. It's rather about the next ones…"

Amae graced him with a short smile. "You are a stingy man, Wolfram."

"Until I'm away from here with all my men safe, I won't trust you or anyone else for that matter."

Amae sighed. "So what did you write?"

Wolfram lowered his head back to the letter. "My love," he started reading, "you can't imagine how I miss you! Although, I'm fine and everything is okay, I can't wait to meet you. When I think of you, I always remember our picnics. Are Koshi and Rhon okay? I miss them too. I have so much work here and I'll just have to wait until I am freer to meet with you. You will wait for me, right? Miss you terribly. Love, Jeri." He raised his head to look at Amae who was grinning like an idiot. "What?"

"Well," Amae couldn't help giggling, "I don't know who those Koshi and Rhon are, but it sounds like a foursome to me. And even if you used the maid's name that works here, wouldn't it be suspicious that the letter is written in an unknown language?"

Wolfram stared at the letter. He frowned. After a second he grabbed the letter and smacked it onto the table in front of Amae. "Then you rewrite it!"

Amae burst out laughing. "And what if he can't read in our language?"

Wolfram frowned again. "Whatever. He'll find someone who can. Any tavern would do. They'd probably laugh at him, but he'd get it read."

Amae finally got his laughter under control. He pushed the paper away then went to get another sheet. "I can't read it, remember?" he said after returning. "You'll have to dictate." He took the pen. "Okay, so," he started writing, "My love…" he raised his head to Wolfram, "what goes after that?"

Ten minutes later they were done.

"You do realize that if something happens, your writing will be recognized?" Wolfram asked.

Amae shrugged. "I doubt that - I have never written anything while in the palace."

Wolfram looked at him surprised. "Then why do you keep the pen and ink?"

"I like drawing."

Wolfram blinked. "Oh." He blushed remembering his own pathetic attempts at becoming an artist. He had no talent whatsoever but had been too stubborn to admit it right away and had tortured everyone with his horrible drawings. Not to mention that they used to stink unbelievably. "But ink isn't the best for that and the pen… charcoal for example…"

Amae shrugged. "It's enough for me. It's just to pass the time." A mischievous smile appeared on his face. "So who are those Koshi and Rhon? Don't tell me you really are into foursomes!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes at the teasing. "Those are horses. I had Rhon and he used to have Koshi. We used to go for small trips while children."

"Oh. So you said him that you need two horses? And the picnic meant food?"

Wolfram nodded. He watched Amae fold the letter and put it into the same envelope that he had gotten from Lasami. Amae probably didn't have another one and while searching for one, they might cause suspicion. Not that an envelope mattered any. After that Amae took Kyota's letter.

"Do you still need it?"

Wolfram shook his head and a surge of fire in Amae's hand turned it into char. After that the younger man put Wolfram's letter into the book that was still lying onto the table.

"Since yesterday I have wanted to ask you about your element," Wolfram said.

"Mmm? What about it?"

"It's quite strong, especially for a half-blooded Mazoku. You don't even seem to exert yourself too much… When did you start using it?"

"My water element?" Amae wondered. "Four years ago, after Faraya allowed me to use it. From my father I knew that originally all Mazoku or at least those half-bloods are able to make a contract with one of the elements but no one on Ekara is allowed to use their power. I didn't even have a contract before getting into the palace. Faraya was the one to show me how it's done. He also taught me and other concubines the basic things on using our elements. I tried to pretend that I didn't manage to make any contact and so on, but he wasn't fooled."

"You are quite good at it."

Amae shrugged. "Faraya also said that he was surprised that I managed to gain control over it so fast. Actually I like healing majutsu the most. It's really useful. Faraya can't create one for some reason."

"Fire wielders aren't able," Wolfram explained. "It's just how it is. I can't create one either. I suppose fire doesn't have any particles required for a healing process…" This was just one of theories. There were many of them but nobody knew for sure how it worked. One of theories was that the control over elements mostly depended on the person himself. The more conspicuous and stronger character he possessed, the better control he had. He found that to be a quite truthful theory – some people spent unbelievable time on training with their elements and still could do only as much as stir coffee in a cup or heat it up. He for example, even if trained, hadn't actually spent so much time on his fire element or any of Yuuri's and still was considered one of the best element wielders in Shin Makoku and around it.

"You stink - go to wash," Amae said. "The dinner will be in two hours but I'll ask servants to bring something. You haven't eaten anything all day, right?"

Wolfram stood up, nodding. After going to his room, he found some clothes, a towel and toiletries on the bed. He thanked Lasami and Amae mentally and went to the bathroom. Not wanting to occupy it for too long, he was done quite fast. He dressed and returned into Amae's room. The food was ready for him, the plate of something that reminded of goulash steaming on the table. There also were some buns and fruit on the table.

"We had this for lunch," Amae said while Wolfram was seating himself at the plate. "Wolfram?" he asked after three minutes of the blond inhaling the food.

The tone made Wolfram look at him. He swallowed quickly what was in his mouth. "What?"

"You got the note saying that your husband was missing. Where the hell did he go?"

"I wish I knew," Wolfram said and continued eating. "If I knew, he wouldn't be missing," he mumbled.

"Umm… Did he run away from you?"

Wolfram almost choked on the morsel of meat. "No, I don't think so," Wolfram muttered after having swallowed finally. "It wasn't really how it went." He reached his hand out for a glass of juice to clean his throat.

"How long has he been missing?"

"For about a month now, maybe longer."

"Did he go missing after you came to Ekara or did you come here to look for him?"

"The latter," Wolfram said.

"Oh."

Wolfram had noticed that Amae would let that sound out when he got to know something which gave him some thoughts at the point he still wanted to ask but didn't consider it a good idea.

Without Amae disturbing him, Wolfram soon was done with his meal. Full and content, he left the table and dropped into the armchair near the door. Amae raised his eyes from the book that he had been reading then concentrated back on the reading.

When Wolfram woke up it was from some noise. Sleepily, he looked around to see Torani in the room. The red-head was standing in front of the bed where Amae was sitting. The younger male pushed some wide square object behind his back and Torani grabbed him by his hair. Amae let out a yelp filled with pain but he kicked and Torani let go of the hair and doubled while holding his stomach. Amae jumped to his feet, fire springing up in his right hand.

"Get the fuck out!" he yelled down at the hunching man.

Torani's hand shot out to grab him by his ankle and Amae plummeted down with his back onto the bed, the mattress, pillows and covers bouncing all around him. In two seconds the older man had Amae by his throat. He pressed the younger male into the bedding.

"Now you have done it!" Amae hissed out, his eyes watering at the constriction on his throat.

A moment later Torani's hair and clothes were on fire. The screaming man jumped away while trying to put out fire. He started peeling his clothes off. Amae shielded his eyes and backed away as the bed caught fire. He was rubbing his throat and coughing. After a few seconds the end of the bed was soaking wet.

Wolfram watched the red-head rolling on the carpet and wondered if he should do anything. He wasn't very keen on getting himself into this. It was finally over when Amae decided to put out all the fire. Just a fraction later, guards and servants and some of the concubines tore into the room to look what the scream was about. Half-conscious Torani was carried away carefully to his room while one of the guards dragged a still coughing Amae off the bed and hauled him away somewhere. A few minutes later two servants came and started cleaning the mess.

As nobody had even touched or said to him anything, Wolfram was still sitting in the armchair and wondering about it all. Then his eyes caught the same square object that Amae had pushed farther behind him earlier. He got up, walked over to the bed, crawled on it and took the object which appeared to be a sheet of paper pinned to a thin board. There was a drawing of him.

Wolfram blinked, staring. It was him in profile. It was a nice drawing, not a professional one, still lacking accuracy and practice, but it was quite good. He wasn't sleeping in it, but Amae must have started drawing after he had fallen asleep. So this was why Torani had lost it.

He thought for a moment then tore the paper off, climbed off the bed and turned the drawing into crisp. He shook the chars off his palm and onto the already burnt carpet and left the room.

TBC


	19. Part 19

**contravene431**: Yup, getting ready for Yuuri's return. They'll be reunited in chapter 23.

Yes, of course as they are the main pair in the series and my WOTP, you'd miss them. Anyone would. It's just the plot I chose. Oh, closure will come and in great detail :D They'll have quite some time together ;)

**phantome101**: Hell, if Yuuri would run away from Wolfram… Wolfram would be sad probably, very sad, but it might be that a month later he would find the fucker and cut his balls off.

**M****iaceves**: Oh, he really looked damn hot cutting wood XD

**bishies'82'**: I wouldn't say that I'm not like other "predictable" authors. My fics are rather simple and based on most common things. I simply try to avoid too big clichés.

Thank you very much for your support :D I have two pictures of Amae that were drawn by two different people. You can find them at my profile. I don't really have "my real" interpretation of him. Actually I never see the characters' facial features while creating or writing them. I am anything but an artist. I can only write.

Yup, my grammar and sentence structure are quite awful. I'm trying, though.

**Akiray**Torani isa dangerous man, and Wolfram will explain why he burnt the picture.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**xxxxxxx  
**

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

**A/N 3**: And yet another **Amae's picture **was drawn. Check it out at my profile and thank Ducky for it!

Part 19

To Wolfram's relief, Amae was brought back just shortly after he had decided to go to sleep - after leaving the bathroom, he spotted Amae in the lounge talking with Yasai. Amae noticed him and motioned for him to come closer.

"Do you know what happened to that drawing?" Amae asked after having sent Yasai away. "I can't find it."

"I burnt it," Wolfram said, sitting down next to the younger male.

Amae was looking at him, frowning. "Why?" he asked, confused but anger already showing up in his voice. "Was it really that bad?"

Wolfram felt uncomfortable. "Well, no, really no. I thought that you or I might get into trouble for it…"

"Oh." Instead of anger, Amae's face was suddenly lit up by a friendly smile. "You tried to save me from trouble." He shook his head then. "Actually, I have drawn pictures of every concubine. It's nothing unusual; Faraya knows about my hobby."

Wolfram felt like a fool for burning the picture. "Well," he ruffled through his hair, "I thought…"

The younger male laughed softly at the flustered blond. "It doesn't matter. But you owe me a drawing now."

"I hope that you're not serious," Wolfram muttered. "My husband had once warned me that if I take a brush in my hand again, he'd apply for a divorce."

"Hell, you have one rigorous husband," Amae commented, not being sure if Wolfram was joking or serious.

Wolfram chuckled, shaking his head. "He wasn't serious, but his words express my real abilities at drawing - I am awful." His face got more serious then. "So how did it end?" he asked.

Amae shrugged. "Torani is in the med bay. I just came from there – Faraya had ordered me to heal him. But he's quite badly burnt. Well, I got scolded then fucked and now I will have to sleep in my wet bed."

Wolfram was frowning in distaste at the bluntness. There was a lot of bitterness heard in Amae's voice, but he still couldn't quite understand how Amae could so casually speak about this to him.

"You can use the divan in my room. I never sleep on it anyway," Wolfram suggested.

"Thanks, but it's supposed to be a part of punishment," Amae sighed. "I'd better obey or we'll be both in trouble. But don't worry," he gave Wolfram a wink, "I'll just ask Lasami to bring some towels or something."

Wolfram fidgeted with his fingers while the two of them were sitting in silence. In spite of his exaggeration, it was obvious that Amae was pleased by his concern. He hoped that Amae didn't expect too much of him.

"Want to see the other drawings?" Amae asked to breach the uncomfortable silence.

Wolfram nodded. "Sure."

"There also are some of the concubines that aren't here anymore," Amae related to him while they were walking to his room. Once inside, he went to the same cupboard where he kept his ink and pens. He brushed some stuff aside, took some small boxes of jewelry out, arranged on the carpet and dug deeper.

Wolfram watched the younger male kneeling on the carpet and fussing about. It seemed that Amae was really excited about the opportunity to show him those drawings. Despite he was ashamed of himself, Wolfram had to admit that he was glad that even if Faraya had intended it as a punishment, it hadn't been one-sided pleasure, and right now, as his libido was sated, Amae's flirting mode was off. Many people liked showing their hobbies or works that they were proud of or wanted to ask how they looked, but the excitement that now was wafting from Amae was overwhelming, making him smile at the younger man's back.

Finally Amae had his drawings out. As he didn't seem to think about moving anywhere, Wolfram joined him on the soft carpet. He took the pile into his hands and turned towards the window to get more light and see them better. True, Amae had everyone's portraits, even Faraya's. Some faces he didn't know. There also were some scenery drawings.

The drawings were nice, although he didn't trust his opinion and wasn't sure what people dealing with art would say. Some of them were only portraits, others included pieces of furniture and/or backgrounds.

He didn't ask if Torani freaked out like this often or what he was going to do with those jealousy bouts. From Torani's constant glares and reaction to him, he knew that it was frequent enough and he doubted that Amae could do anything with those jealousy bouts. Besides, Amae seemed to be simply content to sit on the carpet and watch him looking through his drawings. It was such a comfortable silence only with several comments on the drawings from Amae that he didn't want to spoil it.

"Oh," Wolfram reached out for a small piece of paper that had slid out from the middle of the pile in his hands and landed onto the carpet. "What's that?"

While raising the paper, Wolfram was surprised to see Amae blush. The younger male rarely blushed; Wolfram doubted that there were things at which Amae still would blush. Intrigued, he turned the paper around to see a neat drawing on it. His face heated up.

"You draw pornographic pictures?"

Amae cleared his throat. He snatched the drawing of Torani and Asoka in a compromising position from the blond's hand. "It's one of my pastimes. Plus, they are quite popular here."

Wolfram's eyes followed the piece of paper that disappeared back in the cupboard. He blinked at Amae's back of the head when a very weird thought occurred to him. "Don't tell me that you distribute them behind the walls of the harem…?"

Amae turned around, giving him a wide grin. "A man has to live somehow. This season, due to the improbability, Asoka and Torani's pairing is very popular."

"Oh my god."

"I think you'd be very popular too," Amae laughed at Wolfram's facial expression. "What about me making a drawing of the two of us?" He threw his hands about, chuckling as Wolfram's eyes first became saucer-sized then flashed. "Kidding."

Wolfram watched Amae who was just looking at him, his deep blue eyes grinning. Had Lasami really called this man a child? That child must be lurking somewhere deep inside Amae. Very, very deep, buried under a ton of bricks.

"Does Lasami know about your small 'industrial business'"? Wolfram asked, continuing to leaf through the drawings.

Amae shrugged at him, smiling. "And who do you think distributes them? Oh, c'mon – it's not that big a deal. Just several naughty pictures."

Wolfram shook his head at the words in disbelief. He finished browsing through the drawings then gave the pile back to Amae who put it back into the cupboard and then started taking the rest of the things off the carpet and stuffing back into it.

XXXXX

The night slipped past calmly and once again Wolfram found himself in the dining-room together with the other concubines. He ate his breakfast, chatted with some of them then went to the lounge and settled onto the couch next to the window to watch the training grounds outside. As the rainy season ended, it was filled with the soldiers and horses again.

Three hours later he finally saw Amae entering the lounge. The blue eyes found him and Amae nodded in greeting while motioning for the blond to follow him into his room.

There was no written answer from Kyota, only the verbal confirmation that he had understood the orders.

Next five days went past in a bored slowness but Wolfram was glad that the king was quite busy and showed no interest in him. He had called for Amae twice and once for Yasai, otherwise he didn't even show up in the harem. Wolfram had a bad foreboding feeling about this, as if he could feel the grand finale approaching.

Then the news about Faraya going away to the front spread. After being assured in information, Wolfram wrote a letter to Kyota telling to wait for him five days later in the oasis which was far away from the city. He knew that Kyota expected to offer his help for escape but, if something went wrong, he couldn't risk Kyota being captured together with him.

It didn't exactly go as planned, though.

XXXXX

"We have a problem," Amae said after entering Wolfram's room without knocking. He shut the door behind him tightly and went to the table where the blond was sitting at. Wolfram's shoulders tensed, his back going straight at the edge that was heard in Amae's voice.

"What happened?"

"Yasai saw the letter." Amae seated himself opposite Wolfram.

Wolfram cursed softly. "Did he ask any questions?" he asked then.

"Not yet."

"Are you really sure that he saw the letter?"

"Of course I am!" Amae snapped at him. He groaned, putting his elbows onto the table and leaning his face into his hands. "What do we do now?"

Wolfram pushed his chair away and stood up. "We tell the truth to him. A part of it," he added after Amae's face acquired expression that was saying that the younger man thought that he was not right in the head. "But Lasami will be in trouble…"

"Don't worry about him," Amae interrupted him. "We have already made a deal – he will be away from the palace even before we are. Half of my jewelry will help him disappear."

"Good then," Wolfram nodded. "Call in Yasai now and keep your mouth shut while I'll be talking to him."

Amae frowned at him but swallowed any words that he wanted to say; he had made a mistake and it was no wonder that Wolfram was angry with him.

XXXXX

Two days later after the prince had written the letter, at dawn, Faraya, with over two hundred men, left for the front. The king was going to use his power to push the opposing army back. Even if Wolfram knew that Faraya didn't have as much power as his husband, the king would destroy it. If his mind were on that, that is.

More than twelve hour later, as Wolfram watched the darkening sky and the castle surroundings, he was sure that Faraya's mind wasn't on that. Maybe Yasai seeing that letter wasn't a bad thing after all…

For half an hour he had been watching the darkness spreading throughout the entire city and then decided that it was time. There was no reason to stall any further. Their escape was officially planned to happen in two days but he had never intended to wait that long. This had to be done now.

From the dark window Wolfram turned to Amae who was looking at him, probably musing why he was brought here at such a later hour and even less knowing why he was asked to bring a knife for fruits.

"Get that candle and light it," Wolfram said, motioning at the bedside cabinet where the yellow candlestick stood.

Amae gave him a confused look but nodded. Wolfram took the candle from him and put it in the middle on the carpet. He held out his hand for the knife.

Amae's eyes suddenly grew large, his mouth hanging open as Wolfram, not saying a word, grabbed his long black hair and slashed a lock of it off. He was so stunned that didn't even protest, just stood there while Wolfram was laying the hair next to the candle. And when Amae finally opened his mouth to let his outrage be known, it hung open without sound because Wolfram did the same with his own hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amae finally asked when Wolfram put the blond lock next to the black one.

"It's offering for the God of War. Normally it would require a fireplace, but as we don't have it, this should do just fine; the God of War is known for not being picky. I'll ask for courage, strength and luck," Wolfram explained. "I'll also need a drop of your blood."

Amae moved away from him instinctively. "What?!" Wide-eyed he watched as the blond dabbed lightly at his arm. Several red droplets ran down Wolfram's arm and the blond squatted down to let them fall onto the previously cut hair lock.

"Is it really necessary?" Amae frowned at the sight from afar. "I understand that it's supposed to help us, but don't know your god anyway. I'd rather pray to the local Goddess of Beauty and Art hoping that my dazzling beauty would knock everyone out senseless…"

Wolfram shrugged. "You can pray for her help too, but I'm not taking you before you finish my ritual."

His face being one big frown, Amae took the knife, mumbling something under his breath. "I don't even believe in gods," he complained while poising the blade to his forearm.

"As long as you give the offering nobody cares. It's just the insurance in case the god really exists. I'm not much of a believer myself," Wolfram said impatiently.

"Gee, it seems you are a man of convenience, Wolfram," Amae snorted at him. "Ouch! This hurts!" he yelped.

"Now let it fall on your hair."

"Now what?" Amae asked after he was done. He looked around then went to the bed and dragged the cover off it to dab at the small wound then he cleaned the knife and put it onto the table.

"Now ask what you wish for your offering."

"Okay," Amae nodded. As the wound didn't bleed anymore, he offered the cover to Wolfram and when he didn't take it, he threw the cover to the floor. "I want to tear that fucker apart and then…" he started.

Wolfram's right eyelid twitched. "Silently. In your head and without curse-words; gods don't like them."

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you done?" Wolfram asked him after three minutes.

Amae shook his head. "Not quite. Enumerating the servants. The one with a large nose. Can't remember the stupid name, but he was a bitch to me. And…"

"Amae, you are wasting our time." Wolfram rolled his eyes, huffing loudly. He went to the table to get a bottle of liquor. Amae was clearly misunderstanding the entire concept of prayer. Ah well, it probably couldn't hurt any.

Amae threw his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, done. What's the rush anyway?"

"We are getting away. Now," Wolfram said. He finished pouring the liquor into the glass and took it into his left hand.

Amae frowned at the blond trying to understand what he was talking about. "But it's still one day and Yasai…"

Wolfram shrugged. "Well, as I didn't trust neither of you, I promised to you that we would run away tomorrow, to Yasai I said that it would be two days later. Originally, it was planned today," the blond said, grabbing one of the bottles from the table. "Faraya is away, it's dark, Yasai and everyone think we'll do it later. The security is slack. And a day won't make a difference. You ready?"

Amae stared at him as if he had grown two heads. "A… U…" Then he got a grip on himself and nodded. "I have most of the food ready. But it's… Where will we go? – We are meeting with your friend only a day later and... Hell, what about Yasai?" He jerked as the blond smashed the bottle into the corner of the table, the splinters falling to the ground.

From the sharp fragment he was holding in his hand Wolfram raised his eyes to Amae. "Yasai?" he asked, giving him a short grin. "Oh, the bitch is definitely going with us."

Amae's brows crossed in confusion. He shook his head in disagreement. "But…"

"Now, hold that knife close to you," Wolfram motioned at the knife for fruits that was still on the table. It's not very sharp but at least something. Let's go get the food," Wolfram said turning towards the door.

"What about Yasai and the guards…?" Amae shook his head following Wolfram. "What the hell are you doing?! Where will we stay?! And we don't have enough food yet and…!" He fell silent as the fierce emerald eyes descended on him.

"From now on you are to obey me," Wolfram informed him. "I won't tolerate any disobedience. Any wrong move and I'll leave you behind."

Amae gaped at him. He ran after Wolfram when the blond simply marched out from the room, not waiting for him. "Hey! You…!" He fell quiet as they entered the empty and silent lounge. Most concubines probably were sleeping or getting ready to sleep.

"Stop wasting your breath and get the food," Wolfram ordered. "Get Yasai here."

Amae resigned to the current flow. He nodded and scurried to his door. His step faltered when he saw Wolfram walking over to the guards at the door. He knew the blond was strong but… They had planned to put the guards to sleep with dergen powder but now… How the hell were they going to get out from here?! Lasami was sleeping too, so no help from him… Lasami…was still in the palace. He might get caught and… Wolfram was mad thinking he could pull this off.

Churning the alcohol in the glass, his other hand behind his back, the thumb visibly pushed up behind the belt, so it wouldn't seem that he was holding something behind his back, Wolfram approached the guards. As Wolfram stood with his back to him, Amae didn't even manage to catch the movements, but as one of the guards suddenly grabbed at his eyes, it was clear that the blond had just emptied the glass right into his face. The other guard's head hit the wall behind him as Wolfram's heel rammed into his chin. He slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood. In a second his sword was in the blond's hand. As not to let the second guard get his vision and bearings back, Wolfram turned the sword over in his hand and struck him with the handle in the back of his neck. Like a felled tree, the guard fell to the ground unconscious. The blond tossed the piece of the broken bottle onto the floor where it lay unneeded.

Wolfram swished the sword around in his hand. It was much bigger and more massive than he was used to, the handle also thicker but it had a nice security feeling to it. "Will have to do," he muttered then leaned down to unclasp the sheath from the unconscious guard. Grabbing him by his bloodied hair he raised his head. Wolfram let the head drop back to his chest and wiped his hands on his tunic. The guard was still alive, it seemed. Wolfram muttered under his breath but decided to leave him be. Instead, he squatted down to ransack through his pockets for the keys. He pulled the bundle of clinking keys from the front pocket of the jacket.

The blond's eyes then caught Amae who was still standing behind him, his feet rooted into the carpet.

"What the hell are you waiting for?! Get moving!" he hissed at the man.

Amae shot to the door and was gone behind it immediately. Wolfram quickly undressed the guard he had struck with the sword handle. After finding a knife in the guard's boot, he moved the blade behind the front of his tunic at his neck and dragged it all way down to his waist, the cloth separating under the sharp blade easily. Stepping out of the shredded cloth, he grabbed and pulled the trousers on then flung on the jacket. The trousers and the sleeves of the jacket were a little too long, so he rolled them up slightly.

He was done just in time when Amae appeared from Yasai's room with the said man in tow. Taking the second sword with the scabbard off the other guard Wolfram hid the dagger he had found earlier in his borrowed boot. They were also a little too big, but would have to do for now; they were undoubtedly much better than those high-heeled sandals he hardly could walk in.

Yasai and Amae froze at the sight of Wolfram in the uniform, their eyes catching two bodies behind him and the splash of blood on the wall. Instinctively, Amae caught the massive sword that Wolfram had thrown at him. He staggered under the weight then raised his head to stare at the blond who had flung it with one hand at him effortlessly.

"Change of plans?" Yasai managed finally.

Wolfram nodded. "Yeah. Help me," he said motioning at the couch. "Now listen, the two of you, carefully," he started, already walking over to the couch. "If any of you try to summon your elements, I'll kill you at once. Clear?"

Confused, Yasai nodded while staring at the couch but when the blond started pushing it towards the door where he knew Asoka was, he understood. He walked over quickly to help push the couch to the door to block it. The soft carpet absorbed almost all the noise and nobody disturbed them until they were done.

"Now the next one. To Torani's door."

After having pushed the second couch over, Yasai leaned on it to gather his breath back. He turned his head to the blond who didn't seem in need of rest.

"Well, it isn't much but those two are the most annoying," Wolfram muttered. "Let's go," he motioned for Amae, not even thinking of waiting for Yasai to catch his breath. "Take the food from Amae," he motioned with his head at the younger male who had trouble holding the sack and the sword at the same time. The small knife for fruit was pushed behind Amae's belt.

For some reason Yasai found himself flinching at the look the blond gave him when he took the food from Amae.

Wolfram pointed at the sword Amae was still holding in his hands pressed to his chest like a baby. He couldn't believe he was taking these men with him. He simply couldn't believe he had subscribed himself for being the nanny of the two.

"Amae," Wolfram said, "if you want to use it, you'll have to unsheathe it first. And please, look more threatening. At least growl or something," he added with a light chuckle, presuming that teasing on a confused Amae must work much better than any reprimands or orders.

Amae swallowed loudly then blushed thickly. "Right," he said, seeming to finally come over his stupor. He unsheathed the sword and threw the sheath to the floor.

Wolfram unlocked the door and led them downstairs. The sun set quite some time ago and in was dark in the corridor only some of muddy moonlight falling from two small windows. The feeble light from one oil lamp that hung on the wall was hardly helping to enlighten the way. It was good because the two guards who were standing at the door at the end of the stairs didn't see much either. They didn't have time to react when it appeared that the one wearing the uniform didn't belong to the castle guards. The first guard didn't manage to do anything before Wolfram's dagger crossed those several meters that separated them and stuck in his throat. Gargling, the man grabbed at the knife sticking out from his throat. The second guard drew his sword but Wolfram's own sword stuck through his stomach, nailing him right to the wooden door behind him.

"What's the noise?!" came the shout from the other side of the door.

"My pants came down while I was wanking off; I stumbled and fell," Wolfram shouted back in a pretended raspy voice, kicking the still gargling soldier in the temple to shut him up once and for all. The laughter came from the other side of the door.

Sweating lightly, Wolfram pulled the dagger out of the guard's throat and wiped at his clothes, once it was clean, he hid it back inside his boot. He grabbed his sword by the handle and ripped it out of the thick door and the guard's chest, letting him fall down.

"Sorry," he shouted towards the door, "it's me again. It's getting pretty exciting just right now." While the laughter that followed his words echoed behind the door, he fumbled in his pocket for the keys then inserted them into the lock.

"The guy is fucked up in the head!" Wolfram shouted again in a changed voice. "I'll just go to the bathroom until he finishes milking his dick!"

"But you have just been recently," came the voice thick with laughter from the other side.

"Oh c'mon!" Wolfram turned the key. With the sword readied in his right hand, he pushed the heavy door open with his left and entered the corridor.

The grin was still present on the guard's who stood the closest to the door when Wolfram's blade got him in the stomach. The second guard opened his mouth to shout and grabbed at the handle of his sword but it was too late, Wolfram turning to the side, his booted foot smashing in the guard's throat. The impact snapped the man's head back and tossed him onto the carpet.

The blond lowered his right leg back to the floor, removed his sword from the first guard's stomach then walked over to the unmoving body that he had kicked away. He frowned at the sight of the torn throat, torn tissue and blood that was now spreading around the unfortunate guard's head. That wouldn't have happened if the man had been at least half-Mazoku.

"Get the sword, Yasai," Wolfram ordered, turning back to the concubines. His brows crossed when he saw Amae leaning on the wall, his face ashen. As expected, Yasai was already drawing the sword from the dead guard's sheath. The blond's look came back to Amae.

"I'm okay," the panting male waved with his left hand. "It's nothing. I'm perfectly okay." He breathed in deeply for a few times. He had no time for this – Wolfram would simply leave him if he didn't get a grip on himself now. He turned to look at Yasai who had already gotten the sword and held it in his palm with a practiced ease.

"You are about to faint," Wolfram remarked. "I'll just leave you."

"I'm absolutely okay. Just give me a minute to process all this," Amae said, trying to fight the rising nausea.

Wolfram turned away and proceeded down the corridor. He could hear that the two concubines were following him. Even if Amae's steps were shaky behind his back, he knew he would watch out for Yasai. Amae just needed a few minutes to adjust. Sadly, they didn't have those minutes.

After reaching the end of the corridor where it was splitting into two ways, Wolfram searched his memory and then turned into one he thought was needed. Quietly, they snuck through the half-lit corridor and closed doors then approached the stairs again. Wolfram peered downstairs but wasn't able to see much except the dancing shadows that fell from the oil-lamps.

"Wait here," Wolfram instructed. "Come down after I will have whistled."

With his sword ready, Wolfram climbed down the wooden stairs creaking softly. In the ringing silence the two stood and waited for any sign. Amae's heart was thumping so madly in his chest that he was afraid that everyone within ten meter radius could hear it. He didn't understand what Wolfram was doing. They had to wait for outside help but they didn't and…

He had never been so afraid in his life. There was that time, long ago when he stood in the doorway watching his parents being killed. But then he didn't really sense anything, was detached, it just had seemed like a morbid dream, as if he were watching himself and it all happening from aside. He didn't even understand what he was seeing then.

His brain caught up with what happened and freed itself from shock only a week later. Then came tears, anger, shouts and later the feeling of helplessness. He hadn't been able to change anything then, was too young, too weak, too shattered, too stupid. If he…if he managed to finally get away from here with Wolfram, if he finally managed… He was unbelievably afraid and eager at the same time at the thought. Would he be able to breathe freely finally? He would not survive this failure.

The pulse was beating loudly in Amae's throat and ears and he was faint with relief when a soft, hardly heard whistle came from downstairs.

With shaky legs Amae and Yasai climbed down silently to find Wolfram waiting for them. They crossed the empty room together. Amae tried not to stare at the dead guard at the end of it. The guy was unnaturally sagged in the chair. He must have fallen asleep there before Wolfram… Amae shook his head to get rid of that particular thought. Enemies. They all were enemies to him now. He had chosen this when he decided to side with the blond, there was no way back now. Even if they had slid past the guard unnoticed, after waking up at the alarm, the guy might have been the one to run after them. All of them were threats.

Amae inhaled deeply to regulate his erratic breathing. To his relief, even if some people were heard talking, there was no one in the next hall and after passing several doors they eased slowly towards the next set of stairs. Wolfram reached the end of the staircase then motioned for the other two men to follow. Just as Amae set his foot onto the first step, the door in the corridor just behind him creaked.

Paralyzed, Amae stared at the opening door then dashed to hide behind it. Someone was laughing and wishing good night and stepping outside. The door started closing to reveal a dark silhouette. Panic that crept over Amae was overwhelming, now he could understand how people could piss themselves. But like in a dream, he saw his leg kick out. The silhouette yelped loudly, turned to him while at the same time trying to grasp the railing, missed and then rolled down the stairs with sounds of loud crashes.

The door that flew open almost smashed in Amae's face, only the last second he getting enough sense and holding up his palm to hold it up.

"You okay there?!" the new silhouette shouted.

A loud curse came from downstairs then some mumbling followed. "Yeah. Sorta," the grumbling voice wafted up.

The silhouette relaxed then laughed. "Moron! I said not to drink that much! Each time you drink, you fall down that stupid staircase! Really, what a moron," the silhouette shook its head, closing the door.

When the door closed with a light thud, all Amae wished was to slide down the wall and turn into a soft puddle. He inhaled several times deeply to try and regulate his breathing. His heart was beating way too fast, but death of heart-attack was his least concern.

Soon the soft voice calling his name wafted from downstairs and Amae pushed himself off the wall. Holding onto the rail with his shaky hands, he climbed down. Wolfram and Yasai were waiting for him, the corpse already hidden behind the stairs. Yasai was giving him a weird look, but he just ignored him. Wordlessly, he followed Wolfram.

Behind this hall was the main one with the main entrance that led to the huge garden. The hall was always heavily guarded.

Amae saw the blond falter then he looked around. Wolfram's gaze slid over the curtains that were covering three big windows then the carpet under their feet and then came back to curtains.

"We will climb down. It's not high, only one storey. One could simply jump, but I won't risk someone hearing or you two breaking your legs."

Amae stared at him for several long seconds then nodded. "Okay." He went to pull the curtains down while Wolfram was fumbling with the window that was the farthest from the well-lit yard. He had it open at the same time when Amae was scurrying back to him with the curtains.

They tied the curtains together. One end they fastened to the huge statue then lowered the other through the window and down. After casting the look out of the window, Wolfram decided that it was more than enough. After raising his eyes back, he caught Amae's uneasy look.

"What? Afraid of heights?" he asked already turning away, taking the supplies from Yasai. He tossed the bag over his shoulder.

Amae shook his head. "More of falling off them. There was that time when I was trying to run away from the brothel through the window. I slipped and fell. Luckily I only sprained my ankle then…"

From the corner of his eyes Wolfram looked at Amae then started climbing off the window. He had to agree that the younger male was taking this quite well. If at first Amae was paralyzed, now he seemed to have regained his presence of mind.

"Give me your sword, Yasai," Wolfram held out his hand after he was already on the opposite side of the window. He took the sword then let it fall the tip down to the ground where it stuck into the soft soil. He did the same with Amae's then started climbing down. Even if their belts were sufficient not only for decorating and the concubines could have used them to fasten their swords on the back just as he did, but he didn't want to leave Yasai armed where he could not watch the man.

Amae was the last to climb down. As soon as his feet were in the safety of the ground, the blond held out him his sword. Amae took the sword and observed the surroundings. The night was quite dark, the sky cloudy, hardly letting any of the light reflecting from the moon pass. As the clouds swam, lighter patches could be seen here or there, but it was dark enough.

Amae turned to watch the well-lit yard. There were patrolling guards seen. He knew that about ten guards were stationed near the entrance and behind the door. Across the yard there was a huge garden behind which there was a gate with even more guards. Originally, they had planed to leave the palace with Lasami's help dressed as servants. Now, he couldn't even start comprehending how they would escape.

"Any plans on how we get to the garden?" Yasai asked softly.

Wolfram took in the yard. He had planned this earlier and hoped that it would work. "Use the walls for the cover. We'll retreat farther then watch it carefully that no one would notice you running over the yard and to the garden."

Amae looked at him as if he were mad. "You need to somehow distract them for that," the younger male hissed hoping that Wolfram didn't intend using him as a bait.

"I don't think it will be a problem," Wolfram muttered. "Now let's go back."

Hunching and keeping close to the wall they slid to the farthest corner. Across it, behind the yard there were high bushy plants that Amae remembered to be jihi. It was their blooming season and just an hour ago he had the window in his room open to enjoy the aroma.

"So what about that distraction?" Amae asked.

Wolfram motioned at the other side of the yard. At first Amae couldn't see anything but then something sparkled there. Squinting his eyes further, he noticed the shining dot grow and then it launched itself past the main entrance and further around the palace. There was a stunned silence for a moment, during which every cricket was heard and then the shouts echoed. Most of the guards chased the shining thing, the ones who were left stared at their backs, following them and the quickly moving creature.

Amae hadn't seen anything apart from the moment the creature appeared. Wolfram had grabbed him by his hand and simply dragged after himself, instructing to duck and follow his movements. They sped across the yard, the noise on their left rising, but not directed towards them.

Several seconds later the three of them were already behind the lush bushes and fighting their way through the various plants further toward the gate. His heart trying to jump out of his chest while drumming madly, Amae was beside himself with anger.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" he hissed at the blonds back. "Now Faraya knows that we are on the run! He'll turn the entire city over in a minute! Or maybe we'll already meet him at the gate! We won't be able to…" He had to stop shortly as not to collide with Wolfram's back who had suddenly stopped.

"It wasn't my element," the blond whispered softly while straightening the sack with food on his shoulder. He tiptoed to take a look around the dark and quiet garden. "Faraya has to be near me to feel me using it."

"I see two guards patrolling farther," Wolfram whispered again. "Quiet now, and follow me silently."

Amae closed his mouth. His eyes followed the blond's back which had already vanished into the shadowy lane. Yasai sped past him and disappeared after the blond. Well…after they got caught, maybe he would manage to convince Faraya that Wolfram and Yasai had kidnapped him…

Listening carefully to the sounds around him, Amae followed the two men. The faint sound of glass shattering was heard somewhere far away behind them. He couldn't see anything through all that greenery, but he didn't even need to see to know that Wolfram had commanded that creature into one of the palace's windows. Shouts and screams wafted toward them and from their hiding place Amae could see some of the guards leaving the gate and running to the palace.

As the echoes of feet running lessened, Wolfram led them further until they reached the closest bushes to closed gate. About ten meters separated them from the five guards at the well-lit gate and the road.

"Too difficult. Follow me back into the garden," Wolfram said suddenly. "We'll come back here if the idea doesn't work."

Amae didn't even ask what idea he had in mind. Resigned to his fate, he followed the blond back into the bushes.

They crossed the right wing of the garden and approached the wall. It was quite dark, the torches on the wall of bricks arranged so that there was distance of about ten meters between each of them. There was one guard patrolling across the high wall seen. Wolfram tugged Amae's knife from under his belt. After waiting until the guard had approached the poorly lit area, he threw the knife. Soundlessly, the guard sank to the ground. It was silent all around, and Wolfram thanked his luck; throwing weapons had never been his first priority.

"How the hell do you intend to climb over it?!" Amae reclined his head back to take in the height in the darkness. It was impossible. They needed a ladder, a high one at that.

Wolfram held out his hand for Yasai, ignoring Amae. "Give me your sword." Then he took the sword from Amae. "Now, don't you freak out or scream or I promise you'll end up badly," he said to the two men.

"What…?" Amae's eyes widened and he stumbled as he was suddenly pushed over to Yasai who caught him to prevent him from falling.

"Hold on onto each other."

"What do you…?" Yasai's words stuck in his throat as suddenly there was a swish of air and then his feet didn't touch the ground anymore. Instinctively, he grabbed onto the first thing that was the closest to him, which appeared to be Amae.

After the two concubines disappeared behind the wall, Wolfram exhaled the breath he had been holding. He hadn't been all that sure if it would work – air element wasn't something he was very good at. Summoning it once again, he also carried himself over the wall.

After landing in the dark alley and taking a quick look around, he understood that it was going to be quite difficult to maneuver through the streets. Several glimmers were seen here and there, but mostly it was quiet only random noises heard like someone's booted footfalls or voice echoing somewhere farther or dogs barking.

Wolfram had crossed the city only once while with his hands bound behind his back and it had been the main street and during the day. He had also asked Lasami to draw a preliminary map, so he knew the streets that were adjacent the palace, but it was going to take some time until he recovered it all in his head in this darkness.

Amae pointed his hand to his right after noticing that Wolfram was scanning the surroundings with a quite lost look on his face. "The market is that way. Once behind the market there's the main street leading to the gate," he whispered. "I know this damn city well enough to get us to the gate."

Wolfram nodded. "Good." He held out the sword for Amae to take. "We need to avoid people. Choose the best suited streets you can."

"Then we will bypass the market and continue through several alleys until we get to the gate," Amae said while taking the sword. The adrenaline was still coursing through his body, but now he was starting to shiver both at the nervousness and cool midnight air.

"Sounds fine to me," Wolfram nodded. "Lead the way."

TBC


	20. Part 20

**Blessed Obsession**: Thank you very much for the compliments :) History…? Well, yes, probably. I suppose it all feels as if it were a completely new world.

**Akiray**: Yup, finally out of the harem. I wish they would come to mine –sighs-

**phantome101**: Wolfram's and Yuuri's expressions after meeting each other? Well…you'll have to wait for that, of course, heh ;)

**contravene431**: Well, a little more of activities :D

**M****iaceves**: Yup, Kyota is going to be there ;) Yes, Wolfram knows to be mean and serious when he is concerned about his own or Yuuri's life.

xxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 20

The shadowy clouds were flowing over the midnight sky. Now and then the moon would find an opening to reflect the light and cast it over three hunched figures that were quickly covering the ground, turning from one dark alley to another. The three men seemed to be in a hurry, their steps shaky, hearts pounding.

The city was still sleeping, houses around them dark, only a rare candle or oil lamp seen in a window. The men were trying to avoid the lighted windows and snuck past them as noiselessly as they could.

Once they got farther away from the palace and higher onto the hill, Yasai turned to look behind him. Through the space among the houses he saw some light on the palace. Involuntary, he gasped at the sight. Wolfram had set in on fire. He had set it on fire after he and Amae had already been behind the wall and he had been alone in the garden. He wasn't able to comprehend what was happening and why Faraya hadn't forbidden the blond to use his power. Where the hell was the king? He didn't quite understand what was happening.

"Wait," Yasai said quietly as he saw the stables on their way. "The stables. We need to get horses."

Quickly walking past the stables, Wolfram shook his head. "No time for that. We need to get out and quickly; we'll get them from the guards at the gate," he said, shifting the sack with food on his back so that the thin strap would stop cutting into his shoulder.

The blond wanted to curse his head off at himself. That kind of majutsu was very difficult to control once further away. He had made a mistake by not having dispersed it just before they had left the palace territory. In no time Faraya would be informed about the fire in the palace and from there the things were going to start deteriorating at an unbelievable speed. They had to get out from the city as fast as they could.

"The main street is at the end of this alley," with several harsh pants Amae interrupted his thoughts. He wasn't used to so much running, especially under so much stress. The uncomfortable sandals that he was wearing were galling his feet, and his light tunic was hardly defending him from night coolness. "If I remember well, it's just about five meters to the gate. Usually there are about ten men at it," Amae added. He had expected that the blond would have made some plans upon meeting his comrades in the city and they would have helped them to get past the guards, but now he had no idea on what Wolfram was planning.

"I'll need to clear it off fast, then," Wolfram muttered. "You two will stay back and wait." He gave a warning look at Amae who nodded lightly but his facial expression was telling that he considered the blond a madman.

They covered the alley then Wolfram peered from behind the last house. True, the gate was just in front of him, across the wide street, lightened with torches that hung on the high wall. The huge gate was bolted for the night not letting anyone enter or leave. There were two turrets above it, but they were empty.

Overall he counted seven guards at the gate. Two of them were immersed into a discussion about something on which their opinion obviously didn't match. The other two were standing at the gate seemingly bored out of their mind. Three other guards were sitting on hay spread for two horses which were traipsing near them. The three of them were leaning with their backs on the gate and laughing at something loudly.

Wolfram's attention first went to the arguing men. Their alertness was the least, but he would deal with them later. His interest came back to the three huddled men on the hay. Already decided on the action plan, Wolfram summoned his husband's fire element and sent it towards the unsuspecting trio. The men didn't even notice when a long, similar to a rope fire string crossed the dark night air. Its temperature was higher than anything they had ever known, and it cut them in half cleanly, setting the hay on fire.

Not waiting for the other guards to raise alarm, Wolfram jumped from behind the corner. He stretched his arm out in an abrupt motion. The air force slammed the two who had been arguing into the wall behind them with such force that there were sounds of bones breaking heard.

It all happened so fast that the two guards at the gate were momentarily stunned. Meanwhile Wolfram had summoned fire element again.

After having dealt with the guards, Wolfram ran to the horses that were trampling and kicking near the burning hay. Yasai and Amae were beside him in a second, grabbing the reins of one horse, leading it away from the fire.

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram was in time to follow Amae's arm that was pointing to the gate and see one of the turrets explode. Wolfram's head snapped to Amae who stood wide-eyed with his hand still raised. It seemed that the concubine couldn't believe what he had done either.

"Take down the fucking gate now!" Wolfram yelled at him, fury clear in his voice. "Take it down before Faraya blocks you, you…fucking…grr…!" He hardly managed to control himself as not to launch on Amae and beat the shit out of the stupid concubine.

There was the noise heard from the other side of the gate but then it was overwhelmed by the soaring fireball. The impact tossed the gate forward, knocking down the guards that were gathered behind it and it simply dissolved before their eyes at the temperature. The next second water sloshed all over the gate to put the flames out and let them pass.

In two strides Wolfram was next to Amae, grabbing the concubine who had sunk to the ground. It was obvious that his body wasn't used to such a strain. Beside himself with anger, Wolfram swore to leave the damn concubine lying on the road if he fainted. He lifted Amae by his upper arm easily and tugged him to his horse just as people started bursting from the sleepy houses.

"He cut it off," Amae muttered, his feet stumbling on the cobbled surface. "I can no longer summon the elements."

Wolfram gritted his teeth. It was only natural. "Get on the horse!" he hissed.

"There was an archer," Amae muttered. "If not…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Wolfram growled. Seeing that there was no way that the exhausted man would manage to get into the saddle, he jumped onto the horse first then grabbed the concubine by his arm and tugged him onto the horse, behind himself. Arms wrapped around his waist firmly and Wolfram urged the horse through the gate. Wolfram didn't need to see if Yasai was following him, he knew that the man would. To his surprise no one of gathered people tried to stop them from leaving.

They would have at least half an hour ahead of them until the dead guards were found and Faraya figured out where and how Amae used his element. If Lasami were clever enough – and he knew the man was – he would use the turmoil and get the hell out of the palace before Faraya hung him as an example for all servants.

From his experience with Yuuri, he knew that it was practically impossible to tell where the power was used. The original contractor was only able to feel it being used and block the stream but wasn't able to tell by whom or the distance or place where it was used.

The three of them disappeared into the night. When the lights on the turrets vanished into the darkness behind them, Wolfram turned off the beaten track and headed towards the dunes. Nobody would manage to find them in the darkness, but they had to be careful.

After riding for about ten minutes, the prince summoned his husband's wind element again and sent a whirl to sweep the dunes cleanly as not to leave any dints. It would be enough for the night, but he hoped that nature with its hot breezes would help them and cover their tracks more naturally by the time the morning came. Later, after getting farther, he had repeatedly summoned the wind element a few times more to be sure that it was not so easy to track them down.

They had been riding for five hours straight then, already quite some time after dawn, reached the small oasis Wolfram had chosen as the meeting point. Kyota wasn't there yet. Wolfram urged his horse to cross the oasis then dismounted. He was just in time to grab Amae who swayed dangerously and threatened to fall off the horse. He helped the man down then lowered the sack with food next to him and left the exhausted Amae sitting on the grassy ground while he went to water the horse. Yasai followed his example and took his own horse.

The horses were thirsty and tired and not only them, but Wolfram was reluctant to drink the water from the puddle. From his own painful experience he learned long ago that one shouldn't drink from unknown sources if he didn't want to get some disease or vermin. He waited until the horse was full then led it back to Amae where several humble trees were growing. He tied the horse to one of them then sat down near Amae who was already nodding, his long hair spread in a fan and dangling all over his lowered face.

Wolfram was pretty sure that Faraya wouldn't manage to find them so fast – small oases were strewn all over the desert and with their tracks wiped clean it would take quite some time to find them.

"Are you hungry?" Wolfram asked the younger male while reaching out for the sack with food that was at Amae's side. "Do you want to drink?"

Amae opened his eyes then brushed the hair off his face. He nodded. "Some water." He shook his head. "I… I'm very tired."

From the corner of his eye watching Yasai fetching his horse to tie next to his, Wolfram dug deeper into the sack then found one of three water-skins and held it out for Amae to take. "You can have a nap; I won't leave you sleeping out here, I promise," he chuckled at the exhausted male's face which now had an unusual tint of ghostly white.

Amae took a few long gulps then gave the water-skin back to Wolfram with a grateful nod. As soon as the water-skin left his hands, he lay down onto the grass. After a few moments Yasai sat down near Amae.

"Why didn't you take anything warmer?" Wolfram asked after noticing Amae shiver in the cool morning air. The silken tunic that he was wearing was of no use in this kind of situation. He knew that Amae must have been even colder before the sun came up.

"You can call me stupid but I just forgot. This sudden departure threw me out of balance. I just…panicked, probably," Amae admitted after a pause.

Wolfram shrugged. "Well, at least Yasai didn't forget anything," he reached out to clap the man on his back.

Since the blond usually avoided any physical contact unless it was a necessity, Yasai grunted in surprise. Then he yelped as he was suddenly smashed into the ground facedown, the jacket he had taken from one of the guards being pulled off. His arms entangled in the sleeves of the uniform and Wolfram's knee pressed into his back painfully. He could also feel Wolfram doing something with his arms. Wait…was that a rope?!

"What are you doing?! Wolfram!" Yasai demanded when the blond didn't answer. He turned his head to the side where Amae was still lying but the blue-eyed man was only watching him being manhandled, his face telling that he wasn't going to lift a finger to help him. Yasai tried to buck Wolfram off but that earned him only a hit on the back of his neck at which he didn't even have time to cry out or protest in any other way and was swallowed by darkness.

"Aren't you a bit too hard on him?" Amae asked Wolfram in a sleepy voice. He shifted on the ground to get more comfortable. His eyes shot open when something landed on him. It was Yasai's jacket. "Well, thanks," he muttered, shrouding himself into it.

"He's Faraya's informer and he had obviously been a soldier earlier; he's quite good. He had been lying to you day in and out. Why that bout of compassion?" Wolfram wondered while finishing tying Yasai's ankles.

Amae shrugged. His eyes slid off Yasai and his eyelids closed again. "What now?" he muttered.

"You will sleep now, and I'll wait for my friend."

"Thank gods," Amae sighed in relief and was out almost instantly.

XXXXX

Yasai shifted on the ground. A painful groan left his mouth when his head announced about his unwilling decision to go to sleep. His body was stiff and the back of his head hurt terribly. He opened his eyes to see Wolfram sitting further down and leaning on one of the trees. Horses were grazing near him. Wolfram was sitting with his side to him, the blond's thoughtful look cast somewhere far to the sandy slopes. After he heard him move, the set of emerald eyes concentrated on him but then shifted back to the distance.

"Wolfram," Yasai tugged at his bound wrists, "what's the meaning of this?!" he couldn't help a fearful note from slipping into his voice after noticing that his legs were also bound. With a lot of effort he finally managed to sit down.

The unbelievably green eyes came back to him again. Yasai felt a weird feeling accumulate in the pit of his stomach – those eyes… He had never seen that fire in them and suddenly he was able to see those eyes, to see through that mask the blond used to wear from the very point they had met. He had been had.

Wolfram graced Yasai's realization lit face with a short smile. "I'm sorry, Yasai, or whatever the hell your real name is, but you'll be able to meet my friends much faster than you and Faraya wanted."

Yasai paled when the soft smile was gone and the blond's face turned icy. "How did you know?" Yasai stammered.

Wolfram shook his head. "Well, you've always been too nosy. In addition, after returning from your 'calls' you did smell of sex, but it never was Faraya…" He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's the main strategy: to get one to trust and then con the information out of him. I suppose Faraya expected to kill two birds with one stone: to annihilate the leaders of the rebels and to break me after I'd realize I was the one to bring him to them." Wolfram shrugged again. "I'd do the same if I were in his position."

Yasai stared at the blond. He had been shocked to see the blond do all those things while they had been escaping. Wolfram was not that who everyone thought him to be. The blond was far from that nonplussed incarnation of beauty he was used to see. A slow realization hit him – the blond was just exactly that what some sources claimed him to be before he had been caught – a leader, the one who could gather people around him, the one whom people followed. The man he was seeing in front of him was firm like a rock and as cunning as a serpent. The beauty he was seeing now was deceiving and as cold as ice.

"Aww… Don't look at me like that," Wolfram chuckled. "It was either you two or I."

Yasai frowned at the ground next to his legs. There was nothing he could add.

Yasai's head shot up at the soft sound of sand being disturbed somewhere. Wolfram stood up. Covering his eyes from the bright sun, he looked into the distance. Four, no, two riders with two free horses were descending down a slope farther away. After a few minutes the riders came up right to them. One of them approached first and jumped off the horse.

"Your Highness!"

Yasai could not see much against the bright sun falling onto Wolfram's figure but soon his eyes could make out a man squatting on one knee against the blond. Wolfram motioned for him to stand up.

"Wolfram!"

Another rider approached the blond. He dismounted the horse and grabbed Wolfram in a tight hug, wrapping him firmly in his arms.

"Hey, hey," Wolfram chuckled, pushing Kyota away as he ruffled his hair.

"Hell, you can't imagine how happy I am to see you!" Kyota grinned, giving him a last hug before letting him go.

Kyota motioned with his head at Yasai whose face was dark with apprehension as his suspicions were confirmed. "Who's that?" Kyota asked.

"A small catch. I think we'll be able to get hold of some information through him," Wolfram said. "There are also several things I got to know about Faraya that will be useful." Wolfram squatted down and started gathering the food, putting it back into the sack. He raised his head a few seconds later. "Any news about Yuuri?"

Kyota shook his head. "I'm sorry, but nobody has heard anything about your husband."

"I see…" Wolfram rubbed his forehead tiredly. "How is Asami?" After getting to know that he was okay, Wolfram brushed a lock of blond hair off his face and tied the sack as he was done with collecting the food. "Anyways, we'll deal with the situation here. Yuuri will either show up or…" He just shook his head not finishing.

Kyota didn't say anything then his eyes darted behind Yasai where, in a shadow that was cast by a grazing horse, a man's silhouette materialized as if from nowhere. He grabbed at the sword that was hanging at his side. Wolfram's hand fell on Kyota's not letting him draw the weapon.

"Don't be so hasty. He's a friend of mine," Wolfram said. "Amae Sederu," he introduced the black-haired man to Kyota after Amae had come closer. "Kyota Docharo." Amae, who had just woken up and stood up, nodded at the blue-eyed man sleepily. "And this is my bodyguard, Arachi. Well, originally he was my husband's, but…" he shrugged, not finishing.

After rubbing his eyes, Amae yawned then looked at Wolfram's friends closer. The said Arachi was now busy dragging a resisting Yasai up. Amae's eyes shifted back to Docharo. The man was very handsome. Doubtless, he was also intrigued by those blue eyes of his that were so similar to his own. In addition, the roots of that long and plaited dark hair were obviously bluish, exactly the same as his father's used to be after starting to re-grow after dyeing them; his father used to dye his hair to avoid unnecessary attention in the village he lived.

Wolfram motioned at Yasai whose eyes now were going from him to Kyota and back. "Get him onto one of the rested horse, Arachi. Ah, I'm sorry for confusion," Wolfram said after having noticed the disbelieving stare directed at him. He laughed. "I really hope you'll have an opportunity to meet my husband."

Yasai grunted in alarm as Arachi brandished a knife but the elite guard only cut the rope that was tying his ankles. He was almost thrown onto the horse, Arachi mounting the horse behind him.

"Any wrong move and you will find that knife between your ribs," the guard informed him.

From the uncomfortable position Yasai could see the blond and his friend mounting the newly brought horses. Now they had six horses, two tired ones, two rested after a long ride, and two brought by Kyota. Three horses were tied to the ones they were going to ride by the reins and the preparations were done.

Wolfram had tricked him and badly. In addition to all lies, it appeared that this blue-eyed man wasn't Wolfram's lover and that Wolfram was married to someone named Yuuri. Besides, it seemed that the blond was in charge here… Faraya would go mental if he knew.

Sitting on the horse, Wolfram extended his hand down for Amae. He knew that black-haired male was a lost cause concerning horseback riding and it would be a nuisance to let him ride alone. But Amae seemed to falter. "What is it, Amae? Hurry up, we don't have much time."

Amae shifted from one to another foot uncomfortably. "I… Actually I have never ridden a horse before this… I'm really sore from last night…"

Wolfram cursed softly. Kyota's brows furrowed.

"We can't change anything now," Wolfram said. "C'mon, give me your hand or I'll just throw you onto the horse crosswise."

"You are a very annoying man, Wolfram," Amae muttered, extending his hand for the blond and setting his foot into a stirrup.

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it," Kyota chuckled, turning his horse to Wolfram. "Need help?"

"No, he's really light," Wolfram said, taking Amae firmly by his hand then in one smooth motion tugging him up, Amae, with disbelief written all over his face, appearing behind Wolfram. He had forgotten how strong the blond was.

The horse shifted discontent with the increasing weight and Amae grabbed at Wolfram's waist, closing his eyes.

"Can it be that you are afraid of horses, Amae?" Kyota asked while they were turning around.

Slipping his arms as far as they would go, Amae all but wrapped around the blond's midsection. "Not really," he shook his head. "More of falling off them… And of sore butts later."

Kyota chuckled. His eyes slid over Amae's long black hair that was spread all over his back. His eyes wandered down to where they reached the man's said backside. The younger man was wearing the upper half of some uniform, but the tunic underneath it was with deep slits at the sides and while sitting on the horse, Amae had his pale legs and thighs completely bare.

When Kyota's eyes finally rose, they were met by the same colored ones and a raised brow.

"Admiring the scenery?" Amae asked.

Kyota laughed and urged his horse forward. He smirked. "What makes you think so? I'm just thinking what color they'll be after we have ridden for five hours in the sizzling sun…"

Holding onto Wolfram firmly when the prince urged the horse faster, Amae watched Kyota's retreating back. "And he's right, you know…" he muttered into Wolfram's shoulder. "My skin can't handle too much sun. I turn red instantly…"

"He's only teasing you," Wolfram smiled. "I bet he has some clothes stashed away in those bags," with his head he motioned at the bags tied up on the horse that was tied up to the one Kyota was mounting. Wolfram was getting the impression that outside the castle - the world of concubine intrigues and lives that he knew so well - Amae was turning back into a young half-Mazoku that he really was – only a bit over twenty; just as Lasami had told him. Amae knew nothing or only the basics about the world he had escaped to. Suddenly realizing what Amae's reluctance was about, Wolfram slid his right hand down to his waist to squeeze Amae's tightly wrapped hand reassuringly.

"You have nothing to worry about - I'll keep my promise," he said. "You'll get used to the world around you. And you sure have made right friends for that," he finished with a light chuckle.

Amae's arms squeezed at Wolfram's waist tighter. "Thank you."

During first fifteen minutes of journey Wolfram noticed Kyota's curious eyes linger on Amae. Kyota was interested. He knew his friend well enough to know that. Kyota had always liked pretty things, especially if they had a tongue to match his own. Amae didn't return the glances, but Wolfram was sure that he must have noticed the curiosity the older male had been eyeing him with.

Just as Wolfram had predicted, after half an hour, Kyota loudly announced that he had some clothes if anyone wished. Feeling cold vibes being emitted from behind him and knowing that Amae would not speak up, Wolfram motioned for Kyota to approach. He helped Amae off the horse.

"Five hours to that camp…?" Amae shook his head, groaning, stretching his hands up until there was a crack in his back heard. He rubbed his backside. "I'm not going to last that long…"

"No whining," Wolfram said, taking the bag from Kyota. He opened and started ransacking through it then pulled out a pair of breeches. "Just put them on underneath your tunic."

Amae took the clothes. "Thanks."

"Hey, shouldn't you be thanking me?" Kyota winked at him.

"Yeah, thank you for letting me fry for half an hour," Amae said, pulling the breeches on.

"I hoped you'd get a nice tan…" Kyota chuckled. "You are way too white."

Amae finished buckling the belt then raised his head. He smiled. "You know, sweetheart, in that case I know your taste better than you," he said pointing his thumb at Wolfram behind him. "And I don't think that my skin is any whiter than his."

Speechless, Kyota stared at Amae for several seconds.

"Yes, he's quite observant," Wolfram confirmed with a light smile on his lips after seeing Kyota's reaction. He extended his hand for Amae to help him back onto the horse.

Kyota gave Amae an unfriendly look. It was okay when Wolfram knew his attraction, but he guessed that Amae hadn't known that and wanted for him to embarrass himself in front of the prince. He felt his dislike rise for the man.

"He's really useless, isn't he?" Kyota said two hours later when they had to stop for a break and water the horses. Kyota's eyes were set on Amae who was standing next to Arachi, nursing his backside with his hand and talking about something with the guard. It was obvious that the man was having serious difficulties with riding a horse.

"I'll try seating him in front of me. Maybe that way he will be more comfortable. It would be better if he rode separately, but he knows no shit about riding a horse," Wolfram said while grimacing at his own curse. But it was only true. He took another gulp from the water-skin. After a short debate with himself he opened his mouth again. "He's a former concubine. He has been living in closed spaces since he was eleven years old, you can't expect him learn everything in one day."

Wolfram took another gulp then held out the water-skin for Kyota who now was looking at him, interested. "He had changed hands of many until Faraya took hold of him. Amae is half-Mazoku, his father coming from Shin Makoku. Amae said he was wounded. My guess is that he came by using that taboo method. Someone must have used him and others as the pass to open the gate between the worlds. I wonder who is responsible for that."

Kyota cursed softly. "He must have been caught by someone and used for the gate together with others. It's a wonder that he survived. Even a bigger wonder is that he was thrown into this world."

Wolfram shook his head. "Not really. My guess is that someone wanted to open the gate somewhere in Shin Makoku or maybe they wanted to go back to their country but they simply screwed up by not killing him. He was just half-dead and they probably didn't have enough souls to manage to normally maintain the gate. Something must have gone wrong and they didn't manage to use it with not enough souls. Amae's half-dead father was somehow sucked in and thrown into Ekara. Usually one, having no control over the gate would simply die, but as he was already half-dead, his soul probably on the verge of leaving his body, it didn't make much difference." Wolfram shrugged, not being sure what to add.

Kyota's eyes narrowed at the sight of Amae and Arachi laughing at something. "Half-Mazoku, you say…? What element does he control?"

"That of water, just as his father used to. A pretty rare one, mm?" A playful smile appeared on Wolfram's lips. "As a half-Mazoku, he's quite good at it. He's also used to absorbing fire element. And a lot of it… I have promised him to take him to Shin Makoku anyway."

Kyota rolled his eyes at the shameless innuendo. "Fucking some nameless concubine is the last thing on my mind right now. I don't think you even have enough power to summon the gate, do you?" he muttered, changing the subject.

Wolfram frowned. "I have enough power only to create a fireball or two…"

"So unless we find Yuuri, we are stuck here?"

Wolfram nodded. "Yes, and we have to watch out for Faraya. The fucker is powerful enough to turn us into barbeque without exerting himself any."

"Fine, just fine," Kyota sighed. His eyes went back to Amae. "Fire, you say? Yours or Faraya's?"

Wolfram exhaled a shaky breath in unexpectedness then shook his head in disbelief. "Do you really expect me to simply admit it in case I do sleep with him?" He wondered if it - his and Amae's relationship - really looked like it from aside.

"Not really," Kyota shrugged. "That would cost you your status and reputation. Not to mention that to you Yuuri's trust is probably the most important thing in the world. But yes, I suppose that in that case you wouldn't have mentioned that at all. You are too smart for making such stupid mistakes."

Wolfram chuckled. "Kissing my ass won't get you far."

Kyota didn't say anything to that. He just looked at the scorching sun above their heads and sighed. "Well, at least Asami will have someone to play with. The two of them can specialize further in being useless," he muttered.

Wolfram turned around and went to his horse. For some reason it felt as if that he had made an additional mistake by telling Kyota everything about Amae – he could almost physically feel his friend's hostility rise against Amae. He wasn't sure why it was. Amae had pissed Kyota off with that remark of his, but it might be that Kyota was really convinced that he was sleeping with Amae, in which case it was only Kyota's problem, for he wasn't going to justify himself against him in such a matter. Or maybe it was because Amae really had no experience in outer world and his friend saw him as a hindrance. On the other hand, it might have something to do with Amae having lead a concubine's life. Although, Wolfram doubted that – he knew his friend well enough and prejudice was not listed among Kyota's character traits, especially with Docharo leading a quite loose life himself.

Kyota watched Amae who was almost lying on Wolfram. Two hours passed after they had made a stop and it was obvious that Wolfram's idea of letting him sit in front didn't serve its purpose that well. As he was riding farther from them, he couldn't make out what they were talking about but he could imagine that the black-haired man was constantly dinning his complaints into Wolfram's head.

"I need to get a dagger or something that would be more efficient than my nails or tongue," Amae said, shifting in front of Wolfram again.

"Dammit, Amae, if you move once again, I'll behead you for indecent assault!" Wolfram hissed, his face flushing red.

Amae chuckled then winced again at the higher bump. "So what about a weapon?" he asked then. "And I don't mean the one poking me in the…"

"Shut up."

Amae laughed softly. "So shy… One would never guess that you have been married for four years…"

Unseen to the younger male, Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Well, I really can't remember that Yuuri and I would have ever done something like this while riding a horse."

Amae chuckled. "I can't wait to meet your husband. He really must be something…"

"Oh, he is, but you are going to keep within a kilometer radius away from him," Wolfram snorted. "If I see you trying something funny I'll chop everything that is hanging on you off."

"Whoooo… Possessive, aren't we?"

Behind Amae's head Wolfram's lips pressed into a tiny dash. "I'd do anything for Yuuri and remove anyone who dares meddle with us," he said in a serious tone. He felt the man in front of him tense. "I can give you a weapon if you wish," he continued in a smooth voice, "but are you sure you'll be able to use it?"

Amae smiled to himself softly at Wolfram's threat then nodded. "I think I'd be able to use one if the need arose. Someone could teach me…"

"Mmm… Not a bad idea," Wolfram nodded. "You need to know at least some simple moves." He leaned forward and squinted his eyes to see better. At first Amae protested at the weight that fell on him then also looked forward.

"Is that the village we are heading for?" he asked.

Wolfram nodded. "Yes. I see your eyesight is even better than mine. How come?"

Amae shrugged. "I don't know much about that stuff. I was still too young when my father was killed, remember?"

Wolfram thought a moment then decided to introduce Amae to real Mazoku life. In some sense, after taking Amae away from his usual life, he was responsible for him now; that made two of them now, Asami and Amae. Wolfram sighed.

"Well, as you have already noticed," he started, "the biggest difference is in physical abilities. Full-blooded Mazoku, because of the structure of their muscle, are stronger, faster and more powerful than the rest. Generally, when blood waters down due to interbreeding, those abilities also lessen. There are exceptions of course. Training helps a great deal, especially if it's in controlling one's element.

"My husband, despite being half-Mazoku, is the most powerful Mazoku on the entire planet. One would think that he shouldn't be able to rival a full-blooded Mazoku in physical strength either, but his muscle mass is quite big which puts him in the same place as any of other full-blooded Mazoku. He is also very good at martial arts… I can no longer win against him," Wolfram chuckled with a fond note in his voice. Yuuri learnt martial arts on Earth; his husband had explained that by mentioning some after-school activities. Actually it was Yuuri who later used to teach him some really incredible moves that were very useful in hand-to-hand combat.

"Mmm?" Wolfram wondered as Amae stayed silent for quite long, only grunting at the rougher bumps heard.

"It's really nice…"

"What's 'nice'?"

"How you talk about your husband," Amae purred, trying to turn his head around to look at the prince and when he succeeded he saw a light blush covering the blond's face. "Even your voice grows soft and sweet…" he couldn't help teasing. Then he turned away, his face becoming serious. "It must be wonderful to have someone to cherish so much…"

Wolfram stayed silent in embarrassment. Then the remembrance of Amae asking him to kiss him just to… Wolfram's blush deepened but he nodded. "We have been married for four years," he said after a pause. "Overall I have known him for eight years."

"Hmmm…" Amae drawled. "And how did it happen? Who made the first move?"

Wolfram laughed softly, embarrassed again. "Our engagement was a huge misunderstanding but… Me. It was always me who was running after him…"

"Seriously?" Amae wanted to turn around to be sure that Wolfram wasn't joking but had to refuse the thought as his neck already hurt. "You don't look the type to be chasing someone… Actually…I always presumed that everybody was chasing you…"

Wolfram chuckled, his blush deepening. "Not Yuuri. I've been trying to win him over for two years until he finally gave in. Gods, the things I used to do to only get at least a drop of his attention…" he shook his head. "When I think of it now, it was as if someone had hit me with something hard over my head and I suffered brain damage. It was just…" he shook his head again, chuckling. "I was crazy about him."

Amae couldn't help smiling. "Well, this is the first time I hear love called as brain damage, but I think it's precise enough."

They were silent for some time then Amae wondered, "The blue-haired one seems to also have suffered some serious brain damage… Will you manage to stand your ground?"

As he didn't hear any mocking or insulting tones in the younger male's voice, Wolfram considered whether he should answer the question or talk about Kyota at all. Finally he decided that it would do no harm – Kyota seemed to already dislike Amae anyway. "He lost his chance long ago. I'm glad for it. He isn't." He decided not to say anything more.

"Soo…" Amae drawled. "Then it has already been lasting for at least over six years… Poor thing."

Wolfram didn't comment. Just as expected, Amae was quite sharp at figuring out the rest on his own.

Silently, they covered the rest of the way to the camp. Kyota was first to ride through the heavily guarded gate and lead the rest of them in. Followed by curious gazes they crossed the village and left it through the back gate. Just outside the village an army was stationed, hundreds of tents covering a huge area not that far from the river.

Kyota being recognized by afar, nobody stopped or questioned them, letting them roam around in the camp freely. Arachi was presented with the task of getting Yasai into the tent where all prisoners were held. Kyota led Wolfram farther, to the side of the camp and pointed at one of the tents telling him to use it.

As soon as Wolfram stopped the horse, Amae squirmed, wanting to leave the beast's back as fast as he could. Wolfram helped the younger male to slide off the horse. His hand squeezed the thin wrist firmer to keep Amae up as it appeared that he couldn't stand straight on his shaky legs.

"Kyota, come here!" Wolfram called for his friend who had already climbed off the horse.

"It's already embarrassing enough as it is!" Amae hissed. He twisted his arm to get it out the blond's grasp. As soon as he lost any support, he fell to his knees, holding up his palms to prevent himself from smashing face down.

"I don't think you did better," Wolfram muttered, getting off the horse. But before he could do anything, Kyota was already at their side. He took Amae by his right arm and pulled him up.

"Anyone, get a carriage for the lady!" The older male snickered, dusting Amae's clothes off with his hand then tugging the younger male after himself, making him stumble at the jerky movement.

"Let me guess," Amae purred behind Kyota's back after his numb feet tripped again and he almost fell down, "you didn't get any recently, did you?" He tugged at Kyota's hand, an evil grin spreading all over his face when Kyota's head snapped to look at him.

Kyota glared at the younger male. They were almost the same height - the other man also being tall - but their builds were quite different, Amae's limbs slimmer, his body with less muscle and much lighter than his which combined with his inborn Mazoku ability let him keep Amae up almost effortlessly. Kyota snarled at Amae's overly happy face.

"Listen, you…"

"Enough, Kyota. Just take him someplace where he can rest," Wolfram sighed at the ordeal. He knew that once angered, Kyota might start spouting such insults that would make one want to curl up and cry. But the problem wasn't that, the problem was that he suspected that if retaliating, Amae could do the same in which case there would be no end for their spat. Another problem was that he hadn't given Amae any status yet. So far Kyota had been treating him just for who he was – a nameless concubine that he had picked up somewhere on his way. If Amae resisted him or his order, Kyota would not hesitate to use his higher rank thus Amae would be punished just like any common soldier Kyota had authority over. He had to talk about this to Kyota.

"What goes around, comes around, don't you know this?" Wolfram added, meaning it for them both.

Kyota's face turned sour, but he didn't say anything. Amae just glared at his back letting himself be dragged to one of the tents Kyota had pointed at earlier. Once inside, the older male let go of his arm and, with still shaky legs, Amae walked over to the extended sleeping bag at the end of the tent. Groaning in relief, he dropped onto it then turned over onto his stomach, preserving his tender backside and stretching his sore limbs.

"That's it. I'm never moving from here," he exhaled contently.

Kyota rolled his eyes at the display then turned his head to where Wolfram appeared. The blond chuckled at the sight of sprawled Amae.

"I see you have already gotten comfortable. Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

Amae shook his head. "But something to drink would be nice."

"I'll tell someone to get something for you," Wolfram nodded. He looked around. "Is this your tent, Kyota? I saw the guards stationed at the entrance. Do you mind if we settle here?" he asked after his friend nodded.

"Be my guest - it's plenty of space here," Kyota shrugged, motioning at Amae who didn't even think about moving somewhere else. "I'll just get more sleeping bags."

After Amae got his water, he took his jacket off, lay back down onto the sleeping bag and except for waking and falling asleep several times didn't show many signs of life until the late evening.

Kyota and Wolfram went outside to see the troops.

TBC


	21. Part 21

**xCrAzYxGuRlx**: Thanks for the review!

**Tati-ai**: Oh, let's not be so naïve thinking that Wolfram could not take a lover. He can. Don't idealize men or love too much. Most men can't resist a convenient fuck even if they are in a relationship (some women aren't excluded either, heh). Wolfram might be worried and love Yuuri but it doesn't mean he's saint. Kyota was simply interested, and Wolfram wasn't mad because it's a presumption he himself would make. The only reason why he didn't fuck Amae is that he treasures Yuuri's trust too much and is afraid that once it would became known, he would lose Yuuri. If he were sure that nobody would ever know…who knows? It's hard to resist, heh

About those five years. Umm…I'm not sure why you mentioned 5 years. Was it just a guess? Because I am sure I didn't make it clear how much time had passed. It can be a month, a week, a year, but I never said it exactly.

**contravene431**: Thanks for the review!

**Akiray**: Amae has no relations to any of the characters that we know. He's just a random character.

Yasai? Well, he's just a captive as any other enemy.

xxxxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 21

The camp was stationed right outside the village. It was a huge settlement of tents with uniformed men moving among and inside them. The horses were hoppled and grazed on the grass that had been provided by the nearby river. The streamlet was thin and after it crossed the village it became even slighter as the most of its shy resources were used for irrigation and housing. Now, as there were about two hundred additional men and fifty horses, the leaving murky current was only pitiful.

It was evening already, the sun rolling downwards into the farther lying dunes. There were a few springs scattered among the rocks but they didn't maintain much life. The army that came here was a natural disaster, the village surroundings not being able to support so many mouths.

Kyota had to move his army either forward or back. They still had enough supplies for a week but delaying it any further would have disastrous results. But now, as he had his prince and very likely the eventual king back, he could finally take a decision.

As they left Amae sleeping in the tent, Kyota showed Wolfram around and related to him the rest of the information about their position, introduced him to the commanders and their underlings. The men didn't accept Wolfram's authority easily. Some of them had fought beside Wolfram earlier thus it didn't appear to disturb them, but the majority of others were unsure, but Kyota's orders were non-negotiable.

It was already dark outside when they came back into the tent to have their late dinner and discuss their further plans. The two of them sat down in the middle of the tent next to the candle. Amae was still out it seemed, the body unmoving, long black hair spread all around his head and shoulders, his breathing deep and even. Kyota thought about waking him up but as Wolfram didn't seem to pay the younger male any attention, he decided not to interfere and leave him be. After all, Amae was the prince's responsibility, not his.

Kyota chopped a chunk of summer sausage into pieces while the blond sliced some bread. Then he found a bag he had carried together with him when he went to meet Wolfram and shook out several vegetables. The round oblong green vegetables mostly reminded of cucumber and during his stay on Ekara he had found himself liking them.

"You say that you haven't heard anything about Yuuri in Bianlu?" Kyota asked Wolfram cautiously after getting comfortable on one of the sleeping bags and taking a good bite of his sausage then bread. "It seems he isn't here," he continued munching away after the blond nodded. "Shouldn't we just quit this war, then? It seems pointless to me."

Wolfram's face turned sour. He sank his teeth into the green vegetable. "I would have done that," he said after a created pause that was due to him chewing and swallowing. "But now I have a personal issue with Faraya and I won't rest until he's dead."

Kyota forgot his food for a few moments and studied Wolfram's profile in the half-light of the tent. The blond didn't meet his eyes. "What happened?" He grew worried when his friend kept silent. "Wolfram?" Kyota felt his throat constrict. "Wolfram, what did he do?"

Wolfram shook his head, refusing to talk but then Kyota suddenly was near him, worry and rising anger clear in his face. "Wolfram, what did the fucker do to you?" Kyota hissed, grabbing him by his shoulders and giving him a good shake.

Wolfram couldn't look at him. He didn't need to answer that question – Kyota knew already. The man let out an angry sob soaked in disbelief. The fingers on his shoulders dug in painfully, the grip bruising the skin. When Wolfram finally steeled himself and raised his eyes to meet those blue pools, disbelief, anger, helplessness, pity, guilt, all of that was mixing in those blue eyes and face that he had known for so long.

"Don't look at me like that!" Wolfram snapped. "I said don't look at me like that!" he yelled. He felt Kyota's arms let go of their death grip and slide around him, down to his back. He tried to push the other man away but Kyota held on until he was pressed tightly to Kyota's chest, his arms rendered helpless.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I failed you."

Wolfram closed his eyes. "Kyota, don't…" he gritted out through his teeth when he felt a hand press his head to the warm chest in front of him. "Kyota, no!" he yelled in desperation as he felt that hand thread through his hair softly. At that moment he didn't care if anyone would hear him and came to check. "You don't understand anything! Let go of me!" he struggled against the other male. "I don't need your fucking pity! Kyota, let…"

"Shhh…" Kyota shushed him, stroking his head. "I'm sorry…"

"Will you stop repeating that?!" the prince shouted, his body shaking in agitation. He couldn't stand this. This was just too much. He struggled again but Kyota didn't let go. Tired and defeated he finally slumped at the other man's chest, his head falling forward, the blonde hair covering his face.

"Kyota, let go of me," he muttered, overcome. "It wasn't bad," as he mumbled this he could feel the other tense against him. "I don't even remember it. I was drugged. For some reason all I remember is just random flashes of myself and Yuuri." He could feel Kyota's grip on him relax. He could tell that his friend was relieved.

For a few moments Kyota stayed silent, holding the blond against his chest then lowered his arms letting go completely.

"It's not a big deal," Wolfram muttered. But whether big deal or not, he found himself being not able to meet his friend's eyes. He had been violated without being able to defend his honor and that was… That was really unpleasant no matter how hard he tried to tell himself that it was no big deal. He knew Kyota would understand him, but the older male needed a few moments to catch up with all that.

Kyota nodded only, staying silent. He shifted back into his place and took a piece of sausage again. Continuing to eat, he watched the blond from the corner of his eye.

"You know, Wolfram," Kyota breached the silence finally, "I understand that you are mad with him, but I request that you'd refuse the idea of revenge. You can't selfishly risk being caught again or killed. Your duty is to find Yuuri or come back to Shin Makoku and overtake the throne. My duty is to keep you safe. And I still have to say some things to you about you foolishly chasing those men into the forest! What the fuck have you been thinking?!"

Wolfram stared at him for a few seconds, his lips locked around his sandwich then he took a bite and started chewing. He wanted to shout at Kyota, to scream that he didn't give a fuck about his requests or anger, and he would have if he didn't know that Kyota was absolutely right. Still, his friend's words left such a ball of bitterness and anger in his chest that he felt like choking.

"I'm not saying that you need to forget that but there surely will be a better time for…"

"Cut it out!" Wolfram snapped, not letting him finish. "I got it the first time!" He took a good bite of his summer sausage, started chewing and choked on it.

Watching the blond turning red and fighting for air, Kyota nodded silently. He knew he had to keep his mouth shut but the anger that suddenly boiled inside him while watching Wolfram's red face puffing out at the lack of air was overwhelming. "If the fucker gets into my hands, I…!"

"Kyota!" Wolfram managed as soon as he was able to breathe again. "Don't ever mention it again!"

Kyota closed his mouth. His blazing eyes dimmed and he gave a meek nod. After his agitation lessened, he continued eating. As a sudden thought occurred to him, he asked, "Do you intend to tell about it to Yuuri?"

From the slice of vegetable which he had been rolling around between his fingers, the blond raised his eyes. "Of course not. And you keep your mouth shut, too."

Kyota chewed for several seconds then motioned with his head at Amae who he knew for sure wasn't sleeping anymore; even if he doubted that despite his father coming from Shin Makoku Amae could understand the foreign language, the two of them had been too loud. "And what about him? Does he know?"

"He will keep silent."

"Fine, then," Kyota said, sighing.

After finishing their meal, they went outside again, Kyota to check on his men, Wolfram to relieve himself. When the blond came back into the tent, he found Amae standing in the middle of it. The younger man was pushing his trousers down from underneath his tunic.

"Nights are really cold," Wolfram said while passing him and going to his sleeping bag. "You..." Then he stopped on his way as his eyes caught unusual color. He turned back to Amae who startled as the blond pressed his right palm to his flaming thigh.

"Gods, you are all burning up," Wolfram said.

Amae pushed Wolfram's hand away but the blond raised the front of the tunic unceremoniously to inspect the sunburnt legs. The skin was red everywhere, the thighs, legs and even feet bright in color. Wolfram leaned lower to observe the feet that were sunburnt in stripes because of Amae's sandal straps. "Your feet are swollen."

Amae smacked the blond's hand away. "Tell me something I don't know," he snapped.

"That idiot Kyota!" Wolfram snorted. "You should have told me about this," he said to Amae. "You won't be able to normally walk for several days now. It always swells and hurts badly when you burn your feet here…" he pointed at the puffed out joints. Then he straightened, flung his jacket back on and turned back to the exit. "I'll look around. Maybe someone has some oil or fat."

When Kyota came back from inspecting the camp, he was greeted by the sight of Amae rubbing something slick into his skin. He rolled his eyes. "Ah, sure, beauty procedures before going to sleep…"

From his legs Amae raised his eyes to Kyota. "No, seriously," the black-haired male chuckled. "I wouldn't even mind if you started wanking off right now, just, please, somehow get rid of that unfulfilled frustration, so that you could finally start behaving civilly…"

From Kyota's angered face, Wolfram turned away to hide his smile. To tell the truth, he had no idea why Kyota was taking this to extremes with the younger male. Usually his friend tended to be polite and compassionate and yet somehow Amae managed to draw his bad side out. By this time he should have already learned that any unnecessary comment would be returned tenfold. Even if insecure in his new surroundings, Amae wasn't someone to step down easily.

After lying down, Wolfram could hear Amae tossing to and fro on the sleeping bag to try and find a comfortable pose to sleep in. His legs were sunburnt, so it hurt to lie on the stomach or on any side, his backside also hurt, so to lie on his back wasn't comfortable either. A few moments later Amae settled and it became silent in the tent.

"I wanted to do the same."

"Mmm? What do you mean?" Wolfram asked. There was a long pause. As Kyota spoke in Shin Makoku tongue Wolfram knew that the words were intended for him but the meaning eluded him.

"What the bastard did to you. To drug you to get what I wanted. I thought about it countless times. It even kinda pisses me off that he was able to and I wasn't."

Wolfram stared at the top of the tent in total darkness. It was silent, only occasional voices, sleepy chirrups coming from the field farther or steps heard.

"Well, aren't you going to punch me?" Kyota asked after the silence had lasted way longer than he thought it was normal under these circumstances.

"It's too dark, Kyota. I won't even see where your head is," Wolfram muttered turning to his other side and slipping deeper into his sleeping-bag.

Silence sank everywhere once more. Wolfram's sleeping-bag shifted again. "I thought only teenagers believed that they are exceptional and nobody else experience what they do," Wolfram muttered then. "Kyota, at the time when I was chasing Yuuri's acceptance I considered using my mother's perfume at least two hundred times." He sighed softly in the darkness. "It's not about having those thoughts, it's about acting upon them."

Kyota laughed softly, but to Wolfram his laugh appeared close to a sob. Sighing, he closed his eyes and just wished that when he opened them, he'd find Yuuri next to him.

XXXXX

When Wolfram woke up, Yuuri wasn't in the tent and in addition to that Amae was also missing. After asking the soldiers at the tent, he was told that the black-haired male went to the river to bathe.

Kyota woke up at the noise of Wolfram moving to and fro in the tent. "What's the commotion?" Kyota yawned sleepily, watching Wolfram pull his trousers up then flinging on the jacket. "It's still very early."

"Amae went to the river."

Kyota turned to his side and yawned again. "So…?"

"Your guards said that he had gone alone."

Kyota groaned in disbelief. "You mean that long-haired, fair-skinned, curvy and having no sense of self-preservation beauty went to the river alone?" He rubbed at his eyes, sighing. "He'll end up raped." He sighed again. "Wait up. I'll go with you. Want to go for a swim anyway."

"Hurry up, then."

It was obvious that Amae must have gone ahead of the village – despite he had no experience with those things, Amae had enough sense as not to wash himself in the slop that the river turned into just outside the village, Wolfram was sure of that. They had to browse through the bank until they finally saw Amae washing himself. Even though the deepest spot in the streamlet reached only to a man's waist, it still seemed that Amae wasn't in a hurry and was enjoying himself a lot.

"Amae!"

The dark-haired man turned around at the call. "Yo! Wolfram!" he waved, smiling brightly.

Wolfram urged his horse forward. "Don't 'yo' me!" he said angrily after approaching Amae who had wobbled out of water and now stood on the bank. "What the hell have you been thinking when you went to the river alone?!"

Surprised to see Wolfram angry, Amae blinked up at him then ruffled through his wet hair. "I've been thinking that since all soldiers have seen me together with you and Kyota, no one of them would have guts to challenge your claim, especially not after I slept in the same tent as you two," he explained. "I thought you purposely let me sleep there…" He scratched his head. "Do you have some shampoo or something?" he asked Wolfram who didn't even know what to answer to this seemingly sensible tirade. "I'm itchy everywhere."

Kyota's eyes rose from Amae's brightly red legs to his face. "I think I have some," he said. He got off the horse. "We can share." He ransacked in his backpack then tossed a bottle for Amae who caught it.

"Thanks," he waved the bottle in the hand and waded back into the river being careful not to overstrain his backside and legs.

"It was only half an hour," Kyota muttered after Amae was back in the river. "I really didn't think he would sunburn so easily…"

Wolfram glanced at him sideways then hopped off the horse and started undressing himself. "Half of his life he was locked up indoors and with skin like this... I sunburn badly even if I'm more used to the sun, and he…" he shrugged not finishing.

Kyota silently watched Amae washing his hair. "Yesterday he was rubbing the oil into his sunburnt skin, wasn't he? Why didn't he say anything?"

"Oh, c'mon, Kyota," Wolfram snapped. He pushed his trousers down. "You have already made him look like a whining child; do you think he would start complaining to you now? You should know one thing about Amae – he knows all about who he is without people rubbing it into his face thus he doesn't defend himself – he attacks."

Kyota sighed. He started unbuttoning his jacket. "Yeah, I have already noticed. That mouth of his…" he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, it reminds me of someone," Wolfram winked at him. Kyota couldn't help answering the grin.

Already with only his underwear, Wolfram went towards the river. Several minutes later, after tying the horses and undressing, Kyota also followed his prince. A dark circle of dye spread around him where he had leaned down to wash his hair. The dye didn't stick to the hair that well and usually after a few washings had to be used again. This time Kyota had no intentions of re-dying his hair again.

After the three of them had had their fill, they finally left the river and went to lie down under the nearest tree shade. They spread their jackets onto the ground to lie simply and dry up. Kyota watched Amae curl up beside Wolfram and several minutes later due to his lack of sleep during the night, the dark-haired man was out.

By all Shin Makoku standards Amae was a rare gem – a dark-haired man with an angelic face and a beautiful slender and lithe body. He also seemed to have a sharp mind which sometimes was much better than muscle. Kyota's eyes left the steady falling and rising chest. He ignored Wolfram's questioning green ones that met his. Humpfing, he turned onto his back to look at the bright sky. He had to have a talk with Wolfram before this went too far.

"I don't know what about you, but I'm hungry," Kyota said some time later. The sun had climbed quite high, the air warming up considerably. The three of them had dried off, Kyota's hair now giving a weird impression of mixing dirty blue and black colors, but now the blue one was clearly wining.

Wolfram turned his head to him then without a word nudged Amae in the side to wake him up. The younger male startled, his alert eyes focusing on the blond's face.

"We are going back to the camp," Wolfram informed him. "You are going with us," he added when the dark-haired man yawned and threatened to fall asleep again. Amae frowned at him but didn't protest.

"Take the horses, Kyota, and go ahead," Wolfram said after Amae gingerly got on his four and only then got up on his brightly colored legs. "Eat and get something for all of us. Be sure to get plenty of liquids for him," he pointed his chin at Amae who was dressing. "Also check if they have some clabber in the village – it really helps when you rub it into the sunburnt places. We could buy some." Waiting for Amae, he rolled up his trousers and went to wade in the streamlet to feel some coolness before leaving.

Trying not to irritate his hurting skin, Amae shook his head while pulling his trousers up. "I'm allergic to milk." His face was split by a huge yawn. He shook his head again. "I get red dots all over my body. It will only make things worse."

"Oh my, so delicate - almost like a damn porcelain doll," Kyota muttered.

"Whoa," Amae covered his mouth with his hand, looking surprised. "You do know what a porcelain doll is! And all this time I thought that the only things you knew were horseback riding and skewering people with your sword…"

Kyota looked as if he could strangle Amae at any given moment while the other man was giving him a challenging glare. Watching the scene from the streamlet, Wolfram smacked himself on his forehead. He would have to keep the two apart. What the hell was wrong with Kyota?!

"Are you done, Amae?" Wolfram asked while still washing his legs.

Amae nodded. Kyota turned away making a snide comment on something about Amae's heritage. His head snapped to the side suddenly. Kyota turned to Amae who had just punched him in the back of head. Wide-eyed and red-faced in anger at the younger male's insolence, he stared at Amae.

"Say it again," Amae hissed, shaking his fist at the blue-haired man's face.

"You bitch!" Kyota yelled. "What the fuck do you think you…?!"

"Enough, Kyota! Enough of this stupid quarrelling!" Wolfram shouted at them, beside himself with fury. In two strides he was next to them. "You," he yelled as he jabbed his finger in Kyota's chest, making the older male step back, "shut the fuck up and go to the fucking camp and get me some food! You," he turned to Amae, "keep your mouth shut and if you ever raise your hand against my friends again, I'll show you what a real fight is! And I promise that after I'm finished with you, you'll need someone to scrape you off the ground! Got that, both of you?!"

"Yes, Sir!" Kyota saluted.

Worried, Amae blinked at Wolfram's angry face. "Yes. Sir," he also added just in case. He wasn't sure how he should address the blond since he didn't belong to the military and wasn't that sure of his status.

"Dismissed!" Wolfram yelled at Kyota who then jumped onto his horse. "Goddammit, how I hate this," Wolfram hissed under his breath after Kyota left. "Why the heck did you hit him?!" Wolfram turned to Amae.

"What do you mean 'why'?!" Amae bristled up. "He said I must have taken after my mom! My mom…!"

"Shut up. Shut up, for god's sake," Wolfram groaned although he wanted to laugh at the absurdity of this. He shook his head then motioned for Amae to start walking in the direction Kyota disappeared.

"Your friend is an asshole," Amae said ten minutes later as they were walking back into the camp.

"Cut it, Amae, you haven't been the incarnation of politeness either," rubbing his forehead, Wolfram sighed. "To tell the truth, I don't understand what the hell is wrong with him. Something must have happened while I was absent. It's not really normal behavior for him."

Amae shrugged. "Well, it's not that surprising. He seems not to like the fact that I am a concubine. He has made that quite clear."

Wolfram only shook his head. He doubted that.

"Since yesterday I wanted to ask you something," Amae changed the topic. "Are you the King of your world? The things you did then… I don't quite…"

Wolfram laughed softly. "No, I am not." He laughed again as Amae gave him a mistrustful look. "No, I didn't lie to you. I came here looking for my husband. It's my husband who is the King, not me."

"Oh." Amae stared at him then nodded. "So that's how you were able to use those elements without Faraya's permission… "

Wolfram gave a nod. "Yes, Yuuri has contracts with all four elements, so as a result I am able to use all of them, too."

"All four of them?!"

"Yes, but now all I have left is some fire and wind elements. He's somewhere here; he must be because I still need his permission to use those elements. I doubt if otherwise I would be able to manipulate them."

"You don't know for sure, do you?" Amae asked.

Wolfram shrugged. "Well, I really hope so."

"So that's why you were so sure that this other King would help us out…" Amae muttered. "Your own husband. Figures…"

They entered the camp a few minutes later and turned to Kyota's tent. Wolfram's eyes went wide as he saw Asami appearing from it.

"Hey, Wolfram!" Asami grinned, walking over to him quickly. "I'd have come to see you earlier but that stupid Kyota didn't say anything about you coming back!"

"You were away in the village gathering food," Kyota muttered to remind him while appearing behind Asami.

Wolfram nodded at Asami for greeting then his eyes snapped to Kyota behind Asami's back. "Explain yourself!" he ordered.

Kyota rubbed his forehead tiredly. Exactly the reaction he had been expecting. "I left him in the castle. The next thing I know, the moron shows up here. I figured it would be safer for him to stay here than send him back with a few men again," he explained.

Wolfram's head snapped back to Asami who stepped back subconsciously at that green glare. "What the fuck do you think you are you doing?!"

Asami frowned back at the glaring blond. "Well, I thought I could be more useful here than sitting on my ass and being pampered in that castle." He snorted then at Wolfram. "Thanks to you announcing that I'm a prophet, every single person I meet requests me to predict something. I thought I'd go mad there!"

Wolfram didn't say a thing to that only let out a row of colorful curses and pushed through him and Kyota into the tent. Kyota followed him. Left alone with the stranger, Amae stared at the frowning Asami then nodded.

"Hello, I am Amae Sederu. Are you from the same world as those two?" he asked. Despite his black hair and dark eyes, Asami had pale skin and features that were absolutely different than those of locals' and in addition he was wearing seemly very expensive glasses. "You are very young. Are you really a prophet? You sure don't look like one…" he mused.

In return, Asami stared at Amae. He only now noticed the younger male who had previously been behind the blond's back. "Hello," he answered the greeting, still staring at the longhaired man dressed in a fancy tunic with military trousers underneath it which made a quite weird combination. It was obvious that Sederu wasn't one of locals either. The handsome young man's looks were too different. "I'm Asami Rivu," he nodded, holding out his hand. He retracted it as Amae only looked at him, confused; he still couldn't shake off this habit while introducing himself. "Yes, I came together with them, but I am as much a prophet as that horse," he motioned at Kyota's horse next to the tent. "Wolfram said that only to make me look more important."

A wide grin spread on Amae's face as felt himself liking the honest man. "You sure look important to me," Amae winked at him. "Especially holding all that knowledge about that other world. Why don't you tell me everything you know about that world, for Wolfram talks only about his precious husband who doesn't really interest me..?"

Asami stared at him with his brow raised then chuckled. "Sure. But let's go have breakfast with His Grumpiness first."

Amae grinned again. Despite he could tell right away that Asami didn't feel a grain of sexual attraction to him, he liked the man. Or maybe it was exactly the reason.

XXXXX

Kyota watched Amae and Asami sitting almost side to side, chatting away and fixing the fishnet that they had gotten from the villagers. Asami wasn't really good at it, but it seemed that Amae knew perfectly how it was done, his nimble fingers working swiftly over the torn lines; Kyota guessed that as a child he had been growing up in a village near a sea or lake. The two of them were enthusiastic about going fishing. Amae had heard from the villagers that it was the very season and that there was a quite good place for fishing a few kilometers away from the village and then he didn't stop pestering Wolfram about it until the blond let him do as he wished.

Amae and Asami hit it on immediately – only a few hours had passed as they met, but it seemed that the two had known each other for an eternity. Being new to the world surrounding them, the two of them found it only natural to seek out each other's company. Wolfram found it relieving not needing to deal with Asami anymore. Kyota could tell that the blond quite liked Amae but now, as they were waiting for the enemy to show up at any given hour, the prince had no time to spare for the younger male either.

For some reason, he found their friendship not as relieving as Wolfram. Casting the last glance over the two, his eyes narrowing at Amae's sonorous laugh, he urged them to fix the net faster and marched over to one of his men to order to prepare a few horses.

XXXXX

In the evening, Amae, Asami and a few soldiers that had been accompanying them came back with a full net of fish. Proudly, the two crossed the village then turned into the camp. They found several wooden planks and set on dressing the fish.

The three soldiers that had accompanied them to the river kept close to them, one of them also helping to clean the fish, the other two searching for wood, salt and utensils and returning the fishnet to the villagers.

While studying the maps together with Wolfram and a few high ranking soldiers, already from afar Kyota could hear the cluster chatting away, gales of laughter picking up from time to time. Soon he saw a handful of soldiers joining them, sitting down on the grass around them, some taking up the task of cleaning the fish too, others just listening to the flowing conversation and feasting their eyes. Amae was the center of attention it seemed. He couldn't hear what the conversations were about, but there were light flirting notes heard from both sides.

Soon the fire was started, the fish being skewered on thin branches and hung over it. As Kyota went to the circle, the soldiers hushed at the sight of him.

"Not giving you any," Asami said as soon as Kyota approached to see what they were up to.

Kyota shook his head in disbelief. Ignoring Asami, he watched the concubine work. Amae's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and, even if flirting back to the two soldiers who were sitting on the grass in front of him, he was taking his task very seriously. First few fish had been messy, scales and innards spraying up everywhere, the slick fish sliding from his hands and ending up on the grass, but Amae soon remembered how it was done. The pile of cleaned fish next to him grew quickly.

"Your knife is a disaster," Kyota said.

Asami raised his head from the mutilated fish, but Kyota was looking at the concubine. Amae gave him a look but didn't say anything. Kyota reached into his boot.

"Here," Kyota held out his dagger.

Amae looked at him again then reached out for it. True, his fruit knife was blunt. He hadn't used it much after taking it from the palace but it had never been sharp in first place.

"Thanks," he said while the soldiers around them still were hushed. Interested, he wondered what Kyota was going to do.

Watching the gutting process going much smoother, Kyota nodded.

Amae smiled to himself. "I guess we'll have to give some fish to him, hmm, Asami?"

The other male chuckled. "Sure, if there's anything left from your bunch of admirers," he grinned.

The soldiers around them and Amae laughed. "I don't remember promising anything," Amae winked. "Watch but don't touch, ne?"

"Aww…not fair," someone was heard complaining.

"Well, I'd have given you three fish," Amae said to Kyota. "But one is eliminated for calling me 'bitch' another for mentioning my mother, so you get only one for the dagger."

Kyota stared down at Amae cutting the fish then removing the entrails. The soldiers around them were completely silent now. Amae raised his head and the two sets of sapphire eyes locked. Kyota felt a smile tugging at his lips at the man's stubbornness.

Without thinking, Kyota opened his mouth, grinning. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, you're rather closer to a…" automatically, 'slut' was the word that flashed neon in Kyota's head. While he was thinking about another word to choose, from the blaze in the blue eyes in front of him, he knew that Amae understood what his hesitation was about. The younger male opened his mouth to retaliate but then his eyes caught something behind Kyota's back and it fell shut again. After turning around, Kyota saw Wolfram approaching them.

"Oh, you'd rather caught a lot," the blond said after looking around.

"Yeah, but your friend isn't getting any," Amae said, tossing the dagger at Kyota's feet. To his own surprise, the dagger stuck into the grass, the hilt vibrating. He took his blunt fruit knife back into his palm.

From Amae, Wolfram's eyes went to Kyota. His friend shrugged and leaned down to take his dagger. Wolfram observed the blunt knife in Amae's hand. Not really understanding what it was about, he chose not to offer his dagger to the younger male.

Amae and Asami started to distribute first fried fish half an hour later. Moods were high, conversations and laughter filled the air again and didn't cease until the late evening.

Kyota didn't get fish.

XXXXX

Kyota was rounding up the camp for the last inspection before going to sleep when he heard some noise somewhere farther behind the tents in front of him, then a shout followed. Quickly, he turned to check on it. It was quite dark but he caught a glimpse of four men behind the tent. One of them was trying to pull his hand away from another's grasp.

"What is going on here?"

The voice was low but clear and smooth, its commanding tone getting through to the two soldiers. One of them let go the man he had been holding. Recognizing the voice instantly, they turned around to pay respect quickly, their faces pale.

"Sir!"

Kyota looked past the soldiers' figures. He made out Amae and Asami in the darkness.

"You two?" he wondered. Motioning for the soldiers to stand aside, he approached them. Asami looked faint with relief. Amae was holding up his torn tunic with his hands at his chest and glaring angrily at the soldiers. It was pretty clear what had occurred here.

Kyota turned back to look at the soldiers. After scrutinizing them better he saw that one had his face racked with nails. He sighed. "Come here," he motioned for them to come closer. "You do know that these two belong to Wolfram von Bielefeld, don't you?" he asked.

The men swallowed nervously, nodding.

"Then you'll be happy to receive your punishment, won't you?" Kyota grinned at them. "I think it was long ago when this army had some concubines of its own…"

The men paled visibly. "But, Sir…"

"No buts, sweethearts… You'll get the bracelets tomorrow. And after a month I'll come to see if you're still alive," Kyota said, still with a wide grin on his face. "And…" he grinned even wider. "…if you run, I'll personally find and kill you. Slowly and painfully," he winked at the men who were staring at him in disbelief. "Dismissed." He turned away from them and motioned for Amae and Asami to follow him.

"And you are really useless, aren't you?" Kyota said to Amae, pointing at his chest where he was holding the torn fabric together.

Amae kept silent. Any other time he would have shoved the words back but he was still shivering after the onslaught and witnessing the blue-haired male deal with his men without any scruples and mercy, giving them the worst punishment possible, he was afraid to open his mouth. To tell the truth, he didn't know the man could be so cruel.

"You are like a damn baby, needing a baby-sitter the entire time! I can't stop wondering why Wolfram took you with him," Kyota shook his head in irritation.

"You know," Amae muttered, "I suppose this is where the difference between you and Wolfram is – he knows to be compassionate. You'd have probably not only left me there, but also tried to sell me, wouldn't you?" he said. "If not for Wolfram, you would have left us there," with his head he motioned back at the place they had just left, "or maybe even joined them, wouldn't you?"

Amae yelped as Kyota's fist connected with his jaw, sending him to the ground.

"Jesus, are you fucking insane?!" Asami yelled at Kyota. He leaned down to look at Amae's face. "You okay there?" He tried to help Amae back to his feet.

Kyota stood over the hunching male. "You're quite bold to be accusing me of rape," he spat. "You whine and talk shit! Look at yourself! All you know is how to flaunt your ass about! No wonder you get into situations like this all the time!"

Amae burst out laughing, the loud and harsh laugh echoing all around. His body shaking with laughter, he flopped ungracefully back onto the ground. He didn't stop laughing even after Asami shook him and said to quit that. Gradually the laugh had turned into soft hysterical sobs.

"Oh, for fuck's sake…" Kyota sighed. "And in addition a crybaby…"

"Go fuck yourself, you fucked up bastard!" Amae yelled up at him, choking on his sobs. "As if I care what you think of me! You are not the center of the world, you know!"

Kyota frowned at the tear stained face "Neither are you. And to tell the truth I doubt you know how the world around you works anyway."

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole!" Amae screamed, hiccupping. "Just shut the fuck up!"

Asami stopped uselessly trying to calm Amae down and glared at Kyota. "Seriously, can you just shut up? All you do is wave your tongue about. And what the hell did you do to help him to get used to the world surrounding him? You just look for any opportunity push him deeper into the hole! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Asami yelled at him. "It's not his fucking fault he had to live his entire life as he did! And as if he needs someone like you to rub this into his face! You are so quick to discard and accuse everybody who is just a tad weaker than you, but you never lift a finger to change it! So fucking what that he can't protect himself yet, so fucking what that he doesn't really know many things?! –He can learn all of that! But if all you can do is only yell and do nothing then just shut the fuck up!"

Kyota stared at Asami, silent.

"Shut up! Both of you shut up!" Amae screamed, trying to push Asami away from him.

Kyota ignored the hysterics. "So do you want me to treat him like a baby? If I do, he'll never… "

"Kyota."

The soft voice that came from behind Kyota finally brought silence.

"If you try to teach your men discipline, I don't mind. But I have never approved of you teaching my friends, especially Amae and especially bringing him to hysterics and making the entire camp echo. If I hear you talking to him like you did now again, I'll seriously reconsider your status."

"Yes, Your Highness," Kyota bowed.

"I don't need your pity!" Amae screamed, all the sobs and tears renewing again. "I don't need your fucking pity, Wolfram!"

The blond quickly walked over and grabbed Amae by his arm, lifting the sobbing man off the ground easily. "You don't need pity, but you are hysterical," Wolfram spat, dragging Amae after him. "Now try to calm down and quit with this. You'll get some sleep and everything will seem different tomorrow."

Amae hiccupped loudly, but let Wolfram drag him towards their tent. He also didn't protest when Wolfram took off his tattered tunic and put him to sleep into an empty sleeping-bag next to his. For some time Wolfram could hear soft hiccups but then they faded into silence. Wolfram hoped that Amae had fallen asleep. It was the first time he had seen Amae hysterical. The stress had resurfaced finally and taken over the usually composed man. It had been scary.

TBC


	22. Part 22

**Schnickledooger**: Oh yes, Amae and Kyota are really doing that "Fifth Grade Flirtation". Especially Kyota.

Still reading? I'm so glad to hear that :D And thank you for the nice words :)

**hannah-asakura**: Reading WotP once again and this time on AFF? Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself ;)

A nice picture there with Asami and Amae meeting for the first time :D

Yes, in the end it will be clear where Yuuri was and how it happened that he was away for that long.

Blood Pledge castle? Well, we will see it.

**phantome101**: Hardly believable right? –Chapter 22 already, heh There was a long way to this.

**saiyukimae22**: Yuuri shows up in chapter 23. Yup, mostly I update weekly. Well, try to at least.

**Akiray**: I believe you'll understand Kyota's hostility toward Amae in this chapter, heh

**xxxxx**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 22

When Amae woke up, it was a bright day already. After looking around in the half-lit tent, he found out that he was alone, Wolfram's and everyone else's sleeping bags were empty. Holding his hurting head, he sat up. Then he remembered why he was in pain and groaned loudly. He couldn't believe that he had made such a fool out of himself. Wolfram literally had dragged him into his tent just as if he were a poor kid and Kyota had taken a candy from him. And why the hell did Wolfram interfere at all? He had made him look like a fool.

Shaking his head, Amae sighed. He perfectly knew he had done that himself. Wolfram was just trying to stop him from waking up the soldiers and calling up even more shame upon his head. His blubbers must have been echoing all over the entire camp.

He didn't really understand what came over him to give that 'performance' yesterday night. It was not the first time he went hysterics but it had never been because of such a petty reason. Probably he had been holding it all inside him for too long. The stress he had been under lately was catching up with him.

He found his clothes folded neatly and put at the end of his sleeping bag. Inwardly thanking Wolfram for his care, he dressed in the uniform, leaving out his tunic. His tunic was torn at the front, dirty, smelled of fish but the silken fabric held quite well – there were no other holes so far. Thinking that he might not get anything better to wear for quite some time, Amae figured that he should wash and sew it up.

Gathering his tunic in his right hand, he left the tent. His legs still hurt somewhat, but it wasn't too bad and he could bear it. The bright sun that hit him, made something behind his eyes throb.

"Amae?"

Shielding his eyes, the concubine turned to the side to see Asami. The man seemed to have been intending to go into the tent just before he had appeared.

"Mmm?"

For a moment, Asami seemed unsure as to what to say. He looked at the concubine closely then appeared to be relieved. "I was a little afraid that you might be unwell after yesterday," he admitted.

Amae nodded, sighing and lowered his hand from his eyes. "I'm fine. I'm sorry for that scene yesterday. I was… I'm sorry," he apologized once again instead of explaining.

Asami shook his head. "Don't sweat it. Kyota really went too far." He looked at Amae unsure. "Actually what did you do to incur his displeasure? Usually he isn't so brash," he explained after the concubine gave him a confused look.

Amae shrugged then. "It might have something to do with me commenting on him liking Wolfram as we have met or me being a concubine."

Asami frowned. Certainly Kyota didn't mind everyone knowing that he liked Wolfram, everybody was sure of that anyway. "Then it's discrimination against concubines!" he declared.

Amae gave him a surprised look. "And what?" he asked, amused.

"You should sue him," Asami muttered only after realizing this wasn't going to solve anything. "I'm sure you would win," he added, sighing just before dropping the subject altogether.

"I don't really understand," Amae said. "If it's one of those references to your world, you'll have to explain it to me." Asami often talked about things he didn't quite manage to grasp.

Telling Amae that it didn't matter, the older male shook his head. The two of them had breakfast, then, with Arachi and a few other soldiers went to the river.

XXXXX

When they came back from the river it was already afternoon. Amae hung out his and Wolfram's uniforms onto the tent to finish them drying. His torn tunic had gotten dry already after washing and airing it at the river, but he had borrowed a shirt and spare trousers from Asami. Now he had to find a needle to sew his tunic up.

As soon as Amae finished hanging out the uniforms, he saw Wolfram and Kyota approaching. Kyota observed the hanging uniforms closely. Interested, his eyes slid back to Amae who after seeing the blond brightened.

"Ah, thanks," Wolfram nodded after having noticed his uniform drying. Before going to the river, Amae had insistently offered him to wash his uniform until he had agreed. "Had fun at the river?"

Amae nodded. "Yup, and the soldiers you had chosen were nice. Thanks."

"Want to have lunch?" the blond asked.

"Sure! I'm starving," Amae nodded enthusiastically.

Kyota cast the last look at the damp uniforms and followed everyone into the tent silently.

"Where can I get a needle?" Amae asked when they were sitting in the tent and eating.

"You want to sew up your tunic?" Wolfram guessed.

"Mhm," Amae hummed with his mouth full, and Wolfram felt himself surprisingly worried that the concubine was starting to take over the manners from him and Kyota. The two of them always kept themselves in check while amongst nobility, but he wasn't so sure if Amae would be able to switch back as easily as them later. Or maybe Amae wouldn't ever need his manners anymore…

"I suppose you should simply ask around – soldiers should have them. If not, then go to the village," Wolfram shrugged.

"You are good at sewing?" Kyota showed interest. He got up from his place on the sleeping-bag when Amae nodded and went to ransack at the end of the tent. "Here," he tossed a pair of trousers to Amae who was so stunned that instead of catching them, he let them smack him in the face then fall onto his lap. "I have torn them while climbing over a fence," Kyota explained.

Amae stared at Kyota then lowered his eyes to the trousers on his knees. He raised his head then. "Okay," he said to Kyota, smiling.

Wolfram wasn't really able to comprehend what Kyota was doing. From Kyota, he turned to look at Amae's radiant face.

"Kyota, what the hell are you doing?" Wolfram asked after they had eaten and Amae with Asami left to search for a needle and some threads. "You'll either get them back with a huge hole in the crotch or won't ever get them back at all…"

Kyota was leaning over their previous 'table' while cleaning it up. He turned to Wolfram who was sitting near him and watching him working. "I know that," he sighed. "I hope it will work for him as a therapy." He took the cutting board, brought it to the exit and swiped the bread crumbs off into the outside. "I was unfair to him," he muttered.

Wolfram watched him for some time then chuckled. "But you do realize that your trousers are done for?"

Kyota grinned at him. "I can't wait to see what Amae thinks of doing to them; he has a vivid imagination, I have noticed," he said.

Wolfram only shook his head, laughing. His laugher then quieted after a serious look had appeared on his friend's face.

"I'd like to talk to you," Kyota said.

Wolfram nodded. That that Kyota was making a request instead of spilling everything he had on his mind was telling him that the other man didn't think that the thing that he wanted to discuss was his business.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked, curious and a little unnerved.

"It's regarding Amae."

"Oh? What about him?" Interested, Wolfram watched Kyota. "Did he do anything?"

Shaking his head in denial, Kyota sat down next to the blond. Thinking how to start, he cleared his throat. "I was just wondering if you are aware of him taking the place at your side as your concubine…"

Wolfram's brows furrowed in confusion. He frowned then. "Kyota, I won't tolerate this. This has to have a limit! You…"

"No," Kyota interrupted him. He shook his head again. "You misunderstood me. It's not about my jealousy. It's that it seems that Amae thinks of you as his…well…" Kyota faltered for a moment, "…owner, I would say… And he thinks himself your concubine… You take care of him, defend him and I believe he feels safe with you and… It's rather… Well, I have seen him only for a little more than two days but it's so obvious from the way he acts around you that it makes my eyes hurt."

Wolfram stared at him. "What the hell are you babbling about? Amae knows I'm married! He's only…"

Kyota raised his hand to get himself an opportunity to finish what he was saying. "He doesn't feel safe, Wolfram. You brought him here and it seems the only way out he sees is to stay at your side. Plus, they understand 'marriage' a bit differently here. As long as it's not a female, most of men here have lovers and concubines aside their wives." Kyota sighed at Wolfram's frowning face. "His cultural background is completely different than ours. You were reminding me of it each day and yet you yourself forgot that.

"It's obvious from aside - he accepted it naturally that you took him into our tent, that everyone thinks about him as yours. He follows you everywhere and cares only for your opinion. Hell, he even washes your clothes! I am not sure how much of it is his real affection – he doesn't seem to give you any more of that peculiar attention than to any other male in the camp -, but he really behaves as your concubine…"

Wolfram groaned, rubbing his forehead. This was giving him a horrible headache. After Kyota said it all, it was obvious that he was right. Somehow he hadn't noticed that, taking Amae's closeness for simple insecurity.

"I don't have time for this shit," Wolfram groaned, feeling his anger and desperation rise at the absurd situation.

Kyota studied his face for a few seconds then shrugged.

XXXXX

It was the evening already when Amae and Asami showed up in the camp. Amae was already wearing his stitched up tunic. It didn't look very esthetical but one couldn't notice the stitches right away. The two of them turned right into the tent to look for something to eat. There they found Kyota and some food.

"Here," Amae dropped the trousers onto Kyota's head.

Kyota, who had been eating soup, pulled the trousers off his head. While Amae and Asami were looking for a place to sit down, he put his bowl down onto the ground and took the trousers. He was really curious to see what Amae did to them. Turning the lower half of his uniform in his hands several times he finally noticed bright red embroidery on the hip-pocket. Stunned, he stared at a red heart and Amae's name next to it.

"What the hell?" he muttered. Then it became clear what it meant - even though a shape of heart was never used in this context in Shin Makoku, it was perfectly clear that this Amae's embroidery was declaring his love to Amae on his bottom. He flushed red. He had not expected this.

From the place he had sat down and already started cutting Kyota's favorite oblong green vegetable for everyone to reach, the concubine grinned at him. "Well, it was way too obvious why you gave them to me. Your apology will be accepted if you wear them at least for one day," Amae chuckled softly. "Asami was so nice to offer the idea, and I though you'd appreciate it."

Without a word, Kyota examined the trousers for a few more seconds but, as the hole was stitched up nicely and there seemed nothing wrong with the trousers except for that red embroidery, he raised his head to glare at Asami. Asami smirked at him and held up the V sign.

Sighing, Kyota put the trousers away and took his bowl back into his hands. "You are really good at needlework," he said to Amae.

Shyly, Amae lowered his eyes to the green vegetable he had been cutting. "Oh, I'm good at various kinds of handwork…" he said, rolling the green vegetable in his hands then stroking it.

Kyota felt himself flush red again. The man was just unbelievable. Next to him, he heard Asami chortling into his soup. Asami used to feel uncomfortable around him and Wolfram or even Arachi. He had also never reacted well to these kinds of innuendos to sex between males, but surprisingly, Asami seemed to feel fine around the concubine.

"Has anybody told you that you are too nice?" Kyota muttered, shoveling some soup into his mouth.

Amae nodded. "Sure. I'm incarnation of a goodwill and goodness and overall I'm virtuous."

Kyota couldn't help chuckling. He put his bowl onto the ground again and crawled over to dig in his bag. "In that case," he said after turning around and facing Amae again, "I wonder what you have to tell about this…" he held up a drawing.

Amae choked on his soup, his face turning beet red. "Where the fuck have you gotten that?" he managed after swallowing.

"And how do you think I was so sure that Wolfram really was in the harem...?" Kyota drawled, tossing the paper onto the ground next to Amae.

Asami craned his head to see the paper. His jaw fell lax as he saw a drawing of a naked Wolfram on it. Wide-eyed, he stared at the picture. It was a tasteful nude where Wolfram was leaning against a windowsill, his body turned halfway, he gazing at the distance through the window.

"I suppose Wolfram doesn't know about this, does he?" Kyota looked at Amae sideways.

Amae raised his eyes from the picture to Kyota. "Of course, no," he muttered. "How did you…?"

"How did I get it and how did I know that it's yours?" Kyota finished instead of him. "Some man approached me trying to sell it to me. The answer to your second question is Yasai. He started talking. He knows quite a lot not only about Faraya but also you. Somehow he mentioned that you like drawing…"

Amae took the drawing between his fingers. He tossed it back to Kyota. "Well, now it's pretty clear why you hate me."

Kyota took the picture, chuckling. "Nah, about your little hobby I got to know only today in the afternoon."

Amae felt the need to justify himself. "I drew it just after meeting Wolfram," he said. And it was true, even though he had drawn a few others several days later, but Kyota didn't need to know that.

Kyota shrugged. "Well, it doesn't really bother me. But if Wolfram gets wind of this, you'll get a few bruises. And if Wolfram's husband gets to know of this, you'll be sent off somewhere far, far away to pasture goats."

Silence settled over them and Amae stared at Kyota waiting for his verdict. The older male had his life in his hands. He doubted Wolfram would want to see him ever again if the truth became known. Wolfram could be quite flexible, but things concerning his personal issues were taboo for the blond. Kyota would not hesitate to get rid of him.

Amae was amazed to see Kyota giving him a smile that seemed sincere. Kyota chuckled after realizing what the former concubine had been waiting for. He laughed quietly inside – there was no way he would give Amae away to Wolfram.

Kyota got up and went to secure the drawing back in his backpack. After that he turned back to look at Amae. "Nah, I won't tell Wolfram about it," he said. "He'd take the drawing away, and in truth I got very fond of it. What do you think, could you draw more of them, but like…more…hmm…explicit?" he grinned.

Amae stared at him, open-mouthed.

"I think they are explicit enough," Asami muttered. "Already too explicit in my opinion. But who cares…"

"Well, it's…"

Wolfram's voice was suddenly heard outside and Kyota fell silent. When Wolfram entered the tent, he was met by tingling silence. Surprised, he stopped to observe the three men in front of him. But his questioning eyes were avoided carefully. Even Kyota pretended to be interested in something swimming in his soup. Amae was blushing for no apparent reason which was really disturbing. Asami was cleaning his glasses with a piece of cloth, pointedly telling him that he refused to see anything.

Wolfram's eyes finally settled on Amae. "I need to have a word with you," he said and saw Amae turn pale. Maybe Kyota had mentioned something to Amae, but even then he wasn't that sure why the concubine's reaction was so strong.

"We'll just go for a walk," Kyota said, standing up.

"Hey, I haven't finished my dinner yet!" Asami protested.

"Take it with you, then," Kyota said, picking up the cutting board with bread and sausage on it and carrying it outside.

"Hey!" Asami yelled after him, not being able to believe that the blue-haired man had just done that. "Kyota, give back my dinner! Unbelievable! Kyota, do you hear me?!" As there was no answer, he got up and ran out of the tent chasing after the man.

Amae and Wolfram were left alone in the tent. Wolfram put down the map he had been carrying and walked over to sit down opposite the tense man. Not wanting to draw it any longer, Wolfram started right away.

"Amae, I think we need to talk about our…relationship," Wolfram found himself hardly managing to pronounce the word.

"Oh." Amae sank even deeper into the folded up sleeping bag he was sitting on. "Was it Kyota who spoke to you?" he asked softly.

Since it was no use denying, Wolfram gave a nod. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." He sighed. "I… I somehow missed it."

Amae ruffled through his long hair. "I understand," he nodded. "But I…" he continued playing with the ends of his hair nervously, "…actually I don't really know how to…act. I'm very dependent right now. I can do nothing for a living. I wasn't able to use my element from the moment we left the palace," Amae said, gulping nervously. "Faraya forbade it and now I'm useless. I don't know anything else except that and…"

Wolfram's loud and frustrated exhalation stopped him. "I understand your wish to preserve yourself with a potential status, but it won't work. I treasure Yuuri's trust too much to do something like this." Wolfram felt sudden anger rise in his chest at the dejected look that appeared on Amae's face. He couldn't believe a proud man like Amae would want to trade himself off so badly and even to a man he didn't even feel much affection for.

"Amae, once I said that you are good at what you do – I'm not known for flinging compliments around that easily. You are a good healer and once Yuuri is found and we go back, he'll allow you to use your water element and after some studies, you'll be just fine on your own."

Wolfram let out another frustrated sigh. "I don't have time for your whining, Amae – it's a war going on! If you are going to snivel like a beaten dog, then it's fine with me and I'll leave you here to be a prostitute forever, but if you want to mend your pride and help around then you see that exit," Wolfram pointed with his hand. "Carry your self-piteous ass there and do something useful. I don't care what – go fishing again, wash clothes, bandage someone, yell at someone for not doing his work or go to help weed out the garden. Simply do something instead mooching about in my way! I can't fucking stand seeing you degrading yourself like this! Do you understand me, Amae?!"

Amae sat opposite Wolfram a thick blush covering his face. "I… I…" His hands shook in nervousness, but the blush was deepening even more. "Yes." He nodded. "I… yes, it's perfectly clear. I'm…" he fidgeted with his hair then hiccupped loudly. "I'm sorry for…for… Thanks." He suddenly jumped to his feet and shot out of the tent, the ends of his tunic disappearing quickly through the opening.

Not sure how to react to this, Wolfram shook his head. After a minute, he took the map he had been carrying in his hands and unfurled it. A short time later, the fabric of the tent rustled and Kyota entered. He walked over to Wolfram who was leaning over the map.

"It's quite dark here," he muttered, after taking the map in. "Roshan said that he would come soon," he informed Wolfram. "He's just checking over his men." Impatiently, he rustled through the map for some time then finally raised his head to look at the blond. "By the way, what did you do to make Amae blush like that? He just flew past me like wind without even raising his eyes…"

Wolfram frowned at the map. "I just scolded him a little."

Kyota's right brow rose to curl darkly. "Oh. You talked to him about 'that'? You told him off?"

Wolfram nodded. In the map, he followed the road that started in this village and led to Beshan.

"It didn't seem that he took it well," Kyota commented finally when his friend didn't say anything more.

"Actually, it was the reaction I more or less expected," Wolfram said seriously. "He's just a little lost and needed to be reminded of his priorities."

"Hmmm…" Kyota drawled. "He's quite unstable. Are you sure you didn't overdo?"

Wolfram turned around to look at him. "Then run after him for fuck's sake if you are that worried over him!" he snapped. "I don't have time for this, Kyota, and you know this!" Rubbing his forehead, he sighed. "He'll be just fine. Leave him be."

XXXXX

The sun had almost set and after making a round over his troops to make sure everything was ready and dispersing orders, Kyota decided to go for a swim. Mosquitoes were vicious in the evenings here, but he still wanted to wash all that accumulated dust and sweat off him.

He was tired after the long day and, wanting to tune out everything around him, rode to the river alone. He shed his clothes and dunked himself into the shallow river to wash himself.

When he was done cleansing his body, his boots off and clothes neatly folded next to him, only in his underwear, he lay down on his jacket to dry off and relax to cleanse his mind. The air was already humid and cool but after the hot day he didn't mind that.

His horse was grazing near him while Kyota was peacefully dozing under a tree near the river bank when he heard a horse's hooves scraping against the ground somewhere farther along the riverbank. After raising his head out of the grass, he saw a lone rider appearing from the vapor. The rider was obviously heading for the bank. After peering more closely at the man, he recognized Amae. The fact that Amae had snuck out of the camp without escort, made Kyota grit his teeth in anger. He wanted to go and scold the younger male but then decided not to bother – Amae didn't ever listen to him anyway. In addition, he believed that the former concubine had many things to think about after the conversation with Wolfram.

Amae tied the horse to a tree further away then sat down under it. After pulling his boots off, he just leaned on the tree and gazed at the river. Kyota was surprised that the younger male managed to get here on his own – it seemed that he was not that hopeless with horses as everyone had thought.

As Amae didn't move, Kyota thought that maybe he had fallen asleep, but then Amae stood up and started taking his clothes off. Leaving them on the shore, he waded into the river only with his underwear.

From the bank, Kyota watched the younger male walk deeper and deeper until he was waist deep. From a few soldiers Kyota had heard that there were several deep holes in the bottom of the river, so he wasn't surprised when suddenly there only Amae's head with tuffs of flapping hair was seen in the water. Then the head disappeared and Kyota expected him to start washing his hair but the black-haired head didn't resurface. Next thing he saw were hands waving about in the water.

Kyota cursed loudly. Of course, the fool couldn't swim! –He could perfectly remember Amae say once before that the river in Beshan was full of litter and so tainted that it would burn if someone set it on fire. The perturbed feeling that appeared when a startling idea occurred to him had to be pushed away when he jumped to his feet.

Kyota ran to the shore and then plunged into the water. After reaching the spot where he saw the man's hands appear for the last time, he had to look for Amae only for few moments finding him easily. Grabbing a handful of dark hair, he started swimming toward the shore.

Kyota pulled the coughing and sputtering man out to the shore and seated him onto the grass. Amae didn't stop coughing for quite some time and Kyota gathered the dark hair from Amae's face and chest into his hand then brushed it behind his back.

"You okay?" he asked after Amae's coughs seemed to lessen.

Amae nodded weakly. Pulling himself up he kneeled then tried to stand up. He yelped and fell onto his side, as Kyota backhanded him in the face with such force that it made him roll over the grass.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Kyota yelled. "Are you fucking insane?!"

Dazed and astonished, his wet hair clinging to his face, Amae raised his head from the grass to look up at Kyota. He didn't manage as much as to open his mouth as Kyota grabbed him by his arm, yanked him up to his still shaky feet and started dragging him after himself.

At first stunned into an inability to move, later Amae protested and struggled while Kyota was hauling him into the camp but the blue-haired man didn't listen to him. The man seemed if he were possessed - he even forgot the horses back at the river.

Once they reached the camp, not wanting to cause the commotion, Amae stopped squirming and let himself be led. It had been enough of that spectacle when Kyota had brought him to hysterics the previous time. Now Kyota was making him parade through the camp only in his wet underwear. All he could do was to keep his mouth shut and try not to draw any more attention as it was.

Kyota lugged him through the camp and directly into their tent. With a rough motion, Kyota brushed the fabric out of his way and shoved Amae inside. Amae stumbled and landed on his knees right in front of the startled prince. Holding himself upon his hands, the younger male raised his head to look at Wolfram and Kyota who had stridden up to the prince's side.

Wolfram turned his head to look at Kyota. He pointed his hand at kneeling Amae who was half-naked, still dripping water, wide-eyed and seemed aghast. "What's this?" he asked Kyota with an obvious anger rising at the way Amae was being treated.

"The stupid son-of-a-bitch wanted to drown himself!" Kyota yelled down at Amae. He was almost panting in rage.

Wolfram stared at Kyota for several seconds then turned to Amae but found the younger male equally stupefied and gaping at Kyota. The blue-haired man, after following Wolfram's gaze, became unsure when noticing Amae's openmouthed face. He suddenly realized that he had made a mistake somewhere.

"What nonsense are you talking about?!" Amae stuttered at Kyota. He turned to Wolfram. "I didn't! He's lying! There was a hole and I slumped into it! I didn't try to kill myself! As if I'd ever…!" Not finishing, he continued shaking his head in disbelief. "He's lying!"

Wolfram's eyes came back to Kyota who was fumbling with the clasps of his wristbands nervously. The blue-haired male looked a bit lost, his eyes averted from Amae, not daring look at him in shame.

"Ehhh…" Kyota stuttered finally, ruffling through his blue hair.

"You can go, Amae," Wolfram said, motioning at the end of the tent.

Amae nodded, quickly got up and disappeared out of their sight. After he was gone, the blond sighed and plopped down onto the folded up sleeping-bag.

"Well, what was it about? Did you just drag him here without asking what happened?"

Kyota rubbed his forehead tiredly then sat down opposite Wolfram. He nodded silently. "I saw him drown and…well, after the conversation you two had, I somehow…" Kyota shook his head, ashamed. "Suddenly I was so…angry… so…" He just shook his head again not finishing.

"…Scared?" Wolfram sighed, finishing for his friend. "Gods, Kyota it's so obvious that you like him, I'm sure even Amae understands it, but I don't understand what you are trying to do. I doubt I can help you disentangle from the mess you feel and cause. You feel guilty, but instead of apologizing to him for your behavior you seem to wish he hated you." Wolfram sighed. "And now, instead of thinking of it as your mistake, he took it you were trying to humiliate and vilify him." As Kyota didn't say a word, only stared down at the ground, Wolfram lay down on his back.

"Why did you drag him here, to me?" Wolfram asked. "Think carefully and answer to yourself truthfully, okay?"

Kyota groaned. He pulled his legs up and put his forehead onto his knees. "I know, I perfectly know why I did this. But I'm not used to this, Wolfram. It's confusing the hell out of me."

Wolfram stared up at the top of the tent. "I don't think it's something I can help you deal with, Kyota. It's your problem, your feelings. I can only mess it up for you further. But…" he drawled softly, "…let me tell you one thing," he looked at Kyota, their eyes meeting. "Nobody likes cowards… If you like him, tell him that instead of trying to hurt and push him away."

XXXXX

"What do you want?"

Amae's hostile voice made Kyota cringe inwardly. He walked over to where the younger male was sitting under a tree, staring at the river. It was very early in the morning, and Amae again had left the camp without informing anyone beforehand.

"A few days ago Wolfram told me to teach you some basic fighting moves in order to defend yourself."

Amae gave him a skeptical look. "And you have finally remembered it?" he snickered. "I'm oh so glad that you are so worried over my safety, but I don't want you teaching me."

"I don't want you dying on my hands," Kyota ignored him. "We'll start from swimming."

Amae's look was hateful. "As if I'd ever trust my life into your hands, you asshole!" he spat.

"What about yesterday then?" Kyota couldn't help biting back.

"And who the fuck asked you butting in?!"

Kyota gritted his teeth in anger. "So you did want to drown yourself, idiot!" he accused, hissing.

"No, I didn't want to drown myself, you stupid! I just… Fuck it!" Amae threw his hands in anger. "I don't even know why I am talking to you," he muttered while standing up. "I'm going back to the camp."

Kyota blocked his way. "As if! It's the second time I see you wandering alone! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Seeing Amae's eyes catch a furious flame, he got the feeling that his apology wasn't going that well as intended.

Amae pushed at Kyota's chest to move him out of his way but the man didn't even budge. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Amae yelled at him, lowering his arms back to his sides. "Do you have some personal issues with me or it's that you are an asshole in general?!"

Kyota wanted to snap at him that this had nothing to do with him behaving irresponsibly while leaving the camp alone, but he swallowed those words. Instead, he decided to replace them with others.

Angrily, Amae stared at the older man then felt confusion growing within him as Kyota simply stood and stared back at him without a word of retort, his face holding a strange facial expression.

"You know," Kyota started softly, "I have been in love with Wolfram for a greater part of my life. I… I'm scared. I don't really expect you to understand but… It's because…it's new and… " Frustrated, Kyota shook his head. He realized he looked like a fool. There was no way he could talk about it to Amae.

Frowning, Amae stared at Kyota's receding back as the older man simply turned around, and not finishing the sentence, started walking away.

"Kyota, wait!" he went after the other. "Wait, I say, you idiot!" He grabbed Kyota by his upper arm to stop him but the older man smacked his hand away. Wishing he could simply cool the embarrassed man off, not for the first time Amae regretted his element being taken away from him.

"Kyota," Amae called at Kyota's back, stopping. "Kyota, I…I suspected that at first..." He sighed as the other froze on his way. "But later you… It's okay," he exhaled loudly. "I suppose you are really confused…"

Kyota finally turned around. Amae couldn't believe what he was seeing – the older man was blushing.

"I'm sorry," Kyota muttered. He shook his head. "I suppose just I really need a good lay," he said rubbing his forehead. "Just as you said. I…"

Amae wasn't sure if this way the man was trying to take his words back or his words had an ulterior motive. But Kyota's blush was deepening while he was fidgeting with his hands. Unsure, Amae approached him. Still uncertain, he stood in front of the other man and leaned towards him.

The lips underneath his were tense then parted a fraction, Kyota exhaling as if overcoming some only known to him barrier. The next thing Amae knew was Kyota's hands in his hair, cradling his head, the kiss turning deep.

Moaning softly into the heated kiss, a few moments later, Amae felt Kyota pulling away from it. A little dazed, he stared at Kyota. Damn, the man could kiss…

Kyota brushed his fingers over Amae's lips to wipe the glistening saliva off. "I wanted to do this the very first time I saw you," Kyota admitted, sighing. Again, he blushed lightly at the intent gaze Amae's eyes were giving him.

"Yes, you were staring at my ass pretty shamelessly," Amae said finally. He suddenly became aware of his hands wrapped around Kyota's back of the neck. Shifting uncomfortably, he pulled them away.

"I'm sorry."

Amae wasn't that sure what Kyota was apologizing about. The entire atmosphere graveling him, Amae brushed his hair behind his ear while thinking what to do. He was not used to the scenes like this. This was…too…weird.

"Let's go back," Kyota said softly. "Was it really an accident?" he asked a few minutes later of them walking side to side toward the camp.

"Of course it was!" Amae snapped at the careful note in the other's voice. "I don't know where you got that idea!"

"I was worried that after that conversation with Wolfram you might…" Kyota didn't finish. "Promise me that you won't wander alone," he demanded instead.

"Fine," Amae muttered. He wasn't sure where they went from this. He wasn't even sure if Kyota wanted to go anywhere from this. The other was lost in his own feelings and very likely had no idea what he wanted at all. Very likely it was only Kyota's desperate try to distance himself from Wolfram.

"Well, your place or mine?"

Amae raised his head from his feet to look at Kyota who chuckled. "You really are an asshole," Amae muttered.

Kyota's step faltered. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to… It was just…"

Amae snickered. "No, seriously, you'll soon break the record in apologizing." He sighed then. "It's okay. I… I think I understand." He doubted there was harm in it - he could just go along and see where it led him, even if it left him halfway. He had too few options anyway and Kyota wasn't the worst of them.

TBC


	23. Part 23

**P****ikeebo**: Thank you for your nice compliments.

Nope, WoftGE isn't an accurate sequel of WotP. It can be read as a completely different fic.

Well, have fun reading.

**Morwynn Nightwitch**: Yes, he is finally here.

**phantome101**: Yup, Yuuri makes his entrance in this chapter.

**Akiray**: Faraya's city quite away from the place where Kyota and everyone else are and it takes time to reach them. In addition after finding them, he can't just head straight – he needs to gather his men.

Kyota and Amae's relationship? –Well, it's not that nice, really.

xxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**A/N 3**: Originally this chapter has a sex scene. Because of Fanfiction net politics I had to cut it. You can read the uncut chapter on Mediaminer org, Y!Gallery net, AdultFanficion net and Ochiba net. I write under the same penname everywhere.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 23

"Kyota. Amae."

The two men looked at Wolfram whose face didn't promise anything good. They had just come back from the river, entered the tent and thus couldn't comprehend why the blond was staring at them with murder written all over his face. Then Amae's eyes slid from the blond's face to his hand.

"Oh shit," he muttered, his body tensing instantly.

"What is it?" Kyota asked, staring at the hyperventilating blond.

"Guess what I found in your backpack, Kyota…?" Wolfram hissed, his eyes narrowing even more.

Kyota thought that he didn't even need to guess to know. "Wolfram, since when are you delving in my stuff?" he muttered already knowing the reaction his words would cause.

Wolfram's eyes flashed green danger. "And since when do you keep these kind of pictures of me?!" He turned to Amae who just stood wide-eyed at Kyota's side. "Is it your drawing?!"

"Yes," Amae swallowed loudly, his wide eyes holding real fear.

"Why does Kyota have it?!"

"I…" Amae stuttered. "He said…"

"For fuck's sake, cut it out, Wolfram!" Kyota snarled at the blond. "He's on the verge of fainting already!" He took Amae by his arm and led him deeper into the tent to seat the shaking man onto one of the sleeping bags. He then turned back to Wolfram who was glaring at him angrily. Only now he noticed that Wolfram was wearing one of his shirts. Wolfram must have found the picture while looking for something to dress. From the very childhood it was common for them to share their clothes, and the blond probably hadn't thought twice before rummaging in his backpack.

"I have it because that servant, Lasami, sold it to me," Kyota said calmly. "That was how I was sure that you were in that harem. I have already asked about it Amae and he said he drew it quite long ago. I'm sure he has drawn more of them but what's the big deal? They are nice."

"You…" Wolfram spluttered in disbelief. "How dare you?!"

"Nope, I'm not giving it back to you," chuckling at the blond's outrage, Kyota pointed at Wolfram's hand with the drawing. "I paid for it after all."

Wolfram's eyes flashed. "You know what I think about all of this?!" he hissed. He raised the drawing and holding it between his hands starting to tear it. "Here!" He tossed the tiny shreds into the air. "Idiot! Both of you!" he muttered, storming out of the tent, the tatters of the drawing floating down to the ground behind him.

Kyota shook his head, smiling. He turned to Amae. "Hey, it's okay," sitting down next to him, he soothed the still wide-eyed man. "He erupts fast, but calms down even faster."

Stressed, Amae only groaned. "What if he just leaves me out here? He was so angry…"

Kyota shook his head. "No, he won't do that. Don't worry – it would take more than a nude to make him take a decision like that."

Amae muttered something under his breath. Missing the words, Kyota leaned in closer.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said I'd draw you another one," Amae muttered.

Kyota couldn't help laughing. "Yeah, and one of you," he winked.

Amae raised his eyes to look at him. "Why do you need it when you can have the real thing?"

Kyota's brow rose. "Oh my, is it an invitation?" he muttered before leaning in.

A few minutes later, the fabric in front of the tent moved then slid open. "Kyota, are you deaf?!" Wolfram tore into the tent.

"Kyo…" The blond trailed off and stared at the two men on the ground. He realized that, with his trousers half-way off and Amae underneath him, Kyota really might have not heard the commotion outside.

The two of them pulled apart, Amae's large eyes staring at Wolfram while he pushed his tunic down to cover his underwear and sat up. Kyota didn't even bother, only turning to him to glare for the intrusion.

"Faraya is coming!" Wolfram yelled then at the two. "His army is a on the move!"

Kyota cursed loudly. Jumping to his feet, he pulled his trousers up, clasping his belt quickly. His head turned to the entrance as Arachi burst into the tent. Asami followed him quickly.

"I'm taking you out of the village," Arachi pulled Amae up who had been still sitting on the sleeping bag.

Amae shot a panicky look at Wolfram but the blond nodded. "He's acting under my orders."

Amae wanted to ask something but Wolfram had already turned away and shot out of the tent, Kyota following him close. Amae quickly grasped his jacket from the ground that had been tossed there by Kyota and ran after the elite guard and Asami.

Outside, the soldiers were running toward the village, the commanders meshing among them astride their horses, spilling orders. Far away, Amae could see Kyota's blue hair and Wolfram's blond. Kyota was shouting something at Wolfram. Why wasn't the back up from the Dakhra neighboring country, Reishan, here yet? Amae thought. They should have been here half a day ago.

Amae's musings were interrupted by Arachi pulling him onto a horse then jumping onto the saddle behind him. Asami saddled another one and the three of them were off to the opposite side from the oncoming battle. While fleeing the camp, Amae turned around to look at the quickly receding tents. He hoped that Wolfram's God of War would stand by their side again. If not, Faraya would not show mercy to anyone. The king was going to find him. He didn't even want to think what would happen then.

The fear had squashed guilt and all he wished right now was to get away as far from Faraya and the battle as he was able. He was no warrior. He was a coward and had no illusions about himself turning into a fighter suddenly. He knew that even if he were able to wield his element and might be able to do some damage, he would just probably stand there stupefied until someone skewered him with a sword. On the other hand, half of those youngsters that he had left behind his back in the camp were probably thinking the same as him. Kill or be killed, nothing else was important.

It was uncomfortable to catch the sight from behind Arachi's shoulders but the huge cloud of dust was seen far away as Faraya's army was closing in. Amae turned to the opposite side of it farther and saw the troops that had been requested by Kyota two days ago finally coming in. He didn't know why they were late or if it was exactly as Kyota had planned, in which case the men were probably tired after having traveled for that long.

Closing his eyes, Amae offered a prayer to all known and unknown gods.

XXXXX

Just out of arrows reach, the two opposing armies stood against each other under the scorching sun, the immense heat being radiated off the dunes in waves. The air was stuffy, and hot and cold sweat of anxiety accumulated on the bodies, making the clothes cling to them.

From far away, his sight being better than his men's, Faraya caught a glimpse of blue hair then saw a mop of blond next to it and wondered if his fireball would reach there. The blue-haired general was yelling orders to his second-in-command. Wolfram was sitting on a horse right next to him, and he suddenly felt nostalgic at the way the two looked like a well working team.

Wolfram waited for the blue-haired one to finish then, from the way he gesticulated, it was obvious that he started talking to the older man. He was stunned to see the blue-haired one saluting him then turning to his second-in-command he had been talking to a second ago and yelling something again.

The blond turned his horse around urged it forward. Drawing his sword, he rode up to the first rank. He was shouting something but it was impossible to make it out. Swishing the hilt around, Wolfram stopped his horse right in front of the first rank. The blue-haired leader followed him, his voice much clearer and encouraging, even insolent. He joined the blond in a few seconds, the entire army now clearly chanting the name of their country.

Now, he saw who was who. He had made a mistake in judging the blond. Very likely it had been Wolfram who had sought out the blue-haired one and their relationship might be just the opposite of the one he had imagined.

Raising his hand to signal for his men to attack, Faraya sent a shower of flames onto the opposing army to greet the blond. The wind that had suddenly picked up at the blond's arm swing was enormous and sent the raining fire back. It fell onto the opposing soldiers, their hair and clothes catching up fire immediately. The soldiers, who had been hit, started waving their hands about, clapping over themselves to put the flames out. The stench of burning flesh spread over the air.

The war cries shook the air and the blond led his army forward the momentarily disarrayed enemy. The first wave of arrows didn't work either, the blond beating them off with another created swish of wind. The blond's army replied with its own shower of arrows. Now, as not to beat the arrows off their destination, the blond wasn't able to use his wind element.

The armies collided a few minutes later, the swords jingling, rich blood spilling onto the hissing sand, the first victims of war falling down onto the dunes. Front lines mixed, the rest of them rushing forward, seeking to intermingle with the enemy.

Without choosing friend or foe, Faraya burnt a wide circle around him. Another gust of the stench of burning flesh passed the entire battlefield while being carried by the wind. Faraya urged his horse forward through the charred bodies that had carpeted the already dizzy with blood sand. Now, knowing that the blond was able to use his own elements, he had to find the blond and kill him, the sooner the better. He didn't really understand how Wolfram was able to do that but there was only one way to make sure that this battle would be won.

Faraya caught glimpses of the blond hair here and there but the blond didn't stay in one place. When he would reach the place, Wolfram would already be gone, leaving scattered bodies behind him. It was obvious that the blond knew who of them was superior. He tried to blow up the place he saw the blond at but then he left himself exposed while aiming and concentrating his element and a few soldiers tried to take him on. So in the end, after several tries to blast him, he had to chase Wolfram through the entire field.

At first, the battle seemed to be in his favor but later their rear flanks were attacked, the soldiers now forced to fight two fronts. The blond's men, rejoiced by the back up, started fighting with a new fervor, his men, in contrary, were losing their spirit. It was then when he regretted not having fried the entire army while they had only been approaching. Amae was going to be the end of the kingdom. He should have just wiped out all of them instead of being afraid to hurt his concubine.

Some time later, in the midst of all that mess Faraya finally caught a glimpse of blue hair. He was in a favorable position and raised his hand immediately. Fighting against one of the soldiers, the blue-haired one hadn't noticed him yet.

Before Faraya could throw a blast, he suddenly felt something collide with his back and then excruciating pain engulfed his upper half. After a short gust of panic, pain and realization that it was the fire element, he suppressed it while molding it with his own. The fire went out, but the damage was already done, leaving him hurt and vulnerable.

Seeing the situation, the closest to him men surrounded him, as not to let the enemy approach. Behind his back Faraya could hear the blond's voice screaming something which was obviously the blue-haired's name and he turned his head towards the shout that had overcome the battle noise. Through his eyes that were turning hazy in rage and pain, Faraya saw the blue-haired man disappear among the soldiers. He turned around but couldn't find Wolfram either.

The wrath that Faraya unleashed then on the enemy and his own troops had come into Ekara's history as the most stupendous and ferocious of all times. Chunks of raw fire flew in the directions he had seen the blond and Kyota disappear in. The soldiers panicked, friend or foe, simply trying to get as far from Faraya as it was possible and fleeing. For about five minutes, absolute chaos had been reigning in the field.

After Faraya had lost consciousness, some of his soldiers and one of his generals' rode up to him to protect the king from the enemy. Soon Faraya was surrounded by his soldiers and moved out of the battlefield. Kyota's troops tried to get to him but were delayed. The command over the army was overtaken by one of Faraya's generals and the battle continued.

Assessing the situation, Kyota was daring enough to see that his and Wolfram's efforts to corner the enemy were paying off. Trying to find the blond amidst of the chaos, he looked around and then he didn't dare breathe. The sight that he saw was one from his nightmares.

The arrow that stuck in Wolfram's chest at the same time while he was aiming to throw a fireball at Faraya and the group of soldiers that were surrounding him and moving him out of the battlefield, took him by a complete astonishment. Staring at the arrow protruding from his chest, he lowered his arm to enclasp the arrow. Mindlessly, he tugged at it and with that the adrenaline wore off, the pain exploding with such intensity that he swayed in the saddle.

In a minute, Kyota was at his side, pulling Wolfram off his horse and onto his. The blue-haired man had no time to examine the wound or anything like that. Leaving one of the generals to lead the combat further, he hurried over to the hind flanks. He had to make his way through the soldiers while holding Wolfram with his left and wielding his sword in his right. Wolfram didn't lose his consciousness, but every bigger stride made him moan in pain.

The med bay tents were far away and by the time Kyota had reached them, the blond had lost consciousness from pain. Realizing that he was not able to help any, Kyota left Wolfram at the med bay for the men and women who were much more capable than him and rode back into the battlefield.

The battle went on for twenty minutes more and then it was obvious to everyone that Kyota's and the troops of Reishan had an advantage over Faraya's. The enemy began to retreat, leaving their wounded and dead. Faraya's troops put up the fight for another three minutes and then men started fleeing on a mass scale. Kyota ordered his troops to pursue them.

After sending his troops and the general after the fleeing enemy, Kyota turned back to the med bay. The blond was lying unconscious in his bunk, among other wounded and groaning soldiers. The blond had been already taken care of – thick bandages were covering his chest, wrapped over his right shoulder to hold them firmer. A dark red stain was spreading on the white bandages, inching forward with each passing minute. The blond's pale face was scaring him.

After talking to the woman who had bandaged Wolfram's wound, Kyota left the tent as quickly as he could.

"Find the concubine and Wolfram's guard and bring them to me," Kyota ordered the soldier he found just outside the tent. "Take more men; it will be faster." He turned away from the saluting soldier and walked away to take a look at the troops that were left near the village. He couldn't even stand being in one tent with Wolfram. It was too much.

XXXXX

"He had lost too much blood," Amae muttered. "I…I don't think he will survive the morning…" He had just finished changing the bandages. The wound had stopped bleeding but it was probably only because there was nowhere to bleed from anymore. He had been told that Wolfram had regained his consciousness earlier, but the blond was weak, he had only asked for water and drifted out again.

Amae sat silently at Wolfram's side with his head lowered. He was afraid to look at Kyota. Already after Kyota's sent the soldier that had found the three of them, due to his worried face and tone he knew that there was something wrong. The soldier hadn't known the details only that Wolfram had been wounded. Only after seeing the bedridden blond he understood how serious it was.

Amae finally raised his eyes only after hearing the tent fabric move and when Kyota wasn't in the tent anymore. Sighing, Amae stood up then leaned down to take the bowl with the herbs swimming in it. He carried it outside and emptied the liquid that had turned reddish muddy onto the still hot sand.

Wolfram had been moved from the med bay and brought into a separate tent where Asami and Arachi were staying, at where Amae took over his care into his hands. They had wanted to move Wolfram into the tent he had been staying in previously, but Kyota didn't like the thought of being in one tent with the blond. Amae thought he could understand him. Kyota was panicky afraid.

The evening drew quickly, Kyota being and trying to be busy with his troops. He hadn't chased after the enemy back to the city of Beshan. He had been torn between staying and leaving the village altogether. In the end, he had decided to stay closer to his friend at his last gasp. He had talked to Wolfram during that short time when he had regained his consciousness and it had torn his heart apart to hear Wolfram apologizing for bringing him here and getting him involved into this war. He couldn't handle that.

He would have preferred Wolfram to be killed on the spot, mercifully, instead like this, instead for him drifting between death and life when Wolfram was aware that his end was near. At least Wolfram didn't hurt much, he was just drifting in and out, his body weak due to blood loss and the deadly wound at the left side of his chest.

When Kyota returned into his tent, he found Amae there. A bowl of meat jelly was standing in the middle of the tent. After approaching silently and lifting a small piece of cloth from the other bowl, he found boiled potatoes that were still steaming.

"Sit down and eat," Amae said, turning to the left corner of the tent where he had stacked a few water-skins earlier.

Kyota sat down silently. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Yeah, it would be no good if you starved yourself to death and followed him to the other side," Amae said, bringing the water-skin then holding it out for Kyota.

Kyota took it wordlessly. True, he had forgotten food completely, having had only sparse breakfast before going to the river to look for Amae. It made him wonder then – the morning seemed to have happened a year ago. So many events in such a short time…

"Where did you get the food?" Kyota asked after taking the first bite. The meat jelly was really good, tasty, recently made. The hot potatoes smelled wonderfully, making him nostalgic for his mother's cooking.

Amae wasn't sure if Kyota's eyes started watering due to the steaming bowl of potatoes that was almost right under his face or for some other reasons which he knew the other male had more than plenty.

"One woman brought it to me a few minutes ago," Amae answered after a pause. "She was very happy that her husband had recovered from his wounds. I have just washed his blood away from my face," he added tiredly. "To tell the truth, it's…" he only shook his head without finishing it.

Kyota held out the water-skin back for Amae who took it and capped. He sat down next to Kyota. He watched the older man eating the meat jelly while his thoughts took path toward the mystery that he thought was Kyota and Wolfram's relationship. He couldn't really understand it. He couldn't understand how Kyota could have borne to be next to Wolfram all this time. He was new to their relationship, but from what he had seen, he couldn't understand how Kyota could not want anything in return for all that he had given to Wolfram. It didn't seem that Kyota had been expecting anything from Wolfram and that went much deeper than the relations between a superior and his underling.

"Amae?"

His mind suddenly returning to Kyota who meanwhile had finished eating, Amae startled. "Huh?"

"How is he?"

Amae got up and started busying himself with the dishes. "He might last until morning. He's much stronger than I thought. Must be the Mazoku blood."

Kyota watched Amae pouring the rest of the potatoes into the bowl with the meat jelly. Then Amae sat down again and started eating the leftovers. It was obvious that Amae hadn't had dinner either; he must have been busy with treating wounded soldiers.

"He's stubborn."

Amae raised his head from the bowl. "Don't have any illusions, Kyota. He'll be dead by tomorrow's noon."

The blue-haired man rubbed his forehead, pulled his legs up and lowered his head onto his knees, sighing. Amae was cruel. Couldn't he have left any hope to him?

In silence of the tent being rustled by the evening winds and voices drifting around them, Kyota watched Amae finishing what was left of the potatoes and the meat jelly. The former concubine didn't seem to have much appetite, forcing the last of the potato into his mouth with a frown on his face. After finishing it, he pushed the bowl away from him.

Amae took several gulps from the water-skin then lay down to rest for a moment. He turned to his side to stare at the oil lamp then closed his eyes. He still had plenty things to do, like going to check over Wolfram and washing dishes, but the tiredness was overcoming him. He startled as a minute later, an arm wrapped around his midsection. Kyota pulled him back to his body. The older male's long sigh tickled his nape under the braided hair. He tensed, waiting but Kyota seemed to be simply content with the closeness.

A few moments later Amae turned around. Kyota had his eyes open at the shifting. They stared at each other's blurry faces then Amae closed his and pressed his mouth to Kyota's.

"Amae…" Kyota muffled into the kiss, unsure.

Amae pulled away a little. "It's okay; I think we both need it," he muttered.

Kyota seemed unsure at first then nodded and leaned to the younger male to return the kiss. Amae answered it and it turned into a long play that was sating but at the same time left them hungering for more. Soon there was no shyness in them, both of them quite assured in their actions.

The clothes left their bodies with no hurry and were draped onto the ground near the sleeping-bag. In the half-light of the oil lamp, the two of them slid to the ground next to their clothes to study and explore each other's body.

Kyota hadn't imagined it all like this. When he would think about it, he had always thought he'd attack Amae like a starved animal. It was nothing like that. It was because this time the base for sex was not only release but also escape into a comfort zone and even a bizarre kind of mourning.

He liked how Amae felt – firm but yielding to his touch, returning it in the same quantity he was getting. He wasn't sure how it would develop further but during the prelude Amae seemed to slip into the submissive mode. Kyota wasn't sure how much of it was subconscious or how much of it was planned as not to sharpen their newly originated relationship.

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. Go to Mediaminer org, Y!Gallery net, AdultFanficion net and Ochiba net (this site also contains chapter 24). I write under the same pen-name everywhere.

While Amae was still catching his breath and regaining his senses, Kyota found a cloth and cleaned them up as much as he could. When he was done, Kyota rolled them both to their sides, and covered them with another sleeping bag. He soon put out the oil lamp and settled for sleep.

Amae could hear Kyota's breathing slowing down and then turning deep and even showing that the older male was asleep. In the darkness and silence of barking dogs in the distance and walking soldiers around their tent, he stared in front of him. He had needed the release but it hadn't been fulfilling. This was not the first time when he felt so dirty and disgusted with himself. But this time there was no anger, no guilt, no regret, only passive dirtiness and disgust. He wondered if this was what Wolfram had meant when he had told him that running away wasn't a good idea. There was no way to hide that trail that was dragging after him from his very first whorehouse. Maybe if he had run away into a completely different circle of people instead of staying here where everyone who knew Wolfram was bound to also know who he was… He was still the same whore, only now being even lower than that a simple common soldier. Was there even a point in him running away? He was selling his soul again, this time only for the hope to have a roof above his head. Things were fucked up. Literally.

Not managing to fall asleep, in the end Amae got up silently. He lighted the oil lamp again. Taking his tunic he shook the sand out of it. He hated sand. Even if they stayed on a grassy land, it still somehow came from the dunes that were farther. It was everywhere and he would find it in all imaginable and not places. Sometimes it seemed that even food had the taste of sand.

He dressed and left Kyota sleeping. Wolfram's rash breathing was heard as soon as he entered the tent. Amae walked over to him and lowered the oil lamp to the ground.

The blond was getting worse rapidly. With Wolfram fading, also faded his security, wellbeing and hope to ever go to Shin Makoku.

Moving closer and laying down beside Wolfram, Amae pressed his forehead to the blond's. The two of them were helpless now. No, he was useless, and Wolfram helpless.

XXXXX

Kyota woke up in the middle of the night when his bladder threatened to burst. He groped around carefully as not to wake Amae up but then found out that Amae wasn't at his side anymore. After leaving the tent and going to see Wolfram he found Amae there. The man was curled up at Wolfram's side, sleeping. One of his hands entangled in the blond's hair. After hearing him approach, Amae startled and turned to him. The concubine stared at him with drowsy eyes then laid his head down again.

"He's really bad," he muttered and Kyota could hear defeat in his voice. "I'm afraid he might just leave now..."

From Amae, Kyota turned to look at Wolfram's pale face. He had known that. And he knew that Amae had also known that as soon as he had seen the wound. It didn't matter how it was tearing at his heart – he couldn't change it any.

"Can you do anything to help him?" Kyota muttered, knowing the answer perfectly.

Amae shook his head. "No. It's over."

"Then let's go back."

At first Amae wanted to protest but then got up. With his head lowered, he followed Kyota out of the tent. Kyota was his better option after all. Wolfram was done.

XXXXX

It was early in morning, Yasai was watering horses when he suddenly realized that the everyday murmuring sounds of the waking up camp had somehow turned into an unusual humming sea, waves of which seemed to roll and the roaring sound increase gradually until they reached and drowned him in their wake. Separate, rough granules of sand reached his ears from the bottom of the waving sea:

"He came alone…"

"What is he looking here for?"

"Who is he?"

"For real?!"

"Are we under attack again?!"

"What does he want?"

"Looking for someone?"

"The blond?"

"Who is he?"

The quickly formed crowd of soldiers started separating, and Yasai saw a tall man of quite hefty build wade forward. He wasn't all that sure why the entire commotion was, but immediately felt drawn to the man. It seemed as if he was emanating some unexplainable power. Yasai couldn't explain what it was but there was something…something that felt…really weird, that kind of power he seemed to emanate, especially when the man was really young – just in his twenties. His looks were similar to those of local people: black hair of average length, dark eyes. But the man's skin was fairer.

But it was those dark eyes that captivated one's attention. It seemed to draw one inside with that exceptional power. Then Yasai realized what that power was – it was invoking feelings of trust and safety. It was…it was as if one could tell that behind this man he would be as safe as houses.

"Where is von Bielefeld?" the man addressed the crowd. His dark eyes scanned the faces around him then someone pointed at the tent that stood separate from the rest and he started walking in the shown direction.

Confused, Yasai's eyes followed the man's retreating back. He was astonished to see the blond stagger out from his tent. His shirt puffed out from the bandages underneath it, the blond looked like death itself. He looked around as if searching for something. Wolfram was weak – for all he knew the man was on the brink of death, not managing to recover from his wound.

Then the blond's eyes set on the newcomer. Then Yasai was surprised by the blond's facial expression – even, if ghostly pale, he had never seen the blond looking at anyone like that. The look in his dimmed emerald eyes… He knew that Faraya would have killed to have the blond looking at him like that… There was so much feeling in Wolfram's eyes while the dark-haired man was approaching him. Yasai didn't ever think that the blond could look at someone like this and it was something he wasn't able to grasp now while watching those emerald eyes flitting all over the man's face feverishly.

Yasai watched the dark-haired man approach the blond who was now shakily holding on one of the poles that were supporting the tent. The guards, who were at the tent tensed at first then, as the blond didn't seem to mind the stranger, ignored him.

"Jesus, Wolfram…" The stranger wrapped his arm around the wounded blond's waist to support more of his weight. "You look awful. What the hell has happened to you?! Let's go into the tent, now."

Wide-eyed, Yasai saw the blond lean into the dark-haired man who then wrapped another arm around Wolfram and pressed the blond head to his chest. Even from here he could see that the blond was shaking like a leaf, his hands gripping at the larger man's arms. It must have cost the blond all his strength to make those several steps out of the tent.

The dark-haired man said something again then stroked the locks tenderly and lowered his head to kiss them. Now the blond was shaking so much that Yasai thought he would faint. Then the stranger whispered something into the blond's ear. Wolfram shook his head for no then Yasai was astonished to see a glowing green light starting to seep from the dark-haired man's palm into Wolfram's chest.

After a minute of simply holding the blond in his arms and spreading that light, the dark-haired man carefully hefted the blond into his arms. Holding the blond tightly in his embrace the man turned back into the tent Wolfram came from.

Once inside the tent, Yuuri laid his husband down carefully. He started unbuttoning Wolfram's shirt to see the wound. "Is it bad?" he touched the bandages carefully, spreading the healing majutsu.

Wolfram smiled up at him. "It doesn't matter now," he muttered.

Yuuri frowned at him, confused. "You don't look well, Wolfram." He pressed his palm to the blond's forehead. "You are feverish and…" He grew worried as Wolfram didn't say anything just looked at him with the same soft smile on his pale face.

"And still, it was you who found me after all," Wolfram chuckled. His face contorted at the pain in his chest it caused.

Yuuri increased the amount of the healing majutsu. "It wasn't easy, I tell you…" he sighed. "You shouldn't have followed me here. And the war… We'll have a serious talk about it."

Wolfram gave a weak nod. "I'm sorry. Now I know I shouldn't have followed you. I made a mistake and will pay dearly for it." He closed his eyes for a few moments. "You can stop it, the healing majutsu, – it doesn't really work; don't waste your power."

"Wolfram…"

Wolfram opened his eyes to see Yuuri's horrified face. As far as he knew his husband, Yuuri was about to start panicking. But he had to say several things before that happened. "Talk with Docharo about the situation – he knows everything about the current Ekara's ruler; I have no doubt that you'll get rid of him easily," Wolfram said, his voice strained.

"There's another thing - I promised Amae to take him to Shin Makoku, do that instead of me, okay? He's a little younger than you, but he's a good kid. A little too loudmouthed, but you like them loud, don't you?" Wolfram smiled up at him. "If Kyota doesn't choose him, even if half-Mazoku, he'll be a good addition to you. You'll just have to work on his self-esteem a little."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Yuuri found that he couldn't breathe anymore. Those couldn't be his husband's words. Wolfram would never… "Wolfram!" What the hell was his husband talking about?!

Forgetting all about carefulness and caring only about speed, Yuuri grabbed the blond into his arms. "Jesus fucking Christ, Wolfram, couldn't you just open your stupid mouth and say that you are on a brink of death, you stupid asshole!" he yelled. He cursed again after seeing that Wolfram had lost his consciousness. He just hoped that it was because of pain.

He shot out of the tent and started forming the gate. "Inform Docharo that I'm taking him to the hospital!" he shouted to the stupefied guards before disappearing in a whirl of water.

TBC


	24. Part 24

**hannah-asakura**: Yes, you have already read this one on AFF. The answer to your first question is – yes, the story will end soon – I believe it will have 27 chapters. The answer to your second question – no, not in this fic. But, as I said, I am going to write a sequel and make a trilogy out of the entire thing.

**LullusHuo**: Heh, yes, Yuuri has lost his mind out of worry. Being angry with Wolfram for keeping silent he said what exactly he thought of that.

**M****isere**: Amae and Kyota will have many things to overcome before they become a couple – and I mean it – a long, long time. Well, yeah, most of sex portrayed in fan fiction or even manga is kinda…well, sometimes it makes me laugh. Huge penises, men crying during sex or going at it all night and all that stuff… Heh, in some fics of mine I have also written some of that – chibis always go for that shite.

Of course, Wolfram is going to survive – I hate killing off my characters.

Yes, Yuuri came back in Shin Makoku then was informed that Wolfram is missing, so after getting his supplies, he went back to Ekara.

Well, it's not really about the style in WotP between WoftGE. It's just the way the things are portrayed.

**P****ikeebo**: Yes, Yuuri's ability to travel between the worlds as he wishes is one of the factors that show his real power.

**M****iaceves**: Who said that Yuuri didn't go back to Shin Makoku or Earth? It's only Wolfram who had no idea where his husbands was or what he was doing at the time. Yuuri did go back to Shin Makoku then was informed that Wolfram is missing, so after getting his supplies, he went back to Ekara.

**naoko144**: Good.

**Diana**: I'm glad that you liked it that much :)

**setsuko teshiba**: updated.

**saiyukimae22**: Yup, I suspect that everyone waited for Yuuri to show up like an avenger on a white horse and kill Faraya for pain and whatever that he caused his husband. And he just strolled into the camp and asked where Wolfram was.

**phantome101**: Yeah, as said, I thought that most people were really expected Yuuri to show up with bolts cracking and water swirling and to put everything in order. Well, in a way he will, heh

**Akiray**: I wonder what you mean by "the whole time". Remember that time in Shin Makoku goes much slower than in Ekara. While for Yuuri those were a few hours for Wolfram that could have been a week or even longer.

Yeah, I also what Yuuri would do with Faraya if he knew what happened between him and Wolfram.

xxxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 24

When Wolfram opened his eyes two days later, he found himself in a ward. There was some odd beeping sound next to his side. A weird thing was covering his nose and mouth and he tried to push it away, but it appeared that he could hardly lift his arm and even then instead of shoving it away, his hand fell on his face with a smack. Finally wrestling the accursed thing off his nose, he took a blurred look around the white room. He was on Earth. Confused memories swam up and together with them returned the unpleasant feeling in his chest region.

He had no memory of getting here but the sudden alarm was suppressed by logical conclusion that his husband had brought him here; Yuuri had his absolute trust.

Somehow it was more difficult to breathe without that strange mask, so after some struggle he put it back on. During the process he noticed that he couldn't lift his right arm. After turning his head to the side he saw some strings and ropes attached. He thought about tearing them off but then decided to leave them be – if Yuuri had brought him here, then it meant that it had to be so. Besides, the mask was really helping.

His head turning heavy and thoughts muzzy, he decided to stop resisting and do what his body wanted – to go back to sleep. There was nothing else he was able to do anyway. He just wished that someone would kill that annoyingly beeping thing next to him.

The second time he was woken up by the voices that were floating and whispering near him. Already starting to form a blurry plan of yelling at everyone who dared disturb his sleep, he opened his eyes. There were white-robed people in the room. A man he had never seen earlier was doing something to his arm.

"Who…?" Frowning, Wolfram lifted his left arm to push the mask off his face. He realized that he would have to put much more strength in speaking – the word he had said was just above a whisper. "What are you doing to my arm?" he asked. "Who are you?"

The man turned his face to him. "Oh, you are awake. I was just checking to see if everything is alright."

The man didn't answer his question as to who he was. "Where's Yuuri?"

"Yuuri?"

"My husband, where is he?" Wolfram asked again.

"Your husband?"

By the way the doctor was looking at him, Wolfram could see that he had said something wrong. Not wishing to explain or hear anything, he decided to ignore this. "Get me Yuuri Shibuya!" he demanded.

"Ah, I hear that you are much better already."

Wolfram's head turned towards the door to see Asami. The grinning man waved at him and approached the bed. "Good to see that you are much better," he said, seriously. Putting the bag that he had been carrying to the ground, he took the chair near the bed.

"Yuuri will come soon," Asami said as Wolfram's questioning gaze seemed to wonder why he was seeing him instead of Yuuri. "He's taking care of the situation in Ekara. He had brought Faraya to Shin Makoku. I'm not that sure what Yuuri intends to do with him but Shori got involved too, so they'll solve that problem somehow."

"I don't see any problem - he should just kill the bastard," Wolfram muttered. "Get me some water. My throat is all dry. And what the hell is with those ropes?"

"Ropes?" Asami asked, confused. He followed Wolfram's left hand that indicated to another one. "Ah, you mean the tubes. They are good for you, don't touch them. I suppose you don't need the mask anymore, does he?" he addressed the doctor who was still fussing around Wolfram's bed.

"No, he doesn't need it. We'll have to run some tests on him," the doctor said, giving Wolfram a weird look. "Just to be sure he's completely fine."

"What kinds of tests?" Asami asked, suspicious. Yuuri had told him to watch out for those things. Human and Mazoku bodies were a little different and Yuuri wanted no commotion. As the hospital belonged to Shori, nobody had questioned and did just as Yuuri and Shori had told them. Yuuri even brought Gwendal to Earth to be Wolfram's blood donor, due to time warp managing to do that in five minutes. Shori made sure that the blood tests after the match would be destroyed. The operation was a success and after being assured that Wolfram was okay, Yuuri went back to Shin Makoku and then to Ekara, leaving Asami, Murata and Amae responsible for Wolfram.

"Well, blood and…"

"I thought that the manager had warned you against it?" Asami said. "Anything else?"

The doctor frowned at Asami's rude manner. "Coordination test would be…"

"His coordination is hundred percent," Asami cut him off. "You don't need to worry about that. You also don't need to inject any vitamins or sustaining medicaments. Saline will do just fine."

"I don't understand how you want us to do our job, if…"

"He's just fine. Right, Wolfram?" Asami turned to the blond.

"Get me some water, I said."

Asami looked back at the doctor. "See?"

The doctor sighed, waved the notebook he had in his hand about then shrugged and left the ward, the nurse following him.

"Are you really okay?"

Wolfram glared at Asami. "Do I look okay to you? I can hardly lift my arms, my chest hurts like hell, my head is killing me, I can't get anything to drink and there's something stuck up my ass and in my dick and you are…"

"Ah." Asami grinned at him. "Those are catheters. You'll be just fine. As soon as you start walking, they'll remove them." He got up from the chair and started ransacking in his bag. He pulled a bottle with water out of his bag then pressed a button over Wolfram's head. "Forgot the cups," he explained. "Press the button if you need anything."

Wolfram scowled at him. "I can hardly lift my arm. If I started listing things that I need right now…"

Asami sighed at the tirade. "What did Yuuri do that you are so rattled?"

Wolfram frowned.

"Oh, c'mon," Asami shook his head. "As for a person who has been brought from almost sure death, you don't seem to be happy. I think I know you pretty well to say that your moods mostly depend on Yuuri. So what had he done or said after finally showing up, the bastard?"

Wolfram closed his eyes. "It's what he didn't do… -He should have just killed the fucker," he said softly.

XXXXX

Kyota took a look at the end of the ward where Wolfram was sleeping soundly in the bed. He and Amae had been talking for an hour and Wolfram didn't stir even when Amae was spreading the healing majutsu. The two of them had been very worried but, just as Shori had informed them, Wolfram looked much better. The ghostly paleness was gone, being replaced by a much healthier color. Wolfram still didn't look that well, but overall it was a miracle that he had survived.

Kyota had noticed that Amae had been surprised after having unwrapped the swathes. The man seemed to be greatly impressed by the local medicine progress. He was curiously observing the stitches, bandages and everything in the ward. Amae didn't appear to be afraid or hate Earth as Wolfram did. Quite the opposite – Amae wanted to try everything out. He was also amused by the stares that his looks drew to him.

A day ago the Great Sage had taken them both to the cinema. It was good that there weren't many people. Although he was explained that none of he was seeing was real, Amae couldn't keep still in his seat. He commented on what he was seeing, wanted explanations and simply couldn't keep his mouth shut, making other people in the cinema angry and getting thrown a few half-empty packs of crisps and bottles at himself which actually had hurt. Later the former concubine announced that he wanted to watch another movie - the Great Sage couldn't peel him off his seat after that and they ended up watching another two of them and came back to their flat about midnight. Amae didn't seem to understand what importance the Great Sage held in Shin Makoku's life and history.

Amae hadn't met Yuuri yet as all the errands had been run by the king's brother, the current king of the Earth, the Great Sage and Asami, the three who lived in this world and knew the best how to deal with it.

The things had turned hectic after the younger Shibuya found Wolfram. Wolfram had been taken to Earth then Gwendal had come after him. After that Yuuri had contacted his brother and asked to bring Asami back to Earth. Shori had also gotten instructions to get Gisela, which he had done, but not before Kyota had talked him into taking him and Amae over.

Yuuri had gone to Ekara to deal with Faraya which he had done quickly. Currently, Yuuri was reorganizing the policy of the entire kingdom. He had taken Gunter and several others of his best politicians from Shin Makoku to help him. Meanwhile, Kyota had also talked Shori into allowing Amae to understand the language and letting Amae use his water element on Earth after which appeared that Amae was equally capable of creating the healing majutsu and treating wounds as Gisela, so they took turns in staying at Wolfram's sickbed.

Kyota was jerked out of his thoughts and turned to look at the opening door. A nurse carrying a huge bouquet of white roses and a big vase entered the ward. Yuuri was right behind her. Kyota stood up, greeting his king.

"Well, how is he?" Yuuri asked as soon as he had entered the ward. From Kyota, his eyes quickly slid to Wolfram's pale face and he walked over to the bed to look at Wolfram. He quickly thanked the nurse who put the flowers on the cabinet next to the bed. She nodded and left the ward.

"Sleeping," Kyota answered. "But he seems to be okay. He looks much better."

While taking a chair next to the bed, Yuuri nodded. Then he turned to look at Amae who was sitting next to Kyota, the man's large blue eyes watching him with interest. He immediately recognized Amae as the one his husband had been talking about just before passing out. The concubine had been given casual clothes: blue jeans, a white T-shirt with some silly drawing and a pair of white sneakers. He wore his long hair loose and obviously had his already big eyes accentuated with pencil eyeliner and his eyelashes were also retouched which Yuuri didn't like. But as neither Shori nor Murata had complained, he presumed that the concubine was behaving himself on Earth.

"This is the healer?" Yuuri asked Kyota just to be sure.

"Yes, Amae Sederu," Kyota introduced. He noticed something strange reflect in Yuuri's face, but all Yuuri did was nod at Amae. Nonetheless, the strange spark in his king's eyes was disturbing. If he hadn't known Yuuri better, he would have thought… Confused, Kyota shook his head.

"And you really seem young," Yuuri added then which made Kyota tense up even more. Amae looked at the king then at Kyota not understanding but Yuuri only smiled. "I'm Yuuri Shibuya."

Amae looked startled for a moment. "Oh, Yuuri…" he said finally. "Eh… Nice to meet you. Your Majesty," he added just in case. "I'm twenty-one year old…" he answered, although he wasn't sure if the king had asked him or it had been only a rhetorical remark. He shifted uncomfortably under the intense dark gaze. His fate was in this man's hands, and the knowledge was making his palms sweat. Even if Wolfram had promised him, the king was the one to decide on his fate. "I… I heard many things…well about You," Amae muttered, pressing his damp palms to the fabric of his jeans. "Well, from Your husband…"

Yuuri laughed softly at the former concubine's discomfort. "You don't need to be so tense. Wolfram's friends are my friends. Even Kyota," he smiled at the blue-haired man who just rolled his eyes at that.

Amae wasn't sure what to answer so he just smiled and nodded. "Good to know."

Amae didn't know what kind of husband he expected Wolfram to have but this wasn't quite what he had presumed. Knowing Wolfram's character, he thought that his husband had to be someone even…more resolute louder and swifter, the one who was able to keep Wolfram and his explosive character under his heel and a rare man would be able to do that. Yuuri didn't really seem to be one of them. Quite the opposite. With his open and handsome face, dark intelligent eyes, the man was invoking the impression of tranquility and trust, differently from Wolfram or Kyota, there was not a trace of aggression around him. The man was warm and seemed to be quick at making friends. Amae was also surprised to find out that the rivalry was so open between him and Kyota and the man didn't appear to mind it that much – he had even teased the other male. But even more surprising was the fact that the two didn't seem to hate each other, he could feel that the two had plenty respect for each other.

"Well, my business is done for now, so I'll be staying with Wolfram," Yuuri said. He reached his hand out to push Wolfram's cover off his chest then held his hand out to spread the healing majutsu without even unwrapping the bandages. "The two of you can go back to Shin Makoku. Or if you wish, you can stay here until Wolfram leaves the hospital. Keeping in mind that he hates idling about, I can tell you that it won't be a long wait," he chuckled.

Amae was amazed by the amount of raw power that was being transferred into Wolfram's body. Now he knew why Wolfram's body was able to absorb so much of it – he was simply used to it. The man was just as powerful as Wolfram had said. It was no wonder he had dealt with Faraya easily.

Kyota looked at Amae. He knew perfectly well that Amae wanted to stay. "Amae likes it here, so I suppose we'll stay for a while. Besides, I want to check how Wolfram's health progresses."

Yuuri nodded. "Fine. I suppose my brother has taken care of your stay?"

Kyota gave an answering nod. "Yes, we are staying in a flat near the hospital."

The green light not stopping to flow from his palm, Yuuri nodded. "Fine then. Let me know if there some financial issues arise or something like that."

Amae watched him finishing spreading the majutsu then covering Wolfram again. The tenderness in the black-haired man's actions and the way he was looking at Wolfram's sleeping face were telling much.

He saw Yuuri reach for Wolfram's head, but in the end the man didn't touch his husband, afraid that even a slight touch might wake him up and simply held his palm over the messy golden locks. There was so much longing in the gesture that Amae wasn't able to look anymore. After averting his eyes from them to the scene in front of him, he noticed that Kyota was studying his hands in his lap thoughtfully. The older man too must have felt that it was something private.

"Yu… Yuuri?"

Amae raised his head to see Wolfram's eyes blink open. The blurry green concentrated on the face above him. A genuine even if a tad lazy smile split the blond's face and Amae couldn't help something warm that spread over his chest at that trustful smile.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't want to wake you up," Yuuri whispered apologetically. "Go back to sleep," he said, brushing a golden lock off Wolfram's forehead. "You need rest."

Wolfram rubbed his eyes. His hand slid off his face to rest beside his head. "Can you bring me some water?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Yuuri nodded, and from his voice Amae could tell that the king would have brought anything the blond wished, even Faraya's head on a silver plate and the key to his palace which would probably happen anyway in near future. He watched Yuuri stand up and go to fill the glass with the mineral water that stood on the cupboard.

"Kyota and Amae?" Wolfram asked confused after he noticed the two standing farther. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Shin Makoku?"

"The two were very worried about you," Yuuri answered instead of them. He walked over back to his husband and held out the glass for him. "I allowed their stay; I hope you don't mind. Amae seems to be interested in Earth culture, so they will stay for a little longer," he added.

Wolfram grimaced at that. "I hate Earth," he commented. "Thanks," he nodded at the two. With Yuuri's help he shifted closer to the headboard into a half-sitting position then took the glass. He drained it slowly then held out for Yuuri who took it and put it back onto the cupboard.

"How do you feel?" Yuuri asked after he helped Wolfram to ease back into the bedding.

Wolfram shrugged. He winced at the pang of pain that followed the small actions. "Well, for a man who should be dead… I think I feel perfectly well."

Yuuri chuckled softly. He leaned down to plant a kiss on Wolfram's forehead. "You have no idea how much you scared me."

Wolfram rubbed his eyes tiredly. "No, it's YOU have no idea how much I scared myself." He sighed, smiling up at Yuuri. "I thought I was done for." His smile faded then. "How did it go with Faraya?"

Yuuri shook his head, not wishing to talk about it. "Faraya is dealt with. Do not concern yourself with anything. All you need to do is to heal." Yuuri saw something flick over the blond's pale face but couldn't tell what it was about. Wolfram seemed to be worried. Yuuri turned to the two other men behind him. "The two of you are dismissed until further notice," he said.

Kyota bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty." He and Amae scurried out of the ward.

Yuuri turned back to Wolfram. Not knowing where to start he simply gazed at the blond. He had wanted and intended to say so many things but now when he had the opportunity, he didn't even know where to start or what to say. Then Wolfram gave him a knowing smile.

"I know, Yuuri. I know all of that. You don't need to say anything," he said reaching out for Yuuri's hand and squeezing his fingers over Yuuri's. Yuuri had always been more emotional than him and the two of them learned to read each other easily quite a while ago.

Yuuri returned the gesture. Fighting a tight ball that was threatening to rise up his throat, he shook his head. "Gods, Wolfram…" he said in a choky gasp. Not letting go of his husband's hand, he lowered his forehead to Wolfram's and closed his eyes.

"I thank the gods that I had no time to think before the operation or I might have gone insane," Yuuri whispered after a second. "I… I have never been so scared in my life. A day or two more and it would have been too late… And I have never been so happy when they said that everything would be okay. I almost fainted in relief. I…I think it's a god's blessing that I'll live shorter than you; I don't ever wish to experience something like this again."

Wolfram listened to his husband whispering silently. Yuuri's forehead felt feverish and he knew that his husband hadn't had a good sleep in quite a while. "Selfish bastard," he murmured after several seconds in a choky breath. After feeling hot droplets fall on his face Wolfram turned his head to the side, away from Yuuri. "Don't cry, moron," he muttered softly. "There's nothing to cry about," he said in a shaky voice, his own tears strangling him. "We are alive."

He heard Yuuri hiccup then his husband's hand ruffled his hair. "I missed you so much," he said softly. "There wasn't a minute that I wouldn't be thinking of you."

"Yeah, two months without sex makes one see things differently, ne?" Wolfram muttered, still not turning to Yuuri.

Yuuri was caught in hiccupping and chocking laughter frenzy. He ruffled the blond hair again. "Sorry. I know that you don't like overly emotional scenes…"

"The scenes are fine, I just hate it when they make me cry," Wolfram bumbled. "I feel stupid then."

Yuuri reached out to turn Wolfram's face so that he could see it. He wiped wet tracks with his thumbs. "You shouldn't," he said. "Tears like these are the most beautiful thing."

"Gods, you amaze me," Wolfram groaned at Yuuri's words. He squirmed uncomfortably under Yuuri's intent gaze, his cheeks reddening. "Can you just stop making me embarrassed and simply kiss me?" he asked.

Yuuri chuckled at that.

Wolfram's eyes slid shut at the touch of his husband's lips on it. Warm breath ghosted across his face then those lips pressed to his firmer. They parted a little and Yuuri's tongue swept over the blond's lower lip, making Wolfram tilt his head back. The wet stroke had Wolfram open his mouth. But instead of taking what was offered, Yuuri's tongue retreated. Yuuri's lips came back to press soft kisses and nips on the left corner of Wolfram's mouth. Soothing, reclaiming and then finally deep, just as Wolfram had wished.

Yuuri's fingers slid into the blond hair then cupped Wolfram's side of the head. The kiss had grown firmer, solider and fiercer as if to acknowledge the things that weren't lost.

A minute later Yuuri pulled away. "We should stop," he said before leaning down again to nip on Wolfram's glistening and now a bit swollen lips then drew back again. "Unless you want me to pound you into this sickbed," he added with a chuckle which held a darker shade to it. He knew that Wolfram could understand that it was not because of lust but tiredness and the recent stress.

Laughing quietly at the way Wolfram gave him a content smile, Yuuri ruffled the blond hair with his fingers. "Rest now."

"I could die happy now," Wolfram grinned up at those darkened eyes that held the dark look he had missed so much.

"Huh," Yuuri snorted lightly, but not failing to see the deep emotion in the emerald eyes. "Don't even think about it." He lowered his head to kiss Wolfram's forehead lightly. "Rest."

Wolfram nodded. He shifted in the bed lightly to get into more comfortable position but as his chest hurt he had to settle very similarly to how he had been lying.

Seeing his husband moving about without much luck and with a great deal of wincing, Yuuri sighed softly. "Sorry, normally they'd use some anesthetics but it seems that your body doesn't handle them very well. They would work but the early tests showed that the side effect might be muscle contractions. I was told that soon after they finished operating on you, you had quite heavy spasms. They had to tie you up to the bed. I wasn't told more, but of course my knowledge isn't that limited that I wouldn't presume that they might also have had trouble with keeping your heart-rate steady."

Wolfram's forehead furrowed. "I don't remember any of this." He slid one arm from under the cover and took a look at his wrist. There wasn't a sign of bruised skin.

Yuuri shook his head. "No, of course, you don't. You were still unconscious. He watched Wolfram tuck his hand back under the cover. "You heal quite fast; Amae and Gisela had worked quite some of healing majutsu into you. You'll be just fine."

Wolfram chuckled lightly at Yuuri's worried face. "I feel fine, really. My chest hurts a little but I'm really okay. Just tired a bit," he admitted. "You should also rest, Yuuri. You look very tired."

"Do you want to eat?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram though for a moment and then for another as various dishes started appearing in his head. He felt himself swallow involuntarily. "Now when you mention it… Some rasher or a chunk of pork would be nice," he grinned up at Yuuri, quite surprised at the idea himself.

Yuuri gave him back a content smile. "Recovering nicely, I see," he patted Wolfram's head. "I'll ask doctors but I doubt you'll have the luxury of any of those. Porridge or something similar to that…"

Wolfram's pointy nose scrunched at the suggestion. "A man can't be expected to get well only on porridge alone. I demand meat!" he chuckled.

Yuuri laughed softly at him then got up and moved to the door. "I'll try negotiating," he winked.

When the door closed softly behind his husband's back, Wolfram snuggled tighter into his bedding and yawned loudly. Despite the pain in his chest he was in absolute bliss. Seeing Yuuri near him again, fussing around him was just…magical. But there was that niggling thought that kept breaking through to the surface and kept him from relaxing completely. He had to get better as fast as he could and make sure the things between his husband and him stayed as they were.

XXXXX

Kyota watched Amae who was staring at the television screen. There was something about animals on and half an hour later Amae had finished watching some fashion show. He had noticed earlier that there was something about Amae, his make-up and clothes… Kyota remembered that the Great Sage had only shrugged when Amae asked for eyeliner and said something about Amae being totally gay. Kyota didn't really understand what the Great Sage had meant by that but he wasn't sure if he liked this trait of Amae's. True, when he first met Amae, the concubine had been wearing make-up, but at that time he thought that it was only the way Amae was supposed to present himself. Yet it appeared that Amae liked it and was quite obsessive about his face, hair and clothes.

His and Amae's relationship had deteriorated. Actually even worse - it ended just as soon as it had started. Once Yuuri appeared, Amae became cold to him as ice. He used any excuses which presented themselves and any he could think of. After returning from the hospital, he wasn't able to peel Amae off the moving pictures on the screen. If at first he had naively been thinking that Amae was captivated by the new culture, later he had noticed that Amae simply did everything to avoid him.

"Amae?"

"Mmm?"

"Amae, look at me!" Kyota snapped as the other man continued to watch the television.

"What do you want?"

Kyota frowned as after turning his head around Amae seemed to be quite irritated. "You perfectly know what I want! What the hell is this about?"

Amae stared at him then shrugged. "I have no idea what you are talking about." That said, he turned back to the screen.

"Amae, if you don't stop staring at that piece of shit right away, I'll set it on fire!"

"Asshole."

Amae jerked away from the television set as it suddenly burst in flames and something popped inside it pretty loudly. Wide-eyed, he turned back to Kyota. "Are you fucking insane?" he asked calmly. He would have never thought Kyota would really set in on fire and the calm smoldering rage that suddenly appeared at the older male's action was even making him smile. He was going to drown the fucker.

"It's you who is insane!" Kyota snarled, extinguishing the fire with a quick flick of his wrist before it could be caught on by the wooden stand underneath the television set. "Amae, I don't unders…"

The rest of Kyota's words were cut by a water wave appearing from the next corridor where a bathroom was located. He stared at the huge water body in disbelief.

"Amae, cut it out!"

Amae's face contorted in anger at Kyota's tone. "I'm not your whore and don't fucking think you can order me around!" he hissed, eyes narrowing at the older male.

The aggression and fury that seemed to seep from every Amae's pore was followed by his water element. Kyota blocked it with fire, the earsplitting hiss echoing in the entire flat. It was immediately swallowed by thick vapor and steam, hindering the two males from seeing anything.

Kyota heard Amae's steps but couldn't see a thing. Amae had knocked something over and he turned to the source of the sound. It seemed as if Amae had started walking toward the door.

Amae groped for the door handle and swung the door open. He stepped out into the landing. He coughed and rubbed his eyes then suddenly his back hit the wall behind him. His head still ringing at the impact with the hard surface, he summoned his water element again expecting to throw Kyota away from him. It didn't go as planned though, as Kyota banged him against the wall again. He tried to keep a water-shield in front of him, but then Kyota's fire element started hissing when coming in contact with water.

For a moment they just stood like that, glaring at each other. Amae stopped trying to throw Kyota off him - when he would increase the power of his water element, in response, Kyota's element also rose and it was obvious that Kyota's element was superior to his.

Snarling, Amae dropped his water element in submission. In response, Kyota dispersed his own. He tugged the younger male off the wall and pushed him toward the flat. Amae was seething inside but he had let himself be led and seated back in the room. He stared hard at the floor while Kyota was opening the windows to air the steam out of the rooms. He should have gone to Shin Makoku when the king had suggested it. But what should have he done there alone?

Kyota frowned at the glare Amae gave him when he sat at the other end of the table. He couldn't understand what was going on with the younger male.

"Okay," Kyota started, ignoring the glare, "what the hell keeps you so rattled? I agree that the sex we had wasn't too great, but I doubt it's the reason for your behavior… What the hell is wrong with you? I thought we quite liked each other had some understanding…"

Amae's lips formed into a snarl. "There was no understanding, you moron!" he spat. "I won't be your plaything, and if you as much as try to touch me, I'm sure Wolfram or his husband will support me and…" He yelped as Kyota had shot out across the table and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him almost onto the table. He tried to pry Kyota's hand off his hair but instead succeeded in making Kyota pull at it even rougher.

"Listen, you've got some nerve making it sound as if I have raped you," Kyota growled at him. "As far as I remember, it was you who wanted to ride on my cock!"

"Let go of me!"

Kyota pushed him away, making Amae almost topple over with his chair.

Kyota threw his hands about. "I don't fucking understand this! Did you simply think that sleeping with me would help you to get to Shin Makoku?"

"Of course I did!" Amae snapped.

"Just great…" Kyota threw his hands again. "Just fucking great. So as Wolfram survived, you don't need me fucking you anymore." Amae was telling him shit and he knew that. He simply couldn't figure out why.

"That's right."

Kyota stared at him. He stood up. "Well…what can I say…" he drawled finally. "A whore is a whore after all." He hoped that at least that would make Amae tell his real motives.

"And as if you have ever thought about me another way!" Amae spat. "Lamenting about Wolfram the entire time and thinking that I would be honored to be your convenient fuck! As if! I have had enough of you, Faraya and everyone else, you dickheads! Go fuck yourself!"

Kyota stared at him then after a moment sat down onto the chair again. "Amae, are you jealous?"

"I'm not fucking jealous!" Amae growled in disbelief. "It just pisses me off that you think that I as a former concubine should deal with everything you throw my way! So what that I was a concubine! That gives you no right to treat me like that!" he yelled, his hands shaking in agitation.

Kyota wanted to yell back at him but then inhaled a few times deeply. They would move nowhere. He had noticed that with Amae he had to either concede or they would just yell at each other until their throats were raw. He presumed that it was a natural friction because of their characters and opposite elements, and as far as he had watched Yuuri and Wolfram during their marriage years, Yuuri was the one to step down when Wolfram would lose any reason and sense. Yuuri would simply stop arguing, ignoring Wolfram's urge to continue yelling. Several minutes later, Wolfram would simply run out of steam. A few hours later, they would continue in a normal conversation which would lead them to compromises. But it was always Yuuri who was the sensible one in their pair. Actually he had always known that Yuuri was wisely manipulating Wolfram's explosive character and actually admired Yuuri's skill to avoid serious arguments. Wolfram was a dangerous man and it was quite hard to keep his trust and loyalty but Yuuri knew perfectly how to deal with him, which earned him Wolfram's absolute devotion and commitment. Despite those few arguments they had, Wolfram was ready to do anything for him.

But it seemed that Amae and Wolfram had never had this problem in their relationship, the two, despite their opposite elements, got along nicely. Well, Wolfram and Amae hadn't fucked either, and Kyota wondered if that would change things between them. A naïve thought.

"And how am I treating you?" Kyota asked softly after a long pause when he had himself under control and when it seemed that Amae had also calmed down and his hands had stopped shaking. Kyota hoped that they would manage to have a normal conversation now. "Explain it to me."

Amae rubbed his eyes tiredly, smudging his mascara. It was obvious that he was exhausted. "You will always think of me as a whore. I don't want that. All I want is a normal relationship."

Kyota frowned at him. "Amae, I'm a practical man. Your babbles make my head hurt – you talk like a damn woman. Don't make me guess - rather tell me why you think so. Was it something I said? Something I did?"

Amae glared at him. It was obvious that Kyota didn't want to hear any of what he had to say about Kyota's previous behavior before Kyota had admitted that he liked him. Was the man really that dense and couldn't figure it out by himself?

"During sex you were sure that I was necessary carrying some diseases and…well, I had a bad experience with submitting."

Kyota stared at him. He could understand where all this was coming from but this was ridiculous. "Sweetheart, I don't really know what you mean by that 'submission' but I like fucking quite a lot and believe me, it's the first question I ask if the partner doesn't seem to be carrying any diseases on the outside. You are rather naïve thinking you are someone special in that sense."

"Oh."

In his head, Kyota counted to twenty to calm himself down instead of starting to yell at Amae again. The younger male was going to drive him insane with his stupid superstitions. "So what was that about the submission?" he asked a minute later. "I don't remember forcing you doing something you didn't want."

Amae sighed. "Well… You pulled my hair."

Kyota thought about setting him on fire. Just for a lesson. "Seriously? I pulled your hair…?" he asked politely. "Well, forgive me," he smiled, his anger winning and the smile turning into an unpleasant grin, "but some of my partners loved being handled quite rough!" he yelled at Amae, leaning over the table. "And even belted!" he added, shouting. "For fuck's sake! What whore you are if you don't understand the appeal of rough sex?! Fuck it! You could just have told me you didn't like it! Big deal! Hell, you are an idiot!" he snarled.

"Fine. I'm going to have a bath."

Stupefied, Kyota stared at Amae who had gotten up, left the table, walked over to the bathroom and then closed the door behind himself. He heard the door being locked.

Kyota stared at the locked door and wondered where they would go from this. "Oh well," he shrugged finally.

TBC


	25. Part 25

**saiyukimae22**: Well some cute/mushy/sappy Yuuri x Wolfram scenes ahead. Beware!

**hannah-asakura**: Ah, you read it on Ochiba. Well, more Yuuri x Wolfram and mush today, heh

**phantome101**: Yeah, I'm working on a sequel but don't really know when I'll start posting. A few months later probably.

**M****iaceves**: Well, Amae is seeking for stability but he doesn't really like what Kyota and the life with him has to offer. Kyota…Kyota wants everything to happen too fast. He just wants for Amae to accept him and start a normal relationship. Yes, it is probably influenced by constant Wolfram and Yuuri's whisking to and fro before his eyes.

**AlexeiStukov**: Are you from Russia or at least you parents are Russian? For some reason after seeing Russian names and surnames I'm always overtaken by a feel of camaraderie, heh

I really doubt you cried almost in each chapter of this fic. There was hardly a place for that. But yeah, it is angsty. No, there won't be a sequel focusing on Amae and Kyota. I wonder where everybody got that idea from? No, I'm going to write a sequel but it will focus on Yuuri and Wolfram. Kyota and Amae will be only episodic characters.

Yeah, most of my fics are quite long ;)

**Akiray**: Poor Wolfram with catheters…don't make fun out of him. It's not really funny. Okay, it is, but in reality it is more disturbing than funny, heh

xxxxxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 25

His husband had lost some weight recently and his hair had gotten considerably longer. But Wolfram's face was finally getting some color, Yuuri noticed. The blond was sleeping soundly, not caring about his breakfast and taking his time to wake up. Wolfram had already been sleeping for ten hours straight and it was becoming a little disturbing.

On the other hand, it was an absolutely normal occurrence – usually after sustaining a wound and absorbing a great amount of healing majutsu, a Mazoku would shut down while his body used all the energy for healing and recovering. Wolfram was always like that after absorbing the healing majutsu and if at the beginning of their acquaintance it made Yuuri anxious, later he didn't worry when Wolfram would sleep like the dead through earsplitting noise and anything at all.

Yuuri left the side of Wolfram's bed and sank into the newly brought armchair at the end of the room. He had been deadly tired and spent the night in the ward together with Wolfram, sleeping next to him. It had been wonderful to feel Wolfram's warmth against his body again.

XXXXX

Amae shifted in his sleep as something flitted above his face then curled next to his temple. Not opening his eyes, he smacked at the disturbance with his right hand. Frowning, he roused from his sleep as it didn't help and the tickling sensation on his face returned. From his back he turned to his side and finally opened his eyes. Confused, he stared at blue fabric right in front of his eyes. After raising them, Amae saw that he had been gazing at Kyota's blue shirt. Kyota was sitting on his bed next to him.

"Mmm?" Yawning, Amae rubbed his sleepy eyes. "What is it?"

"We are going to have breakfast then we'll go visit Wolfram," Kyota said.

Amae rolled over, turning him his back. "We were dismissed until further notice and I'm not going to spoil Wolfram's time with his husband," he yawned again, pulling the covers tighter around himself with an intention to go back to sleep.

Kyota frowned down at him. "Fine," he said. "I'll go alone then. But let's have breakfast."

"For fuck's sake, go and have your breakfast; why are you waking me up?!" Amae snapped at him.

Kyota's lips pressed into a tiny dash. "Amae, we, of course, could leave it be as one convenient fuck and be done with it, but we could also try to make more of it. Aren't you even willing to try?"

Amae was silent, and Kyota thought that he had fallen asleep. But then the younger male shifted under the covers, turning around to face him.

"Of course, I'm willing to try, you idiot! But I don't really…" he faltered for a moment then decided to go with it, "…trust you and..."

"…And Wolfram is someone you would trust with your life," Kyota finished for him. He rolled his eyes. "It's okay; I'd be surprised if it was any other way. But you need to be careful around Yuuri and stop running after Wolfram. Yuuri hasn't ever been overly jealous, but he, just as Wolfram, is very protective of their relationship and treasures it very much, and in your case, for some reason, he seems to be very suspicious of you.

"I can take you to Delam," Kyota continued, "to the county that my mother rules over – it's within territory of Yuuri's jurisdiction and isn't that far away from Shin Makoku. You can try to find your place there. We could always use a good healer. And in case you didn't like it there, you could always go back to Shin Makoku."

Amae stared up at him for a few moments. "I need to think about this," he said finally, although the idea already seemed to be quite appealing.

Kyota nodded. He presumed that Amae would have a word about this with Wolfram and ask for his advice. He was calm about it – he already knew what Wolfram would say – the blond would encourage Amae.

Kyota stood up from the bed while watching Amae who had turned away again and seemed to be intending to sleep further. "Not going to get up, I see?"

"Kyota, I don't want any breakfast yet. I just want to sleep, will you quit bothering me?"

"Fine."

Frowning, Kyota started walking toward the door.

"I'll think about it, Kyota," Amae said. "But probably my answer will be positive. You are a very annoying man but I am even more so, so I believe we fit together nicely."

Kyota couldn't help rolling his eyes at Amae's back. "Lovely," he muttered before leaving the room.

XXXXX

About an hour later after falling asleep, Yuuri was woken up by something falling to the ground noisily. After his eyes had shot open, Yuuri saw the smashed vase with the white roses lying on the floor, a puddle of water spreading underneath the smithereens. Wolfram was holding and trying to support his weight on the cupboard, his eyes wide, knowing that one more second and he would fall over. But he never hit the ground as Yuuri's air element had prevented him from collapsing.

"Good morning," Yuuri frowned at his husband after Wolfram had exhaled loudly in relief. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Wolfram brushed the sweat off his forehead. "Wrongly assuming that since all the tubes are gone from my privates, I would be able to walk to the bathroom on my own," he said. "Well, aren't you going to let me down?" he asked since Yuuri was still holding him upright with his element. "My ass is showing."

Yuuri looked down at Wolfram's behind where the bluish cloth was open at the end and slightly fluttered at the whirls of compressed air beneath it. "Actually that's a good thing," Yuuri said, grinning. Wolfram's bluish cloth flapped up at the slight movement of his index finger.

"Hey, cut it out!" Wolfram glared at him.

Yuuri lowered his finger. "You should have woken me up first." He walked over to his husband while easing Wolfram back onto the bed with his air element. "Does your wound hurt?" he asked.

Wolfram shifted on the bed to get more comfortably and felt Yuuri's air element dispersing from underneath his back. He nodded. "A little. I really want to the bathroom, Yuuri."

Yuuri nodded at that. "Sure, but you'll use this," he motioned at the wheelchair that was standing near the door.

"A cart?"

Yuuri smiled. "Sort of. I promise you'll like it."

It took Yuuri some time until he had gotten Wolfram into the wheelchair while trying to aggravate his wound as less as possible.

"And you are heavy…" he huffed after Wolfram had finally been seated in the wheelchair.

Wolfram glared at him. "Yuuri, do you have a death wish?"

"Jesus, hardly standing and still aggressive as hell…" Yuuri muttered, reaching out for the cover. "And it's no wonder after all that stuff you ate yesterday…" He wrapped it around Wolfram's midsection and covered his knees then tucked his bare feet in warmly. "You didn't resemble that much of a patient while gobbling everything down."

"Yuuri, I get the impression you feel bad about me getting better."

Yuuri chuckled at that and patted Wolfram's head with his hand at which Wolfram smacked vigorously and then groaned loudly in pain in his chest.

"Don't kill yourself, sweetheart," Yuuri chuckled again. He started to wheel his husband toward the door.

"Oh. It's kind of nice," Wolfram said a minute later when they were wheeling down the corridor. "I'll get one for myself in Shin Makoku for you to drive me in it the entire time."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "You'd get fat."

"Being fat doesn't really scare me that much, but I'm afraid that some week later you'd accidentally let me roll off some steep slope…"

Yuuri grinned. "You sure think bad of me."

"No worse than you of me."

Yuuri stopped in their way to ruffle his husband's hair affectionately. He felt the blond head lean into his palm. Yuuri's lips tugged into a smile – he had missed this closeness between them.

"Yuuri?"

"Mmm?"

"What should I call you here?"

Yuuri retracted his hand out of Wolfram's hair. "What do you mean?" he wondered.

"After I had called you my "husband" that doctor gave me a very funny look and said something about wanting to check how my brain worked."

"Oh, you mean that." Yuuri shrugged. He continued to push the wheelchair. "It doesn't bother me a bit. The only problem it's that we don't have any proof that we are married."

Frowning, Wolfram tried to turn around but then refused the thought as it started to hurt. "What do you mean?" he asked, and the man who was passing them stopped and turned to them. Yuuri waved his hand apologetically, and the passerby continued further.

"Well, let's say we would have had much more problems if this hospital didn't belong to Shori," Yuuri said after the man was out of earshot. "Actually, on Earth, jurisdictionally I have no right to make decisions concerning you or your wellbeing as officially we aren't related in any way."

"You mean that we need to get some stupid document stating that?" Long ago he had learned that Yuuri's world consisted only of signing papers, writing papers, stashing papers and then accumulating even more papers.

"I'm proud of you," Yuuri grinned at Wolfram's annoyed tone. "Why stupid? –Even in Shin Makoku the date of our wedding is inscribed in the temple of the Goddess of Love. It counts as a proof that we really are married. The same is on Earth, only besides that you'd also get a stamp in your passport."

"In my what?"

They finally were at the bathroom and Yuuri pushed the door open to wheel Wolfram inside. "Passport. Remember? –That small book with your picture I showed to you when you came to Earth for the third time?"

"Ah, that one."

Yuuri nodded. He pushed his husband into one of the cabins. It was enough of space inside and once the wheelchair was comfortably maneuvered to the water-closet, he reached out for the cover on the blond's knees.

"I think I'll manage, Yuuri," Wolfram pushed at his hand before he could remove the cover. "You will wait outside."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Wolfram, don't be ridiculous. –You can hardly stand; I won't risk you fainting and twisting your neck off in a lavatory." He rolled his eyes again as his husband frowned at him. Ignoring Wolfram, he tugged at the cover once again but the blond's fingers curled around it, pulling it back.

Despite his protests, the cover was removed and Wolfram found himself standing and then sitting on the water-closet. His angry look didn't worry Yuuri a bit.

"Call me when you are done," he said before closing the door.

"And I already thought that you would hold my hand while I'll be on it," Wolfram snorted.

"Nah," Yuuri said while walking over to the window that was farther in the room. He leaned on the windowsill.

"I really don't like you seeing me like this," Wolfram muttered behind the closed door.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "You worry needlessly – I am too lost in bliss that you are alive to mind several farts."

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri could tell that Wolfram was blushing brightly behind that thin door. His husband was quite sensitive in the department of that kind of decency. Even after six years together Wolfram would still freak out if he would see him naked when it was not planned, to say nothing of those times he had walked in on Wolfram masturbating in his room or their bedroom. Wolfram's face then would put any boiled crayfish to shame. Sometimes he liked teasing Wolfram just to see him flustered.

"I didn't mean it like that," wafted a muffled voice from behind the door.

Yuuri let out a deep sigh. "I know. It's that to me it feels only natural to… Actually I feel glad while being able to do something for you…and I'd do so much more for you… I… I had been thinking for awhile about your words before and after leaving Shin Makoku and it really felt as if you were the only sacrificing and contributing yourself to me and my work. I want to somehow repay it all and…"

"You are an idiot, Yuuri," came an amused voice. "As if I didn't know whom I was marrying to. You owe me nothing, moron. As soon as one of us starts thinking like this, you can expect trouble – it's not some seller-buyer relationship, Yuuri. If you start counting, you'll be lost.

"I…" the blond started again after a pause, "I just wanted to spice our lives up. Well, yes, also to feel more appreciated, but it hadn't been a bill that I presented to you."

Yuuri rubbed his forehead, a bitter smile appearing on his face. "So what about that divorce – still thinking that our life lacks excitement?" he asked.

A soft laugh was heard from the cubicle. "I believe I'll be sated for quite some time."

Yuuri stared at the door. There were many pressing things that they needed to discuss but he wanted Wolfram to regain his strength first. Besides, his husband obviously wasn't keen on talking about them yet. This wasn't a problem – he could wait until Wolfram was ready.

"Why is it that we can only talk in a lavatory with a door separating us?" Yuuri asked, mostly meaning it to himself. Wolfram wasn't the one to talk about feelings or discuss their relationship, but even Wolfram had been at a loss when, two months ago, he refused to mention or at least see that there was something wrong with them both. Wolfram did want to talk then. Only he hadn't listened.

"Let's not make it a habit," Wolfram said.

Yuuri hear water being flushed. "Need help?" he asked.

"I'll manage," came the reply.

A few minutes later Yuuri entered the cubicle to find Wolfram already sitting back in the wheelchair. Yuuri felt angered at his husband's ashen face. "You'll choke on your pride one day, Wolfram," he muttered, covering his husband with the cover, making sure his feet weren't freezing.

Wolfram didn't say anything, only rolled his head backwards to rest it. Yuuri started to wheel him out of the cabin. When they crossed the long corridor and were back in the ward, Wolfram was almost sleeping again. It had taken for him more strength to go to the bathroom than he had saved up while resting.

As Wolfram was visibly drained after the short trip and to not aggravate his husband's wound too much, Yuuri helped him to get back into the bed with his wind element. He tucked his husband back in, and Wolfram's eyes closed tiredly.

Wolfram felt his hand being moved then his head turned to the sound of something clasping around his right wrist. His bracelet. The old one – he could see the dent that had appeared on the bracelet when he had once knocked it against a stone while falling off his horse.

"How… Where did you find it?" Wolfram wondered. He raised his hand to look at it closer. The shiny piece of luxurious metal clinked softly.

Yuuri brushed his finger over his golden bracelet on his husband's wrist. "Kyota gave it to me." He chuckled at Wolfram's currently wide eyes. "He either forgot or didn't want to give it back to you. I'm not sure. He was mumbling and stammering quite a lot while giving it to me…"

"Bastard," Wolfram muttered. "I'm sure he has been hiding it somewhere."

Yuuri shook his head at that. Kyota had always been a very jealous man but he had his own pride; he didn't think Kyota would lower himself to that. "Nah, I believe he either forgot it or didn't want you to start hurting again. Doesn't matter," Yuuri leaned in to press his lips to the bracelet, "it's yours again."

Wolfram sighed, closing his eyes tiredly. "Where the hell have you been, Yuuri? I've almost lost hope that you'd ever…"

Yuuri leaned away from his husband and took the chair next to the bed. Yet it seemed that they were going to have this kind of conversation. Wolfram was staring at him, his green eyes open again and expectant. He had wanted to postpone this conversation to not tire Wolfram too much because he knew that his share of experiences will lead to Wolfram's and he wasn't so sure his husband was ready to talk about his.

"Actually," Yuuri started, "the time warps took much more time than me staying in Ekara. When I came to Ekara out of that burning house, half-suffocated on the smoke and with a barely alive woman on my hands… I don't really remember much, but I think I just lost my consciousness." Yuuri ruffled through his dark hair sheepishly. "When I came to, I was in a cart pulled by a few horses. Well, as my head hurt terribly, I decided to leave it be and go with the flow. The people appeared to be friendly and we reached some village, regained our strength and I took us back to Shin Makoku. When I came back, it appeared that you were absent. Then I took some supplies and came back to Ekara and this, measuring from Ekara's point, took me three weeks, and then another one until I found you. Simple as that," he finished.

"Simple as that?" Wolfram repeated, frowning.

"Yes, I still have no idea who opened the gate from Ekara, but…" Yuuri drawled. He shifted in his chair, unsure but at the same time wanting to start questioning. "Kyota was ready to hack me to pieces yelling what an irresponsible bastard I was to leave you hanging like that and how much you had to go through… There was a lot of wrong and hurt heard in his voice…"

Wolfram felt a smile tug at his lips and he turned his head away to hide it from Yuuri. He could always count on Kyota to tell his piece of mind to his husband and defend his interests, even if that was unneeded.

"About those hardships…" Yuuri continued. It didn't go unnoticed that Wolfram's body tensed as soon as he mentioned that. "Kyota seemed really pissed off… I'd like to hear your part of the story and why he was so agitated."

Wolfram's smile was swept away as if it had never been there. Yuuri was no fool, and this time Kyota really overdid it. "Well," he started softly, "I was taken captive by Faraya. It hadn't been a pleasant stay in that cell. It was dark and it stank." He shook his head lightly on the pillow. "Doesn't matter. It's over now."

Yuuri gazed back at him and Wolfram wondered whether Yuuri really didn't know or he was testing him, watching how much he would tell. In the latter case Yuuri would be furious. He was immensely relieved when Yuuri didn't say anything, nodding only.

"So how did the war end?" Wolfram asked, steering the conversation away.

Yuuri sighed. "Kyota's men besieged the entire city. I don't know how it would have ended, but after I had come, I dispersed the troops of both sides and now we have a peace pact. All efforts are being laid to draw in as many countries as possible."

Yuuri shrugged. "We'll see how it goes. Despite Faraya being a very ambitious and quite aggressive man, he appeared to be a quite compliant and he actually agreed to all the pacts. He seems to care about his people a lot. Currently he's imprisoned in Shin Makoku but I'm thinking about restoring his leadership over his kingdom. He seems to be a clever man, but I'm not that sure that he will agree with all the conditions I'll require in that case."

Wolfram was silent for some time. "So that easy, huh?" he muttered then, not liking the idea at all but knowing that if he protested, it would only make Yuuri suspicious.

Yuuri shook his head, chuckling. "No, not really. Just as I met him, despite seeming not well, he attacked me. Well, it was the first time I fought with someone that strong, but it went quite well."

"I'd have liked to see that," Wolfram muttered.

Yuuri laughed softly. "There wasn't really much to see – it was over in a few seconds."

"Where do you keep him?" Wolfram interested. "He's a dangerous man."

"Well, my and Murata's power barriers work just fine in preventing him summoning his element outside it." Yuuri thought for a moment. "You can probably imagine it as a big bubble with him inside it…" He chuckled then. "What is most interesting is that he doesn't know a thing about opening the gate. His knowledge is limited. I mean the soul that he has, enables him to know some things that he wouldn't know otherwise but he still lacks quite some."

"The same as you. If not for the Great Sage, you'd never be able to open the gate in first place," Wolfram pointed out.

"Quite true," Yuuri agreed. Murata was really the one that pointed out many things that he could do with his power.

They were silent for some time then Yuuri decided that he had to press further. "He wants to see Amae."

Wolfram's lips pressed into a tiny dash, his eyes narrowing. "Oh."

"Where did you meet Amae, Wolfram?"

Wolfram cursed in his head softly; he knew it had been a bad idea to take Amae with him. "Well he…" Wolfram faltered. "Accidentally, in Beshan…"

"He said that Amae was his concubine and that you had kidnapped him."

Wolfram blinked at Yuuri. Did Faraya really think that or was it just a means to pressure Yuuri in letting him see Amae? "Well…not really. After I had escaped from my cell, he went together with me on his own free will."

"I'd appreciate it if you told me everything," Yuuri demanded. "Faraya seems to be sure that you have kidnapped him and he is quite angry and wants Amae back." Yuuri decided to keep silent about all the insults he heard being thrown Wolfram's way – Wolfram would flip out hearing himself called that.

"Amae went with me on his free will," Wolfram repeated, his tone now angered. "You saw yourself that he doesn't want to go back to Faraya or to Ekara at all."

"Okay," Yuuri nodded, "I believe you but it's tricky having in mind that he is Faraya's subject and that Faraya demands to see him… He didn't really make any demands after being captured but this is something he is really obsessed about…" Yuuri drawled, unsure.

"Amae's father was from Shin Makoku. Amae is half-Mazoku and therefore he is your subject," Wolfram spat. "And if you won't make him your subject, I'll make him my subject!"

Yuuri frowned at that. Wolfram wasn't able to do that without his permission, but it was obvious that by not giving the permission, he'd complicate his own life, and Wolfram was a master at complicating one's life. This was really important to Wolfram.

"Fine. He's my subject," Yuuri gave in. "But do you think he would like to meet with Faraya?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him."

"I'll do that," Yuuri nodded. "There's another thing. If Amae decides to go back to Faraya, what will you do then?"

Wolfram looked at him confused. "What do you mean 'what I'll do'? It's his business what he does with his…" his voice trailed off in surprise. There was something in Yuuri's eyes, something which was quite well known to him, although this time it was overwhelming. "Yuuri...are you jealous of him? Do you think that I…?" Stupefied, he stared at Yuuri when his husband didn't answer anything.

Frowning, Yuuri turned away from that green gaze. "And what the hell am I supposed to think, Wolfram? You said I should marry him! I have never thought it might be possible to hear something like this from you! -What kind of the relationship do you have with him?!"

Wolfram continued to stare at him then his face was split by a huge grin. "Ha!"

Yuuri's anger intensified tenfold at that. "Wolfram!" he growled. "It's not a 'Ha!' matter!"

Wolfram's face darkened then. "No, it's not a 'Ha!' matter. It's 'How the fuck can you think that of me?!' matter!" he hissed, his face now being one huge storm. "I see the way you fucking mind works! –Looking for a convenient lay everywhere and then accusing me of the same?! How dare you say that to me?! Fuck knows what you did during the time you were absent and fuck knows what you do on Earth and I don't start accusing you each time when you come back, you cheater!"

Yuuri closed his mouth without saying anything or commenting. It was a lost cause now. Once Wolfram started this kind of monologue there was no stopping him. Nothing he would say or do would calm his husband down. It was better to keep silent.

"Speak when I'm talking to you!" Wolfram yelled up at him.

"I…"

"Aha! Already justifying yourself!" the blond hissed. "So what gave you the fucking right to accuse me of that?! Big deal you see – I brought some fucking concubine! Who said I'm fucking him?! As if…"

"I didn't say you were…"

"Shut up! You said I was fucking him! I am not fucking him!" Wolfram yelled.

"Yup, he's not fucking me and I am not fucking him either."

Wolfram and Yuuri turned to the door where Amae appeared. Kyota waved behind him, his face apologetic for the interruption. He pushed Amae into the ward quite rudely, hoping that the younger male would keep his mouth shut.

Yuuri flushed bright red.

"See?!" Wolfram stared at his husband. "We are not fucking! It's Kyota who is fucking him!"

Absolute silence reigned in the ward now.

"Fucked," Amae said matter-of-factly, raising his index finger into the air. "Only once," he added.

"Yuuri," Kyota said after regaining his composure, "would you mind smiting them both?"

"Not really," Yuuri answered while glaring at his husband. "But I'm afraid to damage the building." His gaze then left Wolfram and settled on Kyota. "Are you two really…?"

Kyota groaned, his face flushing. "A long story."

"Not really," Amae snickered, angry with Kyota. "A quite short one."

"I'll hit you," Kyota threatened.

Amae rolled his eyes. "That wouldn't make it longer." He pushed past Kyota and went to Wolfram. He suddenly noticed a golden bracelet on the blond's hand. Wondering, he pointed at Wolfram's right wrist. "Where…?" Wolfram's face was telling that he was going to kill him right now. "Where are the flowers?" Amae asked instead.

"Wolfram smashed the vase as he decided to walk around," Yuuri snorted.

Kyota turned to glare at Wolfram. "I'll tie you to the bed!"

"He has his husband to tie him to the bed. You'll have to manage with me. I'll also let you use that belt you had been boasting about," Amae said absentmindedly while eyeing the bracelet again, wondering about the entire thing.

His face red, Yuuri turned to look at Kyota, his eyes quite wide in disbelief. But Kyota was staring at Amae's back, his face also burning.

"Your Majesty," Amae suddenly turned around, bowing. "Can I have a word with His Majesty's Consort alone?"

Yuuri blinked a few times at the man's face that despite managing to throw everyone out of balance with his comments was absolutely serious now. He really didn't like Amae. "Well, yes, of course. Only make it short – he's tired."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Amae bowed again.

"Where the heck did you get that?" Amae pointed at Wolfram's wrist as soon as the other men left. "I think…"

"It's my husband's. He gave it to me on our wedding day," Wolfram answered, yawning. "It has nothing to do with the concubine's bracelet. It's a tradition. There's also his royal sign on it."

"Just like Faraya's," Amae looked at his own wrist where a similar bracelet was seen. "What a paradox that similar things can have absolutely different meaning in different cultures…"

Wolfram's eyes slightly widened after realizing that Amae was still wearing the bracelet. He had taken it off soon after they had escaped from the palace, but now Amae was carrying Faraya's sign again.

Amae noticed the blond's wide eyes. "It's pretty," he said, shrugging. He pushed the bracelet back up under the sleeve of his shirt to hide it. "I want to ask you some advice," he said then.

Wolfram nodded. "What is it?"

"Kyota offered me to go to Delam. He also promised that I'd be able to go back to Shin Makoku if I didn't like something there."

"Did you agree?" Wolfram wondered.

Amae shrugged. "I'm going to. But I'm not that sure about the entire affair. He annoys me. It's not that I don't like him, but he really annoys me. Sometimes I really want to drown him…"

Wolfram wasn't even sure what to say. "Well…" he started carefully, "I usually don't like people who annoy me…"

Amae rolled his eyes. "I'm a masochist, Wolfram, you know that, and your friend is quite a bitch to deal with, just like yourself. But I'm afraid that after we are through, one of us will need some serious mental help. And very likely it would be me."

Wolfram stared at him. He shook his head finally. "I'm sorry but I don't understand you. Judging from what you said it seems that for some reason you are forcing yourself in staying with him. You don't have to. Run away before it's too late."

Amae sighed. "I'm not sure if I don't want to, I just…"

"Amae, you want to, you just…" Wolfram shook his head. "I think you need to be away from all that for awhile until everything's settled in your head or maybe you need to seek some healer."

Amae chuckled darkly at the thought of himself appealing to a random healer with his problems. "I think pasturing goats wasn't a bad idea…" he muttered then.

"Huh?"

"Kyota. After he showed that picture to me, he said that your husband would send me pasturing goats for that," Amae explained. He thought for a moment then. "Is there any monastery or a temple in Shin Makoku where…?"

"No way," Wolfram cut him off. "They will all flip out after a few days with you."

Amae frowned at him. "It's not that I'm going to…"

"You will be bored to death and I know how you get while bored," Wolfram snickered, remembering Amae flirting with him every free minute.

Amae glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Faraya wants to see you," Wolfram said then, and the reaction was instant: Amae's head shooting up, his wide eyes staring at him awash with emotion. "Do you want to see him?"

"I…Yes," Amae nodded finally, swallowing thickly, his fingers brushing over the bracelet underneath the sleeve unconsciously.

Wolfram watched him for a few long minutes then gave a nod. "You'll have to talk about the arrangement with my husband, then."

"Okay. Thanks for everything," Amae smiled at him. "I'll go now – you seem really tired."

Wolfram waved at him, sending him off. "Yes. Don't forget to tell me your current decision concerning Kyota. Oh, and tell Yuuri that I want to see him for a moment."

When Yuuri came into the ward he found his husband already dozing. Wolfram's eyes fluttered open after he had heard him enter. Yuuri went closer to him and put a bundle of wrapped up paper he had been carrying onto the bedside-cabinet.

"Amae agreed to see him," Wolfram informed him. "But you'll have to assure his safety. Faraya might…" Wolfram fell silent as Yuuri nodded. "Just have a word with Amae and decide on how you arrange it."

"You need to have breakfast," Yuuri said instead. "I got some sandwiches," he took the bundle off the bedside-cabinet and started unrolling it. "Leave it all to me."

Wolfram sighed tiredly. "Fine." He wasn't hungry but he knew that Yuuri could be a pest when he wanted to be one.

XXXXX

A few hours later Wolfram woke up to find himself alone in the ward. Lying still for a few minutes, he realized that he was able to hear sounds wafting from the room next to his. He listened to them closer and recognized Kyota's voice then there was his husband's that joined him.

The men in the room fell silent when Wolfram wobbled through the door. Yuuri jumped from his seat.

"What the hell are you doing walking again?" he demanded.

Wrapping himself tighter into the cover Wolfram ignored him. He looked around in the room, while looking for a place to join Kyota, Shori, Great Sage and his husband in the obviously important conference.

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram glared at Yuuri daringly and didn't even budge. He found a place next to Kyota and wanted to sit down.

"Kyota, take him back to his bed," Yuuri ordered calmly, having had enough. He ignored Wolfram's openmouthed face. "If he resists, lock him up."

From Kyota who rose to advance to him, Wolfram's eyes skidded to his husband. "Yuuri! Yuuri, you can't!" He tried to push Kyota away but stumbled himself and would have fallen if not for the blue-haired male grabbing him by his waist. Kyota hefted the stunned blond up into his arms. "Kyota!" Wolfram spluttered indignantly when the man turned to the door. "Let go of me! How dare you?!"

"Stop making a scene, Wolfram," Yuuri's voice was firm.

Gritting his teeth in humiliation, Wolfram fell silent. It was a wide-spread knowledge that Yuuri could hardly refuse his husband anything he wished but there were times when Yuuri turned firm as a rock.

After the conference Yuuri came back to Wolfram's ward causing his husband to stir from the light sleep he had spent several hours in. Yuuri sighed at green hostility directed at him. He probably shouldn't have pushed Wolfram around like that and even in front of so many people, but the blond had ignored his orders – he didn't tolerate that and Wolfram knew that himself. But the most important thing was that Wolfram needed to rest and he could see that he did.

"Well, aren't you going to shout?" Yuuri asked after he had sat down next to Wolfram's bed and his husband still kept silent, only his emerald eyes glaring at him.

"What's the point?" Wolfram bit out. "You don't listen to me anyway."

Yuuri sighed. He reached his hand out to stroke the blond locks. "I do, Wolfram, I always do, but I wish you would also sometimes listen to me…" Wolfram's angry look slid off Yuuri's face to stay anywhere but Yuuri, but his husband's hand slid to his right cheek and applied some pressure to the blond to make him look at him again. "You scared me, Wolfram," Yuuri said seriously. "Your wound is serious. I know you wish to be in the middle of the events, but it's not possible right now and I won't risk you fainting or falling back. Until you are fit enough, you won't set your foot outside this ward."

"Yuuri?"

"Mmm?"

"I hate you."

Yuuri chuckled softly. "The feeling is mutual, babe. I'm so sorry…" Yuuri kissed the blond brow.

"Why are you apologizing?" Wolfram bit out.

Yuuri stroked the blond locks tenderly. "For leaving you alone," he sighed. "You look like an angel," Yuuri said softly after a minute.

"You know perfectly that I'm far from that," Wolfram retorted, smiling already.

Yuuri gazed at him silently then lowered himself into the bed, nestling beside Wolfram. "Yes, I know that you have sharp horns," he muttered. "But it doesn't really matter."

TBC


	26. Part 26

First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. Keeping in mind that I used to update once a week or two, I presume that some of you thought that I'll never finish. All of us have to thank my new beta-reader Melisenda who put much effort that you would be able to read this chapter today. Thanks, girl!

I suppose some of you will be disappointed with this chapter as you have been waiting for a really long time to see it, but on the other hand, this was the only outcome that satisfied me and I tend to ignore the rest of factors while writing. Well, however angry you are after reading this chapter, I hope you'll understand the reasons which made me write it.

Well, I hope you'll have a great New Year fest ;)

xxxxxxxx

**Mirai Kurosaki**: Your reading pattern is very interesting :) Catching up with a few chapters then disappearing again. I hope you'll like the rest of the fic as there is plenty of Wolfram torturing :)

**Jarika**: Sorry for taking that long to update.

**Shinoga**: Thanks for asking, dear. Nope, nothing bad happened, my beta is very busy, though.

**kawaii.may**: Some more cuteness and then some other stuff to weaken the sugary taste, heh

**chocolatcoeur**: Thanks!

**AlexeiStukov**: Well, if your profile doesn't lie you are a Filipino :) Who knows… There is no need to read all fic at once. But yeah, I sometimes also do that…just stick to my monitor until it finishes.

Well, I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Akiray**: There's a very good reason why Amae wants to see Faraya. I suppose you'll understand after reading this chapter.

**phantome101**: Your fears are for a reason and you will see why. And yes, Amae will prove that such things like loyalty and attachment exist. On the other hand, he is nothing more than a lost soul.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

**A/N 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N 2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Melisenda

Part 26

"Yuuri?"

"Mmm?"

"What is happening at Faraya's palace now?"

From the windowsill he had been leaning on and looking through the window, Yuuri turned to look at his husband who had a tray on the bed and was eating pea-soup. He would wince every time he lifted his arm, but Yuuri knew it was useless to say anything.

"Is there something you are particularly interested in?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram pulled the spoon out of his mouth. "Well, there was that servant, Lasami, who helped me out. I wonder what happened to him."

Yuuri shrugged. "I'll ask around. There are a few people responsible for the palace now. But if he was clever enough, he got away as soon as the commotion started."

Wolfram nodded. "Yeah, I figured as much… Considering that Amae gave him some of his jewelry, I doubt I'll ever see him again." Wolfram sighed.

Interested, Yuuri watched his husband blowing at his hot soup and wincing at the same time like a tortured hamster. "Hmm… It seems you made some friends there…"

"I wouldn't really call him a friend. He was an ally. Say, what happened to the harem that was there?" Wolfram tried to make the question sound as casual as he could.

Yuuri started. "Huh? A harem? There was a harem?" He straightened from the windowsill and approached Wolfram. "This is the first time I've heard about it."

Wolfram gave him a disbelieving look. "Amae is one of the concubines. There were thirteen of them: three females and ten males. One of the females was pregnant with Faraya's child. Didn't Faraya say anything? Don't you know anything?"

His breath stuck somewhere deep in his throat, Yuuri shook his head. "I… I didn't oversee the life in the palace. I just left it all as it was, transferring the responsibility to some of my men. I didn't have time for that." He stared at Wolfram, confused. "But why didn't Faraya say anything? All he mentioned was that he wanted to see Amae. What about that woman and his child?"

Wolfram lowered his spoon back into the bowl. He stared at the soup. "You know, he either thought that you might have already killed the woman or he didn't mention her thinking that you might do so if knowing that he has an heir."

Yuuri ruffled through his hair. "Shit. I need to have a word with him."

Wolfram nodded. "Yeah. You have already arranged the trip together with Amae anyway." Wolfram raised his head from the bowl to give Yuuri a stern look.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Don't even think about keeping the harem."

Yuuri groaned. "I can't cope with you alone; a harem would be my death."

XXXXX

It was a cold October morning when Amae met Yuuri as arranged. A few days had passed since he talked to Yuuri and decided on seeing Faraya. Those few days turned into weeks in Shin Makoku. Yuuri warned him that they would step into a full-blown winter there and that he needed to dress warmly.

Leaning on the wall next to the door, Amae waited for Yuuri outside Wolfram's ward. He would have preferred to go with Wolfram or Kyota. He couldn't stop wondering if Faraya didn't say anything to Yuuri because he was afraid of Yuuri's wrath or if there was some other reason.

The two of them fit together so nicely, Yuuri and Wolfram. His surprise after meeting Yuuri had turned into the realization that, to tell the truth, Wolfram probably would not be able to coexist with a man of any other character. Wolfram put a lot of effort in keeping their relationship, but the blond was too aggressive, demanding and snappish. If his husband were the same or worse, by this time Wolfram would have probably killed him

It was mostly due to Yuuri's understanding and acceptance that the two of them were able to maintain their relationship. Yuuri rarely used his authority and status; he simply stepped down quietly if he thought it wouldn't really matter or that Wolfram's suggestion was also worth attention. But there was another thing about Yuuri that he had noticed a little later while having a conversation with the man to arrange his and Faraya's meeting – there were some things that if Yuuri thought them important, he would never step down and his word was final. Yuuri gave Wolfram a lot of room but knew how to be resolute too, and Wolfram knew to obey him.

Amae turned to the door that opened. Yuuri stepped out into the corridor.

"Well, ready?"

Amae nodded. As much as it was possible, anyway. He still wasn't sure about seeing Faraya.

"Just don't come close to the barrier. It is possible to pass through it from the outside but it's solid from the inside," Yuuri said while they were walking down the corridor.

As they walked, Amae silently looked out the corridor windows at the trees with their yellowing leaves. They had discussed all precautions earlier. Yuuri probably thought him a brainless child if he was repeating everything once again. He had noticed everybody doing that around him and wondered whether that was caused by his looks or the well-known fact that he had been a concubine. It wasn't as annoying as it was disappointing. He got used to keeping silent and letting them blabber on about anything they wished.

After he had escaped the palace and his entire planet, he had been wondering what he was supposed to do now. He was a stranger here or anywhere else for that matter. Nobody awaited him with their arms open and he didn't expect them to. There was another thing that was bothering him. He still wasn't able to honestly answer himself as to why he had escaped. Was it to escape the life that he ,lived? To escape Faraya? To escape himself and start everything anew? Did he really believe that escaping would change the way he was?

Yuuri opened the door leading outside and Amae held his hand out to cover his eyes as a gust of wind whipped his loose hair up. It was cold here. He was used to constant summer and about a month of rain in Bianlu. Even then the rain had worked on him depressingly. Now, as it was constantly dark and rainy, he was always sluggish and even somewhat disoriented. He would also turn snappish when people didn't understand that he just wanted to be left in peace and have some rest. It was just his mentality, but nobody understood that. Kyota yelled at him non-stop and he yelled back at Kyota. It was driving him crazy.

The only one who understood him and with whom he could talk was Wolfram but he didn't want to encumber the blond. It was enough that Wolfram had taken him along. Besides, Yuuri was already shooting jealous glances at his side, and he didn't want to cause any trouble for Wolfram.

Amae followed Yuuri who had turned into an empty alley between two blockhouses. The rippling gate jumped up in front of them and he went after Yuuri into it.

The two of them appeared in Shin Makoku instantly. Amae watched the ripples sink down to the ground and soon they dispersed completely. They were right in front of the gate of Blood Pledge Castle. Wordlessly, Amae followed Yuuri who started walking forward.

His head reclined, Amae stared upward at the high hill and a huge building and its high turrets. Different than the palace in Bianlu, this huge castle was built from dark stones and gave out a gloomy impression. Outside the gate, stationed guards saluted and let them pass.

Once inside the city, he wasn't able to see much of a difference between his native people and these. Although their facial features were much more petit than those that he was used to seeing, and almost all of them had varicolored eyes and hair, they were busy with work and their daily lives just as the people in Bianlu.

Some people stopped, bowed or waved at Yuuri while the two of them were passing and it seemed like an ordinary everyday occurrence. Amae wondered what it would look like if instead of Yuuri, it was Faraya nodding and waving back at all these people. The thought made him snicker inwardly. People were also curious about him, inspecting his black hair and distinctive facial features. He wondered if they thought that he was a new lover of Yuuri. People were so nosy...

The inside of the castle wasn't that fancy either. It was well furnished and decorated, but there was not the grandeur that could be seen at Faraya's palace. That said quite a lot about Yuuri.

Faraya was being kept in the empty chambers on the ground floor. Yuuri had tried negotiating with the man and it went quite well, but he and Faraya had to work out final touches. The thing was that Yuuri didn't trust him yet. Faraya seemed to be open to negotiation but there was something deceptive about the man. Yuuri wasn't able to figure it out yet, but the life that he had spent in Shin Makoku showed him that he had better trust his instincts.

The chambers were quite big and well arranged but Faraya was kept confined by the barrier in the last room. Amae and Yuuri passed one room and after opening the door they stepped into the room where Faraya was sitting on a sofa. After hearing them enter, he raised his head from the book he had been reading. He closed the book and put it beside him on the sofa.

"Amae," he stood up, greeting his former concubine.

"Hello," Amae answered, taking the older male in. Faraya hadn't changed – there was still a strong presence of authority on him and he didn't seem to be much affected by the capture. Instead of his usual clothes, Faraya was wearing the clothes that were common in this country and they suited him, complimenting his fine built. But despite his regal posture, Faraya seemed to be somewhat tired.

Unsure, Amae approached the barrier that was quite visible. It was as if the air were rippling there, drawing a varicolored line across the space in front of him. Yuuri stayed at the door, letting him move freely in the room.

He could feel Faraya's eyes skim over him and it was so familiar, the piercing gaze leaving a tingling sensation on his skin while sliding down his white shirt and black jeans. Suddenly feeling somewhat shy, he brushed the loose hair behind his ear. He knew he must look strange to Faraya.

"You have lost weight, Amae," Faraya said when the younger male approached the barrier. "Is the blond a bad owner?"

Amae didn't say anything to that, staring at the ground next to Faraya's feet, his fingers playing with the end of his sleeve nervously.

"Is everything okay with you?" Faraya asked then. "I heard you decided to live in Shin Makoku…"

Amae's eyes rose to meet the dark ones. After a minute he averted his eyes to look at the wall on his right. "Yes, I thought I might be happier there," he muttered.

Faraya nodded. "Had it really been that bad?" he wondered then. As Amae kept silent, he questioned further. "And how does it feel to change your surroundings?"

Amae shrugged tiredly. "It's interestingly annoying." He brushed his forehead with the back of his hand. "I…I think I'd better go," he muttered. He turned to go.

"You are still wearing it."

On his way to the door, Amae stopped to take a look at his wrist. Faraya must have noticed the bracelet after the sleeve of his shirt had rolled up. "Yes. After all, it's a nice piece of metal, isn't it?" Amae said softly. Faraya didn't say anything to that, and he turned around to look at the older male. "I was just wondering… Have you ever loved me, Faraya?"

The older male chuckled softly. He sat back down onto the sofa, sighing, "We both know you know the answer to that."

Amae watched him for a few long moments. "I was wondering why you didn't set the entire army and camp on fire then… You could have won the war."

A soft but quite bitter smile lit up on Faraya's strong-featured face. He shook his head. "Maybe so, but the blond's husband showed up just right on time, didn't he? There's no difference now."

"Faraya?"

"Mmm?"

Amae faltered. He turned to look at Yuuri, who was leaning with his back against the wall and listening to their conversation with interest. Amae turned back to Faraya. "You do realize that you are done for, don't you?" Amae asked the older man.

Faraya let out a low chuckle. "Nothing is over yet, Amae."

Amae watched him for some time then nodded. "I thought it might be so." He wondered if he was that much of a coward. Did he still want to be one? What for?

Faraya leaned forward on the sofa and held out his hand. "Come."

Amae laughed softly.

Yuuri didn't even mange to react as Amae suddenly sped past him and crossed those few meters that separated him from the barrier. Once he was inside the barrier, Faraya grabbed him, his right arm wrapping around the younger male's waist, holding him tightly. Grinning widely, Faraya raised his head from Amae's face to look at Yuuri, who meanwhile had also crossed the barrier.

"We'll meet again, youngster," he said before disappearing in a burst of flames.

Unable to believe in what had just happened, Yuuri stared at the empty space in front of him. A few seconds later he rubbed his face with his hands, cursing himself softly. He looked at the vacant sofa and the book forgotten on it. Faraya had always been able to summon the gate, he just…had been waiting for Amae. Shaking his head in disbelief, Yuuri repeated the last scene in his head. He hadn't even managed to react, his hand only shooting out to grab Amae reflexively but it had been too late. 'I'm sorry,' Amae had mouthed to him while clinging to Faraya.

He had screwed up. Faraya escaped and Amae went with him. Was there anything else to add?

XXXXX

Wolfram was asleep when Yuuri returned to the hospital. His agitation about Faraya's escape included a great deal of uneasiness concerning Wolfram's reaction to the news of Amae disappearing. Wolfram wasn't going to react well, and he knew that even if not mentioning it or blaming him openly, deep down Wolfram would be bitter that he let them escape.

Wolfram was getting better fast. On the surface, the wound was almost healed, there was still some considerable damage underneath the skin and it still hurt if Wolfram moved around too much and tried to raise his hands, but his doctor said that he would be able to leave the hospital in a day or two. It was obvious that the doctor was quite shocked at the extraordinary recovery rate. Each time after undressing the wound he was shaking his head in disbelief.

He couldn't wait to take Wolfram away from here. He also knew that Wolfram would improve much faster if in Shin Makoku where his family was and where he was used to the surroundings.

Wolfram shifted in his sleep then his eyelids fluttered open. "Yuuri?" He turned to look at the window where it was dark. "What time is it? Why aren't you at home yet?" His gaze came back to Yuuri sitting in the armchair. Yuuri seemed to be somehow slumped. "Did something happen?"

Yuuri stood up. Not really finding himself a place, he circled the room then finally turned to the small table at the window and sat down there. Brushing back the hair strands that were covering his forehead, he sighed.

"Spit it out, Yuuri," Wolfram muttered, his voice filled with nervous apprehension.

"Faraya escaped."

Wolfram's eyes flew wide and he sat up suddenly. He grimaced at the pain in his chest then cursed. Abruptly, he inhaled sharply and turned to Yuuri. "Where's Amae? Faraya might…"

Yuuri put his elbows on the table and sighed tiredly. "Amae went with him. It was just…one moment he was standing next to me, the other he was running to Faraya."

Wolfram stared at him, stunned. "Oh," he exhaled. He groaned then. "For fuck's sake… that idiot…" He shook his head to clear his mind. "Do you have any guess as to where Faraya might have gone to?" Wolfram asked after a few moments.

Yuuri shrugged, defeated. "Being one of the rulers, he can go anywhere he wishes and until he does something drastic I won't be able to find him. Practically, he can reside on any planet he wishes." He raised his head to look at Wolfram.

"How did he escape, Yuuri?"

"He only pretended not to be able to open the gate. As soon as I brought Amae to him, he took what he wanted and went off."

His head lowered, Wolfram stared at the cover in front of him. "Crap."

Yuuri watched the blond then started getting confused. "You don't seem to be very surprised about Amae's choice."

Wolfram closed his eyes. "I am…but…" he muttered. "I think I assumed that if given a second chance, Amae might change his decision." He kept silent for a minute then shrugged. "Faraya loved him and deep down Amae knew that. Escaping didn't really change anything only made him realize that. And he tried too hard and too fast to adapt here…"

Yuuri reclined his head to look at the dark ceiling. "Yes, he seemed to be somewhat depressed." he agreed. "So in the end he chose Faraya over Kyota…" Yuuri muttered then.

Wolfram shook his head in protest. "It's not that easy."

Yuuri shrugged. "I understand his choice, but I believe that sooner or later he will regret going back to Faraya."

"Maybe." The blond raised his head to look at Yuuri. "So now what? Will we always have to be ready for his possible attack?"

From the ceiling, Yuuri turned to look at his husband. "It seems so. I screwed it all up."

"He's a clever bastard, Yuuri. He tricked all of us. I had no idea that he was able to summon the gate either."

"Maybe he hadn't been. But after seeing me summon one… I made a huge mistake by bringing him over to Shin Makoku."

Wolfram didn't say anything since both of them knew that it was true. "Doesn't matter, Yuuri," he muttered then. "Go home, get some sleep and then we'll think this over."

"Can I sleep here?"

"Wolfram rolled his eyes at his husband. "Of course you can. But don't think about doing anything funny- I still hurt all over."

Yuuri chuckled. "Got it."

XXXXX

"What the…?!"

Yuuri blinked his eyes open then had to shield them as a bright light hit them. Next to him, he could feel his husband stirring. Confused, he turned to look at the door.

"Oh. Kyota. Morning," Yuuri yawned loudly and settled back down. He felt Wolfram tugging at the cover and eased closer to him to give more of it. The blond hummed contentedly and was out again.

"Wolfram is too weak to have sex yet," Kyota said matter-of-factly. "His wounds might reopen."

Yuuri gave him an annoyed look. "What the hell does it have to do with you? Besides, Kyota, if I am in the bed with my husband it might simply mean that I just want to sleep and not… And if I ever need your advice on sex… Actually I wouldn't ever ask you."

"His Majesty would miss out terribly, then," Kyota purred.

Yuuri lifted his head and looked around the bed for something to throw. He considered throwing his shoe at Kyota then rejected the idea. Then he wanted to say something about Kyota being a libertine, but decided not to lower himself to that.

"Kyota," Wolfram snapped, to Yuuri's surprise, "get lost." Then he groaned, shielding his eyes against the sun shining through the window. "And why the heck are you here so early?!"

Yuuri was always amazed by the way Kyota would shut up as soon as Wolfram spoke or reprimanded him. But it was probably what one would call "being in love". It really disturbed him.

"Amae disappeared. The idiot was away the entire night," Kyota spat. "I figured you might know something."

Yuuri and Wolfram looked at each other.

"Oh," Wolfram said.

"Uh," Yuuri blinked.

"It's not that I'm worried, mind you, but he was supposed to be back yesterday, wasn't he?" Kyota continued.

Wolfram watched his husband for a few moments then sighed. He turned his head to Kyota then sat up slowly. "We have some news for you concerning that."

Deciding that it was his responsibility to deliver the bad news, Yuuri shifted softly next to Wolfram indicating to his husband that he was going to be the one to talk. "Faraya escaped."

Kyota's response was just the same as Wolfram's - his body leaning back, eyes widening in shock. The blue-haired male stared at him for a few moments. "Amae?" he asked a second later.

"The concubine is also gone," Yuuri said, bracing himself for the oncoming reaction.

"He kidnapped Amae?!" Kyota exclaimed, his worried and shocked voice loud in the room.

Wolfram shook his head. "No. Amae went with him of his own will. Yuuri was there; he saw."

Kyota stared at them both for a few moments, absorbing the information then his lips tightened into a dangerous line. "I can't fucking believe that."

"It's… it seems that their connection was deeper than I had assumed… I'm sorry," Wolfram muttered.

"And what the hell are YOU apologizing for?!" Kyota snarled at him. He suddenly kicked the chair next to him, sending it crashing into the wall where it fell apart with a horrible noise. "The fucking slut!" he cursed, shaking in anger.

Wolfram held Yuuri back as he seemed worried about Kyota's outburst and obviously wanted to stop it before the older male did something else equally stupid. Yuuri stayed next to Wolfram but he carefully watched Kyota to be ready to react on time. But it seemed that Kyota had more self-control than his husband. The older male was still looking around at the room with the same burning gaze as if he wanted to crash it all or set in on fire and his harsh breathing was audible, but then he inhaled sharply a few times and the angry redness started seeping off his face.

"Well, the bitch had better be ready the next time I meet him," Kyota spat, walking out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Yuuri wasn't that sure which man Kyota had meant. Or if it had been directed at them both. He turned to the side where Wolfram had exhaled loudly and leaned his head on the headboard.

"You know, he has awful bad luck with men," Yuuri commented.

Stifling a wince, Wolfram lifted his hands to rub at his face. "It's not that he has better with women."

Yuuri gave him a lopsided smile. "Hmm? I didn't know he was bisexual…"

Lowering his hands off his face, Wolfram sighed. "I'm not going to talk to you about Kyota's preferences."

Yuuri chuckled. "No, you don't need to do that – I can see perfectly where they lie anyway."

"Shut up, Yuuri," Wolfram sighed. "Gods, I just wish he'd finally marry some chick, have kids and settle down. His constant trysts are already echoing all over Delam."

Yuuri shrugged. "Yeah, I also heard that he is quite popular. Well sure, being the heir to the Duchess, money and good looks does that to one."

Wolfram groaned. "Why the heck are we talking about this, Yuuri?"

"To make you feel better."

"This is by no means making me feel better."

"Mmm? What about other things that would really make…?" Yuuri said suggestively.

"Go get me some breakfast in that case."

Yuuri rolled out of the bed, giving him a disappointed sigh. "Okay." He took his jeans from the chair, pulled them on then threw his shirt on.

XXXXX

Yuuri stepped into the darkening ward silently. After seeing the blond awake and eating something from a blue bowl, he relaxed and walked over to his bed to sit down. During these few days while in the hospital, Wolfram had eaten unbelievable amounts of food. His husband had always had a good appetite but it wasn't that - recently he had lost some weight and gotten wounded, so, naturally, his system was replenishing the lost energy.

While younger, Wolfram had been quite skinny but soon after they got together he noticed the blond's body filling out, acquiring more muscle, the lines of his body becoming stronger than earlier. Similar changes were happening to his body at the same time but when considering height, Wolfram never got there – he had hardly grown since the first time they met. However, Yuuri had never noticed that Wolfram ever worried about his height. The blond wouldn't mind getting a few additional centimeters, of course, but he had never been pining because of that.

"Mmm?"

Yuuri blinked at Wolfram who was looking at him questioningly, his bowl already emptied and resting on the cabinet near the bed. Realizing that he had been staring at the blond, Yuuri shook his head. "Nothing."

"Well, did you inform everyone?"

"Yes. I thought that Gwendal would start yelling at me any second…" Yuuri rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I wouldn't have blamed him, though. Shit, I can't believe I let them get away!"

Wolfram shifted to get out of half-sitting position. He slowly slid under the cover. "Amae won't be a threat to us. He might love Faraya but he won't go against me. Or you for that matter."

Yuuri nodded. If Wolfram was saying it then it meant that he knew for sure. "Wolfram?"

Yuuri's voice was quite serious and the blond looked at him questioningly.

"The administration has gotten a written complaint about your behavior. They say that you threw out the nurse from your ward. For the third time. They said that you had been cursing. They also mentioned about you threatening to chop her hands off… I want you to explain that to me."

Wolfram tried to turn his back to Yuuri but because of a sharp pang of pain in his chest region he had to reject the thought. "She tried to wash me. I mean, for fuck's sake – I wake up and she has a sponge on my crotch! And then she came back. And then the bitch came back for the third time. So yeah, I cursed a little."

"Great… And I was wondering why you stink…" Annoyed, Yuuri closed his eyes for a few seconds. Deciding that there was no way the lecture about Wolfram's behavior would be useful, he lowered his hand to Wolfram's cover. "C'mon," he pulled it off Wolfram. "Let's get you washed."

"Yuuri, it's late and…"

"I saw that they have everything in the bathroom. I'm not sure where I'll get the sponge and some clean clothes, but you are getting washed. That's final."

Yuuri's tone left no room for protesting, and Wolfram slid off the bed. He scowled at Yuuri who had pushed the wheelchair to the bed then he turned to the door.

"If you fall, I'll leave you lying," Yuuri threatened. Frowning, he left the wheelchair in the ward and followed his wobbling husband.

"Shut the fuck up and help me get there," Wolfram threw over his shoulder, lifting his right arm a little.

Yuuri sighed and caught up with his husband to support him. The blond was obviously irritated but, not seeing enough reason to disobey, Wolfram was doing as told.

Yuuri led Wolfram to the bathroom, switched the light on and left him checking out various soaps and shampoos while he himself went to search for clothes and a sponge. Soon he was equipped with two sponges, two towels and a robe. He loved private hospitals, especially when his brother was the owner – everybody was ready to fulfill any wish of his. Even that complaint about Wolfram's behavior was handled very smoothly. It had only been mentioned that maybe he should talk with his friend. Only after he had expressed an interest in knowing the reason behind it was he shown the filled out complaint.

It seemed that nothing serious happened after all. As far as he understood it, Wolfram had shoved the nurse away without doing any physical damage, shouted a bit and cursed. That was quite easy to settle – a few bouquets of roses and some chocolate should do the trick. He was only wondering how he would make Wolfram apologize. He doubted the blond would. Wolfram was very protective of his personal space, not to mention his privates, and any attempt to reason with him would probably be futile as he would never see himself at fault in this kind of situation. To humiliate him by making Wolfram apologize against his will was something that he would never do. Their relationship was based on a great amount of trust and he never wanted to damage the blond's trust in him.

When Yuuri came back to the bathroom, Wolfram was sitting on a small stool in the corner. The blond gave him a good measured glare then stood up slowly.

"Well, did you find everything?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yes, the nurses were very helpful. "They also said they would come to change your bandages after we are done." He looked around the bathroom while thinking where to put the clothes. The bathroom was quite big and tiled white. It had a corridor with a cupboard with various soaps, shampoo bottles and other toiletry items and there also were a few small stools. There was a separate cabin for a shower, and a separate cabin where a bathtub stood. The two of them were quite spacious.

Yuuri put the bundle he had been carrying onto the small cabinet near the matted window. "Well, do you want to take a bath or have a shower?" By the way the blond was looking at the two stalls it was obvious that he didn't want either. "I think it would be more comfortable for us both if you took a bath," Yuuri decided for them by walking over to start filling the tub.

"Fine."

Wolfram watched Yuuri squat down and give a few swipes to the bathtub to make sure it was really clean then start to fumble with the taps. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble," the blond muttered resignedly.

Yuuri shrugged. After having adjusted the water's temperature just as he wished it, he turned to the blond. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing." He sighed then held his hand out. "C'mon, come here, I'll help you to undress."

Wolfram approached him then turned around to let Yuuri unfasten the ties on the back of the robe. The bandages weren't thick anymore. Yuuri hadn't seen the wound itself but he presumed that if doctors were already talking about Wolfram's quickly oncoming discharge, so then it should mean that it was almost healed.

After having unwrapped the swathes, Yuuri was assured that it was indeed so. There was a slight cut on the skin underneath them but it was obvious that tomorrow there wouldn't be any sight of it. He wondered if it was the same underneath the skin. A full-blooded Mazoku's healing abilities always left him stunned. Wolfram would feel a slight discomfort for some time but he was almost healed.

Wolfram's pale skin was smooth and had no scars whatsoever. He had been wounded many times, he had fallen off his horse a few times, got hit and so on, but he had always been using healing majutsu which never left any scars. If not for the healing majutsu his body probably would be crisscrossed with them.

Tentatively, Yuuri traced his fingers near the blond's left nipple where the cut was healing. The skin around it was stretched and a little pinkish. Flinching, Wolfram shied away. Yuuri lifted his hand.

"Sorry."

Wolfram looked at him sideways then brushed a few locks off his forehead. He was half-hard and on display but it was obvious that it was not only him wanting to touch and be touched.

"I kind of like that longish hair," Yuuri said, ruffling through the blond bangs. Then he frowned. "Yuck, it's all greasy," he said while removing his hand. "When was the last time you bathed?"

Wolfram smacked his hand away. "I had no time for that pampering shit while managing an army."

Sighing, Yuuri turned away to turn off the tap. "Come here."

The blond walked over to him and Yuuri helped Wolfram to ease into the tube slowly. First, Yuuri started on the blond's hair and soon Wolfram's head reclined blissfully on the edge of the tub to enjoy the massage. Yuuri grinned at the sight.

"I should do this more often, it seems," he chuckled.

"Mmmhmm…" Wolfram purred. "I used to wash your hair quite frequently, remember?"

"Yeah," Yuuri nodded. "I liked that."

Yuuri washed the shampoo off the blond hair then took a sponge and told his husband to stand up.

"You have lost some weight," Yuuri said while washing Wolfram's back with a sponge. He scrubbed every patch of the blond's pale skin until it turned freshly pink and finally spoke of cleanliness. He only avoided worrying Wolfram's chest.

After they were done, Yuuri wrapped the blond into a towel then started drying him thoroughly. Wolfram stood on the mat letting Yuuri fuss about him then tensed when he felt Yuuri's hands slide to his waist and linger there. Staring at Yuuri's face, he could feel the warmth of the palms seeping slowly through the towel. The hold on his waist was becoming firmer with each passing second.

Hesitating but beside himself with want, Yuuri leaned forward to capture the blond's lips. His right hand immediately found Wolfram's nape and damp hair. Despite the reluctance earlier, the prince seemed to be equally eager, opening his mouth and meeting him fervently.

They broke a minute later, their eyes glazing with lust, Wolfram's breathing heavy and troubled. Yuuri leaned in for another round, his right hand now going straight to the blond's groin. It never reached its destination, though as Wolfram stopped it in its way.

"My lung has been recently punctured and I can hardly stand on my feet. Do you want me to suffocate?" he panted out.

The lust on Yuuri's face was cleared by disappointment. Reluctantly, he let go of the blond who wrapped himself firmer into the towel and stepped aside from the temptation.

"This really sucks," Yuuri frowned. "Can I at least jerk off while you watch?" he offered, chuckling.

Wolfram smacked him on the shoulder. "Jerk off as much as you wish, but I won't be watching – too much to take."

Yuuri lowered his eyes to the blond's crotch. "Yeah, it seems so," he grinned suddenly while lowering his hand and making Wolfram's penis bob up and down, "you sure wouldn't last long." He turned aside to avoid Wolfram slapping him on the head. Deftly, he caught Wolfram by his waist, pressing him close to his body.

"Yuuri…"

"Just a kiss, okay?"

Sighing at Yuuri's stupidly pouting face, Wolfram leaned forward. Yuuri's mouth was on his in an instant. He had missed Yuuri's lips moving against his, Yuuri's fingers sliding into his hair then cupping his head to deepen the kiss… It all was tied with security, stability and closeness which he needed so much now. Yuuri's mouth was warm and wet and moved against his with that urgency he needed and loved so much. He wanted more, he wanted to be swallowed by Yuuri's passion. To be purified by it.

"Hey, hey," Yuuri pushed him away gently and started guiding him toward one of the stools. Wolfram was almost panting, his difficult breathing raspy and choky.

They waited until Wolfram's breathing returned to normal. Then Yuuri noticed him starting to shiver under the damp towel. He finished drying the blond, helped him to dress in a new robe and a few minutes later the two of them left the bathroom.

TBC


	27. Part 27

**contravene431**: Well, Amae has many reasons to come back to Faraya. Poor misguided soul. Well, yes, and Kyota has no luck in love whatsoever.

**MasterAkira**: Thank you for the compliments :) True, Amae is a very complicated character. Kyota…well, he has no luck. Poor thing.

**THiaLieN**: I try to make my characters so that they wouldn't feel one-dimensional. Faraya can't be seen as an absolutely negative character. He has his own good points. The same is with Amae – he can't be seen as entirely "white" either. Yuuri, Wolfram, all of them are not one-dimensional.

**Tati-ai**: Yup, a little mush in this case is obligatory, hahaha

Amae has many reasons for coming back to Faraya. One of them is just as you said. Another might be that he hoped he might oversee Faraya's actions and interfere in case he needed. Also…he does love Faraya to some extent.

Well, maybe one day he will come back. Who knows…?

**AlexeiStukov**: I can't get the last language, though I also speak and write Russian, German, Lithuanian and English but… Well, to tell the truth, I'm not really interested in the "great" mystery of your nationality. You don't need to worry about your anonymity and such – while reading fics people hardly care about things like these.

**Arayelle Lynn**: Well, it was Amae's choice to go back to Faraya. And Kyota…he truly has a bad luck with men…

Ah…you are already speculating about what Faraya might do. Yeah, there are many options. And Wolfram…he has already decided to keep his mouth shut about what had happened to him, right? One wouldn't even be able to beat the confession out of him. Faraya has no business telling that to Yuuri yet. Maybe later, in the direct confrontation to throw Yuuri out of balance. Ah, you can feel free speculating :)

xxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I'm not making any money.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male), Yuuri x Wolfram. Some other pairings.

**Summary**: This is sort of the sequel of "Working out the Paradox". The action takes place six years after Yuuri and Wolfram got together/six years after the events in "Working out the Paradox". Yuuri and Wolfram have been married for four years.

Now if asked, I can't really give

**A/N**** 1:** Age: Yuuri - 22, Wolfram – who the heck knows?!

**A/N ****2**: I hate Greta; she is nonexistent in this story, and Yuuri has never adopted her.

**A/N 3: **Finished 06. 01. 2008

**A/N 4**: This chapter originally contains a lemon scene. Go to Adultfanficion net, Mediaminer org or Y!Gallery to read it.

**A/N 5**: Well, this is it. I hope you had a good read Many of you will think that the story sounds unfinished and probably it is so. On the other hand, it just leaves much room for interpretations of what might and can happen. Well, there is going to be a sequel and the ones interested are welcome to join me some time later

**Watch out for the Green Eyes**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Madame Malice/Melisenda

Part 27

"Wolfram! Oh my god, Wolfram dear!"

Wolfram jerked up in his bed, his eyes shooting open. He wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming, as he stared wide-eyed at Yuuri's mother. After barging right into the ward, the woman didn't stop and sped right to the blond, grabbing him in a fierce hug.

"Aaah!"

"Jesus, mom, let go of him!" Yuuri followed his mother in and worked to peel his mother off his husband as Wolfram recoiled in pain. "Do you want to kill him or something?!" He finally managed to dislodge his mother from Wolfram and led her to the bed-side chair where he seated her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Yuuri?!" Miko gripped her son's hand. "He looks awful! Is he going be alright? So pale!"

"It's his natural color, Mom. He's always pale," Yuuri tried to calm the fussing woman down. "I didn't want to tell you because I wanted him to have some peace – you are a little too energetic for him just now." He turned to the still open-mouthed blond. "I'm sorry about that. Shori blurted out where you were."

"Umm," Wolfram drawled, blinking. "It's alright…"

"Are you eating regularly? Soup! I'll prepare my special chicken soup for you!" Miko declared suddenly. "I'll get you back on your feet in no time! Don't you worry, dear!"

"Ehh…" Wolfram stammered. "Thanks, but…"

"And some fresh salad!"

"Mom, he…"

"Warm blankets! He needs some! It's so cold and windy outside!"

Wolfram directed his gaze somewhere above his mother-in law's right shoulder and resigned himself to letting Miko get out everything she wanted. Yuuri also stood beside her mutely, realizing that, if interrupted, his mother would resume her speech anew and never stop talking.

Miko left one hour later after promising to send her husband over to check on Wolfram in the evening. From the place on his bed where he was now propped up against the headboard, with pillows at his back and the covers tucked in up to his neck, so that only his face was showing, Wolfram gave his husband a look.

Yuuri sighed and walked over to sit at the blond's side. Folding his hands over his chest, he leaned back on the headboard. "Well, you know…" he started slowly, "Shori has been going out with that girlfriend of his for almost five years and suddenly they split up… I think mom had already been seeing them married and with a bunch of kids. Nothing happened and, in addition, Shori moved out to Tokyo. I mostly live in Shin Makoku, so she rarely sees any of us…" he explained.

Yuuri ruffled Wolfram's hair affectionately. "She's really happy about our relationship, you know… You are like a son to her. We are the family she wanted at least one of her sons to have."

Wolfram leaned his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "Yeah, I know… But sometimes she's a little too much to handle…"

Yuuri laughed softly. "True… She's a weird one."

Wolfram shifted as Yuuri's shoulder shook. "I don't understand women at all." Wolfram muttered. "They seem so empty-headed to me. Fussing and crying non-stop… Who would want to go out with a woman if there were a choice?"

Yuuri had been trying very hard not to laugh but then couldn't help it. "Hilarious!" he burst out laughing after a few seconds. "I love the way you think, hahaha!"

Wolfram's hand quickly worked out itself from under the covers to smack his husband on the thigh. "Nothing's funny here!"

Trying to still his laughter, Yuuri rubbed his teary eyes. "No, there probably isn't," he chuckled. "Actually I'm very glad that you think like this."

"Yeah, I bet you are. Unlike me, you don't need to worry about me chasing every damn skirt!" Wolfram snorted.

Yuuri laughed softly. "Oh, c'mon, you know that I don't chase any skirts. Only your trousers and what's inside them. Especially what's inside them," he emphasized his words by reaching out to Wolfram's crotch and squeezing it lightly, making the older male gasp at the sudden movement.

The cloth was very thin and he could feel the blond hardening under his palm. Wolfram grabbed his hand but it was obvious that he didn't know whether he wanted to push it away or to urge it on. Yuuri kneaded lightly and the grip on his hand yielded, echoing his motions.

Kissing the blond, Yuuri continued to stroke him. Today Wolfram was like putty in his hands – purring, accepting all of the offered attentions and requesting more. After having gone without and coming so close to losing Wolfram, the blond's soft moans were working him up as never before.

Wolfram winced when Yuuri's hand slid to the small of his back to press their bodies together. A spark of awareness came back to Yuuri. A soft frustrated whimper escaped his mouth, his hand letting go of his husband.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri moaned lightly when Wolfram didn't stop kissing his shoulder and chest, nipping on the skin quite aggressively. "Wolfram, wait… You are too …" With his palm, he pushed at Wolfram's head lightly. He leaned in to give a short kiss on those glistening lips that immediately fell open for him. With a sigh he restrained himself from plundering further. "We'll postpone this for later, when you are stronger…" he muttered softly.

"Yuuri…" To Wolfram's ears his own voice sounded much more desperate than he meant it to.

Yes, he was afraid that he might lose control over situation, and Yuuri might do something he would regret later. But still, he could hardly quench the disappointment that overcame him when Yuuri pulled away.

XXXXX

Wolfram's father-in-law and Shori came to see him that evening. The men greeted the blond and immediately started pulling various cases and packets from a huge bag that they carried into the ward. The promised chicken soup, home-made goulash, cutlets, roast chicken and a drink of stewed fruit soon appeared on the cupboard next to Wolfram's bed.

"Well, how are you?" Shori asked, after everything was out. From a thermos flask he started pouring the chicken soup into a bowl, then held it out for the blond.

"Thanks." Wolfram looked around for the spoon. His father-in-law took one from the cupboard and held it out. "Thanks. I think I'm fine," the blond said, digging in. "Yuuri said that the doctors are thinking about letting me out of here."

Shori and his father sat down next to Wolfram's bed and watched the blond eat the chicken soup. Miko had threatened them both to make sure that Wolfram would finish it all.

Shori nodded. He had heard the same from Yuuri. "I'm glad to hear that," he said. "Yuuri went back to Shin Makoku. I'm sure he'll also visit Ekara to make sure that everything is going according to the plan. I'm recently back from there…" he added.

Wolfram nodded. "Yeah, the two of you will have a lot of trouble with this entire matter. And Faraya escaped…"

Shori's face darkened. "Yeah, as far as I understood the information, he is a dangerous man. I suspect that it was his gate that overlapped with Yuuri's and Yuuri was thrown into Ekara. I suppose Faraya knew all about the worlds and creating gates all along. We'll have to watch out."

They discussed the latest news and when Wolfram was done eating, it finally seemed that the two men were ready to leave. Wolfram gathered his courage.

"Shori?"

Surprised, Shori looked at the blond. Wolfram rarely called him by his first name. The two of them had quite a warm relationship. He had always liked Yuuri's lover and Wolfram knew that, but the difference in their ranks usually made Wolfram address him officially.

"I have a request," the blond said.

Shori nodded. He was intrigued when the prince squirmed uncomfortably in the bedding and looked at his father. "I beg your pardon for my insolence, but it's something I'd want to discuss with His Majesty alone…"

The older Shibuya gave the blond a little surprised look but nodded. A few moments later, after offering his farewells, he left the ward, leaving his son and Wolfram alone to talk. After the door closed behind his father, Shori turned his attention to the blond, waiting for him to start.

Wolfram felt that there was not enough air in the room. He questioned the intelligence of asking the other ruler for help. On the other hand, he had no one else to appeal to. There had been a constantly nagging voice in the back of his head. There was a huge chance he would screw things up now. But on the other hand, there was a big possibility that things could get worse later. He preferred it to be done at once. If he had to screw up, then it had better be royally.

"I talked to Asami…" Wolfram started. "I don't really understand much about all the medicine, but he said that most illnesses can be found while testing one's blood, right?"

Puzzled and already worried, Shori nodded.

"I… Can my blood be checked?" Wolfram asked.

Shori ruffled through his hair, thinking. He wasn't sure what brought this on. Wolfram's blood had been checked but it was actually only to find a donor of the same blood type. They didn't go any deeper into it. Besides, so as not to reveal the Mazoku race, he hadn't allowed his staff to go any further. It was obvious that Yuuri didn't know anything about this, and Wolfram asking for this specifically was more than a little weird.

Shori nodded finally. "Okay, I'll do it myself. You suspect any particular illness?" he asked. "As a full-blooded Mazoku's blood is quite different and I am not that used to working with it yet; it would be much easier and faster if I knew what I have to look for."

Unsure and torn, Wolfram fidgeted with the cover. Was it really necessary that he explain or was Shori just trying to make him talk? Should he just keep it quiet? Wolfram's lips pressed into a tiny dash. It wasn't that he avoided Yuuri because of his current health – if tried hard enough he could probably manage a round without passing out, but there was that constant nagging worry...

"You should check for sexually transmitted diseases," Wolfram muttered finally. The knuckles of his fingers grasping the cover were turning white while Shori frowned, staring down at him.

Wolfram's body relaxed against the headboard when Shori nodded finally. "Any particular reason to test for STD's or are you just guessing?"

"I just want to be sure that I am not carrying any," Wolfram muttered, not daring to look at his husband's brother. "It would be a problem if…you know, Yuuri got anything from me."

Shori watched him for a few moments then stood up. "Fine. I'll go get the equipment. Now, as far as this goes, I will say that I won't interfere. As long as you are considerate, Yuuri and your relationship is not my business."

When the door closed behind Shori, Wolfram slumped into the bedding. That felt as if Shori had tossed a wet rag in his face. Except for the fact that the ruler of Earth had lost any respect for him, Wolfram considered himself lucky enough - at least Shori had promised not to interfere.

When Shori came back to take his blood, the blond sat up again. The other man took the same chair next to his bed he had been sitting on a few minutes ago. He finished preparing the syringe and the few flasks that he had brought with him then reached out for the blond's arm.

Wolfram had expected the other male to be cold or even rude to him. But hearing Shori's calm voice telling him to make a fist, watching Shori disinfect the skin before inserting the needle and filling one flask then another, he didn't experience any of it. When he was done, Shori pressed a wad of cotton to the sting to disinfect it and told him to fold his arm.

"I want to apologize for jumping to conclusions," Shori said after gathering the flasks and the syringe. He stood up and gave Wolfram a serious look. "Does this have anything to do with Faraya?" The prince's body tensed in reaction to his words. The blond's fingers were nervously rumpling the end of the cover and already without Wolfram saying a word, Shori knew he was right.

"No, it's…"

"Don't lie to me," Shori interrupted him harshly. "It's only too obvious. You were captured by him and just recently I heard Faraya used to have a harem where his preferences were clearly seen. He's more powerful than you and there is no way I'd believe that he wasn't enticed by your looks. And now it's perfectly clear why Kyota protested so much against restoring Faraya's power over Bianlu." He gave the blond a questioning look. "Is Kyota the only one who knows?"

By the way the emerald glare seemed to scorch him, Shori knew he had gone too far. "This is important, Wolfram. You know that this entire thing might…" He fell silent and stared at the blond who stared back at him with eyes that were pointedly telling him that it was no use asking or commenting at all.

"Fine," Shori said, turning to the door, "I won't interfere with your affairs." Just before opening the door, he stopped and turned around to look at the blond. "But keep in mind that if Faraya ever shows up again, I have to be the one to get to him first. Without knowing the reason, Yuuri won't forgive you for killing the bastard. On the other hand, I am able to move much more freely."

The blond didn't say anything to that, only staring at him with indescribable eyes. Shori opened the door, shrugging. "We are a family, Wolfram, and you can count on me," he said before stepping through and closing it.

Wolfram stared at the door silently while chewing on his lower lip. He startled as the door suddenly opened again.

"Oh, use condoms for the time being. Do you have any?"

A pillow hit the wall right next to Shori's head. "I guess that means "no"," Shori laughed, closing the door again.

XXXXX

Sleepily, Wolfram opened his eyes at the sound of the door opening. Shori's head appeared in the doorway. He cast a quick glance at Wolfram sprawled in the bed.

"Breakfast is ready; come down to eat."

Wolfram shifted between the sheets then rubbed his eyes. He was still only able to sleep on his back, any other position being quite uncomfortable and usually leaving some of his body parts numb. "Mhm," he mumbled in agreement. "Is Yuuri back yet?"

Shori shook his head. "No. I think he will be back about noon." Wolfram was still yawning and seemed to be a little sluggish, which made Shori suspect that he was somewhat feverish after being exposed to the cold October air yesterday. But there were signs of waking up and it seemed that it wasn't anything serious.

"Do you need help with dressing?" Shori asked as Wolfram sat up. He sighed as the blond gave him a weird look. "We don't have maids, Wolfram. It's no big deal if I help you – we are a family. Or would you prefer my mother or father to me?" Shori chuckled at the prince's aghast face. He walked over to the chair where he had put Yuuri's clothes yesterday. As Yuuri hadn't brought any of Wolfram's clothes from Shin Makoku, he had ransacked his brother's wardrobe to find something for the blond.

Yesterday, in the morning, Wolfram was discharged from the hospital. As Yuuri was away, Shori was the one to bring the blond home. His father was more reserved but it was obvious that Miko loved the idea of Wolfram spending a few days with them.

Yuuri's clothes were a tad too big for the prince. The shirt was more or less okay, but Shori couldn't help chuckling when, after he had helped Wolfram into Yuuri's jeans, the trouser-legs were being dragged over the floor. After some fussing around, he finally seated the discontent blond onto the bed and rolled the trouser-legs up.

"They are also too wide, but you'll have to bear with that," he chuckled, patting Wolfram on his knee.

"Can't you just send me back to Shin Makoku?"

"You are Yuuri's subject and I have no right to do that without his permission," Shori winked at Wolfram's frowning face while standing up. Wolfram gave him a dubious look which said that he didn't believe a thing Shori had said. "Oh, c'mon, you rarely stay here," Shori added. "Mom and Dad are happy to see you."

Resigned, Wolfram slid off the bed. Shori was right, of course, but he had never been fond of Earth and right now he wanted to see his own family. Besides, he had never felt that comfortable around Yuuri's parents. His relationship with Shori was good, but the parents made him somewhat uneasy.

The breakfast table was piled up with pancakes, jars of marmalade, buns, cookies, various yoghurts and sandwiches. Breakfast went smoothly with Miko chattering away while trying to feed Wolfram everything on the table at once. Her husband was watching her with a soft smile on his lips.

The oldest Shibuya looked exactly the same as he had looked six years ago when Wolfram first saw him. Meanwhile his wife had aged somewhat; more wrinkles appearing around her eyes and in the corners of her smile. It made Wolfram think about himself and Yuuri. If they lived long enough and their relationship persisted, they would have to face the same problem. Being a half-Mazoku, Yuuri would age more slowly than his mother, but faster than he would nonetheless.

Wolfram wondered why Yuuri's parents didn't have more kids. The woman seemed to be still fit enough for that, but then…he didn't really know much about Human physiology.

After breakfast, Wolfram went upstairs to Shori's room where Shori turned his high fidelity on and found a few classical pieces for Wolfram to listen to. He showed Wolfram how to use the equipment and left him there with soft music on.

Six hours later, when he returned from the hospital, he found the blond sitting on the carpet next to the bed, leaning his back against it, asleep. Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 2 was filling the room. While Shori was approaching the blond, the track ended but then it started from the beginning again. Shaking Wolfram awake, Shori wondered whether the blond had accidentally pushed the repeat button or it had been intentional.

Wolfram's head jerked up off the bed. Disoriented, he stared at Shori for a few seconds then wiped the drool off his mouth while looking around and trying to regain his senses. Shori smelled very similar to Yuuri; and even if shaken awake quite rudely and at the moment disoriented, Wolfram didn't feel threatened. But his stiff neck was killing him – it was a good thing that Shori woke him up, otherwise he would not be able to turn his head at all. Rubbing his neck, the blond looked at Shori.

"What?" he asked, since Shori was giving him a strange look.

The king shook his head. "You don't have anything which would resemble any known sexually transmitted disease. You worried about nothing. Now, let's go have dinner and then watch a movie. I have a few about wars and strategy if you wish."

A smile tugged at Wolfram's lips. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

XXXXX

Yuuri entered the room to find himself in half-darkness. He could only see his brother's head and a part of his shoulders peaking up from the couch and glowing in the changing lights of the television set.

"Hey."

Shori turned his head half-way to answer the greeting. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry. It's really busy, plus I had to write my graduation dissertations…"

"Yeah, I can imagine."

Yuuri removed his coat, hanging it on the coatrack and approached him. He peeked over his brother's shoulder to see what Shori was watching. It was a historical movie with men carrying spears and shields and going to war. Yuuri decided that it must be about ancient Rome.

"How is Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

"See for yourself," Shori said, shrugging and pointing next to him.

Yuuri leaned over the sofa to see Wolfram curled up next to Shori, asleep with his head on the armrest. Yuuri chuckled lightly. He propped himself on the back of the sofa then reached his hand over to ruffle the blond hair lazily.

"Did he behave?"

"Jeez," Shori snorted, "you are talking as if he were some dog."

Yuuri grinned. "Well, he does need a leash sometimes."

Shori watched his brother stroking the sleeping blond's head then sighed. "Yuuri, he wants to go home. Take him back to Shin Makoku. He is getting restless. I think he believes that there's some reason you don't allow him to go back."

Yuuri brushed his fingers over the blond's cheek, making him stir. "I hoped he might finally get used to being here. Mom and Dad like having him around… Shori, he's burning up," he said when the hot cheek made him test Wolfram's forehead.

"Yuu… Yuuri?" Wolfram yawned, blinking his sleepy eyes in the half-light. "You are back?"

"Yeah," Yuuri nodded. "Sorry, I was really busy."

"How much time has passed in Shin Makoku?" Wolfram asked, sitting up. Confused, his eyes set on Shori who was sitting next to him. Then the bafflement faded as he remembered watching some movie together with Shori.

"Two weeks," Yuuri said, not missing the confusion on his husband's face after realizing that he had fallen asleep on the sofa with Shori. Wolfram was always sensitive to others' proximity, be it his brothers' or brother-in-law's.

"Two weeks…?" Wolfram repeated numbly. "It would be about a few months overall… My mother and Gwendal must be going crazy…"

Yuuri still wasn't used to how Wolfram excluded Conrad from his family list. Wolfram had never been a very socializing person and that also included his interaction with his family. He had tried talking about this with Wolfram and to raise the issue with Conrad, but it hadn't made a difference. The blond didn't really understand what he wanted from him. In addition, it really seemed that the blond was doing it automatically, Conrad's name simply slipping out of his head. Sometimes though, it looked as if Wolfram forced himself to not believe that Conrad would worry about him, and Yuuri found that really childish. He noticed that change in Wolfram after Conrad switched sides a long time ago. He also suspected that, at the time, Wolfram had been hurt very much and now it had somehow become a natural reaction to try and distance himself from Conrad so as not to get hurt again.

"Don't worry, I'll take you…" Yuuri started saying then faltered. He didn't want Wolfram bringing any diseases over to Shin Makoku. This was the main reason he tried to prevent Wolfram from traveling between the worlds. He was a half-blood and more or less had body abilities of a Human and a Mazoku. However, Wolfram was a full-blooded Mazoku, and one could never be sure if some diseases that weren't that dangerous to Humans wouldn't kill a full-blooded Mazoku. Not only it was dangerous for Wolfram himself, it might also be fatal for the entire planet. "You seem to have a fever, Wolfram."

Wolfram pressed his palm to his forehead. "Mmm… It seems so. My nose was runny in the morning. Probably it's just the cold."

"Do you feel okay?"

"Fine, just sleepy."

"C'mon, let's go upstairs," Yuuri said, walking around the sofa and holding his hand out for the blond.

"Don't forget to take him to see the doctor tomorrow. They wanted to check how his wound was healing," Shori said while watching the blond getting to his feet. Wolfram yawned loudly and leaned on Yuuri for support as they headed upstairs.

XXXXX

"At first I'll take you to the doctor and then we'll have to stop at the University – I have some papers to deliver," Yuuri said around a bun that he had been trying to push into his mouth all at once.

Wolfram raised his head from the pancake in his plate. He really hoped that after that they would go to Shin Makoku. Or at least he would. "Stop spewing crumbs, Yuuri," he admonished his husband for the crumbs spilling from his mouth. "It's disgusting."

"Sorry," Yuuri said, spilling even more crumbs on the table, "but I'm really in a hurry. You should also eat faster or I'll be too late to meet with my lecturer. He said he had some comments on my graduation dissertation."

A minute later he drank his tea in three big gulps then stood up. "Thanks, Mom!" With that he hurried upstairs to dress.

Wolfram stared at his husband's back until he disappeared through the doorway. Following Yuuri's example, he finished his pancakes in a few bites and followed him upstairs. Yuuri helped him to dress, and the two of them quickly left the house.

Yuuri walked over to the car to open the front door for Wolfram who climbed in carefully so as not to aggravate his freshly healed wounds. Yuuri closed the door then circled the car and got into the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked after his husband leaned over him and started fumbling with something near his head.

"You'll have to put your seatbelt on."

As Wolfram had only a very vague idea what a seatbelt was, he just let Yuuri do as he wished. He had ridden in a car earlier, but didn't remember anything about any belts.

He had been worried that he might get sick, but Yuuri was trying very hard to avoid bumps and watched his speed, so it wasn't bad. While Shori had been driving him from the hospital, despite it being obvious that Shori was trying his best, Wolfram had still fallen violently ill.

They spent about half an hour in hospital where Wolfram's bandages were unwrapped, his chest carefully examined, and then he was told that, as there was nothing visible on the surface, he didn't need to come anymore. He was also advised to get plenty of rest and make sure that he ate a lot of protein.

The two of them left the hospital very content. Using Yuuri's good mood, Wolfram started negotiations and soon made Yuuri promise that he would be taken back to Shin Makoku as soon as Yuuri was done with at the University.

They soon pulled over in a parking lot near the University and Yuuri climbed out of the car. He opened the door for Wolfram then helped him out of the car. His husband's step wasn't firm yet and Yuuri thought about leaving him in the car, but he knew Wolfram hated to be left alone on Earth even if for a few minutes.

"Come here," Yuuri held out his elbow for the blond to take.

Not hurrying to take the offer, Wolfram gave him a glance, then looked around carefully. There were several people around. Usually Yuuri was reluctant to be seen in public in compromising situations with him. He was pleased to see that Yuuri's priorities lay with him.

Wordlessly, Yuuri took his husband by his arm firmly and tugged Wolfram forward, steering him towards the stairs. Seeing that this was not enough support, he slid his arm around Wolfram's waist to better assist him. Silently they both climbed upstairs then Yuuri led Wolfram inside. He left the blond sitting in one of a group of chairs in the hall just outside the room he was heading for.

"Hey."

Wolfram raised his head. "Hello," he said to the guy whose hair was standing up as if he had been the subject of one of Anissina's experiments. Wondering, Wolfram cast his eyes over the man. He was wearing some dark sleeveless shirt with brightly colored letters. After looking closer Wolfram read that they were saying "Beer Is All I Need". He was also wearing wide baggy jeans that, in Wolfram's opinion, were way too big for him – he could even see his underwear.

"Is he in?" the guy asked.

Wolfram's eyes rose back to his face. "Who?"

"The provost."

Wolfram nodded. "I assume so. Yuuri went in."

"Oh. Yuuri?" The guy plopped into the seat next to Wolfram. "You know Yuuri? Actually I don't remember seeing your face around."

Wolfram shrugged. "I am not studying here. I just came with Yuuri."

The man gave Wolfram an interested look. "Really? You look like a foreigner," he motioned at Wolfram's blond hair. "It's the first time he has brought a friend. He's rather a lone wolf, isn't he?"

"I'm from Europe." Wolfram shrugged again. "Not really. Does he really appear like that here?" he asked.

"Hmmm…" the guy drawled. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair. "Well, it's the last year of our studies and it still seems that I know nothing about that guy. He keeps to himself and seems to always be in a hurry…"

"I see…" Wolfram played with the golden bracelet on his wrist. "Being so shy… He probably finds it problematic to find a girlfriend, doesn't he…?"

The guy pursed his lips, seeming to be deeply in thought. "Dunno… I wouldn't call him shy, he just doesn't socialize much. I don't know him that well. But he really doesn't seem to be that interested in girls, at least not in the ones in our group. Although, he does stare at Eliza's boobs…" he laughed, drawing huge circles at his chest. He winked at Wolfram. "Hell, I wish I could just grab them and squeeze and… That one is such a hot chick! Her ass," he waved his hands about drawing curves in the air, "is such a sweet thing and…"

Wolfram raised his hand, clearing his throat. "I got it. I'm so missing out not being in the same group, aren't I…?"

The guy nodded somewhat sourly. "Uh-uh. In these four years I got so used to that sight, that I'll surely miss it after we graduate…"

"Studying seems to be so much fun…" Wolfram said.

The guy gave him a surprised look. "Aren't you studying somewhere?"

Wolfram shrugged. "Well, I finished my studies quite a while ago. But I suppose it's never late to take up something new…"

"Finished?" the guy wondered. "You look awfully young."

"Thanks, I do try," Wolfram laughed heartily.

The guy also chuckled. "So what did you study?"

"Mmmm… Well, mostly it's Politics and Military Strategy."

"At the War Academy?"

"Something like that," Wolfram nodded.

They both turned toward the door that opened and Yuuri appeared in the doorway. "Ah, Katsuki," he greeted. "Keeping Wolfram company?"

Katsuki looked at the blond who nodded, smiling. "Wolfram, huh?" he chuckled.

"Katsuki is a very talkative guy; he really didn't let me get bored." Wolfram said, standing up. He swayed a little and Katsuki jumped up to catch his arm, helping to steady him.

"Are you done?" Wolfram asked Yuuri who hurried over to him to take over as Wolfram's support.

"Yeah, we can go home," Yuuri said, wrapping his arm around Wolfram's waist, thanking Katsuki with a grateful nod. "Mother and Father will be away, so I'll just stop to buy something for dinner."

Katsuki stepped back at the intensity in Wolfram's eyes as they snapped to Yuuri's face. "Dinner?" Wolfram's voice took an annoyed pitch. "Yuuri, you promised that we would go to Shin Makoku after this!"

Yuuri gave him an apologetic smile. "Well, it seems I forgot to fill in some papers and the secretary… But I promise we'll be back by tomorrow's lunch."

Wolfram glared at him. "I don't like the food here! Your mom's cooking is fine, but what you make is awful!"

Yuuri grabbed at his chest, making his eyes roll back in his head. "You have just hurt my most precious feelings…"

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri let out a tortured sigh. He ruffled through his black hair, thinking. "Alright, I'll just take you out to a restaurant, then."

"I hate riding in a car!" Wolfram spat.

"There's one near us, we can walk to it, okay?"

"It hurts to walk!"

Yuuri couldn't help chuckling at the way Wolfram was venting his frustration. "I'll just have to carry you then, won't I…? Oh come on, stop whining – it's just for one day."

Wolfram continued to glare at him, but then his look softened. Yuuri's smile and calm tone always managed to disarm him. "It seems I'll just have to settle on pre-packed-food," he sighed.

"Good husband," Yuuri patted him on the head. He chuckled when Wolfram smacked his hand away.

Katsuki stared at the two then cleared his throat. "My bad. Yuuri, I accidentally told your wife about you staring at Eliza's boobs. I didn't know you were bi and…" Yuuri shushed him but it was already too late.

"How dare you?!" Wolfram gasped with his eyes wide. "I'm not a fucking wife!" he hissed at Katsuki.

Katsuki scratched his head uncomfortably. "Well, I dunno about that "fucking" part, but it seems to me… Well, about those boobs… Sorry for telling on you, Yuuri…"

His face flushed red, Yuuri coughed in embarrassment. "Don't sweat it," he mumbled.

"I don't give a damn about any stupid boobs!" Wolfram snapped at Katsuki.

Katsuki shifted from one foot to another. "Don't care? I see…" he mumbled. "So Yuuri is a bi, whereas you're completely gay?" he asked timidly.

Wolfram stared at him for a second then turned to Yuuri. "Let's go home before I kill him."

His face still red, Yuuri nodded.

XXXXX

Yuuri stayed quiet for a while after the incident at the University. It was for his own good. Wolfram was overflowing with the need to hurt someone. He was glad that the blond didn't start questioning him about his relationship with Eliza. It seemed that his husband had gained some sense recently.

Things got much better when he finally settled everything with his University. After getting his diploma, except for his relatives and friends, he wouldn't have any other need to visit Earth. That part of his life on Earth was done. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. A little sad, but at the same time he knew that he would have more time to delve into Shin Makoku affairs. Earth had been a distraction, although sometimes a distraction from his endless work was good.

The two of them finally went to Shin Makoku a day later. Wolfram forgot everything the instant his mother took him for a ride in her lulling mountains. Conrad was suppressing a smile, and Gwendal stood beside her, looking very content, then clapped Wolfram on his shoulder. That was the moment when the feelings of care and security made the blond feel as if a certain stage of his life was over.

After greeting everyone, they saw Gisela who confirmed that he was fine, but forbade him to do any physical activity. Wolfram went to the baths, then they had dinner with everyone. He enjoyed the conversations and let Gwendal fill him in about recent events in Shin Makoku. Wolfram was asked to tell his side of the story. The lies that he had to tell did make him guilty, but seeing his husband's content face made him think that he was doing the right thing. Wolfram knew that a stern talk about him starting a war on Ekara was still to come, but it didn't bother him much. He wasn't afraid of punishment. He was more worried about his and Yuuri's relationship.

They went to sleep late, the dinner and conversations dragging out to midnight. Yuuri went to have a bath before sleep while, rolling to his side in his and Yuuri's royal-sized bed and drifting off to dreamland, Wolfram considered himself a very lucky man. He was home.

When Wolfram woke up it was at the tingling and absolutely delightful sensation in his lower body. His pants were down. Drowsily trying to make out a shadowy figure between his legs, soon he knew what it was.

"What time is it?" he asked then stifled a moan at one particularly well-placed lick. When their skin brushed, he could feel that Yuuri wasn't wearing anything.

Trying to pull more of his husband's pajama pants down, Yuuri raised his head from between the blond's legs. "Are you sure you didn't want to ask something else?" He regretted he wasn't able to see Wolfram's face in this darkness.

Yuuri heard Wolfram chuckle softly, his voice sounding deeper than usual. Wolfram was hard and already in that pleasant daze which was on the verge of turning into lust. "I was just wondering how much time we have before maids start streaming in with breakfast and medicine…"

"I promise to take care of that," Yuuri guaranteed, crawling up Wolfram's body. As soon as his lips touched Wolfram's there was no stopping. Their mouths met and joined, teeth clashing in a hungry kiss. Yuuri's hand cupped the blond head to deepen the kiss, his other sliding to grab his husband's hip. Yuuri felt himself harden even further at Wolfram's loud moan.

Their greedy lips met amongst occasional gasps and lust-filled groans. Suddenly, Yuuri's head shot up. Wolfram's bite had been aggressive, but measured so as not to draw blood. Yuuri sucked on his lip to soothe it while his dark eyes tried to discern the panting blond underneath him. The emerald eyes caught moonlight from the window and shone at him with an insolent provocation. A corner of Yuuri's lips quirked up. If Wolfram wanted it rough, he would get it rough.

Wolfram grunted as suddenly his hair was grabbed and tugged down, his head being pressed into the pillow. Yuuri's mouth fell on his, the insistent tongue forcing his mouth to open wider. In return, Wolfram's hands fisted into his husband's hair, so as not to let him think that he was the one in control.

"Fuck," Wolfram panted, pulling at Yuuri's hair for their mouths to part for a moment. "I forgot how good you were…" he said, making Yuuri chuckle darkly. Wolfram gave him a hooded stare. "I think you should finish what you've started," he said, seizing a handful of dark hair again and pushing Yuuri down. Yuuri didn't protest a bit, and Wolfram's head hit the pillow, his eyes shutting.

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. Go to Adultfanficion net, Mediaminer org or Y!Gallery to read it.

"God, how I missed this," Yuuri huffed, rolling off Wolfram. He took the condom off, made a knot and threw it into the readied bin next to the bed.

Wolfram chuckled dizzily. His head rose to press a sloppy kiss to Yuuri's mouth, then fell back onto the pillow. With a grin plastered on his face, Yuuri turned to his side, snuggled close and draped his arm over Wolfram's waist. He was out the instant his head touched the pillow.

Awakened at about two o'clock in the morning by the urge to go to the bathroom, Yuuri slipped out of the bed. After finding his slippers, he groped for his dressing-gown, and dressed in it. Closing the bedroom door softly, he nodded to the guards who drew up and saluted as soon as they saw him.

At first, Yuuri walked pass the glassy door to the balcony on his way back from the bathroom, then he stopped and returned to the door. Yes, there was a man's shadow outside. Interested, Yuuri pushed the door open and stepped onto the balcony. It was cold, and his breath started turning into damp puffs. Yuuri wrapped himself tighter into his dressing-gown.

The Great Sage seemed to stare somewhere into the dark distance. Yuuri looked around but didn't see anything except for the shape of a leafless old lime tree farther under the balcony. Its branches were covered with a crust of snow and stood still in the windless night.

"Murata?"

Intrigued, Yuuri approached Murata who was still leaning on the railing without acknowledging him. Now Yuuri could see that Murata's head was reclined and he was gazing up at the starred sky. Together with the Great Sage, he stared at the sky. Despite the coldness, it really was a beautiful and calm night.

"What are you looking at so intently?" Yuuri finally asked while leaning on the balcony. Murata turned from the railing to give him a short look.

"Your future," he said. "It doesn't seem that you'll have it easy."

"Tell me something I don't know," Yuuri sighed, pushing himself off the railing and turning back to the door. Shivering from the cold and wrapping his arms around himself to get warm, Yuuri thought about returning to his warm bed and Wolfram as soon as possible.

**THE END**


End file.
